If Only I Knew
by LyssLovesTiva33
Summary: AU Merder. Meredith skipped her period, and she knows what that means. But what does it mean when it turns out to be twins? What does it mean when the father, the love of her life, is married to a beautiful red head. It means an adventure... to Spokane?
1. Chapter 1: McBaby

**Okay so this is a story I had in my head ever since the beginning. But of course I didn't know about fanfiction. net at that point. Anyway so after the chief's surgery Mere throws up so she decides to take a pregnancy test. Apparently they were not as safe as they thought. Anyway Mere was gonna tell them at the dinner ad guess who shows up. Mere is too angry to tell him and everything goes as it was, until Derek picks Addison. That's when Mere tells him. Will he stay with Addison or go back to Mere? Will she even want him back? Will Addison find out about the baby? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

He's awake, that's good, oh no, he has that face on, he knows about me and Derek. '_Great' she thought 'I just helped save his life and now he is gonna lecture me. But I don't feel so good, good that gives me an excuse to get out of the room.'_

"Meredith," he says.

"Chief I know what you are gonna say and with all due respect I don't want to hear it. Right now, I just don't feel good enough to argue," Mere says cutting him off.

"I know Meredith but he is an attending," the chief says.

"I know it's just, I think I am falling for him and," her stomach lurches. "I got to go!" She runs out into the hallway although she hears him protest Mere doesn't really care, she just needed to find a bathroom. When Mere finally comes across one she barely make it to the toilet so she can dump the contents of her stomach into it. When it's all over she sits there and thinks. '_Why the hell would I be sick?'_

Wait, when was her last period?

"Okay, let's think," she began to think aloud. "Three weeks, no maybe four, no five. FIVE! I skipped it didn't I. Wait..." She counted over in her head. "SIX! Six weeks since I had my period. Am I pregnant, I can't be pregnant. It's Derek''s it has to be right? But we used protection, oh god!" I get up flustered, I need to find someone, Izzie or Christina. Izzie, she kind caring, she would care. I start searching the hospital for her, what do you know she is in the on-call room, thank god, she is sleeping.

"Izzie," she whispers, when she doesn't stir. "Iz," she says a little louder. She still doesn't stir, Mere comes up right next to her ear. "IZZIE!"

"What who's there, I know karate," she says falling off the bed. Meredith giggles slightly and meets Izzie's angry and annoyed eyes.

"Meredith, what the hell?"

"I need a favor Iz," she says.

"Well I need to go back to sleep so excuse me," Iz says trying to make it to the bed.

"IZZIE," Mere says loudly but then adds more quietly. "I think I am pregnant."

"What? Mere that is...."

"Before you congratulate me I need you to stick me with a needle."

"Sure Mere, anything," Izzie disappears in the hall and returns with a blood kit. As the needle enters Mere's vein she winces slightly.

"God Mere," she teases. "You're a doctor and you can't take a little needle."

"Shut up and get that to the lab, I have dinner with Derek in 2 hours."

"One question is it...."

"Yes it's Derek's if I am pregnant."

"Oh my god, you may be pregnant with McBaby!"

"Keyword may, and I hope not!"

"Why not Mere, babies are adorable."

"Yes but you didn't have Ellis Grey as a mother and inherit the baby mama genes."

"You did not."

"Anyway I don't want to force Derek into a relationship."

"Trust me Mere, McDreamy is pining for you."

"Sure he is Iz."

"Okay why don't you rest I will be back."

"Whatever Iz," Mere says hopping on the top bunk and staring up at the ceiling. '_Could I really be pregnant? I am so not ready to be a mom, but Derek would be a great dad._' Her hand traveled to her stomach where she may be carrying a tiny person. She smiled. _'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'_

When Izzie enters Mere says to her sarcastically, "So.... karate?"

"Shut up, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I figured I would go to you instead of Christina. I really don't need anyone judging me right now."

"That's why I am your good friend Mere," Izzie replies and for the next hour they sat there talking until Izzie's pager goes off. They both hop of the beds and run down to lab. Izzie gets the papers and hand them to Meredith.

"I don't wanna read them, you read them," she says to her friend shoving them back toward her.

"Mere, you should want to find them out for yourself," Izzie say as she starts to open them.

"Fine," Mere grunts and snatches the paper from Izzie. "Oh God!"

"Mere are you...."

"Pregnant with McBaby that would be a yes!"

"Congratulations Mere," Izzie said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, well I better go find the future father of my baby."

"You want me to tell anyone yet?" Izzie asked as she walked sown the hallway.

"No please don't i don't need the whole hospital knowing the day I find out, because you Izzie Stevens will let everyone know."

"Fine," Izzie sighed and crossed her arms like a kid.

"Behave yourself," Mere said and turned around. "I am serious Isobel, not even George."

"You did not just...."

"Bye Iz!" She left to find Derek. He wasn't in his office, he wasn't in surgery, so she decided to get dressed and wait for him down in the lobby. After waiting for about 10 minutes as he walked out of the elevator she recognized him immediately. Ever since she found out she had been figuring ways to tell him. The first give him the paper. Second blurt it out. And third casually bring it into the conversation. Mere chose number three.

"Hey beautiful," Derek greeted her.

"Hey so where are we going tonight?" Mere asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Well it has to be somewhere I get to show off this beautiful body," Derek told her.

"Why thank you."

"For what, I was talking about me."

"Derek," she said pretending to be hurt and smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, and I guess I got to show you off too."

"So that brings us back to my first question, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I can tell you there is a steak out there somewhere with your name on it."

"Well good, I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, but Derek there is something I need to tell you..." her voice trailed off when she realized derek wasn't listening. Instead he was staring a red-head walking slowly towards them in probably a thousand dollar outfit. Her fiery red hair was flowing behind her as she walked up to the couple with a smirk on her face. For Meredith time was moving in slow motion. _'Who is this? An ex? What is she doing here?'_

"Mere I am so sorry.." he said to Mere and then to the woman. "Addison," he sighed.

"Oh, I don't think we've met," Addison said to Mere extending a hand in which Meredith shook. "I'm Addison Shepherd." Shepherd, the word hit her like a thousand bricks.

"Shepherd," she choked out in disbelief.

"And you must be the woman who is screwing my husband....."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**So how will this play out, well you will see. Should I continue with this story or not? Please tell me.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't

**I am going to kind of make my own words instead of using the quotes from the show but it will follow the same storyline as it did. Well, I guess you will see. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Husband, she just said husband. The love of her life is married. She looks up at Derek confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

"Meredith....." Derek pleaded but she didn't want to hear his excuses. She ran in the direction of Joe's bar when she realized she couldn't have a drink. She didn't care, her friends were there and she needed them.

"Addison," Derek said exhausted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Richard asked me to come out," she told him smiling.

"Richard...." Derek said angrily.

"You know Richard, your chief of surgery."

"I KNOW WHO HE IS ADDISON!"

"Well you wouldn't have been so surprised if you bothered to answer one of my calls."

"I would have answered one of your calls if you weren't..... the last time I wanted to see you was when I found you in bed with Mark."

"You will have to forgive me eventually Derek," she told him.

"And what makes you so sure I was perfectly happy with....."

"That girl, sure you were Derek. She is pretty, a little young, still has the......"

"Her names Meredith," derek said through clenched teeth. "And I was happier with her then I was with you at any point of our 10 years of marriage."

"You don't mean that Derek."

"Yes I do," he said and walked away. Back at the bar Meredith runs in frantically trying to find her friends the tears threatening to fall. She sees George and Christina sitting at the bar so she walks over.

"Hello Meredith," Joe greets her. "Tequila?"

"No thanks Joe," she told him although she desperately needed it. "I'll take a soda."

"Soda, seriously," he says.

"Seriously."

"Okay then," he said and pours her a soda.

"Soda Mere, what's your problem?" Christina asks. Mere really didn't want her to find out at the moment.

"My problem is McDreamy's McMarried." George who was taking a sip of his beer spit it out in shock.

"George, you have beer ... coming from your nose," Christina says in disgust as George gets up. "He's married seriously?"

"Yes to this hot red-head in a thousand dollar outfit."

"That's rough but Mere that's not the worse thing that could happen to you."

"What could be worse?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Christina... um."

"Pregnant! Burke knocked me up."

"Well are you going to keep it?"

"No, I am a surgeon, I don't have time for babies. I don't like babies." That got Mere thinking, could she keep her baby. Did she want Derek's baby inside of her? She couldn't answer that just yet.

"Maybe it's for the best," she said leaning on Christina.

"You know this constitutes hugging."

"Shut up, I am wallowing."

"At least you're not pregnant." Should Mere tell her.

"Well actually Christina....."

"No, McDreamy knocked you up too and then his wife shows up. He's a McJackass."

"Tell me about it," she says as her pager goes off. "Got to go."

"Hey mine didn't go off." Meredith rushed into the hospital, got changed, and ran down to the ER. There was a car crash apparently so Mere got to work in Trauma Room 1 assigned to her by Bailey. And of course it had to be something neuro and the one and only McJackass was in it.

"Meredith," Derek said surprised.

"Dr. Shepherd, let's focus on saving the patient," she said. Two hours later as they were scrubbing out of surgery Derek tried to explain.

"Meredith I....."

"i don't want to here it. We have to coexist in this hospital but I no longer want anymore than that."

"You have to let me explain."

"What Derek, you're married, and she is gorgeous, why do you need me anymore?" she screamed and walked out of the scrub room and started on rounds. She walked into a patients room where of course the beautiful She-Shepherd had to be in on. Yes it was OB/GYN.

"Grey," Bailey said. "You're presenting."

"Angela Walker, 36. 22 weeks pregnant. During a scan her twins were found to be sharing an artery causing Twin A....."

"Danielle," Angela said.

"Excuse me?"

"Twin A is Danielle, and my other is Emma."

"Okay, causing Danielle to get less blood then her sister making her heart work overtime. We hope to separate the artery using a minimally evasive surgery......"

"Good," Bailey said.

"Now Angela do you have any questions?" Addison asked.

"Are my babies going to be alright?"

"Barring any complications yes. And I do hope you realize this is a risky procedure."

"I know, I just want to do what's best for them."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Addison said leaving the room. They continued with rounds until they were finished.

"Okay Yang and O'Malley pit, Stevens Shepherd, Karev Burke, and Grey Dr. Montgomery Shepherd requested you," Bailey ordered and walked away.

"Umm, uh...... okay," Meredith stuttered.

"Wait, did she just say Shepherd, as in...." Izzie said shocked.

"Yes Barbie, Shepherd as in McDreamy's McWife who he failed to tell Meredith about," Christina said.

"That McJackass," Iz hissed.

"Yeah," Christina said walking away.

"Meredith, you okay?" Izzie asked.

"She's gonna kill me, NO I AM NOT OKAY IZZIE!" Mere screamed. Izzie flinched.

"Sorry it's just, you know."

"It's fine." Meredith walked to find Addison talking to derek and Burke.

"Dr. Burke," she heard Addie ask. "Did you reserve the intern...." that's when she decided to jump in.

"The intern you asked for yes."

"Dr, Grey, well seeing as you presented today I imagine you are well read up on the case. I will meet you in the patients room."

"Meredith," Derek said.

"Good-bye Dr, Shepherd," Mere said with only a side glance at him as she follows where Addison disappeared. Derek turns to Burke.

"She asked for her Shepherd," he explains.

"You didn't have to give her to her, she is going to eat Meredith alive."

"Well you didn't have to sleep with an intern." He walks away leaving Derek stunned until stalking toward the chief's room. He ran in.

"You called Addie in," he yelled.

"She's the best in her field Derek."

"Oh sure, I knew you found out about me and Meredith, why couldn't you just leave us alone."

"It's against the rules Derek."

"Like you haven't broken the rules once or twice."

"Derek it's not the point."

"We were broken up, separated, practically divorced, and she shows up and scares Meredith off. She won't even look at me."

"Well you could have told her."

"Oh yeah walk up to her and say 'oh yeah by the way Mere, I have a wife, but I still want to be with you' how do you think that would have worked out."

"Better then the position you are in now......"

"Richard Webber," Adele said coming into the room. "How dare you mister."

"You called my wife!" Richard yelled.

"You called mine," Derek smirked.

"You had brain surgery and I didn't get a call."

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation."

"Well...." Addison enters the room now.

"I though I saw a beautiful woman walking in the hall."

"Addison Shepherd, it's great to see you. I am so glad you and Derek are working things out."

"We aren't," Derek growled. "Don't you have an intern to torture."

"Oh yes, that's true, I'll see you later Adele, we'll catch up." She closes the door behind her, Adele faces Derek.

"Give her a chance Derek."

"Great seeing you Adele," he says kissing her on the head and walking out glaring at Richard. Addie entered the room as Mere was checking her vitals.

"So Dr. Grey, what can you tell me about the procedure?" she asked causing Meredith to jump.

"Uhh, I, um....."

"You don't know?"

"But I....."

"But you what" Addison hissed. "Read up on the surgery unless you don't want to scrub in." She turned to leave. Meredith followed.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd...." she stuttered.

"Look Meredith, I am sure you are a nice girl, but you slept with my husband. And if there is any chance that he might still love me I am staying. So good-bye Dr. Grey and I am quizzing you on this surgery before you even get inside the OR today." She left Meredith staring after her in silence. Mere read up on the surgery, scrubbed in, and ultimately impressed the She-Shepherd.

"Good job Grey, I'm impressed. I see what Derek saw in you...." she trailed off and finished scrubbing out and left the room. Meredith was shocked but figured she shouldn't follow her. Meredith stood there and slowly put her hand on her stomach. She smiled. _'Derek may be an ass but I still have my baby.'_ She was happy about that until she realized that her baby would create a bond between her and Derek forever even if she didn't want it. So Mere decided to go out to the trailer and find out the truth. Derek was sitting outside in the cold sipping a beer.

"I was happy. At first, but me and Addison got more involved in our work both owning private practices. You can say I got obsessed. One day I go home and something doesn't feel right, everything looks the same but when I walk upstairs I find a jacket. It's familiar but it's not mine. It was my best friend Mark Sloan's. That night I found him in bed with my wife. So I came out to Seattle. Richard welcomed me with open arms and promised me chief. So I started over, I was content, my life in New York was no longer. And then I found you and you were like a breath of fresh air. Meredith I never meant to hurt you, we were separated, she had no right to call me her husband. So please Meredith."

"I can't Derek," she said and got in her car and drove away.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**So how will this play out, well you will see. Should I continue with this story or not? Please tell me.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stupidity

**I am going to kind of make my own words instead of using the quotes from the show but it will follow the same storyline as it did. Well, I guess you will see. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

She said no. The love of his life said no. He hadn't intended on falling in love with her, it just happened. And now it could possibly be over. All because his wife showed up and ruined it. The next day he went into work looking for Meredith, instead he found the person he had been avoiding in the elevator.

"You know you will have to forgive me eventually. You can't stay mad forever," Addie said.

"Watch me," he growled not turning around.

"Then I'll sign if you do," she said handing him a stack of papers.

"Divorce papers?"

"Yes Derek. But to let you know I very hard to stay mad at and you will end up forgiving me I know it. i really want us to work out and I love you."

"I will sign them as soon as I can," he grunted. Addison sighed and as the elevator doors opened she planted a kiss on his lips and walked out leaving Derek standing in there alone.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So divorce papers," Mere said as she stood in the hallway watching Derek careful not to put her hand on her stomach as she had been doing lately.

"Yes, as soon as I sign them she will be gone for good and we can start over," Derek said coming over.

"So I am just supposed to forgive you like that."

"That's the plan." He smiled his McDreamy smile.

"Derek I know you were hurt but you also hurt me in the process."

"I know Mere, I am sorry. I would have told you, I would have gotten a divorce. it all just happened so fast that, I don't know."

"Well when you do know, talk to me," she said briskly gather up the charts that were laid out on the counter. She turned and walked down the hallway. Derek turned to follow her but was stopped by Dr. Bailey.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

"Going after Meredith," he replied meeting her fierce gaze.

"Why? So you can win her back and distract her even more McDreamy," she said. "She's hurt give her space. She's strong and I don't need your stupid smile ruining that. She is my intern, my responsibility, therefore my problem. And when someone gives her a hard time it becomes my problem and I have enough problems to deal with. I told her she should stay away from you but the fool didn't. Now you broke her heart. I don't need her killing people because you distract her cause then it is my fault. Get your life together, either get with her or get rid of your wife, you can't have both." She walked away shaking her head leaving Derek there stunned.

"You know I am your boss," he called down the hall to her.

"Shut up, I am not afraid of you," she yelled over her shoulder and continued walking. She was right, he had to end it, make it up to Meredith. He made the plans, to take her out to a nice dinner and the entire day that's all he could think about, he totally forgot about the divorce papers. When he finally approached her he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Meredith," he said.

"Not now Dr. Shepherd...."

"I know, now. I know I want to be with you. I know what I was going to do. Get divorce papers, sign them, send them to Addie, then tell you. Make sure it was like it was never real when I told. I just want to make it up to you."

"And what does that involve?" Derek smiled he knew it was working.

"You, me, a nice restaurant I never got to be with you in, and a steak that still has your name on it."

"I'll consider it," she said until smiling. "Meet me in the lobby at 8:00." He smiled. It had worked out and all he had to do was work his charm and she would be his again. Of course he forgot one thing.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"No wives this time," Mere said and smiled.

"Nope," he said leading her to his car. Minutes later they showed up at the restaurant. It was perfect. A perfect night and a perfect place. Just what Mere imagined it would be like before Addison had showed up. It was a small italian restaurant, there were candles, everything,, and even a section outside which was equally beautiful surrounded by plants.

"Derek, it's perfect," Mere said. Derek helped her to her seat and pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit in it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said smiling.

"Hello, I am Robert and I will be your waiter this evening," a young man said pulling out a pad. "Can I get you anything to drink."

"A coke please," Mere said not looking at Derek. He looked shocked.

"Uh, same," he said. Robert disappeared and he stared at Mere.

"Coke?"

"Derek don't start."

"Fine," he said and took off his jacket a couple papers falling out.

"What's this?" she asked. What Mere was looking at were the divorce papers.

"Mere don't look at that, give it back," Derek protested.

"Wait...." she said examining it. There were two blank spots; one saying Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, it was unsigned, the other said Derek Christopher Shepherd, it too was unsigned.

"Meredith...."

"You didn't sign it!" she screamed.

"Mere I was going to....."

"When Derek! God how could I be so stupid!"

"Mere!"

"Take me home!"

"Why?"

"Take me home or I will walk!" He nodded and grabbed the papers from her hand and his coat. They rode to her house in silence. A potentially perfect date ruined by his stupidity..... again.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**So how will this play out, well you will see. Should I continue with this story or not? Please tell me.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pick Me

**I am going to kind of make my own words instead of using the quotes from the show but it will follow the same storyline as it did. Well, I guess you will see. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Meredith I was going to sign them," Derek said chasing after her as she ran toward her house.

"When Derek, when you were sure I would take you back, is that it!" Mere screamed. He didn't respond.

"That's it isn't it Derek! You ass, how could I be so stupid!"

"Meredith!"

"Seriously!"

"So is that how it is I say Meredith and you yell!"

"Seriously Derek, Seriously!" She slammed the door shut and Derek walked back to his car. Mere stormed into George's room where Izzie was already lying in his bed with him.

"Seriously!" she yelled.

"What?" George asked.

Meredith laid down next to George.

"He's a brain surgeon how could he be so brainless."

"What did McDreamy do this time?" Izzie asked.

"He didn't sign the divorce papers yet!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"This bed is too small," George groaned in the middle.

"First he gets me pregnant...."

"You're what!" George exclaimed.

"Pregnant with McBaby, yes," Mere said nonchalantly.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Three days," Izzie answered.

"You know?" he said.

"Yeah I did the test."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Mere told me not to," Izzie said.

"Okay can we stop talking about the babies in my uterus and back to the McBastard who knocked me up and hasn't signed the divorce papers to the extremely hot wife yet." A lightning strikes and the lights go out.

"Perfect," Mere muttered and the three of them fell asleep.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Mere walked into work the next day with Izzie and George.

"Mere did you make an appointment yet?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"No," Mere said flatly.

"Did you tell Dr. Shepherd yet?" George asked.

"No!" Mere hissed and rolled her eyes continuing to walk ahead. Izzie caught up to her.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked but only got a glare from mere as a reply.

"So that's a no," George said.

"Okay big mistake telling you guys," Meredith mumbled and walked into the locker room.

"Oh you know you love us meredith," Izzie joked. Mere stuck her tongue out at her and opened her locker. Christina came up behind them.

"Told Bambi and Barbie?" she teased.

"Izzie already knew, she did the test, George found out last night from me, I wasn't thinking too mad at McDreamy," Mere grumbled slipping on her scrubs and tying her hair into a pony tail.

"What did he do?" Christina asked.

"Drop it," Mere said sitting down.

"Told O'Malley what?" Alex said smirking coming from behind her.

"Just that she's pregnant," Christina said.

"CHRISTINA!" Mere screamed.

"Wow Mere, Shepherd knocked you up and then the wife shows, good timing," he joked. Izzie came up behind him and murmured something in his ear and smiled, Alex smiled back.

"What did I miss?" Mere asked.

"Nothing," Alex said quickly embarrassed.

"What are you fools doing, rounds start at 6 and it is 6:01," Bailey said walking into the almost empty locker room her hands on her hips. The five of them shuffled around the locker room and huried out leaving Bailey stand there. She rolled her eyes.

"It's always mine," she grumbled. Soon after rounds they stood at the nurses station.

"Yang with Burke, Karev, O'Malley pit, Stevens with Shepherd, Grey with Shepherd," Bailey ordered. Mere and Izzie looked confused.

"Dr. Bailey. Which one?" Mere asked as she stared them down.

"Grey, you know which one, the one you all called Mc- McDreamy I think, I can't believe I just said that but, MOVE!" Bailey rolled her eyes. She walked away leaving Mere stand there.

"Great," she muttered and Alex laughed. "Shut up!" she snapped at him, and he fell silent. Silently cursing Derek Shepherd's existence he went to find him. She found him in his office where he had his hands on his head.

"Dr. Shepherd?" she asked.

"Meredith!" he said happily.

"Dr. Grey," Mere warned and walked out waiting for him. When he walked out seconds later he was flustered, his shirt ruffled.

"So what am I assisting you on today?" she asked warily.

"Well lets go see our patient," he said. Despite his disoriented look he flashed Mere his McDreamy smile and they left for the patients room. The entire time he was breathing down her neck making mere want to cringe. Even in surgery he tried to win points by letting her assist more and giving her question she could easily answer. It felt calm though, despite the tingly feeling she had when near him, it gave her time to think. That she really did love him, immensely, and she didn't want to lose him or condemn her baby to a life without knowing her father. She needed to act fast and she knew what she was going to do.

As she followed him into the scrub room and as they were washing their hands Mere took a deep breath.

"Derek, I....."

"Meredith."

"Derek, it's my turn, you say Meredith, and I yell remember." Derek stayed silent.

"Okay, here it is, you're choice it's simple, her or me, and I'm sure she's really great, but Derek.... I love you. In a really really big, pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheese cake, hold a radio over my head outside you window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me, choose me, love me."

"Meredith," Derek said and stared at her for a second showing her every emotion running through him at the moment. Realization dawned Meredith, after she just poured her heart out to her, he was doing it.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Meredith."

"Goodbye Derek," she said quietly.

"Goodbye Meredith, we can still be friends can't we?"

"No Derek that's not a possibility, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he moved up behind and breathed her scent in one more time.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered barely audible but she knew he heard it by his gasp. She walked out of the room leaving Derek standing there motionless.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Hope you like it! So...... she told him :) How will he react?**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Compromise

**The rest of the story is kind of my own but I will use the bomb, and others to, well do something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek stared at the door meredith disappeared from. Pregnant, she was pregnant. His child, she was carrying his child. And he just picked his wife over her. He started pacing.

"Stupid, stupid moronic idiot," he muttered. "She loves me, I love her, and I didn't pick her." He pushed the door open angrily and stalked down the hall. He had told Addison earlier that he had wanted to work things out. He got changed and went down to the lobby.

"Hey," Addison greeted him happily.

"Hey," Derek grunted.

"What's wrong," she asked warily. Derek shook his head to clear his mind.

"Nothing," he said smiling sweetly at her. She smiled back. Because at the moment, she didn't know she was married to a man who had a child.

"You want to go home?" he asked.

"Sure, but Derek, where is home?"

"I live in a trailer."

"A what?"

"I bought land, I plan to build a house some day, but for now I have a trailer."

"In the woods."

"Do you want to go to a hotel?"

"Let me see the trailer first."

"Okay." He took her hand and walked out of the hospital together not even thinking about Meredith and where she might be at the moment. They drove home together in silence. Derek now thinking about Meredith silently cursing to himself, and Addie wondering what the trailer would be like.

_'I wonder where Meredith is,' Derek thought. 'Is she okay? Is she going to have an abortion? Is it a girl, a boy?' _

All the thoughts were running through his head. His child was in Meredith's stomach. But being with Addie is the better thing right. No, being with the mother of his child was. Derek thought he was doing the right thing, but now he hurt both of them. When Addie finds out, he doesn't know what she will do. And now Meredith is left to raise his child by herself.

"That's it," Addie scoffed when they drove up to the driveway.

"Yeah, that's it," derek said trying to sound happy.

"It's.... small, and isolated, not in town, this isn't you."

"Yes it is."

"No, what about the Brownstone, or the Hampton's?"

"I hate the Hampton's and I changed."

"But Derek, the woods, the forest."

"It's different, and there is a lake...."

"I'll live, when are you planning on building the house?"

"Eventually." The truth was the only house he wanted to build was one for Meredith, the baby, and himself.

"Well I guess I can live in the trailer. We are trying, and trying to work out our marriage includes compromise."

"Yeah, compromise." Compromise. Making his marriage work. He was trying. But was that what Derek really wanted?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith was running. From her problems, from Derek, from her baby. She poured her heart out to the man she loved and now she has no one. He picked his wife and now she is alone. Meredith has to raise her baby alone. Can she do it? Somehow she didn't think she could. She did have her friends, but she was scared. She was carrying a child, a child without a father. She didn't want to condemn her baby to a life just like hers. But she knew she had to keep her baby, for some reason Meredith knew that she had to try.

Mere was now running through the halls. Tears pouring down her face. The hormones were surging through her. She was in love with a man who had a wife, and she was carrying his child.

"Dr. Grey," she heard someone call her name. Meredith didn't care, she saw a supply closet and hid. Hid from her life, from her mistakes, from the father of her unborn child.

"Dr. Grey," the voice repeated. It was now outside the closet and knocking on the door. Meredith swore she could hear concern in the voice. She couldn't tell who it was. The blood was pounding in her ears. Her body shaking uncontrollably. The tears blurring her vision as the streamed down her face. A gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk, she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was welling up inside her and she needed a release.

"Grey, what is going on," she heard the voice at the door again. Now she knew it was Dr. Bailey. The door opened and she found Meredith hyperventilating on the floor.

"Meredith," she gasped and bent down next to her. "Breathe, come on calm down."

"I can't," Mere gasped and shook her head.

"Yes you can, slow deep breaths," Bailey said. Meredith gasped again as Dr. Bailey took her hand. Slowly she calmed down.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"What is this all about Grey," Miranda asked standing up.

"Derek," was all Meredith could say.

"What did Shepherd do?"

"I poured my heart out to him and he picked his overly hot wife."

"Grey if that's all then..."

"That's not all."

"Then what happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

"With Shepherd's baby?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"And he still picked the wife."

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let Shepherd know his child?"

"I don't know Dr. Bailey, he hurt me so much."

"He was an ass I can admit that."

"What should I do?"

"I can't make that decision Grey."

"What should I do first?"

"Get an appointment, see the baby first, then it will feel real."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Dr. Bailey that's wonderful."

"And yours is wonderful too."

"At east your married," Meredith muttered.

"Meredith Grey, you may not be married but you can have this baby. I will be with you every step of the way. Heck! I don't know what to do? We will get through this together, I promise. You are strong, independent, and can kick that man's ass if you want. You are an excellent surgeon too. I know you can get through this." Meredith looked shocked. She didn't know how much Dr. Bailey cared. But it was true, she cared about each of her interns, no matter how stupid they may be.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Dr. Bailey helped Meredith up and smiled at her for a second before saying. "Now get ready, just because you are pregnant does not mean you can miss rounds. Get yourself cleaned up, you look like crap."

"Will do," Mere said laughing.

"And do yourself a favor and schedule an appointment."

"Okay," Meredith left the closet leaving Bailey shaking her head an amused expression of her face before marching out.

Meredith barely got through the day without another break down. At least since Bailey knew out the how situation she went sort of easy on her. And by easy it meant she didn't put her with Shepherd. But it still got her in the pit, doing sutures all day. Of course Dr. Bailey didn't know a pregnant woman would come into the ER. As Mere opened the curtain she barely stopped herself from bursting out in tears.

"Hello," Mere choked out. "What seems to be the problem Miss Walker?"

"Erin, you can call me Erin," the woman said.

"So what happened?" mere asked noticing the large cut on her arm.

"It was the first time I felt the baby kick, I dropped the knife I was cooking with," Erin explained.

"I told her she shouldn't have been cooking," the man said kissing Erin on the lips.

"Well Mr. Walker could you step aside and fill out some forms please," Mere asked.

"Sure thing, be back soon Erin," he said.

"Hurry back," she said sweetly.

"So," Mere asked cleaning the wound. "How many months pregnant are you?"

"4 months, I can't wait!" she said excitedly.

"I could imagine," Mere said.

"Tom is so sweet when it comes to baby stuff, this is our first."

"So your husband seems worried about you," mere said.

"He is always little protective of me," Erin said smiling.

"Then you are very lucky," Mere said her eyes tearing up.

"Dr. Grey, what is wrong?" Erin asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"You can tell me, i don't have anything else to do," Erin said.

"It's just you are very lucky to have a husband that cares about you and your baby."

"Oh my god, are you pregnant too?"

"Yes."

"Is your husband excited?"

"I don't have a husband." mere started tearing up again, luckily she had finished stitching and placed a bandage over it. "Sorry, damn hormones."

"It's okay. Is your boyfriend happy?"

"My boyfriend had a wife he didn't tell me about and now I am alone."

"I am so sorry."

"Yeah." Mere started crying harder. "I am sorry, I shouldn't be talking to a patient about this. Blame the hormones."

"You know what Dr. Grey. I am fine now, I will find my husband. You go somewhere and think about this. Good Luck!"

"Good Luck to you too Erin," Mere said and turned around. She started crying hysterically. Erin had everything Mere wanted, someone to care about her and her baby. Mere ran up the stairs and tried to find an empty closet. Instead of finding a closet, she found the two people she wanted to ignore. Addison and Derek. And she ran right into them.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled wiping her tears away.

"Meredith," Derek said concerned.

"Don't," Mere cried and ran down the hall. Derek tried to go after her.

"Derek, let me," Addie said.

"No offense Addie, but you are probably the last person she wants to speak to right now," Derek said.

"Correction, you are probably the last person she wants to speak to right now, i am going to try. Who knows maybe we can be friends," Addie said wistfully. Derek thought that was the last thing that would happen.

"Meredith," Addison said opening the on call room she saw her go into.

"Go away," Mere cried.

"Meredith I am sorry but he is my husband," Addie said sitting down on the floor beside her.

"I understand, I am not mad at you, I am mad at him," she said refusing to say his name.

"I understand Meredith, he hurt you," Addie said.

"More then you know," Mere said.

"Why is that?"

"I'm pregnant," Mere said barely a whisper.

Addie was silent before saying, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To get you checked out."

"Why?"

"Just because my husband is an ass doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I don't know."

"We can try," Addie said extending a hand.

"Okay," Mere said taking it and Addie helped her up. They walked together to an examination room and Addie motioned for Mere to hop up on the table.

"Okay this will be a little cold," Addison told Mere as she squirted the get on her bare stomach. Mere winced slightly. Addie took the wand and waved it around her stomach.

"Okay Meredith here is your....." Addie began but stopped and stared at the screen.

"What, is everything okay?" Mere asked.

"Uh.... Yeah."

"That what is it?"

"Meredith look," Addie said turning the screen toward her.

"Is that...."

"Twins. Meredith you are having twins."

"Twins."

"Congratulations."

"Addison I am sorry."

"No I am sorry. Did you tell.... Derek?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't tell me."

"I guess not, I thought he would."

"Me too." Addison was silent for a moment a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Do you want me to print it out for you?" Addie asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Meredith, I am sorry he hurt you."

"Me too."

"I want to let you know Meredith that you aren't alone."

"I know," Mere said quietly looking down at the ultrasound. Her twins, she had twins, and for some reason, at that moment, despite being in the presence of her ex-boyfriends wife, Meredith was happy.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Hope you like the Bailey and Meredith moment. She isn't alone now :) And now Addison knows. The first thing out of her mouth was wanna be friends. Maybe this is part of the compromise she talked with Derek about earlier, or maybe more. By not telling Addie when Derek knew hurt Addison too. What will she do?**

**I wrote the chapter like it was before liking it, then I though about it and hated it. I don't know what I was thinking. I promise there is still going to be a Addie/Mer friendship eventually, just not now. **

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: High School

**The rest of the story is kind of my own but I will use the bomb, and others to, well do something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith couldn't believe what just happened. The last person she thought could help her did. Addison. The hot wife of the man she loved. Of the man who hurt her so badly it was almost beyond repair. The father of her babies. Of course there was one thing. Mere looked down at the ultrasound and smiled. Twins, she was having twins. She was so happy at this moment she didn't care. Carefully Mere put her hand to her stomach and sat down on a bench in the locker room and waited for her friends. She didn't want to go home though, she wanted to be alone with her twins. Slowly still clutching the picture Mere drifted off into a deep sleep.

She was awoken by voices the next day.

"Oh my god, she is so cute like that," she heard Izzie say. She was probably referring to the way she was sleeping. In one hand she clutched the paper, the other held her stomach. She was in the corner up against her locker and was silently tucked away from the messed up world.

"Shut up barbie, just because you are going out with evil spawn doesn't mean you can get all cutsy," Christina said. Mere smiled.

"Christina I think she can hear you," George said.

"Really O'Malley," Alex scoffed. "Meredith, hello, are you awake?"

"Alex," Izzie said hitting him playfully. Christina looked like she was about to gag.

"Don't worry Izzie," Mere muttered. "It was you who woke me up." Mere opened her eyes.

"Hey," Izzie said. "What that?"

"The ultrasound," Mere told her.

"Ooh let me see," she said reaching her hand out. Reluctantly Mere handed it to her.

"Oh my god Meredith, are those...." Izzie started.

"Twins," George said looking over he shoulder. izzie laughed and pushed him away.

"Yes," Mere said quietly.

"Mere," Christina said.

"Yeah Grey," Alex said taking the picture.

"You're screwed," Christina said.

"Christina," Izzie said shocked.

"It' okay Iz," Mer said getting up. "She's right. I am pregnant with a married man's baby."

"Oh Mere," George said. "At leas you have us."

"We are all here for you," Izzie said and Alex nodded. Christina just rolled her eyes and continued getting ready. Everyone else was still talking about the baby.

"What are you people doing?" Dr. Bailey said walking into the room.

"Sorry," Izzie said.

"Sorry doesn't make up for being late," Bailey growled.

"We were just looking at my scan," Mere said.

"Oh you got an appointment," Bailey said her mood changing surprising everyone. "Let me see." Mere handed it to her.

"Is that..." Bailey started.

"Twins," Mere said.

"Congratulations Grey," she said then changed her voice. "I expect you out in 3 minutes."

"You told her?" Christina asked.

"She's my boss," she answered and walked out. The entire day mere felt like she was back in high school the days of rumors and gossip. Everyone was talking about her. Even the nurses. Mere was standing at the nurses station scribbling in a chart when she overheard to of them.

"She is pregnant with McDreamy's baby," one said.

"Really, god I would hate to be her," the other said.

"She is an intern she slept with him, she is a whore."

"Yeah." Mere slammed down her pen and walked away leaving them to talk more. By lunch it got out of control. As Mere walked into the cafeteria everyone got silent and stared at her. Mere continued to walk toward her friends. They continued their conversation but mere listened to others.

"She slept with him?"

"Yeah."

"She pregnant?"

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Twins." It was all too much. Slamming down her tray making a large clatter everyone turned to look at her.

"Shut Up!" she screamed. "Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Okay, Everyone look at Meredith Grey! She is pregnant with a married mans baby. Babies. So yes I am having twins! Yes it's McDreamy's! Just shut up about it! This is a hospital people! Not high school! SO JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!" Sh ran out of the cafeteria followed by her friends leaving everyone silent until Bailey stood up.

"You heard the girl," she said and sat back down.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

****

Addison was walking through the halls of the hospital. She was angry, no furious. He knew, and he didn't tell her.

"I'm his wife," she said aloud. She knew exactly where he was as she stomped into his office angrily. she knew exactly what to tell him too.

"Hey Addie," he said happily. She didn't answer him just paced the room angrily confusing Derek.

"So how did it go with Meredith?" he joked. She still didn't answer him.

"Addie, what is wrong," he asked as she was still fumed. Addison stopped and stared at him for a moment anger and hurt blazing in her eyes. She walked up to him clutching a photograph.

"Congratulations," she hissed through her teeth dropping the photo in his lap.

"Addie, what is...." he started looking down at the photograph. He knew exactly what it was. An ultrasound. She found out.

"You have to healthy twin babies growing inside another woman's stomach," she muttered through clenched teeth the tears streaming down her face. She tried to storm out of the room but Derek ran after her and stopped her halfway down the hallway.

"Addie let me explain," he said.

"What Derek," she screamed the tears running down her face. "That you fell in love with her. If you are in love with her, how are you in love with me?" Her voice cracked as she sobbed and caught the attention of others around her.

"Addie, you weren't supposed to find out like that," Derek reasoned.

"Like what, the mother of your child telling me in a supply closet!" she screamed. "I am sure that is what you said to Meredith. That she wasn't supposed to find out that you were married by me barging in the lobby! I screwed up your plans didn't I! And yet you still picked me! Now what! You have two babies! You can't abandon them! Leave Meredith to care for them herself! NO! You changed your mind about her, I am sure you are going to change your mind again now that you have two babies!" Derek stayed silent his eyes widening.

"TELL ME DEREK WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR LETTING THAT GIRL HAVE AN EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN! SHE HAS YOUR BABIES INSIDE HER AND SHE IS SCARED! SHE NEEDS SOMEONE AND IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE THERE FOR HER I WILL! So Derek tell me what you are going to do?"

"I don't know," he said quietly looking down. He was an ass he knew it. He messed up, big time. He hurt the two people he loved most. He was sorry and he had to let them know it but he knew it wasn't enough. he would probably lose both of them and he deserved it. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"Well that's not enough. If you won't do anything, I will," Addie said and walked away. What did she mean to do. At that moment, Addie didn't even know. But Derek knew what he had to do. He walked back to his office and picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang once, then twice until the person finally picked up.

"Hello," the voice on the other line said.

"Hello," Derek said. "Mom, it's me Derek."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Okay so this is kind of self explanatory. What is Derek going to do? what is Meredith going to do? What is Addie going to do? What is up with Derek calling his Mom? It will all be answered soon enough :)**

**My computer is messed up, I will try to fix the bold.... again (Stuck in the Middle :])**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fate

**The rest of the story is kind of my own but I will use the bomb, and others to, well do something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/ quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Derek's Mom screamed into the phone. "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! Packing up and moving to Seattle without a goodbye, this is the first time I heard you in 4 months, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I'm sorry," Derek muttered.

"Sorry won't cut it, you abandoned your family and Mark has been asking for you," she said.

"Mark," Derek said angrily.

"Derek forgive him, you forgave Addie."

"No I got back with Addie, but what they did was unforgivable."

"But don't you miss your best friend."

"Mother, this is not what I called you about."

"What is it dear?"

"I messed up."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"No, I really messed up this time."

"Derek, what on earth did you do?"

"I fell in love."

"When is that ever a bad thing?" She was confused.

"But it wasn't with Addie."

"Derek....."

"And I...."

"What's her name?"

"Meredith."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Derek Christopher what are you not telling me." She was his mother, she could tell he was not telling her something, and of course she middle named him so he was trapped.

"She's pregnant."

"DEREK! You stupid moronic idiotic selfish sorry excuse for a man. How on earth did that happen?"

"I met her in a bar."

"Dear god."

"And I am her boss."

"She's an intern."

"Yes. And she is having twins."

"TWINS!"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know what are you going to do?"

"I promised I would try and work it out with Addie, but she found out. By Meredith not me. And now she is mad. And Meredith may not even want me in their lives."

"Derek, do what you think is best. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever told her?"

"No."

"Has she told you?"

"Yes."

"And you still picked Addie."

"It was the right thing to do, or at least I thought now... I am not so sure."

"Cause you would be abandoning your children too."

"Yeah."

"Tell her."

"What?"

"Tell her you love her, that's the first step."

"You know what, I will."

"That's my boy. I am coming down there."

"Mom, talk about pressuring Meredith."

"Fine, I won't..... yet." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Mom, for everything you helped me with."

"Your welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Derek knew what he had to do. Win her back, make it up to her. Dinner, he never took her out to dinner. But will she want it?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"MEREDITH, COME BACK!" Izzie called down the hallway after exiting the cafeteria. Meredith was sprinting down the hallway too fast for any of them to catch up. That's when she made an abrupt turn, towards the chief's office. Luckily Richard had returned back to work. By the time Izzie, Alex, George, and Christina turned the corner the door to the chief's office was closing.

"Shit," Christina said.

"What do you think she will say?" George asked.

"What do you think he will say?" Alex countered. They sat down and waited for their broken friend. Inside the chief's office was a different story.

"Meredith?" the chief said surprised. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and some tears were running down her face. His gaze softened a bit. "What is wrong Meredith?" If it was Ellis related he would feel responsible.

"You were right," she muttered.

"About what?"

"About Der- Dr. Shepherd!"

"What?"

"I am pregnant."

"Meredith."

"With twins, his twins. My mistake. My crappy, ruined life."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep them." She was forceful about it.

"Not about that..... your job?"

"What about it?"

"Your an intern."

"And that makes a difference. Just because my mother couldn't do it doesn't mean I can't!"

"Meredith, I didn't mean...."

"Yes you did! I know I am not half the surgeon my mother was. I am never going to be half the surgeon my mother was! But I will be a better mother then my mother was! My babies will have a perfect life. A mother who cares, and a family."

"Who will be their family besides you." His tone was accusing.

"My friends, they are my family, they will be my babies family." With that she stormed out of the room crying again. That wasn't how she had wanted it to work out. That wasn't how he wanted it to work out. And her friends are now left to pick up the pieces which used to be Meredith Grey. Now she was a mother, a mother with children who have no father, just like her. Children who no matter what she said would probably be condemned to a life she had unless she could find a way to get Derek back. But did she want him back? He hurt her. At least the twins would have each other which is more then she ever had. And now she had them too. But she wanted to get away. From Seattle, from Richard, from the father of her children. But not from her friends. It had to be close, but not close enough for him to find her easily, but if he really wanted to find her it was possible.

As Meredith was running down the hall, this was her plan. And she needed someone to help her and she knew it wouldn't be her friends. Maybe someone who could become her friend. As if by fate as meredith was running, she ran straight into the beautiful red-head who was the cause of the mess that was once Meredith Grey.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**What will Meredith do? She wants to get away, but where? What about Derek? Will Addie help her? Will Addie and Meredith become actual friends? All will be revealed soon enough :) I will update soon, promise.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship

**The rest of the story is kind of my own but I will use the bomb, and others to, well do something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Sorry," Mere muttered before looking up.

"Meredith," Addison said shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..... I got to go," she said quickly and ran down the hallway.

"Meredith," she called after her but Meredith kept running down the hallway. Even though Meredith had turned down the friendship and got pregnant by her husband, Addison still cared. She knew Meredith was distressed for some reason so she decided to follow her because she was afraid she would do something to hurt herself or her babies. When she finally caught up to her she was on the roof. Meredith was standing a little off from the edge. The tears were falling down her face as she looked out onto the landscape.

"Don't jump," Addie said hastily stepping forward. Meredith jumped up and turned around.

"I wasn't going to," she said quietly.

"Then what are you doing up here?" Addison asked.

"Thinking.... about my crappy life. How nothing ever goes my way, how I need to leave," Mere told her trying to wipe away her constant tears.

"Why do you need to leave?"

"Because I am pregnant with a married mans children, me and Richard had a fight and I may get fired. Plus, you are making it so hard to hate you, and I want to hate you I really do, but I need a friend more. A friend who understands and doesn't go crazy about the baby or judge me. So I am going to leave Seattle behind. I will stay in Washington because my mother is in a nursing home here, my friends may be annoying but are still my family, and will be close enough to Derek in case he ever wants to be apart of the twins' lives."

"I can be that friend."

"What?"

"I understand, I work with pregnant women everyday. I won't judge because I am trained not to, and will get excited, but not Dr. Stevens excited."

"I don't know."

"Plus, I have to get out of Seattle. I haven't spoken to Derek for two days and I don't think it is going to work out."

"Don't do that because of...."

"It's not because of you. He loves you Meredith, and if he loves you, how could he love me. You are having his love child. Plus, he had time to tell me that you were pregnant and I found out from you while you were hysterical in the closet."

"I am sorry."

"I'm not, I will miss being a Shepherd but the one thing I won't miss is having a husband who doesn't pay attention or care at all."

"So....."

"Where will we go?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet. I just know I need to leave. But how will I face Richard. I can't.... we just had..... and my mother...."

"Leave it to me, just fill out the resignation letter for now."

"But shouldn't we get accepted somewhere else... well rather me because you would be great anywhere."

"We'll get the transfer later. Take tomorrow off, I will meet you at your house."

"Thanks Addison, I am glad we can be friends after all....."

"I am not one to hold a grudge Meredith." She smiled. "And by the way Meredith, my friends call me Addie."

"Well Addie, my friends call me Mere." Addison smiled. "Addie why are you really doing this?"

"If Derek won't do anything, I will. I told him that."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith couldn't believe it. The woman who had ruined the relationship she had with the man she thought she loved was now helping her escape from it all. But Mere believed that it could work out, as crazy as it sounds. Derek hurt both woman so badly. Plus if he really wanted to find them, they would be in Washington. She had called in sick and left a message with Richard's secretary that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. The door bell rang and Mere jumped up to get it.

"Addie," she said opening the door.

"Mere, I have hospitals around the region that you could be interested in," she said walking in.

"Already?" mere asked.

"Yes, there is one in SeaTac, one in Tacoma....."

"SeaTac, Tacoma, those are too close Addie."

"And one in Spokane. You should have let me finish."

"Sorry," Mere says but pauses. The other side of the state. She can still drive to see her mother once a week, her friends can come and see her if they want, it's perfect. "Spokane it is."

"You have to get accepted first Meredith."

"I know but...."

"But what?"

"You don't think this is strange...... at all."

"He hurt us both, badly. He deserves all he gets. Plus now we have something in common."

"I guess. Where are we going to live?"

"I also have apartments near Spokane Valley Hospital," Addie said.

"You thought of everything."

"I have been living at the hospital."

"So you and Derek are really over."

"Yes."

"When are we leaving?"

"I don't know."

"You know I was hesitant at first but I really, I really think I can do this."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**So Addison is going to go with her. Tell me if you like the whole Addison/ Meredith friendship. Now I am a bit stuck so if anyone has any ideas I would really appreciate them.**

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Regret

**The rest of the story is kind of my own but I will use the bomb, and others too, well do something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"I seriously am crazy," Meredith muttered.

"Why?" Addie asked.

"I just met you, you are married to the love of my life, I am pregnant with his child. Now I am moving across the state with you," Meredith said.

"I have been thinking the same thing, but we were hurt Meredith. We have to stick together. We can't let Derek ruin our lives, we have to move on."

"I know but...."

"But nothing, do you still want to go, I will understand. I know about your mother and all but....."

"I want to, I have to. I don't want my babies growing up unwanted and with Derek breathing down my neck they will be. I love him, but I love them more. he hurt me and...."

"I know. He hurt me too. That's why we have to go to Spokane Meredith....."

"MEREDITH!" a new voice called. It was Izzie.

"And that's why cue to leave," Addison said and walked towards the door. Cristina, Alex, Izzie, and George were standing there and they stared at her angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina said coldly.

"We may not be in the hospital Dr. Yang, but I am still your boss," Addison countered.

"Get out of here," Alex hissed.

"Guys, calm down I invited her," she said to them. "Bye Addie." Addison nodded and left. Once she did Mere's friends turned on her.

"What the hell was the She-Shepherd doing here?" Izzie asked.

"As I said before, I invited her," Meredith repeated.

"But why? She's not going to be your doctor is she?" George asked.

"Yes she is, but that's not why," Meredith said walking back to the living room and picking up the paper's that lay on the tale still.

"Then tell us Mere," Alex said.

"You all wouldn't understand and accuse me," meredith said nonchalantly.

"Is this about your fight with the chief?" Izzie said.

"That's not all," Meredith said accidently fumbling with the papers, a few fell onto the ground.

"What's this?" Cristina said picking one up, it happened to be the resignation letter. "You're resigning?"

"Your what?" Izzie hissed.

"Meredith how could you?" George accused.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm leaving Seattle," Meredith said.

"You're leaving, what about us?" Izzie said.

"I'm not leaving Washington, I still have to visit my mother," Meredith said picking the rest up.

"Where are you going?" Cristina asked.

"Spokane Valley," she answered.

"That's all the way across Washington," George gasped.

"And that still doesn't answer why Satan was here," Izzie said her eyes narrowing.

"She's coming with me," Meredith said not meeting their eyes.

"She's what?" Cristina hissed. "You hate her."

"She's my friend now," Meredith said.

"How could you?" George said. Alex stayed silent.

"He hurt us both, badly. We both needed a friend, and we realized it would be better to face him together rather than alone," Meredith explained gently to her friends.

"But what about us? We're you're friends. At least we thought we were," Izzie accused.

"Where will we live?" George asked.

"You guys can stay here. I will still pay along with you, it's still my house. Please just try to understand," Meredith said. She looked at Cristina.

"I just, I can't.... I'll try," Cristina said. "I'm not making any promises. Just call, and let us see the munchkins when they are born, and don't expect me to be friends with Satan too."

"Mere I will miss you," George said.

"Me too Mere," Alex said hugging her. Meredith looked at Izzie expectantly.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE OKAY WITH THIS!" she screamed. "YOUR LEAVING US FOR A REPLACEMENT FRIEND!"

"Izzie," Meredith said.

"Goodbye," she muttered and marched up to her room. Mere looked down sadly.

"She'll come around," Alex said following her but turned around as he heard her door slam. He sighed and left the house giving Meredith one last hug. George went to sleep. Cristina left. Meredith was all alone. She walked over to the couch. She stared at the pile of papers Addison had left. Although they just became friends, she was the only one that understood, the only one that could understand at all. Slowly she picked up the resignation letter, she stared at it for a few seconds. With a sigh she signed her name and placed it on the table. Her hand went to lay across her stomach, Meredith smiled.

No matter what happened she would have her babies.

Meredith noticed the apartments paper and picked it up. Her eyes scanned each paper in the packet. It was all so sudden, going so fast. But she liked it, she was going to be free from Derek's McDreamy eyes, the McDreamy smile. Meredith placed the papers down and picked a blank one and a pen.

_Dear Derek........_

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

Izzie woke up early the next day, she couldn't believe Meredith was leaving. How selfish could she be? How could she replace them with Addison. Satan. Slowly she walked into the kitchen. A quickly scribbled note lay on the table.

_Izzie and George,_

_Sorry i couldn't say goodbye personally but I had to get out of here. I have my cell phone if you want to call. Take my extra keys, you may need them. You can rent my room out if you want. Izzie, I am sorry you don't understand. I hope you will one day, you will be a great Aunt to my babies and I would hate for them to miss that. George, don't let Cristina get to you. You guys have been great friends, goodbye. I'll miss you. I'll call. Promise._

_- Meredith_

She left. Izzie slowly walked up to her room in a trance. When she opened it, it was empty. The closet was empty, bags missing. She was gone. Her friend was gone. She didn't even say goodbye.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Richard was still thinking about the fight he had with Meredith. He didn't understand what cam over him. She was like a daughter to him. He wondered if she would come back to work today. That was when Addison came in.

"Here you go chief," she said coldly. She handed him a stack of papers.

"Your resigning, I guess I expected it, I knew you and Derek wouldn't work," he said sadly. "I'll miss you Addie."

"It's not only mine," Addison informed him. He searched through the stack.

"Meredith," he said shocked. "Tell her.... tell her I'm sorry, she doesn't have to. I didn't mean it."

"She does Richard, Derek. He hurt us both. We are going to Spokane. We would appreciate it if you could talk to the chief there," she said.

"Spokane?" he asked.

"She wants to stay in Washington."

"For Ellis."

"And her friends."

"And Derek?"

"Richard he hurt us both, that is why we are going. And we would also appreciate that you not tell him."

"Can I say goodbye to her."

"No." She left his office leaving him alone to think about what he and Derek had done.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

He hadn't seen either of them for couple of days. He wasn't able to apologize to Addie. Or tell Meredith he felt the same as she. They were both ignoring him, Derek knew it. He knew he messed up, but he wasn't expecting what was waiting for him in his office. As he walked in he went over to his desk. He sighed as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. That's when he noticed the two abnormal papers sitting there.

Reluctantly he picked up the top paper. Divorce papers. Signed divorce papers. He was sure before he even turned the page. But he had to look. As he turned the page he saw the line. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd no longer empty. Now maybe he and Meredith could try and work things out. That was what he thought before he saw the next paper. He picked it up imagining it to be from Addison. Boy was he surprised when he saw the name Meredith.

_Dear Derek,_

_You are a jerk, an ass, a..... you may be all of that and yet I still love you. But I love our children more. The children we created together. I don't want them to grow up unwanted but with you breathing down my neck they will. If you find Addison and I, if you fight, I will let you know them. But nothing more. I poured my heart out for you and you still picked her and didn't even have the decency to tell her I was pregnant. We are friends now, isn't that what you wanted. God I love you, but it's not going to work out. If you loved Addie you would have fought harder to keep her with you. And if you really loved me you would have picked me when I asked. But you hurt us both. And now because of your ignorance your babies will grow up without a father. I thought you loved me back but I was obviously wrong. But Derek I love you. And I will never stop loving you. Don't try to call, I won't answer. And I won't tell you where we are going so I guess this is goodbye Derek._

_- Meredith_

It was too late. The love of his life is gone. Both of the women who he cared most about were gone. And he didn't even know where. He messed up. And this was a day he would always regret. He had to find them, he just had to. He dialed Meredith's cell. He got her machine.

"Meredith. I know you told me not to call but I had to. What you said in your letter isn't true. Okay, well the part about me being a jerk, an ass, and ignorant is because I can admit, I was. But Meredith, I do love you. So much. And I love Addison too. It's just, I don't know, I thought I did the right thing, but then you said you were pregnant and I was afraid to tell Addie, and I know I messed up. And I don't deserve you or Addie. But if you will let me, when they are born, I would like to meet the twins, just once. Could you do that for me? If not I understand. I just wished you could have talked to me. I'll miss you both, I love you both. I guess this is goodbye. Call me if you change your mind. I love you." With that he hung up. He meant every word he said.

He needed her.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_"Meredith. I know you told me not to call but I had to. What you said in your letter isn't true. Okay, well the part about me being a jerk, an ass, and ignorant is because I can admit, I was. But Meredith, I do love you. So much. And I love Addison too. It's just, I don't know, I thought I did the right thing, but then you said you were pregnant and I was afraid to tell Addie, and I know I messed up. And I don't deserve you or Addie. But if you will let me, when they are born, I would like to meet the twins, just once. Could you do that for me? If not I understand. I just wished you could have talked to me. I'll miss you both, I love you both. I guess this is goodbye. Call me if you change your mind."_

"Do you think he really meant it Addie?" Meredith asked as they drove on the highway.

"I'm not sure Mere?" Did he really want her back that much? Did he really love her? "Derek is Derek."

"I know."

"We're here," Addie announced.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**What will Derek do when he finds out where they went? If he does. Will he go after them? If he does, which of the women will he chase after? **

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Stranger

**Some of you have started to believe that Addison is kind of evil and is manipulating Meredith but it's all peaceful :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek had fallen asleep in his office that night after leaving the voicemail to Meredith. He had also left one for Addie. It was much less sappy and he only said I love you once. It was mostly about how sorry he is that he hurt her and that he sighed the divorce papers. He didn't realize that he had a message waiting on his phone. Slowly he flipped it open and read that he had one missed call from a withheld number. Eagerly he pressed the button to listen to the message. It only said one thing.

_"Maybe."_ At first Derek had no clue who it was but after listening to it about five times he realized that it was Meredith's voice. How could he be so stupid.

Looking at his watch he pushed himself to his feet. He walked out of his office and into the Attending lounge. Looking in a mirror Derek noticed his hair was sticking up in odd places while he had a five o'clock shadow. He got himself cleaned up and got dressed in his scrubs. He walked into the hallway and to the chief's office. He knocked on the door slightly.

"Come in," Richard said from the other side. Derek opened the door.

"Hi Richard," Derek said flatly.

"Sit down." Derek obliged. There was a second of silence until the chief spoke. "Derek, what the hell did you do?" Richard accused.

"Personally........" Derek started. "I messed up."

" I can see that Derek, I am not stupid. Why else would your now ex-wife and ex-girlfriend both resign, want to get away from you, and suddenly become friends and move to-" he broke off before he spilled.

"Moved to where?" Derek asked although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Oh no way Derek, you are not getting that so easily. They wanted to keep it from you and if they want to tell you they will," Richard said narrowing his eyes at him.

"I messed up Richard, I know that. I probably made the biggest mistake of my life," Derek admitted.

"You're not the only one Derek," Richard said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I had a fight with Meredith the day before they left and I recently told Addie she couldn't live in the on-call room any longer."

"She was living in an on-call room?"

"Yes." Derek pushed his hair back with his hand.

"I let the woman I love slip away," Derek said sadly.

"The one you were married to for 11 years or the one carrying your twins?" Derek stared at him for a second angrily but then calmed.

"Both, Meredith more but.... I should have picked Mer. It would have saved them so much pain."

"They at least have each other."

"That may be the only thing that came out of this mess. They both found a good friend they can trust. They both deserve that."

"That they do...."

"You know ever since I found out about the twins I have been thinking of names."

"Really, what are your ideas?"

"Braeden, I really like that name for a boy."

"And if one is a girl?"

"I don't know."

"You'll figure it all out soon Derek... it will all work out."

"Thanks..... you can't even give me one hint?"

"They're still in Washington," he stated.

"Thank you."

"Now Shep, get out of my office." Derek nodded and got up. With a slight smile he left where he met a very angry blond with an asian woman right behind her.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Yang," he said nodding to them.

"How dare you," Izzie hissed. Derek backed up.

"Dr. Stevens, may I remind you that I am your boss," he said lightly.

"Like I give a shit about that right now. You hurt and broke my friend, and then she left. She kept us together and now she is gone. GONE! All because of you. YOU GET HER PREGNANT, DON'T TELL HER ABOUT YOUR FUCKING WIFE, LEAVE HER FOR THE WIFE, AND FOR SOME IDIOTIC REASON DIDN'T TELL THE WIFE THAT YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR LOVE CHILD SO THEY ALL OF A SUDDEN BECOME FRIENDS AND MOVE AWAY!" Izzie screamed.

"Izzie," Cristina said. "Calm down."

"I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I AM READY!" she screeched. Derek's eyes widened. With a huff she stomped around and down the hallway.

"Well...." Derek started.

"No," Cristina said. "You don't get to talk, you listen. I am not defending you. She was my person and now she is gone. You broke her and now she left me with Barbie, evil spawn, and Bambi. So no, you don't get to talk. You messed up big time McDreamy."

"I know," Derek said quietly. "I know I messed up."

"Good," Cristina hissed.

"You know where they are?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Never."

"I understand."

"Good."

"And if you talk to her, tell her I love her and I am sorry."

"Maybe."

"That's all I ask."

"And that's all you're gonna get." With that she turned to the hallway where Izzie had recently disappeared.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You start work tomorrow Meredith," Addie said getting off the phone.

"Really?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, Richard came through and talked to Dr. Schiller, you start tomorrow," Addie said smiling.

"I can't believe it," Meredith said looking down.

"Well believe it."

"I am just glad that I can start over, fresh, without Derek, a new friend, and two babies to take care of."

"Exactly."

"Thanks Addie, for being there for me."

"Your welcome Mer, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for telling me the truth, for being the only friend I made since moving from New York."

"We're just a couple of screw-ups aren't we?" Meredith asked.

"Yes." The two women started laughing.

"So our first night in Spokane," Meredith said.

"So....."

"Bar?" Meredith asked. "I will only drink water or soda but I might as well enjoy my last day off."

"You read my mind," Addie said. Meredith looked around at the apartment they were now standing in. Boxes strewn all over the floor, not furniture or anything. The only furniture in the whole apartment was two beds. One in Meredith's room, one in Addison's room. They were only renting the apartment. It was at the top of a large complex, it only had about three rooms. One for Meredith, one for Addison, and one for the twins. She went to her room and put on the first thing she took out of her suitcase. She opened the door slowly and walked out.

_"What am I doing here? Sure I have Addie but I know no one else. What kind of place is called Spokane? I love Derek, don't I? What about my babies? How am I supposed to raise them on my own? Should I let Derek meet them?"_

"Mer- Meredith?" Addie called.

"Yeah," Meredith said shaking her head.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You okay Mer?"

"I'm fine Addie, just nervous for my first day of work tomorrow."

"You'll be fine."

"Okay, let's go." Meredith and Addison left the apartment and went down the elevator. Hopping in Meredith's car they started to drive around the town.

"A lot different then Seattle," Meredith muttered.

"Yeah," Addie said. "It's a lot quieter."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Maybe. You know you will have two kids to raise soon, it would be a better environment."

"I guess your...... Addie, do you think I will be a good Mom?" Tears started welling up.

"Of course Mer, don't cry," Addie said grabbing one of her hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just.... damn hormones."

"I'm used to it."

"I forgot you deal with this kind of stuff everyday."

"Yeah, but it's what you get when your a board certified OB/GYN and neonatal surgeon."

"I guess so," Mer laughed wiping away her tears. "So, is there anywhere like Joe's around here?"

"Joe's, that is the one thing I will definitely miss about Seattle."

"And Derek and my friends," Meredith said inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I said yeah, same."

"Oh, okay....... hey there's a bar!" Meredith looked over to where she pointed. It looked like a normal place so they decided to try it. They walked up to the bar together.

"Hello ladies," the bar tender said. "What can I get you?"

"Vodka and tonic," Addie said.

"Sprite," Meredith said. He narrowed his eyes and Mer just put her hand on her stomach. He nodded and whisked away to get their orders.

"Here you go," he said and placed the drinks in front of them. "So you two are newcomers here, I'm Allan, the owner of this place."

"Yeah, we moved here from Seattle," Meredith answered.

"You two doctors?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Addie said.

"We have a lot of surgeons who come here from the hospital down the road."

"Just like Joe's," Meredith muttered.

"Well bye," Allan said and started helping the next customers.

"He seems nice," Addie said.

"Not as nice as Joe," Meredith said sipping her soda.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm tired."

"You wanna go?" Addie asked. Meredith looked across the bar, someone was staring at Addie.

"No, don't make me ruin your night, plus, that guy is looking at you." Meredith said nodding her head across the bar. Addie looked over at the guy and smiled.

"But Mer, I don't want to abandon you."

"You won't, one of us might as well get back out there. I have two kids to look after," Mer urged putting her hand on her stomach. "You on the other hand have no reason not too." Addison smiled as the man got up and sat in the empty bar stool next to her. Mer moved over a couple seats and sipped her soda. About an hour later Addison had stopped flirting and got a number, they then left.

"You gonna call?" mer asked with a smile. Addison bit her lip.

"Maybe," she said and giggled. They went home and went to sleep. At 5 in the morning Mer got up, way before Addie. She was still an intern, it was her first day on the job and she didn't want to be late on the first day. Meredith almost immediately fell into her old routine except this time she needed a map to find her way to the hospital. After getting a shower Meredith made her to the car and dug out the map. After about 20 minutes of driving around she found her way to Spokane Valley Hospital. It was a much longer commute then her one to Seattle Grace. She walked into the hospital, she felt like a stranger. By the time she found her way to Dr. Schiller's office she was so confused. At least when she started at Seattle Grace she already knew how to get through the halls. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," Dr. Schiller said from the other side. Mer stepped in.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Grey," he said greeting her with an outstretched hand. "Dr. Webber spoke highly of you. The entire staff is very happy that you decided to join the SVH team." Meredith smiled. "And I will also say Dr. Montgomery spoke of your condition." Instinctively Mer put her hand on her stomach.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So you just have some paperwork to fill out then I can introduce you to your resident and fellow interns."

"Yes sir," Meredith nodded and picked up and pen and began signing the paperwork Dr. Schiller had laid out for her. "Done."

"Thank you," he said nodding graciously and scooped them up. "Okay well here is your lab coat and scrubs." he handed her a white coat that said....

_Dr. Meredith Grey M.D SVH_

It was exactly the same but for one thing.....

Meredith dismissed herself to get changed and returned minutes later.

"Okay, follow me," he said. Meredith obeyed. She tried to take in her surroundings and she actually found it was a lot like SGH. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a group of people.

"Okay Dr. Grey, this is your resident, Dr. Patterson," he said a the older man acknowledged himself. "Your in good hands." he dismissed himself and walked away.

"Dr. Grey," the resident said harshly. Meredith's eyes widened. "I have been informed that you are pregnant but it will not slow me down, you will work 30-hour shifts until our new OB/GYN says you shouldn't. I will not take any whining about morning sickness or other pregnancy problems. Unless you or the babies are in trouble and gonna die, I don't want to here from you. Are we clear?" He spoke so fast mer barely understood him, but he knew he wasn't kidding around.

"Y- Yes," Meredith stuttered.

"Good," he nodded and handed her a pager. "Your fellow interns, Dr. Stiller, Dr. Fassbender, and Dr. O' Brian will brief you on my protocols and the hospitals. You better not screw up because then it's on me. You're in the pit today. Fassbender Cardio," he said to the brunette woman to his left. "O' Brian, Ortho," he said to the only man. "Stiller, you're with the new OB/GYN Dr. Montgomery," he said to the last woman, a blond. "NOW MOVE!" The four interns shuffled around quickly. She noticed Dr. Stiller looked nervous.

"What's wrong," Mer asked.

"No one knows anything about the new OB, just that she is board certified," the others stopped to listen.

"Well I do, she is my roommate," Mer said. They all gasped. "She's my friend, but anyway, she is harmless, she's tough but as long as you don't mess up too badly your fine."

"Thanks uh....."

"Meredith, Meredith Grey."

"Grey as in...."

"Ellis grey, yes." The others started whispering.

"I THOUGHT I SAID MOVE!" Dr. Patterson yelled from down the hall.

"Nazi," Meredith whispered under her breath and let out a small giggle.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Will Meredith live up to her promise to Derek? Will Derek get one step closer to finding them?**

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input. What do you like better, Lily Nicole, Kayleigh Elizabeth*, or Faith Addison*. And for a boy Aiden Richard, Braeden Cameron*, or Christopher Jack? * are one's I like a lot**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY GREY'S DAY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nazi

**Some of you have started to believe that Addison is kind of evil and is manipulating Meredith but it's all peaceful :) Some good definitely comes out of her being there... well you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

The day had been hectic for Meredith between morning sickness, cravings, and the SVH Nazi breathing down her neck and barking orders or criticism every time she went to the bathroom to throw up or didn't do something his way. Meredith was stitching up a young man who fell down the stairs.

"Do you need us to call anyone..." she asked looking down at the paperwork. "Mr. Daniels."

"Call me Kevin and no, I am fine," he answered.

"How did you do this again?" Meredith asked.

"Just missed a step and fell, bit of a klutz," he said with a smile, Mer laughed.

"Well take care Kevin," Meredith said taking off her gloves and sending Kevin away.

"GREY!" she heard Dr. Patterson call. Mer rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Yes Dr. Patterson," she answered.

"This is NOT Seattle Grace hospital, this is Spokane Valley. Here we diagnose, fix the problem, and send the patient on their way. You do NOT create small talk and cost this hospital any money. Get it together or you are on scut the rest of the week. Do I make myself CLEAR!" he screamed.

"Yes sir," Meredith muttered. She would have to tell Addison about this guy, and definitely call Cristina or Izzie.

"And Grey," he said his voice still curt. Meredith turned around. "Don't think just because your mother is Ellis Grey and you are _buddies_ with the new Attending that you will be treated with any respect. You are an intern, you cannot prance around the halls like you are anything big. You do whatever I tell you when I tell you without any hesitation. And if you don't, you're on scut. Dr. Schiller informed me that the chief at Seattle Grace liked you but that's not the case here. You are doing rectal exam's for the rest of the day......" he ordered, when Meredith stared at him disbelievingly he barked out, "MOVE!"

Meredith hurried out of the way for a wonderful start to her first day. By lunch time, she was anything but hungry. If it wasn't for the twins' craving she wouldn't have eaten anything. Meredith walked into the cafeteria and into the service line. After getting a heap load of nasty cafeteria food she found the table Addison was sitting at alone. She was picking at a salad while reading a medical journal.

"Hey Mer," she said looking up. "WOW! You got enough food there Mer?" she joked. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for having two other people to feed besides myself," Meredith grumbled and bit into a sandwich and made a face.

"I get it Mer, I was joking," Addie said. "What's with the face?"

"The twins are hungry, not me."

"Why not?"

"Try being hungry after doing 20 rectal exams," Meredith muttered putting the sandwich down.

"I thought you were in the pit?"

"I was until Dr. Patterson, my resident by the way who is a total Nazi decided that I wasn't good enough for the pit and sent me to do rectal's."

"That's rough."

"He's out to get me."

"Doubt that Mer."

"Addison, he is worse than Bailey and it's hard to get that bad."

"You'll be fine, I can speak to him....."

"And that's what he told me not to do." Addison shook her head.

"Mer I am serious I don't want you to have pre-eclampsia."

"I'll be fine," Mer told her picking up a fry. She used that moment to take in her surroundings. There was a significant amount of whispering going on around their table and she noticed the table where her fellow interns were sitting at. They were all glaring at her.

"Great, my first day and I already made enemies," Mer muttered continued eating.

"What?" Addie asked and turned around. She then saw the the group of interns. She glared at them and they all looked away. "Don't worry Mer, it will all blow over."

"When, when I go on mat leave."

"You're friends with one of your bosses, they probably think you cheated your way into the program."

"Great. If only they knew what was really up you know how I became friends with the new Attending."

"It will be fine, I know it will."

"Whatever you say Addie," Mer said standing up. "I am going to see Dr. Patterson, he wants me to run labs and do charts now."

"Good luck Mer, see you after work." Meredith walked calmly past the interns table.

"So Meredith, what did you and your best friend Dr. Montgomery talk about," Dr. Stiller chided.

"None of your business," Meredith said.

"Are you two a couple?" Dr. Green, another intern from another resident asked. Meredith's mouth gaped.

"She's my best friend, we moved here together because we wanted a fresh start and it's much more complicated then that," Meredith spat.

"Only friend here then," Dr. O'Brian informed her. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"For your information I have plenty of friends back home in Seattle," Meredith countered.

"Then go back there, you're not wanted here," Dr. Fassbender snapped.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I am here to learn and become an excellent surgeon, you're stuck with me," Meredith said back. That's when her pager went off. She looked down, it was the chief. "I'm needed." With a small smile she ran walked calmly out of the cafeteria. Addison followed after her.

"And don't think I will talk to your residents and the chief," she said walking by with a smirk leaving them to sit in silence. She followed Mer into the chief's office.

"Hey, long time no see," Addie said. Mer smiled.

"So Dr. Grey how was your first day?" Dr. Schiller asked.

"It was fine Chief," Meredith said.

"Actually no it wasn't," Addie said.

"Addie you don't have to," Meredith said.

"No Meredith," Addie protested and turned to face Dr. Schiller. "Chief, I believe that Meredith has more potential then doing rectal exams all day."

"Continue," Dr. Schiller said narrowing his eyes.

"Because he didn't like the way she was working in the pit he sent her to do rectal exams, and then in the cafeteria her fellow interns threatened her and told her she wasn't welcome here," Addison continued.

"Is this true Dr. Grey?" Dr. Schiller asked.

"Yes but...." Meredith start but Addie cut her off.

"I am afraid that if she gets too much stress that she can be at risk for pre-eclampsia," Addie told him.

"I will talk to them," Dr. Schiller telling his secretary to page them all. "Now Dr. Grey could you please allow me to speak to Dr. Montgomery privately." Mer nodded and left the office. Outside she was greeted by the group of interns. They all glared at her.

"Nice," Dr. Stiller said. "Figured you'd be behind this."

"You are new here but it's obvious you don't belong, just run back to Seattle," Dr. Fassbender spat. Meredith's fist clenched.

"You want to know why I am here!" Meredith yelled her hormones surging. "My boyfriend never told me he had a wife! She showed up after I learned I was pregnant! I gave him a choice and he chose HER! But then he never told her I was pregnant and he hurt us both, I couldn't stay in the same hospital as him! So I moved here and I am staying here whether you like it or not! And you know who his wife was?" They shrugged wide eyed. "It is Dr. Montgomery." With that she walked away leaving them stunned. She started running as she rounded the corner tears threatening to spill.

"DR. GREY!" she heard Dr. Patterson call. She ignored him and kept running. "DR. GREY!" She kept opening doors trying to find a closet. When she was having no luck the tears just threatened to overflow faster. When she finally found one she ran in and collapsed on the door sobbing. How had her life come to this? Shakily she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cristina's phone number but hung up before she answered. Quickly Meredith locked the door and dialed a number on her cell phone again.

"Derek....." she said into the phone.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek had never felt so bad. After Izzie's freak out he realized how much he hurt everyone else. Took away Cristina's person, George, Alex, and Izzie's best friend. It almost didn't matter that he lost a girlfriend, a wife, and two kids. Because he hurt them all. He was an ass. And he could admit it. That was when he remembered what his mother said. He should have told Meredith he loved her before she left, not over the phone. If only he hadn't been such a coward.

Coward. That was definitely a good word to describe him. Another was selfish. He selfishly hid the fact that another woman was carrying his children from his wife, only cared about himself when the choice had come about the two woman he loved. Another was idiotic, he made an idiotic choice. The biggest one was ass, he was an ass. A big ass. Meredith told him, Izzie told him, Cristina told him, Addie even told him. Even Derek knew it. He knew he was all those things and no matter what he always made the wrong decision.

Another bad decision was walking past the nurses station where Dr. Bailey was barking at her interns. Not only did George, Alex, Cristina, and Izzie gave him a cold glare but when Bailey realized who they were glaring at her head whipped around angrily her eyes blazing.

"You," she growled and stepped forward to face him. Derek stepped back him eyes widening.

"Dr. Bailey....."

"Shut Up!" she hissed. "I thought I told you to stay away from that girl. You drove her away! If you would have just left her alone she WOULD STILL BE HERE NOW! HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU BE? YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT WITH YOUR HAIR, YOUR SMILE, AND YOUR ELEVATORS BUT YOUR JUST A COWARDLY, SELFISH SON OF A BITCH! AND AN ASSHOLE!" She hit every quality Derek had at the moment. Everyone began gathering around and speaking in hushed whispers. Meredith's friends started smiling but their eyes were wide at the fact that their resident was yelling at her boss, all their bosses, and the fact she was sticking up for one of their own.

"SHE WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND YOU CHASED HER AWAY. SHE WAS MY INTERN, MY SUCK-UP BUT IT'S THE FACT SHE WAS MINE! I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR HER CAREER AND NOW SHE RAN AWAY! HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO BE ANY GOOD WITH SOME OTHER RESIDENT! YOU SUCH A..... I CAN'T BELIEVE......... YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU CAN SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS HOSPITAL AGAIN!" Derek's head bowed in shame leaving shocked gasps to ripple through the group of people gathered around them.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. Bailey ignored him.

"COME ON!" she hissed to the remaining interns leaving Derek in the center of the group to listen to the hushed whispering. Derek sulked towards the chief's office. He barged in without knocking.

"Derek," he said shocked.

"I need time off," Derek demanded.

"Derek..... I heard what just happened," Richard sympathized. The whole hospital already knew? "I am going to speak with Dr. Bailey about...."

"No, she was right. Everything she said was true. If anything you should say thank you, it just makes me even more determined to find Mer."

"Derek...."

"I would like some time off Chief," he repeated.

"Two weeks, that sound good to you?" Richard asked.

"Thank you," Derek said standing up to shake Richard's hand.

"Derek, don't give up." Derek nodded and turned to walk out of the office. When he got halfway through the hospital his cell phone started ringing. This time it was not withheld and _MEREDITH_ flashed across the screen. Derek sucked in a breath and picked up the phone.

"Derek....." Mer said when he answered. "It's Meredith."

"Hi Meredith," Derek said sadly.

"You don't sound happy to hear from me," Meredith joked lightly and sniffled.

"Mer it's just... and I..... I am happy, just to hear your voice. And if I didn't know any better I think your crying right now."

"Derek it's nothing," Mer snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," Mer hissed. "I am tired of you saying that. No matter how many times you say that it will never work Derek."

"I know.... I figured. I'm so-.... I mean..... how are you Mer?"

"I'm good."

"Are you with Addie?"

"Yes."

"Is she....."

"She's fine Derek," Meredith said, her voice curt.

"Um..... the twins, giving you any trouble?"

"Cravings, hormones, only things you can expect from pregnancy."

"Will I....."

"I am still think about it Derek, I will tell when I am ready but right now.... I don't need you breathing down my neck. We are not together but these are your kids I won't keep them from you."

"Thanks Mer."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Okay Mer."

"Um Derek...."

"Yeah Mer?"

"It was great to hear your voice again." Derek smiled.

"Goodbye Mer."

"Bye Derek."

"I love you," Derek blurted out as she hung up. She didn't give any notice that she heard him so he figured she didn't, but she did. Back at SVH Mer smiled briefly in the supply closet before her sorrow took over.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Will Addie find out Mer called Derek? Will she care? What about Mer's stress at work, will it get any better? Will Derek find a clue to where they are?**

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input. What do you like better Kayleigh Elizabeth or Faith Addison? And for a boy Braeden Cameron or Christopher Jack?**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Frenemies

**Some of you have started to believe that Addison is kind of evil and is manipulating Meredith but it's all peaceful :) Some good definitely comes out of her being there... well you'll see. And some people have asked for someone for Addie and well you'll see how that is working out in this chapter. This chapter is sort of a filler, so it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"He loves me," Mer whispered. "He loves me." She smiled slightly before shaking her head. "Too late, he hurt me, he hurt me badly, and I..... and I can't let him win me over so easily. He has to prove it!" Resting her head on her knees again Meredith started crying quietly again. In a trance she got up and walked out of the closet to be greeted by none other than Dr. Patterson.

"DR. GREY!" he hissed. "What did I say about involving your personal and pregnant life in this hospital!"

"I'm sorry," Mer muttered bowing her head. She wasn't in the mood nor did she have the heart.

"Apology NOT excepted. Your on scut for the rest of the week!" he hissed and walked away. Mer sighed. Even Bailey wasn't this difficult, she was at least pregnant, she understood what she was going through. Slowly she walked to the nurses station where again she was greeted with unhappy but sort of reluctant faces.

"Well if it isn't the tattle tale," Dr. Fassbender scoffed. Some of the others sniggered but Mer was surprised Dr. Stiller and Dr. O'Brian was not a part of them.

"We're not allowed in the OR for a week because of you," one of the interns Mer didn't know hissed.

"It wasn't me," Meredith told them quietly.

"Yeah right," Dr. Fassbender hissed and stalked away. Dr. O'Brian and Dr. Stiller stayed.

"What do you want?" Meredith hissed.

"We.... want to say sorry," Dr. O'Brian said.

"We didn't know, we thought you....." Dr. Stiller started.

"Cheated my way into the program?" Mer asked.

"Yeah, and now we know you didn't," Dr. Stiller concluded.

"Well thanks," Meredith told them. "Like I just couldn't stay in Seattle anymore, I was just trying to start over."

"And we thought, maybe we can be.... friends. You know, we will be spending a lot of time together," Dr. O'Brian mumbled.

"I'd like that," Mer said.

"You can call me Sarah," Dr. Stiller said.

"Cameron," Dr. O'Brian said. Mer smiled.

"Thanks, you know, for understanding," Mer muttered.

"It sucks what happened to you," Sarah said.

"But I am getting over it, slowly," Meredith told them.

"So, you having twins?" Cameron said.

"Yeah, fraternal," Meredith said smiling putting her hand on her stomach. "You do realize you just committed social suicide."

"Who cares," Sarah said.

"Anyway, we can't be in the OR for a week, Chief's orders," Cameron said.

"We can be tortured together, I am on scut for the week, Nazi's orders," Mer said with a smile.

"Nazi?" Sarah questioned.

"My resident back in Seattle, Dr. Bailey, we call her the Nazi because she was high maintenance and mean, but Dr. Patterson fits the Nazi description much better," Mer laughed.

"Hey Meredith," Addie said walking down the hallway.

"Hi Addie," Mer said with a slight smile. She decided against telling Addie about her call to Derek.

"So you want to head home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, my pregnant feet are aching," Mer joked as Addie laughed.

"Well bye Meredith," Sarah and Cameron said together.

"Bye...... oh and my friends call me Mer." With that she walked off with a wave. She eventually found the intern locker room where Dr. Fassbender was.

"Why don't you just use you 'friends' office to get changed," she hissed. Meredith ignored her again her hormones surging. As she walked out of the hospital Mer realized she finally wasn't alone. She had Addie, Sarah, Cameron, and her babies. And who knows, maybe even Derek someday.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek was sitting on the hammock outside of his land a beer in one hand, a pile of them underneath him. He looked out over his landscape, how he wanted this land to be his and Meredith's. Right now he could imagine seeing the house over the horizon, the twins playing in the backyard, him and Meredith growing old together. The one problem was was he messed up, somehow he needed to find her, and find a way to make everything up to her.

And then well Bailey exploded on him, it really made Derek realize how much he did mess up. How many more people she hurt then just Addison and Meredith. Izzie, Alex, Cristina, George, Chief, Bailey, the twins.......

His fist clenched as he realized what he did to his children, his unborn children. Meredith was still contemplating letting him meet them but if she decided against it, he just let his children grow up without a father. Only a Mom and an Aunt Addison. He took away their family, his family. How selfish could he really be, why hadn't he just told her about Addie in the first place. Gotten a divorce as soon as he moved out here. Would anything be different? If Derek did tell mer in the beginning, would she had understood eventually.

But Derek couldn't think about that anymore, he had to concentrate on finding the love of his life, his best friend for 15 years and wife for 11, and his twins.

But where could they be? Could the chief had lied to him and could they not still be in Washington? He was pretty angry with him and probably would want to protect Meredith. She was like a daughter to Richard. And Addie, he was her mentor, his mentor. Would he really lie?

If they weren't really in Washington where could they be? New York? Connecticut? Boston? If they were in Boston he had no chance of finding them, he knew no one in Boston. Connecticut? His mother, Nancy, Kathleen, Anna, and Liz would never tell him anything, they all loved Addison, and they would probably love Meredith too. New York?

He knew the number to Addison's practice but they wouldn't tell him anything. After all it used to be owned by Addie. Savvy and Weiss were probably on Addie's side, well at least Savvy would be so that limits Weiss to telling him anything. After narrowing down all of his friends from college, his practice, and others unfortunately the only person he could think of calling was the last person he would want to speak to. The cause of all of this mess. Mark Sloan.

The man whore, flirts with everything that has a pulse, and Derek ex-best friend. Would he tell him anything anyway? Did he still want his friendship? Was Derek even willing to give it? But this was his only choice. If Addie was in New York, Mark was bound to know. Pulling out his cell phone he found Mark's name, luckily he had not deleted the number although on several occasions was very close to. Reluctantly he pressed the number as put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," Mark said on the other line.

"Mark," Derek said his voice curt.

"Hey buddy," Mark said happily. Derek snorted.

"Look I know you are mad, but let me explain....."

"Hmph," Derek grunted.

"Listen I know Addie......"

"That's what I wanted to talk about......"

"Okay, well me too."

"Sloan what do you......." he broke off as he looked up. In front of his stood the bastard who slept with his wife. His appearance squashed every hope of finding them because if Mark was here, that means Addie and Mer weren't in New York. They could be anywhere. Or maybe still in Washington like the Chief said. But now Derek didn't have to do it alone. He had Mark, that was a good thing, wasn't it?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Will Addie find out Mer called Derek? Will she care? What about Mer's stress at work, will it get any better now that she has friends? Will it get even worse? Will Mark help out at all? Will the two of them come closer to finding Addie and Mer?**

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input. What do you like better Kayleigh Elizabeth or Faith Addison or Kayleigh Addison****? And for a boy Braeden Cameron or Christopher Jack?**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mistake

**Some of you have started to believe that Addison is kind of evil and is manipulating Meredith but it's all peaceful :) Some good definitely comes out of her being there... well you'll see. The Mark and Derek portion of this chapter is right after but the Meredith part starts two weeks later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Hey buddy," Mark said happily as Derek glared at him through clenched teeth.

"Mark what are you doing here?" he spat.

"So you call me and you don't want to see me?" Mark asked. "I'm your best friend."

"Ex-best friend," Derek hissed.

"Come on you can't stay mad at me forever," Mark protested.

"Watch me," Derek countered and turned to walk in the trailer but Mark followed.

"Derek wait........"

"WHAT!?....... wait, why are you here?"

"To get my best friend back, and to....."

"Get back the love of your life isn't that right. My ex-wife."

"Ex?"

"We got divorced, she actually filed for it herself."

"Really?"

"Really? Oh and Mark, you won't find her anywhere near here." Mark looked at him in shock.

"Why?" he asked.

"She left," Derek told him.

"Not to New York, I would know," Mark said.

"I was afraid you would say that," Derek said sadly.

"Why? You are not married to her anymore."

"Just because I am not married to her doesn't mean I don't care about her," Derek spat. Mark put his hands up.

"Woah, Shep, man, no need to go crazy on me," he told him. Derek sat back down on his hammock sadly.

"I know, it's just. One I am still mad at you and two there......."

"The intern, I heard rumors, and from Mom and Nance but I didn't want to bring it up. She's pregnant."

"Her name is Meredith...... wait you talk to my mother."

"Shep, she practically raised me. How hard of a beating do you think I got?" Derek laughed.

"You deserved it."

"Come on," Mark said.

"What?"

"Let's go find our women." Derek smiled slightly and got up. But not before glaring at Mark.

"I still hate you, you are not forgiven."

"I figured but when I help you get Meredith back you will probably change your mind."

"Don't count on it Sloan."

"Derek, your my brother I miss you."

"You had sex with my wife."

"You knocked up an intern, didn't tell her about your wife, didn't tell the wife about the baby and lost them both."

"Touche........ but then again, none of it would have happened if you didn't sleep with my wife."

"You would have never met Meredith if I didn't sleep with your wife." He was right.

"Doesn't give you an excuse Mark."

"Kind of figured that too Shep." Mark smiled and Derek shook his head.

"We can get along, civilized, I guess."

"And then I can take Addie back......."

"Your not getting her back to New York Mark."

"Why?"

"She's friends with Meredith." Mark started laughing.

"You really dug yourself in a deep hole there Shep," he laughed patting his back. Derek laughed but then frowned.

"Your still not forgiven."

"I know, now come on. Where do you think they went?"

"Uh....." Derek stuttered.

"You have absolutely no clue," Mark realized.

"Yeah," Derek admitted.

"They are not in New York," Mark stated.

"Richard said they were still in Washington, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Richard Webber, he wouldn't lie Shep. No matter how close he is to Addie," Mark told him.

"He is not only close to Addie, Meredith's mom did her residency with him. And now that I think of it, Meredith wouldn't be so selfish to leave her mother alone in the nursing home, she does have Alzheimer's," Derek said.

"Wait, Ellis Grey has Alzheimer's," Mark said shocked but had a thought. "You hit the jackpot there Shep. Those kids are gonna be world-class surgeons." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well do you have a list of all the hospitals in Washington?" Mark asked.

"I probably do, in my office," Derek told him.

"Then lets go," Mark said.

"How would that help?"

"It's just the first step." Derek looked at him dumfounded. "Call all the hospital to see if their is an OB/GYN named Dr. Montgomery and an intern named Dr. Grey."

"But there has to be thousands of hospitals Mark," Derek protested. "Plus, I took time off."

"We have to start somewhere Shep." Derek knew he was right.

They both went to their respective cars and tried to think where the love of their lives could have gone. Spokane, was the last place on their mind.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Her Mer, are we ever gonna make this place more homey?" Addie asked as they wee sitting on the couch of their apartment watching television. But Mer wasn't listening. It had been almost two weeks since they moved out to Spokane and in those two weeks Meredith had all of three friends. Addie, Sarah, and Cameron. However she never saw them in the hospital. That was all Dr. Patterson and Dr. Fassbender's doing.

After her week of scut Dr. Patterson had put Mer with Dr. Greene, the cardio surgeon. Just like everyone else in the hospital he hated her and made her life miserable. After studying up all night on his procedure and doing chart after chart in the gallery next to Addison, she was not allowed to scrub in.

At lunch Meredith sat in silence, eating whatever her babies were craving that day. Cameron, Sarah, and Addie finally warmed up to each other and were concerned about her. Despite being almost three months pregnant instead of gaining weight, Mer was losing it. Everyone knew very well it could be harmful to the babies. Mer ate, just not a lot.

"Mer?..... MER?!" Addie finally screamed.

"Huh, what?" Mer asked disoriented.

"I said are we ever gonna make this place look more homey? Sarah and Cameron have been here many times but all we can do is sit here and watch TV," Addison explained.

"Oh um....." Mer stuttered. "You know what, I am kind of tired, I am going to bed." Silently Mer got up and walked to the hallway and into her bedroom. Addison sighed and turned off the TV, just sitting in silence. Meredith looked around her room. She hadn't unpacked at all so there were still boxes in the corner, her suitcase laying in the closet clothes and all. Her bed sat in the middle of the room. Tears ran down her face as she collapsed on the bed. She pulled out her cell phone. Dialed Derek's number, and got his voice mail.

"Hi Derek, it's me again, just wanted to say I miss you and your babies are growing and are beginning to move around. I wish you were here to feel it but again, you were a jerk so it's your own fault. I am still deciding so don't bother calling back, I won't answer. Bye." She sighed and closed her phone only to open it again. She dialed another number and was so happy to hear the voice she hadn't heard it two weeks.

"MEREDITH!" Izzie rejoiced. "YOU CALLED!"

"Wait, Mer called, Your talking to Mer, put her on speaker," she heard George say in the background.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Oh Mer, I am so sorry about what I said about Dr. Montgomery. I was out of line to judge her and you. I miss you," Izzie babbled. Mer laughed slightly.

"I missed you too Iz," Meredith said with a slight smile.

"Oh and you missed the funniest thing ever," she heard Cristina say. They must have been at Joe's.

"It was so hard not to roll on the floor laughing," Alex commented.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well it was about two weeks ago, Dr. Bailey saw Shepherd coming down the hallway after you left," George began.

"And she like attacked him. She screamed and ranted and walked away. The funniest thing was....." Izzie continued.

"He didn't show up at work for the next week," Alex laughed.

"Are you serious," Mer laughed.

"Yeah, and guess who he was with when he did show up?" Cristina asked.

"Who?" Mer said skeptically.

"MARK SLOAN!" Izzie screeched.

"Mark Sloan as in reason Derek ever came to Seattle, slept with Addison Mark Sloan," Mer gasped.

"Yeah, they are probably trying to find you guys, but don't worry, we haven't told," Alex told her.

"Well guys, I have an early shift tomorrow," Mer lied. She was beginning to miss them even more. Regretting her decision about going to Spokane. Not the fact that she was with Addie, but she was away from all of her other friends.

"Wait, you are working?" George asked.

"Yeah, Spokane Valley," Mer explained. There was silence on the other line. "I am gonna come down to visit my Mom and pay the nursing home so I will see you guy then."

"Okay Mer," they said dully.

"Bye, I miss you all," Meredith said.

"Bye Mer," this time only Izzie answered. They figured she had moved on with her life. Meredith hung her phone up and began sobbing again until she fell asleep, clutching her stomach tightly. What if this was a mistake?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Will Mark and Derek get any closer? Can Derek forget what Mark did? Will Meredith's new found friends be able to help her when they don't know much about her? Will she end up hurting herself? **

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input. What do you like better Kayleigh Elizabeth or Faith Addison or Kayleigh Addison****? And for a boy Braeden Cameron or Christopher Jack or Braeden Christopher?**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Visitor

**Some of you have started to believe that Addison is kind of evil and is manipulating Meredith but it's all peaceful :) Derek hears something that he really shouldn't have. You would think it would help...... not. It makes Mere...... well you'll see. I would like to thank shariebery for her idea. I only used the first half but it was a great idea. Sorry for the long break since the last real update it was just getting a little hard and I wanted to finish Stuck in the Middle :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_"I am gonna come down to visit my Mom and pay the nursing home so I will see you guys then." _

Derek walked in the door to Joe's bar. He had finally come back to work and everyone had been as hostile as ever. When he saw Meredith's friends in their usual table he almost turned around until he realized that they were talking on the phone, and by their happy expressions he knew it was Meredith before he even heard her voice. That's when Derek heard that she was coming to visit her mother and that's how Derek knew he was going to get her back.

With a smile Derek walked back out the door to tell Mark.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

One week later....

Meredith was extremely happy to be able to get off from work for the weekend to go down to Seattle. Sarah, Cameron, and Addie offered as well but she wanted to go alone. She needed to go alone. She didn't want them hearing any of Ellis's recounts of her affair with Richard or have them be scared off by her hostile friends. The one person she just hoped she wouldn't see was Derek.

It was around 6 at night when she arrived at her mother's house. By the cars in the driveway she knew that both Izzie and George were home. Home, and completely not expecting her. She still had one key but because they were home Mere didn't need to use it. Hesitantly she walked up the porch and through the front door.

Everything still looked the same but Izzie had gotten her wish now. It looked a lot brighter in the house and there were several picture, plants, and other things around. Meredith laughed to herself and put her hand on her stomach.

"You're Aunt Izzie is so silly," she said to the twins. "But don't worry. She will spoil you even more then Mommy probably will." That's when she heard people in the kitchen. Meredith smiled to herself and walked towards it. Immediately she saw Izzie making a mess and George laughing at her.

"Where the heck are the damn eggs!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I don't know Iz, I don't cook. You made an omelet the other day," George informed her.

"I used like two eggs George," Izzie said flicking flour in his face.

"Izzie," he exclaimed and flicked some back. The two started laughing as Meredith knocked on the wall.

"Well isn't this cute," she joked. Izzie and George's eyes immediately widened and looked towards the door in shock.

"MEREDITH!" Izzie rejoiced and flung herself at her friend. "OH MY GOD YOUR HERE!"

"I'm here," Meredith laughed as George hugged her simultaneously.

"God we missed you Mere," George sighed.

"I gotta call Cristina..... and Alex!" Izzie said happily and grabbed the phone.

"Why didn't you call?" George asked as he helped her sit down at the kitchen table.

"Kind of spontaneous," Meredith shrugged.

"MEREDITH'S HERE!" she heard Izzie scream into the phone. There was a quick break. "Get over here.... bye."

"God Izzie, excited much," Meredith joked. She only glared at her and began dialing the phone.

"Alex, come over to the house Mere's back!" Izzie said in the phone a little less excitedly. "Okay.... just come in." Meredith shook her head as she hung up. "They're coming over."

"I heard you Iz. I am pregnant, not deaf," Meredith told her.

"How are they?" George asked getting on the subject of the twins.

"They're good, not letting Mommy sleep much, but good," Meredith explained.

"Do you know what they are yet?" Izzie asked.

"My next appointment isn't until next week. But they are fraternal," Meredith told them.

"What do you want them to be?" George asked.

"Maybe one of each?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Izzie exclaimed.

"We really did miss you Mere," George sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Meredith said her eyes flickering towards the door that opened and revealed Cristina. "Hey."

"Hey," Cristina said hesitantly. Meredith stood up and walked towards her. "No... no.... no I don't do hugging." Despite that Meredith wrapped her arms around her.

"Shut up," Meredith murmured. "I'm your person. I have been gone a month and I am pregnant. The hormone surges make me want to hug..... and eat."

"Fine, whatever, just not on me," Cristina joked and stepped away. Next was Alex who walked in a few minutes later. He at least allowed Meredith to hug him and the five of the sat at the kitchen table.

"So how's Spokane?" Cristina asked.

"Kind of boring," Meredith laughed. "It rains just as much as it does here but the hospital.."

"What?" Izzie asked.

"Well we have our own Nazi," Meredith said laughing.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Worse even. And he's my resident," Meredith shuttered. "Dr. Patterson."

"So you have any friends besides Sa-..... Addison," Cristina asked.

"Yeah, the only two who are nice to me. Sarah and Cameron. They are in my intern group so it's good. Of course Dr. Fassbender, the other one. She is..." Meredith began.

"A bitch?" George questioned.

"Yes. So..... how's Seattle been?" Mere asked.

"Well Joe misses you Mere," Alex joked.

"And McDreamy is McMopey, is kind of funny," Izzie said. Meredith frowned slightly. She looked over at the clock and saw it was already 10 o'clock.

"Guys, I am kind of tired. I drove across the state today so..." she began.

"You still have your room. It's still here the bed and everything so you can sleep there Mere," Izzie told her.

"Thanks," Meredith murmured and walked up the stairs allowing her friends to discuss.

"She doesn't look good," Izzie whispered.

"No, the circles under her eyes and... and she doesn't even look pregnant," Cristina sighed.

"I'm worried," Alex murmured.

"She'll tell us if something is wrong," George told them. Meanwhile Meredith was upstairs crying herself to sleep. The only thing she could do nowadays. When Izzie and George woke up the next morning Mere was not there. She was already going to the nursing home.

"Meredith," one of the nurses said. "You haven't been here in a while." She noted the pregnant stomach.

"Yeah well, I live in Spokane now and couldn't really get off, how is she?" she asked.

"Same as usual, in her residency," the nurse said narrowing her eyes as Meredith walked into the room.

"Hi Mom," Meredith smiled and sat down.

"No time to talk now Meredith, I have a surgery," Ellis muttered.

"I met the love of my life, and he has... had a wife," Meredith told her.

"I have no times for your problems right now Meredith," Ellis snapped. Meredith sighed.

"I am pregnant Mom," she told her. "With twins. You have grandchildren."

"Get out while you can, I should have never had a kid," Ellis scoffed and began flipping through a book as if it was a chart. Meredith looked at her sadly.

"Bye Mom," she whispered and walked out of the room. She began walking towards her car when she saw someone leaning on her car. "EXCUSE ME!" She gasped when the man turned around.

"Hello Meredith," Derek said flashing his McDreamy smile.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"Meredith I can't.... I love you," Derek told her.

"No Derek, you can't do this not now. You can't mess with me," Meredith spat and pushed past him. He grabbed her arm.

"I really love you Meredith," he said sincerely.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed and began fighting.

"Not until you admit that you love me too," Derek said.

"SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY!" Meredith screamed and began pounding on his chest.

"Shhh. Shhh," Derek soothed. Meredith began sobbing and not thinking rested her head on his chest. "That's it." Derek began stroking her hair.

"I.... I...." Meredith began until her eyes snapped open. "I can't believe you!" She wrenched away from him and with that slammed her car door, drove away, and couldn't stop crying.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**How will Derek's little visit effect Meredith in the long run? Will Derek ever find out where she is?**

**I would still like your suggestion for the twins names as well. I already decided that it is going to be one girl and one boy but I would like my reader's input. What do you like better Kayleigh Elizabeth or Kayleigh Addison****? And for the boy Braeden Cameron or Braeden Christopher?**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fine

**Sorry for the long break..... blame my math teacher, english teacher, and history teacher :) This chapter is big......**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_Two weeks later......._

"Mere!" Addison knocked on the door of her bedroom. She looked at Sarah and Cameron, they both shrugged. The three of them were concerned for their friend. She was losing more weight rather then gaining. She was more than four months pregnant and didn't look it at all. She was also barely sleeping, cried at night, and they rarely saw her eat. They were all concerned for her heath, both physical and mental. If Addison was on call, either Sarah or Cameron would stay there and if Mere was on call someone else would be on call.

"Meredith please open up," Sarah begged. "Cam try and open the door."

"Sarah," Cameron sighed.

"Try," Addison urged.

"Meredith," Cameron called in. "You better not be naked in there, I am opening this door." He gripped the handle and used his shoulder to burst it open. It opened to an empty room.

"Mere!" Addie called.

"Addie, she is not a child, no one can hide in this room, there is no furniture," Sarah sighed.

"It doesn't even look like she is moved in," Cameron noted.

"Did she even come home last night?" Addison asked.

"She already worked a 48 hour shift, you think Patterson is working her still?" Sarah asked.

"I told him to take it easy on her," Addison shrugged.

"He's an ass, even if you a renowned neo-natal and OB/GYN he wouldn't listen," Cameron pointed out.

"I'm worried about her guys," Sarah sighed.

"She's losing weight, she should be showing now, especially since it's twins and she is so small," Cameron said. Him and Sarah turned to Addison.

"She has an appointment the end of this week," Addie said reading their minds.

"Okay," Sarah mumbled.

"Why don't you guys stay over tonight, make sure she gets home," Addison suggested. "I may be her friend but I took the love of her life away from her, you guys can relate to her better. We'll all ride over in my car." They nodded. In their concern for their friend the three became really close despite it being an intern, attending friendship. They got to the hospital to find Meredith at the nurses station scribbling in a chart while Dr. Patterson barked at her.

"I want all those charts updated and then I want you in the pit. If you aren't there in an hour your gonna be doing rectal exams and scut the rest of your internship and residency!" he said. Meredith lifted her tired eyes to him and nodded.

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"Fassbender," he called. "Your scrubbing in today."

"Yes," she rejoiced and bounced past Meredith, nudging her and knocking some of the chart out of her hands.

"Seriously!" Cameron snapped. "Is this high school!"

"Well at least I am becoming a doctor not moping around, pregnant like a whore," she sniggered at Meredith before running down the hallway to follow Dr. Patterson.

"Mere!" Addison called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she hissed and turned away.

"No your not," Sarah said gently. Cameron placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Lay of will you," she spat. "I want to be left alone!" Their eyes widened as she gripped her stomach and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Addison and Sarah followed to find her leaning her head on the bowl.

"Mere," Addison whispered and rubbed her back.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Hormones and...."

"We know," Sarah said.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You are an idiot man," Mark said as they walked into Seattle Grace and onto an elevator.

"I could punch you right now, you know that right?" Derek hissed. "You're not my friend."

"I'm helping you get the love of your life back aren't I," Mark pointed out slapping his back. Derek muttered something inaudible and got off the elevator to find the four interns who hated him at the nurses station talking to a heavily pregnant Dr. Bailey.

"Hello," he greeted them with a nod and a smile. "Dr. Bailey I need an intern."

"Stevens," she nodded curtly.

"But Dr. Bailey...." Izzie began.

"Stevens," Bailey snapped. Izzie muttered under her breath and followed Derek.

"So.... Stevens..." Derek began. "Have you heard for Mer-" He never finished speaking.

"Stop that!" she screamed. "Stop acting like you care because you don't! She was fine before you ever came along and got her pregnant! She is having your TWINS McDreamy! She is broken! You broke her! I called her last week and Addison answered! Your ex-wife answered because Meredith is disappearing! You ruined her! You don't get to ask about her.... you just don't."

"They're my children Dr. Stevens," Derek sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You lost the right to call the your children once you didn't help her.... didn't tell your wife.... didn't care...." she spat. "Now what am I supposed to be doing."

"I'm sorry," Derek said hanging his head low.

"Fix it..." Izzie said simply. "She loves you. You're the only one who can fix it and do it fast.... I want my friend back." She started to walk down the hallway.

"Where is she?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm not letting you off that easily," Izzie said with a smile. "If you want to find her try...... and I could give you a hint.... only if you tell your little friend Dr. Sloan to stop hitting on me.... I have a boyfriend. And Alex can pack a punch."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Have you seen Mere?" Cameron asked Sarah as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Saw her once in the ER," Sarah told him. "But that was hours ago, an hour after our shift started."

"That means she didn't piss Patterson off, that's good," Cameron shrugged.

"I'm worried," Sarah fretted. "She's looks so sick and Patterson riding her isn't helping."

"Well we can talk to her at now," Cameron reassured. They walked in to their normal table, surprised to only see Addie reading a medical journal and eating an apple.

"Addie, where's Mere?" Sarah asked. Addie looked up.

"Wasn't she with you?" she asked.

"No... why?" Cameron asked.

"I met her coming over here. She said she was going to find you guys first, you never saw her?" Addie questioned.

"No," Sarah shook her head. They spotted Dr. Patterson coming into the cafeteria.

"Dr. Patterson," Addie called, now worried. "Have you seen Dr. Grey?"

"Saw her wandering the halls," he said nonchalantly. "Sent her back to the ER."

"She hasn't eaten yet," Addison hissed.

"She's a doctor," he said dismissively.

"A pregnant doctor!" Addison yelled. "She needs rest! She can't get stressed! Her little body may not be able to handle the twins and if you haven't noticed, she has barely gained any weight!" Patterson scoffed and walked away.

"Asshole," Cameron muttered clenching his fist.

"Come on," Sarah pulled him towards the door where Addie already disappeared. They weren't even to the ER before they found a limp body huddled on a hallway floor, out of sight.

"MEREDITH!" Addison screamed and ran forward.........

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA  
**

**.......... Meredith passed out. Are the twins okay? Is she okay? What will Addison do? Will Derek find out???????**

**Few more opinions....**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth  
Briana Grace  
Hailey Sophia  
Olivia Maeve  
Ava Caroline**

**Boy:  
Brayden Christopher  
Braeden Cameron  
Aiden Michael  
Christopher Nolan  
Joshua Andrew **

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_They weren't even to the ER before they found a limp body huddled on a hallway floor, out of sight."MEREDITH!" Addison screamed and ran forward........._

"Oh my god," Addison exclaimed as she felt for Meredith's pulse. It was there, but slower than it should be. She looked up at Sarah and Cameron. "Go get a gurney."

"Cam," Sarah nodded at him and bent down. "Oh Mere."

"Come on Meredith," Addison said gently. "Come on wake up."

"Here," Cameron said as he came with several nurses and a few doctors. They helped lift her up on a gurney and into an exam room.

"Cameron, Sarah, draw blood and get it tested, we need to find out why she fainted," Addison comanded right away as she saw Dr. Patterson barge into the room.

"I knew she couldn't take it," he scoffed. That's when Addison turned on him..... again.

"You.... SHUT UP!" she screamed and pointed at him. All the nurses and doctors froze. "You have no right to say she couldn't handle it.... if anything, YOU'RE the reason she couldn't handle it! You never gave her a break! She is pregnant with twins! She's losing weight instead of gaining it! You favor all the other interns over her! You gave her so much stress she couldn't take it and finally cracked!"

"But she..." he started.

"Get out!" Addison screamed. "She is my friend get out!"

"I am taking Stiller and O'Brien," he barked.

"Oh no you won't!" Addison hissed and turned her back on him. She grabbed the ultrasound and squeezed the cold jelly onto Meredith's stomach and began moving the wand around to find the babies. Addison breathed a sigh of relief when she found both the heartbeats strong.

"How are they?" Dr. Patterson asked.

"I thought I told you to get out," Addison growled.

"I have a right to know my interns well being," he pointed out.

"She won't be your intern any longer if I have anything to say about it," Addison answered dryly and looked at the ultrasound. Sarah and Cameron came close. "They are smaller then they should be..... she will probably have a strong risk of going into pre term labor but they should be fine."

"Will she?" Sarah asked.

"Dr. Montgomery," a nurse said holding what looked to be Meredith's blood results. Addison grabbed them and sighed.

"She was extrememly dehydrated," she said. "That's why she fainted."

"That's good.... right?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Addison breathed a sigh of relief. "But she is at risk for preeclampsia." Addison put the results down and started to leave the room.

"Addie," Cameron called. "Where are you going?"

"I.... stay with her until she wakes up.... page me when she does so I can kick her ass.... get her checked in a room for observation too.... I..... I have to do something," she stuttered. The two interns narrowed her eyes at her but obeyed. Meanwhile Addie was pulling out her cell phone.

"Come on..." she muttered.

"Hello.... Addison?" the voice on the other line said.

"Derek," she sighed. "You're gonna want to come down here....."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You got to admit Derek... you missed me," Mark teased as they walked down the hallways of Seattle Grace, coffee in hand.

"Of course Mark," Derek said dryly. "Like a slow healing scab."

"Derek...." Mark sighed.

"I do agree, it's been nice but...."

"I slept with your wife," Mark said knowingly.

"Exactly," Derek nodded.

"But now you met the love of your life," Mark pointed out.

"Yeah," Derek said wistfully.

"Dude..." Mark scoffed. "You're a hopeless romantic."

"I am not," Derek protested.

"You so are," Mark disagreed.

"Now I hate you again," Derek shrugged.

"So you admit it Derek," Mark laughed. "You were enjoying hanging out with me again."

"I never said that," Derek told him.

"Yet you implied it," Mark said while clapping Derek on the back. Just then Bailey and her interns passed them. Bailey, Cristina, Alex, and George glared at him but Izzie only hung back. Mark looked at her confused as she approached him warily as everyone else continued on.

"Stevens have you..." Derek began.

"I'm sorry Derek... she hasn't called any of us in about two weeks.... we are really getting worried," Izzie said looking down.

"Oh," Derek sighed.

"Next time she calls.... I'll ask if..." Izzie began.

"Thanks.... now catch up to Bailey before she kicks your ass," Derek said hurriedly. Mark stared at him in shock as Izzie ran away.

"Using your ex-girlfriends friend to find out info on her.... just when I thought you were getting boring," Mark joked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Mark Shut-" Derek began when his phone rang. He looked down and flipped his phone open. "It's Addison." Mark leaned in.

"Hello.... Addison," Derek said warily.

"Derek," Addison sighed. "You're gonna want to come down here....."

"Why?" Derek questioned. "And where is here?"

"Meredith... she collapsed. She is going into a depression and I am worried," Addison fretted.

"Are the...." Derek began.

"You're twins are fine Derek... just a little too under developed then I'd like them to be," Addison reassured.

"Thanks Addie," Derek sighed. "For calling me.... now.... where is here?" He could tell Addison had a litte hesitation.

"Spokane Valley Hospital.... you can tell where that is..." Addison breathed. He heard a pager go off. "I gotta go...." Derek hung up and ran to Richard's office.

"Derek," Richard yelled in surprise. "What in the world?"

"I need a few days off," Derek said urgently as Mark followed him in.

"Why?" he asked.

"I found her...." Derek said. A smile broke across Richard's face.

"Finally," he muttered and sent Derek off.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Mer.... Meredith..."

That's how Meredith woke up. She thought it was a dream. It was his voice. She woke up to the sound of Derek's voice.

"Hmmm," she murmured. "Derek...."

"I'm here," he whispered. That's when she realized it wasn't a dream. Her eyes groggily opened and saw his crooked smile. Behind him was a white room, a hospital room. Why was she in the hospital.

"Derek... where?" she asked hoarsely.

"You collapsed... Addie and your friends Sarah and Cameron found you...." Derek explained.

"Babies," she whispered fearfully.

"They're okay," Derek sighed.

"Derek...." she began.

"Yes Mer..." Derek said bending down.

"I l-...." she trailed off as she fell asleep. Derek gasped. Did she really still love him back?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA **

**Derek is there..... Addie called him. What will Meredith say when she is fully conscious?**

**Few more opinions....**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth  
Hailey Sophia  
Jessica Melanie  
Caroline Paige**

**Boy:  
Brayden Christopher  
Aiden Michael  
Jackson Christopher  
Joshua Andrew **

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only own Sarah, Cameron, Patterson, Fassbender, and the twins ;)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY!"

Addison, Sarah, and Cameron jumped as they entered the hall of the room where Meredith was.

"She's awake," Sarah commented.

"And no longer drugged up," Addison muttered.

"Someone's in trouble," Cameron joked. Addison smacked him on the head as she watched Derek stumble out of the room. After him came a pillow flying out of the room with great force. Sarah and Cameron started cracking up while Addison just glared at them.

"Addie," Derek breathed. "Thank god you are here." At this Addison cracked a smile. "Those tiny inefectual fists..."

"Hmm... I am Mer's friend and doctor," Addie said. "Where do you think I'd be?"

"She... she um wants to speak to you," Derek said. Just then Mark came down the hall.

"Hey buddy!" he called, and then noticed Addie.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd," Addie growled. "Please don't..."

"Please don't what?" Mark asked approaching them. "It's me, Mark Sloan, in the flesh. Didn't you miss me?"

"I will deal with the two of you later," Addie rolled her eyes. "I have a patient to check on..." Reluctantly, she went into Meredith's room where she was welcomed by the angry, piercing green eyes of her friend.

"Him.... he is the one you called!" Meredith screamed.

"Mer..." Addie began.

"HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" Meredith cut her off. "I'd rather have Izzie all perky and happy then have _your _ex-husband... _my _ex-boyfriend."

"Meredith," Addison sighed. "I... I had to."

"And why am I in this damn hospital!" Meredith yelled. "I..."

"Meredith. You fainted from dehydration. You were delirious and depressed, you need to be in the hospital and you need Derek," Addie explained gently.

"I may have fainted, but that is because of Derek. Why would I need him if he is the..." Meredith ranted.

"Because you miss him," Addie murmured sitting on the edge of the bed. "You miss Seattle. You don't belong here, I don't belong here."

"Yes I do," Meredith protested. "I have friends... I have Sarah... and Cameron... and..." She trailed off.

"And you have Patterson riding you constantly and Fassbender, you aren't happy here Mer," Addie sighed. "And I would be perfectly happy with calling Yang to get your but back to Seattle."

"You don't know her number Addie," Meredith pointed out. Addison flipped open her phone.

"Wanna bet," she smirked.

"Ugh," Meredith muttered. "I... I wanted to like it here."

"I know you did," Addison sighed. "I did too. But the only good thing we did was make two new friends."

"Ones that I don't want to leave," Meredith told her.

"But what about the friends you've already left," Addison countered.

"Why are you telling me this now," Mere asked.

"Because, I was realizing for a long time that this was a bad idea. How unhappy you were. I was supposed to be your friend and I failed you by taking you here, you aren't happy Meredith. I'm not happy. It's time we returned back to our home."

"I know.... but what about Sarah and Cam?"

"Don't stay here just because of us," a new voice said. Meredith turned to the door and saw Sarah and Cameron standing there.

"But I want my babies to know their Aunt Sarah and their Uncle Cameron," Meredith protested.

"We live across the state, not the country," Cameron joked.

"We'll come and visit," Sarah told her.

"But... you helped me through a lot... getting over Derek, adjusting to a new place..." Meredith sighed.

"And it's not saying goodbye forever, just for a little while," Sarah said.

"Maybe we can transfer somewhere close for our residency, or maybe even at Seattle Grace," Cameron added.

"So.... we are going back," Meredith whispered looking out the window in the hospital room.

"Looks like it... as soon as you're discharged," Addie nodded.

"Do you think... do you think I could talk to Derek first," Meredith murmured looking down.

"Of course Mere... I loved him once and still do, only as a friend," Addison agreed. Meredith smiled.

"I do too," she said wistfully. "Plus... looks like you have a surgeon to confront too." Meredith giggled as Addie rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. They left the room and Meredith waited for Derek to come. She couldn't believe it. After everything she has been through in the past month, she was going back to Seattle. Back to her friends. Back to Derek. No... she wasn't going to go back with him. All he will be is the mother of her twins. Meredith won't let him hurt her again. They could be friends, but that is it. That is all Mere could handle right now. That's all she could handle for the sake of her babies. His McDreamy smile and his elevators were not going to get through to her.

"Hey," his voice rang through her thoughts.

"Hey," Meredith murmured meeting his eyes.

"Addie said you wanted to talk," Derek said.

"Yeah... cause I am coming home. Going back to Seattle. Just to let you know."

"Really?"

"Not for you. For the babies. I... I... there is just too much stress here and... and I need to be free of it. I need my friends, I need... I need you." Derek took a step forward but Meredith shook her head. "Only as a friend. I can't give you any more than that. You hurt me so much Derek, and I don't know if I could ever forgive you. And I love you... I really do. You gave me my little angels." She placed a hand on her stomach. "And I am very thankful for that... but it's hard to love you when I really really want to hate you."

"I understand."

"Do you?" she questioned. "Because I can't handle any more stress. I can't handle your McDreaminess or your elevators or your hair. I need... I need space..."

"Are you trying to convince me... or yourself?" Derek asked with a smile on his face.

"And that.... that right there... is what I am talking about," Meredith hissed. "We need rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes... rules."

"Rules... for friendship."

"For friendship," Meredith nodded and smiled.

"Do you think I should right them down?"

"Do you think you will break them?"

"Well I have no paper." Meredith reached over to her jacket and found a pack of blue post it notes.

"I have post its," Meredith shrugged and handed them to him. Derek pulled out a pen and took them from her.

"Okay," Derek began. "Rules..... rule number one."

"No flirting," Meredith said. "Like major flirting... dirty flirting and such. I know you and your God complex, and I know banning all flirting will be hard so...." She broke off with a giggle.

"Rule number one," Derek smirked. "No major dirty flirting and such." He scribbled it down on the paper. "Number two."

"No running.... we have to be in this together even if we aren't together together. We have to be there for the twins no matter what," Meredith said.

"No running," Derek repeated. "Three?"

"You can't like stalk me," Meredith giggled. "I know you and you would be making sure I am eating the right thing and... and you'd just be plain annoying so you can't obsess over everything."

"No obessesive stalking about the twins," Derek nodded and wrote it down. "Next?"

"You can't be all McDreamy... I can't handle it."

"I think I already know that Mere."

"Just in case you forget." Derek shrugged and wrote it down.

"Next?"

"I think that's it..." Meredith shrugged.

"Do I get to make up any?" Derek asked.

"If I approve," Mere smirked. "What you got?"

"We love them. Unconditionally. No matter what happens you will always be Mommy and I will always be Daddy," Derek said.

"Perfect," Meredith smiled.

"This is for the twins," Derek nodded.

"For the twins," Meredith echoed. She placed her hand on her stomach. "You here that guys. That's how much we love you. Every rule we just made up is for you. Both me and Daddy." Derek looked at Mere expectantly. She nodded. Warily Derek approached her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You here that... daddy. That's who I am. Daddy is so sorry he was an idiot and hurt Mommy. That's why you haven't heard from me guys... but don't worry, that's gonna change. I will be here forever." He looked at Mere.

"Forever," she whispered and looked at her stomach, and then Derek again. He was going to be a great father. They had rules... and they were friends. Just friends. But why did Derek acting so much like a father have to turn Mere on so much? Why did he have to be McDreamy?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Mark," Addie muttered coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my best friend," he shrugged. Addie stared at him.

"Mark," she growled.

"Come on Addie... I made a mistake. Even Derek is beginning to forgive me."

"Well we're divorced, we don't do things together any more," Addison countered.

"I love you though," Mark said.

"And do you love the woman I found you in bed with... after we were trying to make things work?"

"Addie... that was a mistake. A stupid mistake. A mistake that cost me the love of my life."

"You don't get to say things like that right now Mark."

"But it's true."

"And I don't want to hear it."

"Just take me back Addie."

"Mark..."

"Even Meredith is taking Derek back. He made the biggest mistake ever..."

"Choosing me?" Addison spat.

"That's not what I meant Addie."

"That's what it sounded like... glad to know you think I am a mistake."

"I don't... I love you."

"That's not gonna help you at all here Mark."

"So... are you moving back to Seattle?"

"Of course... Derek and I are civilized, and Mere and I are good friends now. We went through a lot in the past month. Plus I am her OB, I am not letting her have some amateur take care of her. Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm moving to Seattle too."

**GAGAGAGAGA****GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA **

**They have rules. And Mer is going back in Seattle. How will this all play out?**

**Few more opinions....**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth  
Hailey Elizabeth  
**

**Boy:  
Brayden Christopher  
Jackson Christopher  
**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only own Sarah, Cameron, and the twins ;)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith Grey couldn't believe what she was seeing. What she was doing. Meredith sat on the old couch that they were soon tossing out as she watched her newest best friend, her ex-lover, and her ex-lover's ex-best friend packing up her apartment.

The past few days had flown by. As she was released from the hospital, she came home to find Addie already packing up half her clothes. When she was forced to sit on the couch to watch in safety for her children, Meredith thought it was a good time to call her friends. She called Izzie and it so happened they were all on lunch break.

When she gave them the news after explaining what happened there was a flurry of worry and excitement, almost all coming from Izzie. She was talking about getting the house ready, baking, and beginning to knit matching onesies for the twins, two of each just in case the were BG, BB, or GG. Meredith shuttered at the thought of what her house would look like when she got home.

Cristina of course had taunted her, saying that there was no way she could say no to the McDreamy hair and that she was always a Seattle girl at heart.

Now she was watching as Derek, Addie, and Mark one by one brought boxes down to the moving van. She was in a trance as she was walked down to the car, saying goodbye to the apartment that was her refuge for the past month. Addie and Mark were driving in her car while she drove with Derek in his.

"So," Derek said as they started the 4 and a half hour long ride back to Seattle. "You know what they are yet."

"Derek," Meredith scoffed. "Stop trying so hard to get a conversation started. Your a doctor, I am only 3, almost 4 months, I haven't found out yet. Remember, we are friends now."

"Right, friends," Derek said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "So... um.... is there a room in your house for a nursery?"

"I have a room that was only used for storage and stuff... we can clear it out," Meredith shrugged.

"Oh... that's good," Derek murmured.

"I really hope you weren't thinking about the trailer," Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not Mer," Derek laughed.

"So... um.... hows Seattle been for the past month?" Meredith asked awkwardly.

"Fine... I guess, Bailey's Bailey, your friends are good, Richard's been wanting you back, it still rains," he shrugged. Meredith giggled. Derek closed his eyes briefly and smiled, he has missed that giggle so much he didn't even realize. "So... I know it's early but... do you have any clue what to name them?"

"I don't know," Meredith shrugged. "One question..."

"What?"

"What's your middle name?"

"Christopher... why?"

"Hmmm.... Derek Christopher Shepherd," Meredith laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Meredith said. "Just thinking. For a girl, Something Elizabeth Grey-Shepherd, and for a boy Something Christopher Grey-Shepherd."

"Grey-Shepherd," Derek smiled. "Christopher.... wait... Elizabeth?"

"My middle name."

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey," Derek laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing.... you'd name my son after me?"

"Your his father?"

"And that was my father's middle name too."

"So... um... you know my family... only Ellis and my friends.... I only know you have four sisters and a mother," Meredith said.

"You ready for a mouthful?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Mer shrugged.

"Okay," Derek said. "My mother's name is Carolyn Shepherd. My father, he died when I was only 12, his name was Michael Christopher Shepherd."

"I'm sorry," Meredith murmured.

"It was a long time ago," Derek shrugged. "And I have four sisters. The oldest, Nancy, she's 40. Her husband is John. She's an OB like Addison and John is an engineer. The next is Kathleen, she's 36, a year older then me. Her husband's name is Christopher ironically. She's a therapist and Chris is a general surgeon. Then there is me."

"Middle child," Meredith laughed.

"And proud of it," Derek nodded.

"And even as a middle child, you still got a big ego," Meredith giggled.

"Ignoring that comment," Derek shook his head. "Then next is Elizabeth, or Liz. She hates to be called by her full name, she's 31. Her husband's name is Greg. Liz is a pediatrician and Greg is a high school teacher. Then finally there's my baby sister Grace. She's 27, your age. Her husband's name is Andrew. Grace is a stay at home mom and Andrew is a orthopedic surgeon."

"Wow," Meredith breathed. "That's a big family. And you said you have what 9 nieces and 5 nephews."

"Yes... you want me to name them all?" Derek asked.

"We have a long ride home," Meredith pointed out.

"Okay... let's start with Nance. She has two kids, a boy and a girl. Daniel who is 15 and Rebecca who is 12. They aren't John's kids, they are her ex-husband Ryan's. I don't know if she will ever have any with John," Derek explained. Mer nodded, interested. "Next is Kathleen, she has four kids, three girls and one boy. The oldest is Brooke who is 11, then there are twins Emily and Connor who are 7, and Alyse who is 3."

"So that's 6 out of 14," Meredith nodded. "And I see the twins come from your side." Derek chuckled.

"Yepp," Derek said and continued. "Next is Liz, she has three kids, one boy and two girls. The oldest is Josh who is 12, then there is Jessica who is 7, and then Annabelle who is 4. Finally there is Gracie, she has five kids."

"But I thought she was the youngest?" Meredith asked.

"That's the reason she is a stay at home mom. Right out of high school she met Andy and had a drunken wedding in Vegas. Mom was pissed and I threatened Andrew. That's when she discovered she was pregnant at 18 and decided to drop out of college," Derek told Mer. Mer nodded understanding. "She has two boys and three girls. Her oldest is Carrie who is 9. Then she has twin boys Cole and Ethan who are 7. Then she has Jenna who is 4 and the baby of the family Alexis who is 2."

"Wow," Mer breathed. "And why don't I think they are far from done."

"Because they probably aren't," Derek laughed.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

After a long car ride of laughs and stories, Meredith, Derek, Addie, and Mark arrived back at Meredith's old house. It wasn't a surprise when they saw Izzie, Alex, George, and Cristina waiting.

"God I thought you'd never get here!" Izzie exclaimed as Derek helped Mer out of the car. She threw her arms around her.

"Sorry Iz," Meredith sighed. "Two babies in my uterus and on my bladder, we had many rest stops."

"All worth it though," Derek smiled. Everyone but Izzie frowned.

"Guys," Meredith said. "Derek and I are friends now... we have rules." Cristina just scoffed and turned away to the moving van to help.

"Fine... whatever," Alex muttered and followed Cristina. Meredith walked around the back of the truck leaving Izzie and Derek.

"Congrats, you got her back," Izzie smiled.

"As friends, I can live with that," Derek sighed.

"Just don't hurt her," Izzie said.

"So what stuff is Satan's so we know what to leave," Cristina asked.

"Oh.... um..." Meredith stuttered.

"What?" George asked.

"Well you know how I have my mother's office downstairs," Meredith murmured.

"Yeah?" Izzie questioned coming up.

"Well.... um.... I.... called a contractor and he's coming tomorrow and... well.... he's going to expand it so Addie has a place to stay in the house," Meredith muttered.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"She's my friend... and when I ran away, she's all I had and we got really close and... she really cares about me guys... and the twins, so she is moving in," Meredith explained.

"How come you didn't ask us?" George asked.

"It's my house.... and she was living in a hotel before we left," Meredith defended. "So she's staying, no exceptions."

"I'm fine with it Mer... but why didn't you tell us," Izzie said.

"Cause I knew you'd react like you did," Mer said.

"Sorry," Izzie said. Meredith nodded and followed them as they started to move her stuff in. She soon learned that Alex moved in with Izzie, Cristina had an ectopic pregnancy after she left, George broke up with syph nurse Olivia and met an orthopedic surgeon named Callie. So much has changed with her friends and now she was finally back into their lives.

**GAGAGAGAGA****GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA **

**This chapter is just a filler....**

**Few more opinions.... Brayden and Hailey are out...  
**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth  
Hannah Elizabeth  
**

**Boy:  
Benjamin Christopher****  
Jackson Christopher  
**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Only Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only own Sarah, Cameron, and the twins ;)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith was nervous. Nervous for numerous reasons.

Reason number one. She was returning to work today. Where Derek worked, where everyone worked. Where the chief worked. The chief who, last time she saw him, got in a fight with.

Reason number two. Miranda Bailey was her resident again. The woman was protective of her interns, but could be very like Dr. Patterson if you pissed her off that much.

Reason number three. Her friends, her ex-boyfriend, and everyone knew about her scare. Everyone knew she collapsed. Now everyone was going to be super protective of her.

"MER!" she heard Izzie knocking on her door. Mer groaned and rolled out of bed. Slowly she walked over to the door.

"What Iz?" she sighed.

"Just making sure your awake.... and letting you know that McDreamy has already called 3 times to make sure you were not drinking coffee and getting a balanced breakfast," Izzie smiled.

"Great," Mer muttered. Grudingly, she shut the door again to get dressed. All week Derek had been calling in the morning, and at night. Reminding Mer to get to bed on time, to eat healthier, to do all this crap that she couldn't care less about. She cared about her children, but not that annoying father of those children. She opened the door to find Izzie still waiting, and George emerging from the bathroom.

"So... did he also say to babysit me?" Meredith asked sarcastically.

"Morning Mer," George called and went down the stairs.

"You should be excited Mer, it's your first day back to work," Izzie said happily.

"Excited is not the word I was looking for... but... whatever," Mer shrugged. Izzie went down the stairs happily. On the table, sat a breakfast buffet. Mer rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Izzie babbled. "I made muffins, choclate chip, blueberry, and banana nut... there is fruit, and I also made eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns." Mer just looked at her before looking at George and Alex who were grabbing at the food gratefully.

"Seriously Iz," she sighed.

"Mer... we need to get your weight up, it's not healthy, plus, we gotta take care of the babies," Izzie told her.

"My weight is fine," Mer grumbled.

"Your weight is not," Alex protested.

"Guys, I am 15 weeks pregnant, I only just started my second trimester... I haven't even heard their heartbeats yet," Meredith grumbled and took a bite of a chocolate chip muffin.

"But you will soon," a new voice said as Addison stepped in the room.

"Of course you know that Ads," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Your the world class OB/GYN and neonatal whatever... and.... just give it a rest." Addison just smiled.

"Good morning," she said to everyone else.

"Morning Dr. Montgomery," Izzie mumbled while George and Alex just nodded their heads.

"So..." Meredith started conversation up again. "Who is driving me today because whenever I want to go somewhere I seem to be incapable of dricing myself, let alone moving without someone's help."

"I will," Izzie volunteered.

"Okay," Mer nodded and grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in her mouth. They all look at her. "What? You were the ones who were just giving me the speech that I now have two other people I have to be responsible for."

"Whatever Mer," Izzie laughed. Addison reached for a muffin and everyone went silent. Mer rolled her eyes. The past week her friends had been so hostile towards her. The construction in the office was getting along nicely but Addie was still living on the living room couch. Everything Addie did was analyzed by her friends and immediately scrutinized and Mer was getting sick of it.

"Come on Mer," Izzie said grabbing the keys. "Let's go!"

"Okay," Mer smiled slightly.

"Bye Mer," Addie waved. "Don't forget your appointment at 2:45.... and don't forget to tell Derek."

"Yes Ma'am," Mer joked and followed Izzie out of the house.

"So... are you excited?" Izzie asked.

"What is your problem?" Mer asked Izzie.

"What do you mean?"

"With Addie."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Izzie.... your short with no one, but Addie. You call her Dr. Montgomery, you scrutinize her, you..."

"Mer... she took you away from us."

"You may see it like that, but she saved me."

"Mer... she ruined your relationship with Derek."

"But she has been helping me get through everything. She knows how Derek can be like... she cares..."

"And your saying we don't?"

"You didn't understand why I left... she did."

"We watched you fall apart when she came here... I don't know if I can forgive her."

"If I can forgive her, so can you." Izzie thought about this for a minute before sighing.

"I guess that's fair."

"Good," Mer nodded as Izzie pulled into the parking lot of Seattle Grace. Izzie got out of the car, but Mer froze.

"Are you coming?" Izzie asked. Mer didn't answer. "MER!"

"What... sorry," Mer mumbled.

"I said are you coming?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah.... in a sec... just Iz...." Mer began.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"Is the SGH gossip mill still...."

"The chief has already warned everyone you were coming back and that you were running a risk of pre eclampsia..."

"But I am not," Mer protested.

"We know... and he knows," Izzie smiled. "But the nurses don't." Mer giggled.

"Do I still have the same locker?" Mer asked.

"Bailey refused to clean it out since you never did it yourself.... she has been on a warpath since you left... and did you hear she is..."

"Already known," Mer said. "She told me..."

"Really?" Izzie's eyes widened.

"Really Iz," Mer laughed. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Congratulations sweetheart," Carolyn Shepherd gushed. "On Meredith, and Mark."

"Why do all of you assume Mark and I are friends again," Derek sighed.

"Because you two have never stayed in a fight long," Carolyn informed him. "Even when he put your new frog in the microwave."

"He is not the focus here Ma," Derek said.

"So... when am I going to meet this girl?" she asked immediately.

"Mom... we are friends, we aren't together... you may never meet her," Derek murmured.

"And stay away from my grandbabies," she said in shock.

"Of course not, Mer is not heartless," Derek rolled his eyes. "Just... you may only meet them."

"I still can't believe that I am going to have 17 now," Carolyn gushed.

"17?" Derek questioned.

"Lizzie's pregnant, 5 months already... I was gonna tell you last time you called but... you were too concerned over finding that Meredith girl," she admitted.

"Boy or Girl?" Derek asked.

"Your not gonna like this," Carolyn warned and Derek sighed.

"My children better be boys," Derek muttered.

"Oh dear, you'll get your chance eventually, even if they are both girls... and if they are... you'll love them all the same," Carolyn smiled.

"I know," Derek sighed, wistfully. Just then Mark walked into his office. "I gotta go Ma."

"Bye Derek... I love you," Carolyn said. "And call..."

"Love you too Ma... bye," Derek said and hung up.

"Aw," Mark chided.

"Shut up... she's your mother too," Derek growled.

"I know but..."

"Did you bring it?" Derek asked, ignoring him.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark scoffed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, it's not like I can change my mind, they are breaking ground today," Derek nodded as Mark handed him the blueprints.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

When Meredith walked into the locker room, everything went silent. She was surprised that Alex and George were already there, her stalling in the parking lot must have given them time. Cristina was also there.

"What are all you staring at," Izzie hissed to everyone else.

"Iz," Mer sighed.

"Don't," Cristina said. "They're idiots, they don't have the right to be staring." Mer giggled. She opened her locker and Izzie was right, everything was still there. Her stethoscope, her lab coat, and her first sonogram where she could see two distinct little blobs that were her children. Meredith put on her scrubs and was just finished getting ready as Bailey came in. Warily, Meredith looked up.

"Welcome back Grey," Bailey smiled warmly. "I trust that you will quickly fall out of that routine you must of have learned at Spokane Valley and will get used to being back here at Seattle Grace."

"I will," Mer nodded.

"Okay..." Bailey began. "Yang, pit. Karev, cardio. O'Malley your with Shepherd. Stevens, Dr. Montgomery has requested you. And Grey.... scut."

"But," Meredith protested. "I am fine."

"Your not fine," Bailey said. "You starved yourself, you collapsed, you put your babies at risk, and you let McDreamy convince you to come back here when you could have listened to your friends a month earlier. You are not fine and on scut."

"Fine," Mer muttered. "I'm used to it."

"What?" she asked.

"Patterson, my resident as SVH had me on permanent scut because I let my babies go to my head and was not working to his standards," Mer shrugged.

"Can you handle one more day?" Bailey asked. "I promise you that there is no such thing as permanent scut here."

"Sure," Mer said. Everyone stood still.

"Move," Bailey barked. Everyone shuffled out, but Miranda grabbed Mer's arm before she could leave.

"What Dr. Bailey?" Mer asked.

"If you feel dizzy or sick in any way I want you to tell me, Montgomery, the chief, or McDreamy... got it," she warned.

"Yes Dr. Bailey," Mer nodded.

"And I am really glad you are okay and back here in one piece," she said.

"Thanks Dr. Bailey," Mer said and left the room. Mer worked hard up until lunch when her McDreamy found her charting in the OR gallery.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Mer looked up.

"Charting, what does it look like I am doing?" Mer asked.

"It looks like you are skipping lunch," Derek warned. Mer rolled her eyes.

"I didn't realize it was lunch time Dr. Shepherd," she told him.

"Well it is," Derek said sternly.

"You don't get to look at me like that Derek," Mer sighed. "I have gained weight... I may not be as big as woman should be at my stage in pregnancy with twins but that is more my resident at SVH's fault than mine."

"You don't look pregnant Mer," Derek said.

"Derek... I am due to pop any day now, god," she hissed. "I have a slight bump and today we may even hear the heartbeat because we haven't been able to yet."

"I care about you... and the twins," Derek said.

"Then," Mer smiled. "You can help me up and to the cafeteria."

"That's my girl," Derek smiled. Meredith just shook her head as he helped her up and took the charts from her. He helped her to the cafeteria and sat her down next to her friends. "Give me your money, I'll get you food."

"I'm pregnant... not invaild," Meredith sighed.

"Just give me your money," Derek said. Meredith grudingly handed it to him.

"And get me lots of fries!" Meredith called after him. George and Alex looked at each other.

"I think I am going to help Dr. Shepherd," Alex said standing up.

"Me too," George added and the two men followed the neurosurgeon. Addie came to the table as well.

"You gonna stop them Mer?" Izzie asked. They watched as they closed in on Derek who was talking to Mark.

"No," she smiled and turned back to Addie. "With Mark there... this should be interesting."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So... what do you think she will do when she finds out?" Mark asked.

"I hope she will be happy," Derek laughed. "Her house lately has become..."

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan," Alex smiled.

"Hey Karev," Derek nodded. "O'Malley."

"Why talk to interns?" Mark asked.

"Because we are Meredith's friends," George stepped in.

"Be careful what you are doing," Alex warned.

"The last time she was with you, not saying she is now, but... the last time you were in her life, we had to pick up the pieces that you shattered," George said.

"And if you shatter her again... we... or at least I will kick your ass," Alex hissed.

"He is your boss you know," Mark pointed out.

"The hell with that," Alex scoffed. "I don't care. Just, if you hurt her, we hurt you... deal."

"I understand you guys being protective of her... I did ruin Mer, but I won't this time. She is carrying my children, she is nothing more than a friend though," Derek promised. "I won't hurt her."

"Good," George nodded.

"But you guys can help me," Derek said as he grabbed lunch for Mer. "With something I am planning for Mer."

"Will Mer like this plan?" George asked as Derek paid.

"I hope she will," Derek said.

"AS long as it doesn't hurt her, I am in," Alex nodded.

"And if you can get Stevens and... the um... scary one in on it too, that would be great," Mark said looking over at the table.

"Addison is helping too," Derek added.

"Well what..." Alex began but commotion began to go on at the lunch table where Mer and her friends sat. The men ran over immediately.

"What... what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I felt them," Meredith smiled. "I felt them move."

"You... you did," Derek breathed.

"Yeah Derek," Mer gushed. "They were both fluttering, and it felt like they were swimming."

"Amazing," Derek smiled.

"You can't feel it yet but..." Meredith said as she grabbed Derek's right hand and guided it to her belly. "Your children are in there Derek. Moving."

"They are," Derek whispered and looked at Meredith's stomach in awe. He wanted to kiss her, kiss her right then and there. But he couldn't, they were only friends, and that's all Mer wanted to be, even if it wasn't what Derek wanted.

**GAGAGAGAGA****GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA **

**So she felt them move... big step. The next couple of chapters will skip around and they will find out the sex soon. And a lot of you probably know what Derek's plan is, someone actually suggested it and didn't realize that that was already my plan :) And Mer hasn't come face to face with the chief yet, but she will soon.... and what will happen. And I am also going to promise some Maddison coming up!**

**Few more opinions.... I added more again...**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth (Kay)  
Hannah Elizabeth (Han)  
Susannah Elizabeth (Zanna/Zanne)  
Abigail Elizabeth (Abby)**

**Boy:  
Benjamin Christopher (Ben)****  
Jackson Christopher (Jack)  
Lucas Christopher (Luke)  
Shane Christopher**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only own Sarah, Cameron, and the twins ;)**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_One week later..._

"Derek," Meredith shook her head. "We are not naming our daughter Margaret." Alex chuckled and guarded his fries from Meredith.

"What?" Derek shrugged as he pushed more food onto her tray which she ate gratefully. "Maggie is cute."

"It's old fashioned.... and we don't even know the sexes yet," Meredith sighed.

"Fine," Derek muttered. "What about..."

"Not now Derek," Meredith sighed. "I live with Addie and Izzie... all they do is suggest names all day long. And because I am forced to have one day off every week because of you... I get extra tortured that one day."

"It's good for your health Mer... and our babies," Derek protested. Cristina came storming over and slammed down her tray.

"Ugh! McDreamy is being protective... not what I am in the mood for," she muttered. Derek rolled his eyes and bit into the apple that was on his tray.

"What is it now?" Meredith sighed swiping a fry off Alex's tray, looking at him triumphantly.

"Burke," Cristina said, agitated. "He keyed me... before coffee..."

"You told me this already," Meredith pointed out.

"But I am still angry," Cristina pointed out.

"Whatever Yang," Alex said, grabbing a fry out of Meredith's hand.

"Alex," she whined and pouted.

"That doesn't work on me Grey, I am not Shepherd," Alex pointed out.

"I am your boss," Derek said. "I can...."

"Still using that excuse," Addie said sitting down. "It's getting old Derek... and I don't think it's working anymore."

"It's not," Cristina, Alex, and Meredith said in unison and laughed.

"Oh yeah... Mer... Izzie wants to know if you are going to find out the sexes," Addie said. Derek and Alex chuckled.

"What for," Meredith sighed, rolling her eyes.

"She wants to start knitting onsies, and wants to know if she should just make them both neutral, or wait a few more weeks," Addie told her. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"We are finding out the sexes... but she can do whatever she wants," Meredith waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you going to be on the quintuplet case next week?" Addie asked.

"Yes she is," Derek answered. "The chief has her on my service then."

"Have you even spoken to the chief since you got back?" Addie asked.

"Nope," Mer said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to soon?" Izzie asked, sitting down and overhearing the conversation.

"Not planning on it," Meredith shrugged.

"Izzie... how is the baby?" Addie asked.

"He's stable... for now..." Izzie told her. Addie nodded.

"And I am leaving," Meredith said getting up, one hand on her back. Her diet now on Derek, Addison, Bailey, and all her friends watch, Mer finally popped and looked like she was actually pregnant with twins. She bid them all a goodbye and left the cafeteria.

"So did you call them yet?" Izzie asked.

"Yes," Derek nodded.

"When is it supposed to be done?" Addie asked.

"Will it be before?" Alex questioned.

"I told them about the twins and they are putting a rush on it," Derek said.

"Do you actually think she will like this?" Cristina asked.

"I hope," Derek sighed.

"She will Derek," Izzie reassured.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith was sitting down on an on-call room bed when her pager went off. She sighed and picked it up. She was strangely happy to see that it said the pit. She had not been able to be down there for a while because of the protectiveness this past week of her being back to work and the permanent scut at SVH. She ran down, or waddled down, as quickly as she could.

"Dr. Bailey, I was paged," Meredith said as she saw her resident.

"Trauma 2," Bailey grunted and Meredith went there to find the father of her children standing over an unconscious man with several burns on his body.

"Dr. Shepherd, where am I needed?" she asked.

"Dr. Grey... why were you paged?" he asked.

"I am not invalid, just pregnant, it's been more than a week and I am more than capable of helping out," Meredith snapped. Derek looked at her skeptically but eventually sighed.

"Fine," Derek nodded. "Take Mr. Williams down to CT, if it's surgical, you can scrub in." Meredith smiled widely and Derek nodded at her. "Be careful."

"I'm fine," Meredith reassured.

"Okay then," Derek smiled as Meredith left. While waiting for his scans to show up, Addie saw Mer in the observation room.

"Hey Mer," she said.

"Oh... hey Addie," Mer said, not looking up, her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked immediately.

"Nothing... just kicking, not strong enough for anyone else to feel yet," Meredith smiled and looked up. Her smile grew wider as she saw her friend with a white lab coat on. "Your officially part of the Seattle Grace team."

"Yepp... signed my contract after lunch... the chief... he's worried about you Mer," Addie said.

"He has no right... he treated me like shit..." Meredith snapped.

"He's sorry, why don't you talk to him," she urged.

"Sorry," Mer said. "So... quints."

"Yeah... we are going to need everyone when they are here so you should rest up this next week... Dorie, the mother, is getting admitted in 4 days," Addie said.

"I am fine... I don't need to rest up... I..."

"Mer... these babies are going to be very sick... I am very apprehensive of letting you on this case... I need hands but..."

"Addison, just because the babies will be sick doesn't mean I will starve myself and go into a depression again," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I..." Addie began but Mark and Derek walked in.

"Derek... why didn't you let me look at his burns first," Mark was arguing.

"He went unconscious while carry a pot of boiling water... he just fell... we need to know what's wrong," Derek informed him.

"You two are best friends, yet you can't stop fighting," Meredith laughed.

"What's up Grey," Mark smiled. "How the twins treating you."

"I'm fat," she muttered.

"Your not," Derek said.

"Your the father, you have to say that," Meredith whined.

"But I am only a friend... so wouldn't I tell you the truth?" Derek contradicted.

"Shut up..." Meredith muttered and turned back to the computer where the scans were showing up. Derek, Addison, and Mark met eyes and nodded before smiling. Hopefully she wouldn't be so cranky soon.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith watched as Derek and Mark began to work on Mr. Williams. At first they were getting his skin grafted where the several burns were. Meredith watched in awe as she finally got back into an OR. She hadn't been in one since she left Seattle Grace, let alone an OR with two world renowned surgeons.

Whenever she assisted in cases like this she always felt on a high.

This feeling didn't come today.

Today she was feeling nauseous, sick to her stomach.

Particularly at the moment Derek made an incision.

"Dr. Grey, you can come over now," Derek nodded, and Meredith took a shaky step forward and immediately the smell of blood hit her nostrils. She gagged.

"What's wrong Grey?" Mark noticed, and then Derek noticed too.

"Blood," she whispered.

"Your a surgeon... I..."

"Babies," she choked out, and turned to run out of the OR.

"They don't like the smell of blood," Mark laughed amused. "How ironic."

"Poor Mer," Derek breathed.

"Your their father, she'll blame you," Mark smirked.

"And if they don't grow out of it..." Derek began.

"You are in for one hell of a pregnancy," Mark laughed. Derek groaned. Meanwhile Meredith was huddled near the bathroom of the intern locker room.

"Grey, what happened?" Miranda asked walking in.

"I'm fine Dr. Bailey," Meredith sighed. She waddled up to her.

"You are not fine... you want to know how I know that.... we have a janitor cleaning up puke in the scrub room right now.... you are NOT fine," she barked.

"The babies don't like blood," Meredith breathed.

"Makes it hard to be a surgeon huh," Miranda chuckled.

"Did you get this?" Meredith asked.

"I've got a boy in here Grey... he's tough... you must have a girl... or two for that matter," Bailey pointed out.

"I hope," Meredith smiled.

"Rest here Grey... and stay away from the bloody ER and OR," Bailey rolled her eyes and left. A few seconds later Addie and Izzie came in.

"You okay Mere?" they asked at the same time. The two were actually really good friends now.

"Yeah.... Bailey checked up on me already... told me to rest," Meredith sighed, putting her head on her hands.

"So... blood," Addie laughed.

"Shut up," Mer muttered.

"Sorry.... too hard to resist," Izzie smirked.

"Why did I tell you two to be friends?" Meredith questioned and looked up.

"Because... if not for the whole Derek lying thing... we probably would have been right away," Izzie told her.

"Whatever.... just leave me..." she trailed off as her pager went off. "Alone." She sighed and took a glance at it. It said _Chief's Office._

"I'll pass," Meredith murmured, trying to put her pager back on her waist, but Addie grabbed it before.

"Meredith... you have to go...." she told her, Izzie looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah Mer... you have to.... you are already going to have at least 3 months off because of the twins... you don't need to get suspended or something for disobeying the chief of surgery," Izzie pointed out. Meredith looked at them both but sighed as they had almost equal expression of determination.

"Help me up," she muttered and held out her hand.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Richard watched the door as Patricia opened it and allowed Meredith Grey to come waddling in.

"Chief... if you called me in to lecture me about the babies not liking blood... or me disrespecting you the last time or..." Meredith ranted.

"Dr. Grey," he barked and she froze, one hand protectively on her stomach. "I called you in to apologize."

"If you..." Meredith began.

"I disrespected you... and hurt you.... you didn't deserve it.... especially being pregnant.... you were right.... you aren't your mother," the chief said. Meredith looked at him. "I knew you when you were a baby. I was with Ellis when she was giving birth because you father was stuck in traffic.... he made it but.... she was in the OR when she went into labor.... and I saw you... right after you were born..... I knew what your mom was doing to you as you grew older. Driving Thatcher away, leaving you alone.... and I did nothing.... I thought it wasn't my responsibility."

"Chief," Mer breathed but he continued.

"I vowed that I'd protect you when you entered the program.... and I felt I failed.... that's why I yelled and accused you.... I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself," he took a breath and looked at Meredith who had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Meredith.... for failing you..."

Meredith took a step forward and allowed the chief to take her in his arms, as her hormones raged out of control. As she finally understood.

**GAGAGAGAGA****GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA **

**Okay, so I am going to have some story lines featured in this story that were in the show, like the quints, and others. And I am also going to promise some Maddison coming up! Particularly during one of the events. And someone from New York is going to come to visit...**

**Few more opinions.... I like Abby and Ben together, Jack and Zanna together, and Ben and Zanne together so far... I am contemplating using Susannah in another story so that is a little iffy..... It's for something that I could go two different ways with so if that comes out to be the winner... I may not actually use it...  
**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth (Kay)  
Susannah Elizabeth (Zanna/Zanne)  
Abigail Elizabeth (Abby)**

**Boy:  
Benjamin Christopher (Ben)****  
Jackson Christopher (Jack)  
Lucas Christopher (Luke)**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only the twins ;)**

**This chapter is the quints... may have two parts, I am not sure....**

* * *

Mer sat at the kitchen table drinking her decaf coffee. It didn't do anything for her, it tasted disgusting, but she wanted coffee so bad that she didn't care. But she also cared for her babies enough to not drink the real thing.

"Morning Mer," Addison said, coming out into it and sitting down.

"Hey Addie," Mer yawned and attempted, but failed to get up. "The mother of the quints are coming today right?"

"Yup," Addie nodded. "And for the last time, are you sure..."

"Yes Addie, I am sure, I can handle it. Not matter what I am going to be on one of those cases and you can't stop me, the chief can't stop me, or Derek can't stop me. Take me off one of their surgical cases yes, but I will be at the delivery and once they are delivered, I am going to be in that NICU," Meredith said.

"God Grey," Alex laughed coming into the kitchen.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Hormonal much," he teased.

"Oh be quiet," Izzie slapped him playfully. Mer shook her head and swallowed more of her decaf coffee, wincing at the disgusting taste.

"How's the decaf comin' for ya," Alex laughed.

"Alex," Izzie snapped. Meredith only glared at him and attempted, but failed again to get out of her seat. Alex chuckled but Mer reached out and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

"You deserve it," Addie laughed and helped pull Mer up.

"How many more months until you become dark and twisty again?" Alex asked.

"Alex," Mer growled.

"I'm outta here," he said, grabbing his keys off the counter and getting out of Mer's reach.

"Why do we like him again?" Mer asked. Izzie laughed.

"He's different around me," Izzie said. "I wish he'd let all of you see it too."

"And pigs fly," Meredith smirked and reached into the fridge and grabbed her left over grilled cheese. As if clockwork, the doorbell rang and Derek was on the other side.

"Of course," Meredith shook her head.

"Mer... what is that?" he asked, questioning the food in her hand.

"Breakfast," Meredith mumbled.

"That is not breakfast... why don't I take you out to breakfast," Derek said. Meredith took a bite on the sandwich and Derek looked like he'd gag.

"Sorry," Meredith said. "Gotta get to the hospital.... the quints remember?" She smiled. "George and I are on your service."

"And you won't let me forget," Derek said. "But do remember... babies don't like the smell of blood." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"And if they remind me... I am on...." she looked at Addie.

"Lungs," Addie said.

"Oh that is so happening," Izzie laughed.

"Your just happy because your on Burke's service," Mer growled. Izzie smiled and skipped out of the kitchen to catch up with Alex.

"You ready Mer?" Addie asked.

"It's more like if Derek is ready to accept my breakfast and drive us in to work," Mer smirked. Addie laughed while Derek frowned.

"Let's go," he grumbled and began to help Mer to the car.

"Was he always this obsessive," Meredith asked. "About, breakfast."

"Always... when we were married, if I even thought about something unhealthy we'd end up at a breakfast cafe," Addie said.

"Great," Meredith sighed as Addie helped her down the steps in front of her house. "I am not invalid."

"And I am not letting you fall down these stairs," Addie protested. She helped her into Derek's car and they got to the hospital about 15 minutes later.

"See you later Mer," Derek waved as he went to the office and she went to the locker room. When she walked in there, none of her friends were there yet. That left Mer in a hostile environment. None of the other intern, although she has been back for three weeks, could accept that she was carrying an attending's child, nor that she resigned but was welcomed back with open arms. Besides, none of them were on the quints case, so that made them very jealous of all of them.

"Morning Dr. Grey," one of them hissed.

"Good morning," Meredith said politely. Knowing that all of this hostility would be gone once her friends entered. She might as well play along and have some fun.

"So how's the love child," another hissed.

"Children," Meredith correctly, stifling a giggle as she opened up her locker. There she was greeted with three ultrasounds. The last one you couldn't even see the smaller one, because the bigger was blocking it. You could barely make out the little flutter of a heart beat but it was there. And as if they knew she was looking at the ultrasound, the bigger, the one on her left side, turned over once and kicked her stomach.

"Whatever... don't you..." whoever was talking trailed off. Meredith smiled knowing her friends had entered.

"How'd you beat us here Grey?" Alex asked.

"If you guys are so slow to not beat the pregnant women and the world's slowest driver it's kind of pathetic," Mer smirked.

"Shut up," Izzie laughed as she passed her. Meredith slipped the shirt of her scrubs on and went back into her locker.

"Mer... look down," Alex said. Meredith looked down and the scrubs only went down halfway to her stomach.

"No," she whined. "I am a whale." Alex put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and send his friend on a hormonal rampage.

"Mer... your pregnant with twins, it's to be expected," Izzie said, reaching towards the top of Mer's locker where they had another size scrubs. "Here." She threw it at her. Mer sighed and changed it. Cristina walked in an saw the old scrubs.

"Already?" she questioned. "You just changed them last week."

"Cristina," George snapped.

"Cool it Bambi," Cristina rolled her eyes. Meredith laughed at her friends and put her hand on her stomach.

"You have very crazy Aunt's and Uncle's... and a crazy Mommy," Meredith said to her stomach.

"I still can't believe Meredith Grey is having a baby," Alex shook his head.

"Shut up," Mer hissed as Bailey walked into the locker room. She was two months ahead of Meredith but only just began to show a little.

"Karev," Bailey scrutinized. "Do remember that your resident is also pregnant and if you torture Grey." Alex turned white and everyone laughed. "Now... Montgomery has you all on the quints... she wants Dorie, the mother, to meet all her doctors, so when I page you... you come... Stevens and Grey, you are on Montgomery's service today."

"I thought..." Meredith began.

"The mother is a test Grey... if you screw it up with her you aren't on a surgical case... and it involves taking blood so..."

"So if I puke I am on the baby with the under developed lungs case," Meredith finished.

"Correct," Miranda nodded. "Now the rest of you... until you are paged... O'Malley labs, Karev pit, Yang cardio... move!" The all shuffled around the locker room and in a few seconds they were gone. Miranda looked at all the other interns who were looking at her. "What are you all staring at! Go find your residents!" She walked out leaving them flustered. "And to think _I _actually have the good interns."

* * *

"Come on Mer... let's find Addie," Izzie said.

"Bailey's on a warpath again," Mer commented.

"Probably the same reason your on a war path," Izzie teased.

"Shut up," she said and smacked her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Really Mer," Izzie laughed. "This morning I am surprised you went for Alex's shin not his..." Meredith laughed.

"I was thinking about it... and then I remembered what kept me up all night... I couldn't do that to you," Mer smirked.

"MER!" Izzie exclaimed and Meredith giggled.

"Come on... I want to meet the mother of the quints," Mer pulled her arm. They found Addie at the coffee station talking with Mark.

"Hey Mer, hey Iz," Addie greeted.

"Sup Grey... Stevens," Mark nodded. Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Bailey put us on your service," Izzie told her.

"Okay... well let's go meet Dorie," Addie said and said goodbye to Mark.

"So..." Izzie began.

"Mark Sloan," Mer finished.

"Dr. Stevens... Dr. Grey," Addie warned and the two looked at each other before looking at her. "Completely inappropriate."

"Just... your a single woman Addie... need to get back in the game... the last person I saw you with was that guy in the bar at Spokane," Mer said.

"He wasn't anything... he was a dud," Addie told them.

"But still..." Izzie said.

"We're here," was all Addie said as she turned into the room. The woman in the bed was quite large, which was expected. Her husband was on the phone in the corner.

"Dr. Montgomery," Dorie said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dorie," Addie reassured.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Just introducing you to Dr. Stevens and Dr. Grey... they will be on your case... they will be watching after you and the babies once they come," Addie said.

"Hello," Dorie said. "The more the merrier."

"Apparently," Izzie said.

"How far along are you?" Mer asked.

"32 weeks," Dorie said.

"What's the normal gestational period?" Addie asked.

"40 weeks... but for twins, 36 weeks is considered a success so with quints 34 weeks," Izzie said.

"I plan on going 36 weeks," Dorie told her stomach. "No one is getting out of this uterus until I say so." Meredith smiled. "How..."

"Hi," her husband said to the doctors, getting off the phone. "My mother said that Adam has a fever," he told Dorie. "That means soon they'll all have a fever... I don't think she'll make it past lunch."

"You have other children?" Izzie asked.

"Three," Dorie said. "Triplets. Adam, Oliver, and Graham."

"Well I guess when you take those fertility pills you should read the fine print," Izzie said.

"Dr. Stevens," Addie looked at her and Mer mirrored her look.

"Oh I am sorry... I just..." Izzie stuttered making mer stifle a laugh.

"It's okay," Dorie held her hand up. "I'm used to it... I just really wanted a girl." Meredith placed her own hand on her stomach.

"Yeah... we just didn't plan on 5 girls," her husband said while holding her hand.

"But think of all the clothes," Dorie smiled. "And pink cuteness."

"That's what you're happy about remember?" her husband smirked and kissed her. Addie scribbled something in the chart and handed it to Izzie.

"Try not to say everything that pops into your brain," Addie told Izzie. Then looked at Mer. "Watch her would ya." Meredith laughed and smirked at Izzie. Dorie's husbands phone rang again and he dismissed himself.

"So how many weeks are you?" Dorie asked Meredith. Mer smiled.

"17," Mer answered. Dorie looked at her and the size of her stomach. "Twins."

"Oh... congrats," Dorie said. "You know what they are yet?"

"No... but I hope for at least one girl... the father's ego doesn't need to be boosted anymore," Mer smiled as Izzie got the ultrasound.

"You say the father... not your husband," Dorie said.

"It's complicated," Mer told her as Izzie began to examine the babies.

"How's it look?" Dorie question.

"Not bad," Izzie commented.

"Not bad? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Dorie said.

"Not bad is pretty good when you have five babies in your uterus," Meredith explained. Dorie nodded and then winced touching the left side of her stomach.

"It's Kate," she winced. "She kicks me so hard." Mer smiled knowing what it felt like. "She gives me belly burn."

"You've named them?" Izzie asked.

"I know you must think I'm crazy... or maybe just a little bit stupid," Dorie said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Mrs. Russell," Izzie said.

"The only thing that would offend me is if you pretended not to be judging me since you met me...." Dorie told her. "The three of us are going to be spending a lot of time together so we might as well be honest."

"I think what Dr. Stevens is trying to say Mrs. Russell, is that if you reduced the number of fetuses, even by two, the other three could have been healthier and carried longer and..." Meredith explained.

"You two are about the 16th doctor who has told me that," Dorie told them. She guided both of the doctor's hand to her stomach.

"This is Charlotte," Dorie told them when she guided their hands to the top of her stomach. "She's lodged herself under the rib cage, won't budge, stubborn little thing...." She brought them to the right side. "This is Lucy... she's a bad ass.... she gets kicked, she kicks back." She brought them to the bottom of her stomach. "Emily, she gets the hiccups almost everyday." She brought them to the lower left. "Julie... she's pretty mellow, every once in a while she just turns over." Then she brought them to where she was holding before. "That brings us back to Kate..." Mer smiled as she felt a flutter underneath her hand.

"The one who gives you belly burn," Mer said.

"Every time she kicks," Dorie finished.

* * *

"Okay.... thanks," Derek said getting off his phone.

"How's the big plan coming?" Mark asked, approaching him at the nurses station.

"Mark... why don't you just shout it off a cliff," Derek sighed.

"Sorry buddy," Mark smirked.

"I know you're knew here... but in this hospital... these nurses are like vultures feeding on every bit of gossip they can get," Derek said.

"Whatever... oh yeah.... Nance called me today... wanted to know why there was a slutty intern carrying your love child and why you haven't called her," Mark said.

"Precisely why I haven't called her," Derek told him. "Or any of them, especially her and Kath. They'd be on the next plane down here and this way, I keep them in the dark myself and let Mom tell them everything... they trust her... they wouldn't trust me."

"That is so true," Mark laughed and patted his back.

"Hello Shepherd, Sloan," Burke said.

"Hi Burke," Derek said. He looked both ways and saw no nurses.

"Cristina told me what you guys are doing for Grey... and I wanna help," Burke said. "She deserves it."

"Thanks... I'll tell you when I need the help," Derek smirked. "They just broke ground today."

"Well I'll do anything you need," Burke nodded as Addie came up to them.

"Hey... Derek, Preston.... I want you to talk to the mother of the quints... you know, explain everything"

"How many people are involved in this thing," Mark asked.

"We just broke ground today... before the babies come it's gonna be a frenzy while trying to keep Mer in the dark, we need as much help as we need," Derek told him. "And we need it to be done before Mer wants to start decorating the nursery in her house."

"That is very true..." Mark said. "I guess we've gone through enough of that with your sisters... especially Gracie."

"Especially Gracie," Derek repeated and all of a sudden began missing his family.

* * *

"Moment of truth Mer," Izzie smirked as they walked back into Dorie's room.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Hello," Dorie greeted.

"Where's your husband?" Izzie asked.

"Oh... like we predicted, all the boys have a fever so he went to go help my mother-in-law," Dorie explained.

"Well we have to take some blood now... just a check up," Izzie told her. Meredith smiled at Dorie and took out the blood kit.

"Come on babies," Meredith murmured as she stuck Dorie with the needle. With a deep breath Meredith began but her hand flew to her mouth. "DAMNIT!" Meredith allowed Izzie to take over and ran to the bathroom in Dorie's room.

"Is she okay?" Dorie asked as Izzie laughed.

"Yeah.... she's just.... the twins... or one of them really doesn't like blood," Izzie chuckled.

"You guys are surgeons right?" Dorie asked and Iz nodded. "How does..."

"It doesn't... now she is on the case of Charlotte I think," Izzie said. As Izzie finished up Meredith came out.

"Mer..." Izzie said. "Why don't you rest." She nodded to a chair. "While I take this to lab."

"Fine," Mer grumbled and gratefully took the seat.

"The joys of pregnancy," Dorie smiled. "I remember that... by my point those symptoms are gone."

"And when did you stop having them," Meredith asked. "Because I am a surgeon, and clearly this child does not want to be one.... but I also can't be one if I throw up every time I smell blood."

"It's different for everyone hun," Dorie smiled. Meredith sighed and put her hand on her stomach.

"Great," she muttered as her pager went off.

"What is it?" Dorie asked.

"Your meeting all your surgeons I believe," Meredith said standing up.

"I'm getting used to all the attention," Dorie smiled and Meredith laughed.

"I know what that is like," Meredith nodded.

"I guess it's what having multiples does," Dorie laughed.

"Yeah," Mer agreed quietly. Within a few minutes, Bailey, Derek, Burke, Addie, Cristina, George, Alex, Izzie, and several other nurses and doctors were in the room. They began explaining the procedures that would happen to each of her babies once they were born. Meredith looked at the fear in her eyes and looked at Izzie. She could see her friend regretting what she said before. And as soon as they were there, all the surgeons were gone.

"They... they are going to be really sick," Dorie whispered. Meredith grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be alright Dorie," she reassured.

"Yeah..." Dorie said distractedly and then her husband walked into the room. Meredith and Izzie left the room.

"So... do you have a plan as to how you are not going to throw up because you smell blood during the delivery?" Izzie asked.

"Breathing through my mouth and praying it works," Mer murmured.

"What's wrong Mer?" Izzie asked.

"Iz..." Mer whispered. "They _are_ going to be really sick." Meredith put a hand on her stomach protectively.

"Mer," Izzie said. "You can handle this."

* * *

"All I am saying is that she is your ex-wife and I mean you still care..." Mer smirked as they sat down for lunch.

"Who am I supposed to hook her up with?" Derek asked.

"I don't know... um..." she began but all of a sudden her pager went off. "Damnit... 911." She sped off to Dorie's room right as Mark sat down.

"Where's Grey off to?" he asked.

"Quints," Derek told him.

"How come I am not on this case?" he whined.

"How can you help with a brain, a heart, and a sac of internal organs?" Derek chuckled. That's when his phone rang. He looked down. _LIZZIE_ was flashing across the screen. Derek only hit ignore.

"You can't avoid our family forever Derek... you know that," Mark said. "Trust me... I've tried."

"I am not avoiding our family... I am talking to Mom," Derek said.

"And do remember the 4 sisters who love kids," Mark added.

"Precisely why I am not calling them," Derek smirked. As if by clockwork, his phone rang again. _KATHY_ flashed across the screen.

"Looks like they are teaming up," Mark chuckled as he watched his friend hit the ignore button again.

"Unfortunately," Derek grumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Can't wait to see what happens when one of them somehow gets a hold of you," Mark said, sitting back in his seat as he watched his friends phone go off a third time. This time he looked over to see _NANCE_ flash across the screen. "She lives in Connecticut and she is still a part of this operation." Derek sighed and hit ignore. "Don't you just love our family."

"Tons," Derek muttered as it rang for probably the last time. _GRACIE_ now flashed and Derek hit ignore. In the few minutes of silence, Mark smirked at his friend and began laughing as his voice mail alert and text alert began sounding. "God can't they leave me alone." Grudingly he hit the voice mail button and put it on speaker for Mark's amusement.

_"DerBear," Liz whined. "Why did you ignore me.... I am your favorite sister.... I just wanted to know if it is true... are you really becoming a daddy? If so... that's amazing... I am so happy for you... but Nance said that it was an intern.... and that she actually became friends with Addie.... your leaving us in the dark big bro.... please call us.... Love you... and if you see Markie.... tell him I love him as well.... I miss you both!"_

Next message.

_"Derek!" Kathy snapped. "Why did you ignore Lizzie? She's pregnant and doesn't need stress about her brother. You really upset her and am upsetting me right now! What is this about a slutty intern... Nancy told me.... and she's carrying your love children! And a DIVORCE! You didn't call us to tell us any of this Derek Shepherd and are really pissing me off. Call me back or... you know what... just.... whatever... Love you no matter how much of an ass you are! Bye...."_

Next message.

_"DEREK SHEPHERD! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Nancy yelled. "You ignored me, Kath, and Liz..... and this slutty intern is carrying your twins. AND YOU GOT A DIVORCE.... from Addie of all people! What the hell are you doing little brother. I love you... but your an idiot! Call me or one of the girls back or else."_

Last message.

_"DerBear," Gracie sighed. "You ignored us all and are worrying us all. Mom doesn't tell us much so you need to fill us in. Nancy said that you and Addie got a divorce because of this intern who is having your children? This doesn't sound like you at all. I knew you shouldn't have moved away from New York.... it was pointless.... you and Markie and Addie already made up.... if this intern is as slutty as Nance says these are probably not even your children.... come home Derek... we all want you home.... we miss you.... I love you.... bye!"_

Derek sighed and shook his head.

"They make it so hard," he growled and looked at Mark. He was silent for a second before bursting into laughter. "It's not funny."

"You are so dead I mean.... I think they are planning your funeral or something it's sick," he laughed. "I can't wait until Mom...." Then his phone rang again and Derek saw_ MOM_ flash across the screen.

"Damnit," he hissed.

"Oh you are so dead," Mark laughed. "You know you can't ignore her..." Derek mumbled something under his breath before hitting answer and speaker phone.

"Hel-" he began.

"DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD!" Carolyn Shepherd snapped. "You better have a good explanation for ignoring all your sisters calls and leaving ME to deal with them!" Mark attempted to stifle his laugh.

"I.." Derek attempted to say.

"They are all worried sick about you! They think you are going through a midlife crisis at 35!"

"I..."

"They have questions and need answers.... you better answer them!"

"Mom," Derek finally interjected. "If I talked to them... they'd know...."

"What.... about Meredith.... being pregnant? They already know sweetheart," Carolyn said.

"No... not about that," Derek said.

"Then what?"

"How I am sill in love with her but I am only being friends for her sake."

"Derek..."

"If I talk to them.... they know me too well.... they'd come rushing out here and smother Meredith.... squash any small chance to be with her again."

"Oh honey."

"I love them I do.... but.... but I can't ruin it.... just yet."

"Don't worry sweetheart... I'll.... I'll keep them informed.... but that also means..."

"I will call you at least once a week."

"Marcus Nathaniel Sloan, that goes for you too dear,"Carolyn Shepherd commanded. Mark looked up bewildered.

"How'd you know I was listening?" Mark asked.

"I know you two boys... I raised you," Carolyn said. "I love you both... see you as soon as I can..."

"Bye.... love you," Derek said and looked to Mark.

"Love you," he mumbled and Derek closed the phone. "God that woman scares me." Now it was Derek's turn to laugh.

* * *

"Mark told me that you talked to your Mom.... and ignored the girls today," Addie smirked.

"You two are becoming quite chummy lately," Derek countered.

"Derek.... I am your ex-wife.... and the mother of your childrens best friend... I have many stories...."

"Shutting up," Derek surrendered. Addie laughed.

"So we're okay," Addie said.

"Addie.... you and Mer have been back for almost a month and...." Derek began.

"But... we've never talked about it Derek... we've always had Mark or Mer around us, we've haven't been alone since the night I told you I knew Mer was pregnant," Addie sighed.

"Of course we're okay Ads," Derek said. "I love you.... I will always love you... you may be my ex-wife but it doesn't mean I will stop loving you.... but we'll never be more than friends again."

"I feel the same way Der.... I..." she began but then her pager went off. "It's Dorie!" She ran towards the room where she was laying in the bed in pain. "What's wrong?" she asked Meredith and Izzie.

"There are signs of fetal distress," Izzie said.

"And her BP's racing," Mer added.

"I am having contractions.... and they really hurt," Dorie moaned. "I think my water broke." Addie checked under her sheet. The smell of blood filled Meredith's nose.

"Blood," she said, but strangely, didn't feel as nauseous as before.

"The placenta's tearing," Izzie said.

"Tell the chief to book an OR stat," Addie commanded a nurse. Dorie reached out for Meredith's hand as they put an oxygen mask over her.

"It's gonna be okay... we'll take care of you," she reassured.

"Izzie," Addie commanded. "Go to the nurses station and get the list of all the people we have to page for this and page them.... make sure everyone is there.... we need all hands! Mer.... stay with Dorie." They both nodded and Meredith went to the other pregnant woman's side while Izzie ran out of the room. Soon Dorie was on the operating table, Meredith holding her breath as Addie sliced open her stomach. So many doctors surrounded her and Mer hope she wouldn't ever be in this position.

"First baby's out," Addie announced as Alex stepped forward with a blue blanket. Addie placed Kate in there and he wisked her off to her station. Meredith didn't get a glimpse. Soon they kept moving from Julie who went to Cristina, Lucy who went to George, and Emily who went to Izzie. The final was Charlotte who was given to Meredith.

She let out a small gasp as she wisked her off to the station to clean her up, so she didn't have to keep holding her breath, and make sure she is okay so she could go into the NICU. For a brief second Meredith touched her stomach, as she felt the bigger of her children kick her stomach lightly and the smaller turn over slightly, they sensed her fear and shock.

She looked down at little Charlotte. She was so tiny and almost lifeless. She wouldn't let that happen to her children. She couldn't.

* * *

**Okay, so I am going to have some story lines featured in this story that were in the show, like the bomb, and others. And I am also going to promise some Maddison coming up! Particularly during one of the events. And someone from New York is going to come to visit... **

**Few more opinions.... I like Abby and Ben together, Jack and Zanna together, and Ben and Zanne together so far... I am contemplating using Susannah in another story so that is a little iffy..... It's for something that I could go two different ways with so if that comes out to be the winner... I may not actually use it...**

**Girl:  
Kayleigh Elizabeth (Kay)  
Susannah Elizabeth (Zanna/Zanne)  
Abigail Elizabeth (Abby)**

**Boy:  
Benjamin Christopher (Ben)****  
Jackson Christopher (Jack)  
Lucas Christopher (Luke)**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I had my last Christmas Show Rehearsal, so updates are coming :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Peanut and Bean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only the twins ;)**

**This chapter is the quints... part two.... This chapter is solely focused on Meredith and how she handles the quints/Dorie...**

* * *

Meredith smiled as looked at all her friends, exhausted after their surgeries, sitting in a row in front of a NICU crib. All had been in surgery except her and Alex.

"I have the best quint," George announced out of the blue. "Lucy... she just smiled at me."

"She's nine hours old George," Izzie smirked.

"Yeah O'Malley," Alex laughed.

"I'm just saying, there are five babies here and clearly, I have the best one," George said proudly.

"Technically there are seven," Mer smiled.

"Five babies that aren't still in a uterus," Cristina teased.

"Fine then," Mer muttered and then said louder. "Charlotte is smart. She's got wrinkles on her forehead, very serious."

"A, this is not a competition," Izzie objected. "And B, my quint kicks your quints asses. Emily, she's strong, she won't let go of my finger."

"Uh hey," Cristina protested. "Julie has her organs on the outside of her body and she's still alive thank you..."

"Whatever, Kate's the best," Alex said bluntly. "She'll beat any of your quint's asses anyday."

"What's with all the language," Mer said. "There are babies around here."

"They are nine hours old," George said smirking at Izzie who rolled her eyes.

"And there are two others who would apprecicate not hearing their Aunt's and Uncle's curse," Meredith hissed, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Mer... they are still in your uterus," Izzie scoffed.

"Iz, your talking to the woman who listens to Mozart before she goes to bed and is put on some special voodoo diet by her OB when she is not stuffing her face," Alex laughed and leaned back on his chair.

"I read on the internet that..." Mer began.

"You are so ruined," Cristina sighed. "Julie here is going to grow up to be a strong independent woman because I was helping her and was one of the few voice she heard on her first few hours of life, while Charlotte her is going to be mush because of all the baby Momma goo."

"She's got you pegged," Alex smirked. Mer only glared at him and kicked his chair forcefully sending him flying off.

"And Kate has to listen to _him_," Mer giggled.

"What's going on in here?" Bailey asked walking in. She looked at Alex on the floor, George half asleep on Lucy's incubator, and Mer holding her stomach protectively. "I don't wanna know." She shook her head. "Who's on call tonight?"

"Me," both Izzie and Mer said simultaneously.

"No you are not," Bailey said to Meredith and she sighed. "Izzie.... the rest of you go home." She looked directly at Meredith. "All five quints are alive. It's a miracle.... get some sleep so you can make sure they _stay_ alive."

"Fine," Meredith muttered.

"You actually want to be on call?" Alex laughed.

"I am being Mommy-tracked by everyone in the hospital," Meredith hissed. "Did you know that last week Derek had Olivia and Debbie practically stalk me the whole day and make sure I eat enough. I'd be happy to actually work.... I haven't been in an OR for ages."

"Sucks for you," Cristina smirked.

"Are you going home?" Derek asked, meeting her in the hallway.

"Well.... are you driving me home?" Mer said. "Because I remember that some stupid brain doctor saying something about, being pregnant I can't drive."

"Addie's not coming," Derek asked as he saw her in Dorie's room.

"Duh... the quints," Meredith rolled her eyes. "For a brain doctor, you really don't have a brain, do you?"

"Hmmm.... you seem to talk to the father of your twins, very meanly," Derek huffed.

"Very meanly.... what are you five?" Meredith teased and walked into the intern locker room. Derek was about to follow but Mer stuck her head back out. "Stop Mommy-tracking me!"

"I am not," he called.

"Dude, you so are," Alex laughed and walked in.

"Getting beat by interns, pathetic man," Mark clapped him on his back.

"Shut up, you go after interns," Derek said.

"They are fun," Mark smirked. "But I like nurses better." He eyed the ass of Olivia and raised his eyebrows.

"Good God," Derek shook his head as Mer came out.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Whatever," Mer yawned as he led her out to his car. When they arrived at her house, Derek walked her up to her front door.

"What time is your shift," he asked.

"I am getting a ride with George and Alex," Meredith said simply and shut the door. Derek frowned and left the front step. Meredith laid down in her bed but couldn't go to sleep. Mer couldn't stop thinking about the quint's tiny bodies in the NICU. Hooked up to various machines, probably scared. 6 months ago, Meredith wouldn't have thought nothing of it. It's what happens with premies. But now, she met Derek, she met Addison. Her life turned out completely different then she had expected and now she was expecting babies as well. Eventually, with her hand drifting to her stomach, Meredith drifted to sleep. She felt like she was asleep for less than an hour when her alarm woke her up and she trudged off to the bathroom.

When she went downstairs, she was quite content that whatever she chose for breakfast, the father of her children would not protest about. After eating one of Izzie's muffins, Alex drove her into work. As they walked into the locker room, they found Izzie asleep on the floor.

"Now that reminds me of someone," Alex smirked.

"Shut up," Meredith hissed. Cristina was already at her locker.

"Still miss being on call," she laughed.

"The last time I was on call was when you guys found me like this," Meredith reminisced.

"Well if we were to find you like this ever again, I am sure Shepherd would have our head," Alex said.

"We should wake her before Bailey has her head," Mer said, ignoring Alex.

"I'm going to rounds," Cristina said simply.

"Iz," Mer sighed. "Iz wake up." She didn't stir. "IZ!" She shook her gently and Izzie fell back.

"Meredith, what the hell!" she exclaimed.

"Forgive me for saving you from Bailey's war path," Meredith put her hands up and put her scrubs on.

"I hate you," she muttered and got up.

"For waking you up?" Mer said, amused.

"For being pregnant and happy," Izzie said and put her hair up.

"Come on," she said and nudged her to meet Bailey for rounds. The first place they went was the NICU where Addie was with Mr. and Mrs. Russell.

"Oh good, here you are," Addie greeted them as they walked in the door. "Mom and dad are anxious for an update. Dr. Yang." Cristina began to explain things in medical terms as Dorie sat down in her wheelchair.

"Dr. Yang," Bailey said, seeing the confusion on her face. "In plain terms please."

"Oh um..." Cristina said. "We operated on Julie's external sac of organs, and we pushed in as much of the bowel as we could, and we hope we can do the rest in a second surgery."

"She has to have another operation?" Dorie sighed.

"Yepp," Cristina said, but Mer glared at her. "Well... uh... not for a few days."

"Dr. O'Malley," Addie said.

"We put in Lucy's brain shunt yesterday, and she's doing very well, we just have to monitor her for a few days to make sure the spinal fluid doesn't back up," George explained.

"Stevens," Addie nodded.

"Dr. Burke, used a catheter to open up Emily's atrial septum last night," Izzie said. "Today we are going to go in and try and reconstruct the left chamber of the heart. We're very hopeful."

"Dr. Grey," Addie asked Mer.

"Charlotte''s lungs were a little more underdeveloped than the rest of the quints," Meredith said gently. "So we put a special mask on her, to help her breathe, and we are monitoring her closely."

"And that just leaves Kate," Addie said.

"She seems to be pretty healthy, no major issues have been identified," Alex told Dorie confidently. "We're gonna keep her in the isolate until she makes it to four pounds."

"You hear that honey, Kate's doing really well," Dorie's husband said.

"I'll be in my room," she sighed and rolled her wheelchair.

"Dr. Montgomery," her husband murmured.

"Tom... she just had five babies, her hormones are all over the place, just give her some space," Addison explained as the interns left. After rounds were over, Mer was struggling to keep up with the group on the stairs.

"Alex, George, stick with your cases, Meredith, take care of the mother of the quints... Izzie, surgery with Burke, Cristina, come with me," Bailey commanded. "And don't forget we have the quints themselves to look after too." They all split up. Meredith, a little tired from the almost sleepless night, was found in the NICU, looking over Charlotte, as Derek came in to check on Lucy.

"So... breakfast?" he asked casually, looking over Lucy's isolate.

"A muffin, Jesus Derek," Meredith sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry... how are they treating you today?" Derek said, flashing her his McDreamy smile. "How are you?"

"Peachy," Mer rolled her eyes. "The larger one is kicking me like crazy and I think he's lodged himself under my rib."

"He?" Derek smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself... I can't keep calling him the larger one," Meredith said.

"We need to come up with names," Derek nodded. "What do you think Lucy?"

"You're asking a premie baby?" Meredith smirked.

"What about the name Lucy?" Derek asked.

"Our children are going to be independent people Derek," Meredith sighed. "Not having their name taken from another.... besides, we don't know their sexes yet." Derek smiled and came over to her.

"Fine," he sighed and placed his hand over the left side of her swollen stomach. "For now... this one's name will be Peanut." Mer smiled.

"A nickname?" she asked.

"Why not," he shrugged.

"Fine," she laughed, Mer paused for a second. "Then this one will be Bean." She ran her hand over the right side of her stomach.

"Peanut and Bean," Derek chuckled as he began to leave the NICU, but he froze in his tracks when machines began blaring around Charlotte's incubator. Meredith stood up, alarmed.

"BP's low," the nurse in the room said. "She's tachycardic." Mer pulled out her stethoscope as Derek came near.

"Stats?" he asked.

"Dropping on high flow O2," the nurse told him. Meredith removed Charlotte's mask and pressed her stethoscope to the right side of the babies body.

"No breathing cells on the right side," she concluded.

"Her lung collapsed," Derek sighed.

"Should I get Dr. Montgomery?" the nurse asked.

"No time," Derek shook his head and then looked at Meredith while grabbing a small needle. "I need you to put this in between her second and third rib." Mer began putting gloves on. "Do not go too deep.... you're gonna hear a small gush of air." Meredith obliged and did as she was told. She leaned down near the isolate and waited until she heard the small gush of air.

"I heard it," she announced and stood up a little straighter, breathing out a sigh of relief. Derek check the baby over.

"Good job," he nodded.

"Thanks," Mer breathed, still staring at the baby. She subconsiously rubbed her stomach, she did that a lot nowadays.

"Peanut and Bean," Derek smiled.

"Peanut and Bean," Mer whispered and looked up into the McDreamy eyes.

* * *

"Her lung collapsed," Tom said as Meredith stood in Dorie's room after explaining what happened to Charlotte. Dorie was looking at the floor.

"I know it sounds scary, but it's really not that uncommon with a premie her size," Meredith reassured. "So, we've inserted a tube in Charlotte's chest, and that should help her breathe until her lung is ready to stand on its own." She looked at Dorie. "Mrs. Russell..." she began until Tom's phone ran off. "She's really fine now."

"That's my mother.... she can only handle the triplets for half a day, she's 74... so..." he sighed. He bent down and whispered something into Dorie's ear before kissing her forehead. Tom walked up to Mer. "Could you... um...."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Meredith nodded. Once he left, Meredith walked in front of Dorie. "Dorie.... this isn't your fault. You cannot blame yourself for this."

"I've got one baby who can barely breathe and one with half a heart," Dorie muttered. "Two of the others are..." She trailed off. "If I had listened to the doctors, I could have had three healthy daughters and not four who may not live to see tomorrow." She shook her head. "It was my decision... Tom agreed with the doctors.... so who else am I supposed to blame?"

"Dorie," Meredith murmured.

"You have two healthy babies," she sighed and looked at Meredith's stomach. "And I may not even have one." Meredith didn't see Dorie again until she thought of an idea.

"What are we doing again?" Dorie asked as Meredith pushed her wheelchair.

"We're visiting," Meredith smiled as she helped Dorie put a gown on. "We've talked medical, we've laid out the worst case scenarios, but we haven't given you any actual time with the babies."

"Well how's that gonna help," Dorie scoffed. "If I've learned anything in these past two days is that I need to learn to face reality." Meredith wheeled her up next to the isolate containing Kate.

"Here's Kate," Meredith smiled. "You can reach in and touch her if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much," Dorie whispered and did as Meredith said. Just as Dorie seemed content, Charlotte's alarms began blaring again.

"Dr. Grey, Charlotte's not breathing," the nurse said. Dorie's head snapped towards Charlotte's isolate as Meredith ran over.

"Page Addison Montgomery," she commanded after pulling out her stethoscope. "She's in the OR." It took about two minutes for Addie to arrive.

"What happened?" she exclaimed entering the room.

"She had an apnic episode, she's still not breathing on her own," Meredith told her as she took over.

"Let's intubate," Addie said and began listing off a list of drugs as well. Once that was all done, the machines ceased to beep.

"She was fine with just the chest tube," Meredith said.

"That's the thing with RDS cases," Addie told her. "Once you think they are fine, they slip right back again."

"Mrs. Russell," Meredith sighed as she turned towards Kate's isolate and Dorie was no where to be found. After checking on Dorie who was back in her room, Meredith sat in front of Charlotte's incubator.

"Have you eaten yet Dr. Grey?" the nurse said.

"So you're the latest Mommy-tracker I see," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry... um..." she stuttered.

"Tell Dr. Shepherd that once I am sure Charlotte is stable I will grab lunch okay," Meredith said and turned her back.

"Okay," the nurse said and Meredith chuckled. A half an hour later, Meredith made her way to the cafeteria. Izzie, Cristina, and Alex were there.

"Hey Mer," Izzie greeted happily.

"Hey," she mumbled and sat down. Alex grabbed the money she had in her hand and began making his way to the line. "I didn't even tell you what I wanted."

"Fries... fries.... and more fries," Alex chuckled and Mer shook her head.

"How's Charlotte?" Izzie asked.

"She's slipping," Mer shook her head. "We had to intubate her."

"That sucks," Izzie said.

"At least your not treating a prisoner in solitary who's a nut job," Cristina grumbled.

"Are you sure you are okay on this case Mer," Izzie said, looking closely at her friend.

"I'm sure Izzie," Mer sighed. "It's just... I don't want to have..."

"Mer... you are going to be fine... and your babies will be fine," Izzie reassured. Alex came back with her fries and Meredith began to eat silently. Once she was done, Mer returned to the NICU where Charlotte's labs came in. Leaning over the babies isolate, she took a look at the x-rays.

"Your lungs are not good," she sighed and put the x-rays down. "I know we got you out of there a little earlier than you would have wanted... we have to find something to help you. So if you have any ideas Charlotte..." Meredith sighed and sat down, putting her hand in to touch the babies hand gently. "I am having a baby. Just like you. Two actually. But I don't know if mine are going to be girls or boys yet... Maybe you can meet them some day.... you and your sisters.... would you like that.... but you need to keep fighting.... because right now I don't even know their names, they are only Peanut and Bean.... and I'd like you to meet them when they actually have names... okay..." Meredith looked up. Outside, Addie was talking to Dorie, probably about Emily. All of a sudden, Dorie put her head in her hands, crying. Instictively, she laid her hand over her stomach.

"Peaunt and Bean..." she whispered before looking at Charlotte again.

* * *

Meredith began walking down the hallway of the maternity floor to check on Dorie. She was surprised when she found the scared mother packing up her things in a suitcase on her bed.

"Hey Dorie," Meredith said calmly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing," she said.

"Dorie," Mer said, a little shock. "You've just had major abdominal surgery... you're not in..."

"I'm going home Dr. Grey," Dorie interrupted. She continued packing. "I need to go home.... I can't be here... I can't watch them die."

"They're not dying," Meredith interjected. "They're trying to live.... and you leaving them is not going to help them."

"I have three boys at home who need me," Dorie murmured.

"You're daughters need you," Meredith protested.

"Don't you understand that I can't do it," Dorie hissed. "I can't do it! They're too sick! And they're too hurt!"

"Which is why they need their mother," Meredith told her.

"If Emily dies..." Dorie began but Mer cut her off.

"If Emily dies," Mer said. "It will be horrible. But if Emily dies and you're not here..."

"I can't even hold them," Dorie sighed.

"But you can sit with, you can talk to them, you can let them no that they are not alone in this world," Meredith told her. "That's all they need. That's all anybody..." She trailed off. She had an idea. Another one.

"What?" Dorie asked.

"I think I know how to help Charlotte," Meredith told her, and went back down to the NICU. Dorie followed. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

"What are you doing?" she asked as Meredith began fumbling.

"It's called co-bedding.... hospital's sometimes do it with twins when one of them is sick," Meredith explained.

"And the other one... gets better?" Dorie questioned. "How?"

"We don't really know... sometimes, the babies get stressed from all the activity in the ICU... this way, they have someone there to comfort them. To be there with them." All night Meredith, despite the protests of everyone, sat by Charlotte, falling asleep. And it was such a shock when she came around. But being there all night, it also meant Meredith witnessed the death of Emily.

"I heard you worked a miracle last night," Bailey said, coming in to check on Julie.

"She came around so fast I thought the equipment was malfunctioning," Meredith smiled. "Her stats are completely better."

"She's gonna make it," Bailey nodded. "Go home Grey.... you did good."

"Thank you," Mer said.

"Grey," Bailey smiled and turned around. "Way to go."

"You hear that," Meredith smiled down at the two babies in the isolate. "Way to go." She left the NICU and found Derek waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"One more thing," Meredith said and went to find Addie. Derek trailed behind her.

"Hey Mer... you headed home?" she asked.

"I wanna see my babies," Mer told her. Addie nodded, knowing that she had been trying to stay strong for Izzie who was quite devastated over the babies death. Addie pulled out the ultrasound in an exam room.

"This'll be a little cold," Addie warned her, as Mer winced as she squirted the gel on her stomach. She began waving the wand. "Here's baby A..... and there's B. You can see both clearly this time." Meredith and Derek looked at the machine in awe.

"Peanut and Bean," Derek whispered in Meredith's ear.

"Do you want to know the sexes... cause I can see them," Addie smiled and Meredith beamed, nodding her head vigorously. She looked at the machine intently.

"Baby A," Addie began. "It's a boy." Derek clapped his hands loudly.

"Peanut," Meredith smiled.

"What?" Addie asked.

"We named them.... but we didn't really name them, just nicknames," Derek explained. Addie nodded. She waved the wand over Mer's stomach.

"Baby B....." Addie said. "It's a girl."

"Bean," Meredith whispered, tears in her eyes.

"A boy and a girl," Derek whispered as Addie printed out two copies for the parents.

"Peanut and Bean..." Meredith said again, forgetting all about the quints.

* * *

**Okay, so I am going to have some story lines featured in this story that were in the show, like the bomb, and others. And I am also going to promise some Maddison coming up! Particularly during one of the events. And someone from New York is going to come to visit... **

**P.S. Any other story lines I use will be my own creation of how I want it to be, this chapter took way too long having to review the episode over and over again. I just thought since it's about babies who are sick, we could get the whole experience and see Meredith's reaction.**

**Few more opinions.... I like Abby and Ben together, Jack and Zanna together, and Ben and Zanne together so far... I am contemplating using Susannah in another story so that is a little iffy..... It's for something that I could go two different ways with so if that comes out to be the winner... I may not actually use it...**

**Girl:  
Susannah Elizabeth (Zanna/Zanne)  
Abigail Elizabeth (Abby)**

**Boy:  
Benjamin Christopher (Ben)****  
Jackson Christopher (Jack)**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Midterms :(**


	23. Chapter 23: I Need You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only the twins ;) And Sarah and Cameron who will be coming back in the story soon, not sure when but soon...**

**This chapter is the bomb episode :) It's a litte different, beware.... and some promised Maddison hehe!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I had major writer's block for this story! But then in Church, I had an idea for the end which jump started the entire chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith looked out the rainy window sorrowfully. She had a feeling, a strange feeling. Instinctively her hand went to her swollen stomach.

_Something is going to happen today._

But Meredith wasn't really sure what, but she had a feeling.

_Something bad._

"Mer!" she heard Izzie call. "You up?" Meredith didn't answer, maybe they'd let her sleep through her shift. "Mer!" They wouldn't. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and Izzie, George, and Addie walked in.

"Meredith!" Addie exclaimed. "You're not even out of bed and you're shift begins soon."

"I have a feeling," Mer whispered.

"What?" George asked.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today," Meredith told them. "I don't know what but... I don't want it to affect me.... so I am going to stay in bed for the day, wait for tomorrow."

"You can't stay in bed all day," Izzie told her. "You have work. You're an intern, saving lives is not optional."

"Yes it is.... and maybe I will work on the nursery... picking out colors and such," Meredith murmured. Everyone shared a quick glance.

"No... real work...." Addie told her. "Bailey is on maternity leave and you will be in a few months, you need to go in before that."

"Who says?" Meredith asked. "Why can't I just sit here and think that something bad will happen today?"

"The chief, me, your attendings, your friends," Addison told her.

"Not enough," Mer said and rubbed her stomach. The three friends looked at each other as Alex walked in.

"Grey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"She has a feeling," Izzie answered. "So now she won't get up."

"Meredith... you have to get up," George said.

"Why?" Meredith asked again.

"This is hopeless," Izzie sighed and exited the room, everyone followed her.

"What are you doing Stevens?" Addison questioned.

"Calling in reinforcements," she told her. "Yeah... Cristina.... we need your help... it's Mer." At the mention of Meredith, Cristina was able to escape Burke's apartment in no time and was there in a matter of ten minutes.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing?" Cristina said, walking in.

"Lying here," Meredith sighed.

"You have a job Meredith, you need to go do you're job," Cristina snapped. "You're a surgeon, go help people!"

"I have a feeling," Meredith told her, lifting her head off the pillow.

"What kind of feeling?" Cristina asked her.

"Like... something's going to happen today.... something bad," she murmured.

"Something bad happens everyday Meredith!" Cristina yelled. "You work in a hospital! People code, they die, they get hurt, they need surgery, you get to help them! That's your job! And now we're late, let's go!"

"You know, your job is different when you are providing for three, when there isn't only yourself to take care of, when I feel like something is going to happen, I think it's about them!" she put her hand on her stomach and felt a flutter. "So now, as a mother, I am going to stay in bed today, thinking something is going to happen, something bad, and I will try and protect them!"

"And when you don't have a job who will care for them!" Cristina snapped. "Now move it!" She jumped up onto her bed. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass out of this bed!" Her eyes widening, Meredith threw her legs over the edge and hopped up. She was already fully clothed and she walked out to find Addie, Alex, Izzie, and George huddled by the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" she shrugged. "Let's go to work." She walked, or half waddled, down the hallway towards the stairs. Alex followed her to be sure she did not fall as the others stared at Cristina, who followed her out, in amazement.

"What?" she smirked. "I'm just that good."

* * *

"Quiet board," Derek murmured, coming up to Burke and Richard who were standing at the surgical board.

"Don't remind me," Richard groaned. Derek tooked at Burke.

"Quiet board means trouble," Burke said.

"Stop saying quiet board," Richard snapped.

"So Shepherd... what happened with Meredith?" Burke asked. Derek's head snapped towards him.

"What happened with what with Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Cristina left the apartment this morning in a rush saying crisis, Mer needs me," Burke said. "You weren't called?"

"No, I wasn't!" he hissed and grabbed his cell phone. He immediately dialed Mer's cell.

"Yeah... Derek," Meredith said.

"Oh Mer... you're okay," he breathed.

"May I refer to our post-it... no Mommy-tracking!" she hissed.

"I am not.... Burke said that Cristina rushed to your house this morning," Derek said.

"Well... hang up and I'll explain to you," she told him.

"What... I...."

"Turn around smart ass," she laughed as he spun around to see her walking down the hallway.

"Mer," he sighed. "I thought..."

"I just have a feeling," she murmured.

"I get those some times," Derek smiled.

"And..." Meredith led.

"And they go away with time," Derek told her.

"But.... I feel like something is going to happen today," Meredith said. Derek sprung into action.

"Are you having cramps, feeling sick, has there been spotting, any blood... what?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing like that," she smacked him away. "I... I just... I don't know... it's probably nothing and will go away soon enough."

"Take care of yourself Mer," Derek nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. "And Peanut and Bean.... be nice to mommy." Meredith smiled at him. "See you later Mer."

"See you," Mer nodded and turned down the corner to meet up with her friends.

"So who do you think they will stick with us today?" Cristina asked.

"Ugh... not healing with love again," Mer moaned. "She was happier than Izzie... and my pregnant hormones can't handle any more of her."

"Mer," Alex laughed. "You're the one who scared her off.... screaming like a banshee." Mer ducked her head in her chest as they arrived at the ambulance bay.

"What are you fools doing!" they heard a new voice say. "I've been gone for two weeks and you have ran off four residents.... FOUR! I should be on maternity leave but instead I am getting called that my interns are the ones no one wants to take care of!"

"Dr. Bailey!" they all exclaimed.

"You... you are the ones no one wants!" she growled again.

"You're back," George said.

"I'm not back," Bailey snapped.

"You're not," he said. He heard a gush of water.

"No," she hissed. "My water just broke on you're shoes... I'm in labor you fool! Get Doctor Montgomery. Izzie, get me a wheelchair." The two of them rushed to do their deeds while Mer, Cristina, and Alex stared in awe at their resident.

"Don't look at me like that," she warned. "I heard all about your little rants Grey.... just because I am in labor and you're pregnant does not mean I can't punish you once I am done.... now meet the ambulance!" Mer's eyes widened as she turned around to stop facing her resident.

"You're screwed Grey," Alex laughed.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him. She forgot all about her little problem as the ambulance opened and they found a woman screaming bloody murder.

"She the one hurt?" Alex asked.

"No..." the paramedic shook his head. "He is..." He nodded to the man on the gurney, a paramedic's hand inside her body.

"Is she..." Mer gasped.

"Yeah," the other paramedic hissed.

"And you thought your day was going to be bad," Cristina smirked.

"I never said my day was going to be bad," Mer murmured as they followed the gurney. "I said something bad is going to happen."

* * *

"So... you still wish you were with the other guy," Derek smirked at Cristina in the scrub room. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Does Bailey know?" Cristina asked. "Cause she's in labor right now."

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah... George is with her... and I think she is asking for her husband," Cristina said.

"Sucks," Derek murmured as he shut off the water. "So how's Meredith?"

"Confusing as usual... she refused to get out of bed this morning," Cristina told him. "I had to threaten to kick her ass." Derek frowned under his mask.

"You didn't right," he threatened.

"Of course not," Cristina scoffed. "Besides, I think the whole thing was stupid... who gets feelings."

"I do sometimes.... and she's pregnant... she's worried," Derek said as he made an incision in Tucker's head.

"She's turning into mush," Cristina shook her head.

"Well maybe if you were pregnant..." he smirked.

"Never happening again," Cristina said.

"Does Burke want kids?" he asked.

"Why are we having this conversation?" she countered.

"So... does Mer have any clue about the plan?" Derek changed the subject.

"Well.... she wanted to decorate the nursery today instead of going into work... so... no clue," Cristina said.

"Good thing it's almost done," Derek smiled.

"This is probably the smartest thing you have done for the past three months," Cristina nodded.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.

"It's Mer... but... yeah maybe," Cristina nodded.

"Dr. Shepherd," a new voice said. Derek looked up from Tucker's brain.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You have orders from your chief of surgery to evacuate this OR immediately," the man said.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"Dylan Young... from the Seattle Bomb Squad," he answered, Derek's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"Maybe she wasn't as stupid as I thought," Cristina whispered.

* * *

Meredith was very happy that her twins had finally gotten over the 'I hate the smell of blood, let's make Mommy puke' phase and allowed her to begin scrubbing in again. It put a lot less stress on her that her job would still be waiting for her after her maternity leave began. If she wanted to go back.

"Dr. Grey... are you all right?" Dr. Burke asked.

"Derek has you Mommy-tracking me now too?" Mer smirked.

"No... just Cristina and this morning..." he said.

"Oh... that... that was nothing..." Meredith shrugged "My feeling is gone."

"Feeling?" Hannah, the paramedic asked.

"That something bad was going to happen today... it's gone," Mer shrugged.

"That's good," she said.

"Hannah... is you're hand shaking?" Dr. Burke asked,

"Um..." she stuttered.

"It can't shake," he told her. "It can't."

"Sorry... it's just... I did something so stupid and..." she murmured.

"You may have saved this guys life... but now it's our turn to finish.... when I tell you... you can remove your hand okay," Burke told her.

"Okay," she nodded. Meredith watched as he brought the scalpel to the man's chest.

"Beginning the incision," he narrated.

"Dr. Burke!" a voice belonging to Alex sounded through the room.

"What is it Karev?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"I'm in the middle of surgery Karev... I," he began.

"You want to talk to me," Alex said stoicly.

"Alex..." Mer questioned, the feeling creeping back onto her as Burke put the scalpel down and walked over to him. As Alex whispered in his ear, Mer watched as she eyes widened.

"Dr. Grey," he said, his voice tight as Alex disappeared. "Come here."

"Yes..." she said, walking over calmly.

"I need you to walk out of here... walk... not run, even if you can't do that.... and I need you to go to the nurses station and tell them that we have a code black situation," Burke whispered in her ear.

"Code black?" Meredith question, a little too loud.

"Shh..." he said. "Yes... code black... I need you to tell them that.... and then tell them to call the bomb squad." Meredith's hand snapped to her stomach. "Go." Meredith nodded and turned around.

"Dr. Burke... you're scaring me," she heard Hannah say.

"Don't be scared... everything will be okay," was the last thing Mer said as the OR doors closed. She _knew _something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Addison sighed, agitated as she left Bailey's room, she was refusing to push, it was not what she needed right now. That's when her pager went off. She looked down.

_Code Black_

"What the hell is a code black?" Addie asked no one in particular.

"There's aparently a bomb in a body cavity," a voice belonging to Mark Sloan said.

"Seriously," Addie exclaimed. "A bomb, in our hospital."

"I know... crazy right," Mark said and then grew grim. "Guess who was in that OR."

"Who..." Addie said cautiously.

"Meredith...." he said.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

_I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today._

"Don't worry... Burke kicked her out... she's how we all found out," Mark reassured. "How's the scary woman?"

"Her name is Miranda Bailey idiot," Addie rolled her eyes. "And Derek is currently in surgery with her husband and she won't push until he's there."

"He works here?" Mark asked.

"No... he's the one on the table," Addison snapped.

"Woah," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know," Addie sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Addison said. "Where's Mer?"

"Nurses station with... like everyone else in the hospital," Mark told her.

"Then we'll be included..." Addie nodded and looked at a nurse. "Tell me what she decides." When they got there Richard was on the phone.

"Richard, what's up?" Addie asked as he got off.

"All but two OR's are cleared," he sighed, agitated.

"Two..." Mark said.

"One containing the bomb... the other Bailey's husband and..."

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed and waddled up to them. "Derek's still up there."

"The bomb guy is trying to negociate with him," Richard told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And that's supposed to calm me down!" she exclaimed.

"No... but..." Mark said.

"But what," she snapped. "The father of my children is in an OR next the one with the bomb!"

"Mer... you have to calm down," Izzie said coming up beside her. "Come on, sit."

"I will sit when I know my babies will have a father!" Mer hissed.

"He's not in the OR of the bomb," Alex rationed.

"But he could still be in danger... what if it travels over?" she asked.

"Oh crap," Richard said, and grabbed the phone again.

"What?" Meredith asked fearfully.

"Hi... I need the plans of the hospital.... because.... I need them!" he said. This time, Meredith let her friends sit her down.

* * *

"No."

"I have orders from your chief of surgery," Dylan told him.

"I'm not afraid of the chief... I am afraid of Dr. Bailey," Derek said calmly. "This is her husband. If I put a skull flap on him now, he'll die."

"Close him up, do whatever you have to do, but you must evacuate this OR," Dylan commanded.

"Or you could leave my OR," Derek countered.

"I'm telling the chief Dr. Shepherd," Dylan said cooly and left.

"Okay," Cristina said. "You know what I said before about you finally doing something smart a few minutes ago."

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"I take it all back now!" she exclaimed.

"If you want, you can leave, you can all leave... but I am staying," Derek said. He looked up and no one moved, not even Cristina. "Well then... Dr. Yang... you're just as stupid as I am."

"If you die it will break her," Cristina said.

"If you die it will break her," Derek told her.

* * *

"Richard... I am going to need an OR soon," Addie said.

"Still?" he asked.

"I don't get it," she shook her head. She stole a glance towards Meredith. "How is she?" Mark, Izzie, George, and Alex surrounded her.

"Freaking out... but... she's fine..." Richard reassured.

"Are you sure... I don't know..." Addie fretted.

"Addie," Richard interrupted her. "I am taking care of her now... take care of Dr. Bailey, you can't have an OR."

"But..." Addie protested.

"Go... get her to push goddamnit," he snapped.

"George!" Addie called. He came over. "Let's go get Dr. Bailey to push."

"Okay," he nodded. "What... what is your plan."

"No clue," she sighed.

"You don't have a plan," George asked.

"That's why you're here," Addie told him.

"Can we just... declare her temporarily insane or something?" George asked.

"You want to declare Miranda Bailey temorarily insane," Addie said, incredulously.

"You have any better ideas," George snapped.

"We are all stressed O'Malley... but Bailey is giving birth while her husband is in an OR," Addie snapped back.

"What's this about a code black?" Bailey asked.

"What are you doing?" Addie asked as the shaking woman began packing up her things.

"Going home," she said.

"Dr. Bailey... you're in labor," George informed.

"No baby is coming out until my husband is here," Bailey said and winced as another contraction came, sitting down as well.

"I don't think you have a choice," George said.

"Dr. O'Malley," Addison snapped.

"Not... with... out.... my... husband..." Bailey gasped as she got stunned in pain by her next contraction. Addison watched in awe as George stepped forward yet again, got her to lie down, and out of no where she nodded. Twenty minutes later William 'Tuck' George Bailey Jones was born. Exhausted, Addie walked out of the room.

"You were in there a while," Mark said, seeing her.

"William George Bailey Jones was born at 3:46 this afternoon," Addie smiled.

"Good for her," Mark said.

"Any news?" Addison asked.

"They are moving the bomb," Mark told them. "The OR they were in was over the oxygen tank..."

"How's Mer?" Addie said worriedly.

"Last time I saw her she was on a screaming rant..." Mark said, amused.

"I still can't believe my ex-husband is so pig headed... he is freaking her out," Addie shook her head.

"Do you find it weird that you are friends with both of them?" Mark asked.

"Not at all... not anymore anyway," Addie smiled. "I think it's for the best."

"Do you find it weird that we still aren't together," Mark said.

"Mark," Addie gasped.

"Our best friend is moving on after we did it the first time... not you aren't married to him anymore," Mark said.

"But... I need to be there for Mer... and I can't lose her and if Derek gets mad I may and I... Mark... we.... I..." Addie prosted backing up.

"Shut up," Mark smirked, stepping forward, placing a hand on her back. "I am going to kiss you now... and you will like it."

"Okay," Addie breathed as his lips crashed onto hers. Addie's breath hitched before deepening it. She moaned with pleasure. "On call room?"

"Too far," Mark chuckled and dragged her into the nearest closet. "Much better." He pinned her against the wall and began to undo the tie to her scrub pants and his own.

"Much much much better," Addie giggled as he stuck his cock penetrate her. "OH MY GOD!"

"Scream..." he whispered. "I want you to scream my name." He thrust him self in and out of her, feeling her thighs quiver.

"MARK!" she obeyed. "You... are... GOD!"

"Am I...." he smirked. "Am I god?"

"You... you are..... you're God! Mark Sloan is god!" Addie moaned as a sensation traveled up and down her spine for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"God you're tight," he hissed, pushing her hard against the wall. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me hard," Addison whispered and gasped as he began thrusting harder. "Harder..." she moaned.

"How does it feel," he teased, pulling out but thrusting himself in a second later. Smirking as another moan escaped her mouth. He loved how wet she was.

"Ah-mazing," she gasped, grabbed at his hair. "Amazing..... amazing...." A shiver traveled down her spine as he began sucking at her neck. "You're..." She trailed off as he sent her trembling in his arms.

"I'm what," he murmured.

"You're... you're...." she gasped tugging at his hair more. He felt her walls close around his cock and a moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he succumbed to her body's wishes. He felt her legs buckle and she arched up in a shriek of pleasure as he released himself into her. Still gasping for air she collapsed against the wall, him on top of her.

"That was... amazing," she whispered. Painfully short, but amazing.

"It was," he laughed as he heard silence. Silence until the walls of the hospital began shaking in a tremor. Addison's eyes closed tightly and shook a little, leaning against Mark. His big strong arms taking in her hot and sweaty body. For a few moments they stood like that until the beeping of a pager interrupted them. Addie jumped away and began crawling on the floor to find it. It was hers. She picked it up and gulped.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"911," she whispered, fearing who it was for.

* * *

"They're moving the bomb," Cristina said as she reentered the OR.

"How is the girl with the bomb?" Derek asked.

"Shaking," Cristina told him flatly.

"I'm almost done here," he reassured. "Everyone else can go." He watched as a majority of his staff exited the OR quickly. But he also watched as Cristina and several nurses stayed. "Okay..." He was interrupted by the beeping of a monitor.

"Damnit we're losing him!" Derek exclaimed. "Push one of epi."

"Already no pulse," Cristina said.

"We're gonna roll him on three," Derek said. "Come let's go!" He commanded as all the people left gathered around Tucker's body and began flipping him gently. "Yang, compressions."

"Yes sir," she nodded and jumped forward. After several seconds, nothing improved.

"Watch out," he said, stripping down and he began compressions. "One, two, three... one two three..." Derek looked up and saw that there was still a flatline. Angry he backed up, Cristina looking at him sorrowfully. With a deep breath he launched forward and slammed his fist on Tucker's chest. "Come on... come on Tucker." A few moments of silence was yet again. "Come on...." Out of no where his heart began beating again and Derek let out a sigh. "Okay people lets..."

He broke off as the entire floor shook and the sound of an exploding shell echoed through the walls of the hospital. It was over in a second but once it was over, an uneasy silence rested on the OR floor.

* * *

Meredith was officially freaking out. She knew very well that without Derek, she was not going to be able to raise the twins. She could not have them growing up without a father, she couldn't do that to them. Indiscreetly, as Izzie and Alex had disappeared about ten minutes ago, presumed to be in an on call room or a supply closet, Meredith walked up to where the chiefv was stressing. For a while she was doing what Izzie had said and tried concentrating on her breathing, but she could only do that for so long. She needed to know what was happening.

"The oxygen a line run under the OR the bomb is in," she heard Patricia say, and the chief gasped. At once she felt both of her babies kick as her heart dropped to her stomach.

"And that means if the bomb goes off..." Richard sighed.

"No..." she whispered. Richard snapped around.

"Meredith," he sighed.

"Derek... I.... he can't..... oh my god...." she gasped.

"Where are Karev and Stevens Meredith?" he asked.

"No clue," she whispered. She felt the babies begin kicking a lot. "Oh my god...." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Meredith, you have to calm down," Richard said. "Someone page them!"

"They need a father... they need a father... I can't do this alone!" Meredith, beginning to hyperventilate. Her hand still placed on her stomach she felt the babies kick her stomach repeatedly, non-stop. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Mer!" she heard Izzie call.

"Iz..." she moaned. "Oxygen lines... under OR.... Derek.... babies...."

"Mer, you have to calm down," Alex said, rushing to her side.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Her head began to spin. "Dizzy."

"Mer, you need to sit down," Izzie said, taking her hand gently as Alex grabbed a chair and brought it towards her.

"Headache," she whispered, walking forward, taking her hand out of Izzie's and placing it on her head. "Derek…"

"Mer… Derek is going to be fine," Alex reassured. "You need to sit down and worry about taking care of yourself and the twins."

"How do you know he will be fine," she snapped. "How do you..." A wave of nausea passed over her and she bent forward and threw up at her feet.

"Mer!" Alex exclaimed, coming around the chair.

"I'm.... I'm fine," she whispered and then winced. "Ow..." She placed her hand on her stomach, the babies had stopped kicking. "Oh my..."

"Mer?" Izzie asked. "Mer... what's wrong?" Alex grabbed her hand and felt for her pulse.

"Her pulse is rapid..." he said.

"Meredith," Richard said. "Sit down..."

"I'm... babies," she whispered, wincing again.

"Is you're stomach hurting?" Richard asked.

"Pain," she moaned and bent forward to throw up again. Tears were now running down her face. Her vision started to get blurry and before she knew her, she began losing her peripheral vision. She felt herself falling back into the chair.

"Mer!" she heard Izzie exclaim. The last she she felt was the ground shaking and a large boom.

"Derek," she whispered before everything went.

* * *

"What happened?" Addison asked immediately, running into the exam room, subconsiously fixing her sex hair. Richard was getting an ultrasound ready.

"She heard about the oxygen lines," Izzie explained. "She started freaking out and... we couldn't calm her down. Her pulse was racing, she was dizzy, had a headache, threw up, and had abdominal pain almost all at once."

"And her BP skyrocketed," Alex added from Mer's side.

"Did she... um... have a miscarriage?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know," Addie said, flipping through the chart quickly and grabbing the wand. After squirting gel on her stomach she waved it around Mer's stomach quickly. In the meantime Mark entered the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Shhh..." Addie hissed. Izzie narrowed her eyes at them, both of their clothes were ruffled and Addie's hair was messed up. Despite how worried she was about Mer, she smirked. Everyone in the room went silent and they all let out a sigh of relief as two heartbeats sounded through the room.

"They're okay," Addie said. "Heartbeats are faster than I want them to be but... once Mer's goes down theirs should too."

"What... what was wrong with Mer for..." Alex asked.

"Take some blood and run it," Addie nodded. "And give her Hydralazine and fluids."

"Will she be okay?" Izzie asked.

"You're a doctor Izzie... if the babies are okay but she had all of those symptoms..."

"Preeclampsia," Izzie sighed. Addie nodded and turned to Richard.

"She's on maternity leave as of now," she commanded.

"She was anyway, even if she didn't have preeclampsia," Richard said.

"What's her BP now?" Addie asked.

"140/90," Izzie said. "But it's dropping."

"Good," Addie sighed and collapsed in the chair. "Wait... Richard.... the bomb..."

"It went off," he murmured. "We don't know anything yet..."

"Okay," she said as he left the room, Alex followed. Now it was just Izzie, Addie, and Mer in the room.

"Okay... spill," Izzie said, now knowing Mer was fine.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Addie stuttered.

"Addison Montgomery... you have sex hair!" she smirked.

"I... I don't," she shook her head.

"And so did McSteamy," Izzie smiled.

"I..." she stuttered.

"We all knew it would happen eventually.... it was just a matter of time," Izzie laughed.

"We didn't..." Addie defended.

"Don't deny it Addie... embrace it," Izzie smirked. "Derek has moved on... sorta... you should too..."

"Now this is why attendings don't become friends with interns," Addie muttered.

"Hey," Izzie laughed. "You're roommates with four interns... no wonder you are friends with us."

"Never making that mistake again," Addie said.

"Too late... we're in your lives... your kinda sorta excepted into our little family now.... from all of us except Cristina... but she's Cristina," Izzie smiled. "And to think we hated you a few months ago."

"Thanks for reminding me about that," Addie said dryly.

"But really... you and Mark Sloan..." Izzie laughed.

"Finally," came a weak voice. They looked down to see Meredith's eyes meeting theirs.

"Mer," Izzie sighed and hugged her friend gently.

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey," Addie growled. "Second time you have collapsed."

"Oh..." Mer whispered. "Babies?"

"They're fine Mer... but you... you have preeclampsia," Addie said. Mer's hand went to her stomach.

"Shit," she murmured and rest her head back on the pillow. "What does that mean?"

"That means from now on you are on maternity leave," Addie said.

"Bed rest?" Mer asked.

"You are 24 weeks... that's cruel but... you haven't had any signs of preterm labor so no... restricted activity but..." Addison said.

"What were my symptoms?" Mer asked.

"Well you got like three or four of them at once," Izzie said.

"Nausea, dizziness, headaches, abdominal pain.... and you're BP was 140/90, it's lower now, but you're hands were swollen as well, along with protein in your urine and the weight gain," Addie listed.

"I have been getting dizzy and headaches lately," Mer whispered. "And what do you mean weight gain? I am carrying twins."

"Which also put you at risk," Izzie added.

"Mer, you gained it almost all at once.... I don't know why I didn't see it earlier," Addie said.

"It's not your fault Addie," Mer shook her head. "Izzie's right... twins put me at risk... and the problem from Spokane... so, treatment?"

"Well... as I said before, restricted activity.... I am putting you on Hydralazine and if your symptoms worsen Magnesium. Plus you need to monitor you're fluid intake and..."

"The rest I know..." Meredith nodded. "Can I go home now?" Addie looked at the monitor and saw that her BP had already regulated, or as well as it would be.

"Let me get you're discharge papers," Addie nodded.

"Addie... the bomb," Meredith, said stopping her friend from leaving.

"I'll let you know when I know something," Addie said.

"Okay," Mer nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Looking at Izzie briefly, she then turned to her stomach. "I'm sorry guys... I... I almost killed you."

"It wasn't you Mer," Izzie said.

"I let myself get so stressed," Meredith shook her head.

"You said yourself and Addie said that you already had the symptoms," Izzie reassured. Meredith sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She touched her head and winced.

"Ow... what... Iz," she turned to her friend.

"You hit your head before Alex could catch you," Izzie explained. "It's fine though."

"Iz... I want to see them... you said they are okay but..." Mer sighed.

"Sure Mer," Izzie smiled and got up to get the ultrasound. Squirting the gel on her stomach, she waved the wand around on her stomach until she found the two heartbeats. "There they are. You can barely see the girl."

"I can tell that he's going to be very protective when he gets older," Meredith smiled. "Can you print a picture out."

"Sure Mer," Izzie said. "I'm really glad that you are okay..."

"So... Mark and Addison, really," Mer smirked.

"I know," Izzie laughed as Addison entered the room again.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mer told her. "Izzie was just printing me a picture out of the twins."

"Oh..." Addison said, narrowing her eyes at them. "Here you go Mer."

"Thanks Ad," Mer said, swinging her legs over.

"I got you're clothes from you're locker... and Izzie... the chief gave you off the rest of the day to go home with Mer," Addie told them.

"Great," Izzie beamed.

"Great," Mer rolled her eyes. Addison smiled and left the two friends to bicker, very thankful that Mer and the twins were okay. She went to the nurses station where she found everyone gathered around.

"Richard, what's happening?" she asked.

"They're coming up," Richard said.

"Who?" Addie asked, but she turned around to Mark before he answered.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Meredith okay?" he asked.

"For now," she shrugged.

"So... what are we?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, distractedly.

"We had hot sex in a supply closet... you certainly didn't forget already," he frowned.

"Mark... it was a moment of weakness," Addie shook her head.

"And you screaming my name," he smirked. "Come on... go out with me. Not just sex."

"Really? Really truly?" Addison questioned.

"Really," Mark smiled.

"What does... um... dating entail?" she asked.

"Well... I take you out to dinner... or I cook you dinner... and... other things..."

"Fine... I'll date you... but I have rules," Addie said.

"Rules," he frowned.

"No more sex," she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"No more sex until the fifth date," Addie said.

"Fifth," he choked out. "So... five days..."

"No..." she shook her head. "Two a week minimum..."

"That's like, three weeks," he exclaimed.

"Am I worth it?" she asked. Mark looked into her eyes.

"Yes," he sighed finally.

"Then..."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Mark smirked.

"I would love to," Addison smiled and kissed him gently.

"So we can kiss.... but no sex," Mark raised his eye brows.

"We can kiss," Addie nodded.

"Here they come!" they heard someone say.

"You had to be the cowboy," they heard Richard say.

"Where is Mer?" both of them let out sighs of relief, it was Derek. Addie pushed through the crowd of people.

"Derek!" she exclaimed. "You're okay?" She hugged him tightly.

"Where's Meredith?" he asked, allowing her to hug him.

"Oh... um..." she stuttered. All of a sudden he pushed her back to look into her eyes.

"What?" he asked, eyes wide and fearful.

"The stress... she collasped.... and officially preeclamptic," Addie sighed. Derek took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck worriedly.

"Where is she?" he asked hoarsely.

"Stevens took her home... she's on maternity leave," Addie told him.

"I really messed up," he murmured.

"You almost died... you scared her... but don't take it from me... go visit her," Addie said. "I'm due to stay till later but..."

"Check on Tucker, tell Bailey the news, and you can go Derek," Richard nodded. With a sigh Derek turned around and ran to tell Bailey the condition of her husband.

* * *

Meredith was laying on her bed, still facing the rain. The same position she was earlier. She knew something bad was going to happen today. She knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed. But because she listened to her friends, her babies almost died and she collapsed again. Meredith was about to close her eyes, soothed by the rain when someone knocked on her door. She turned towards it gently.

"There's someone is at the door for you," Izzie said and closed the door. Gently, Meredith lifted her sore body off the bed and walked down the stairs with her hand on her stomach. Walking towards the front door, in the foyer she founded Derek. Breathing a sigh of relief she closed her eyes briefly. He was okay. She wasn't alone.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," he said back.

"You could've died today," Mer murmured.

"Our babies _almost _died today," Derek whispered, running his hand through his hair. "And it's all my fault, I am so sorry Mer." Out of no where, Meredith threw her pregnant self at him.

"Derek.... you cannot do that again!" she cried while hugging him tightly. "You can't leave me alone, you just can't! I am scared Derek, so scared I can't be a good mother and..... I need you're help to raise the twins and.... I need you beside me! Please... you can't take risks.... I am sick now and... I need you there okay... I need you there...." Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her neck and stayed there, resting her head on his shoulder. "I need you," she whsipered again as a few tears rolled down her cheek. Derek breathed a deep sigh, loving how close she was to him. Inside he was bursting with a million feelings at once. She did need him and he almost ruined it, because he needed her just as much. Smiling, he took a step back out of her arms. He knew what he had to do, he had to at least try.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"What?" Meredith took a step back, not sure she had heard him right.

"Marry me," he repeated more strongly. "Marry me so you'll always know I am beside you and I won't ever leave you alone."

* * *

**Well... I will just leave it at that hehe! That Derek Shepherd... that brainless brain surgeon haha! And btw, that person from New York is still coming and I told you that I promised Maddison (it was my first time doing something like that so...)!**

**Girl:  
Susannah Elizabeth (Zanna/Zanne)  
Abigail Elizabeth (Abby)  
****Megan Elizabeth (Meg)**

**Boy:  
Benjamin Christopher (Ben)****  
Jackson Christopher (Jack)  
****Matthew Christopher (Matt)**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only the twins ;) And Sarah and Cameron who will be coming back in the story soon, not sure when but soon...**

**The rest of this story will be of my own creation, nothing will be as it was in the show which is why its called AU lol! Except one tiny little thing in this chapter...**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, my friend got my hooked on the tv show NCIS and I watched season 3 through 7 (because that is when Ziva is there) in 3 weeks haha! Well, now I am done and also hooked on NCIS fanfics but... anyway, what I am trying to say is I will not take this long of a break again! Especially since I will try and keep all chapters for all of my stories under 3,000 words from now on... but I did say try... it may not happen...**

**Here it is... this is going to be a chapter about the surprise Derek has been planning...**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Marry me," he whispered._

_"What?" Meredith took a step back, not sure she had heard him right._

_"Marry me," he repeated more strongly. "Marry me so you'll always know I am beside you and I won't ever leave you alone."_

"I... uh..." Meredith gasped. "Derek..."

"I... I don't have a ring, but, our children... what do you think they will think when they grow up and..." Derek reasoned.

"Derek, I can't," Meredith murmured, a hand on her stomach. "Not that I... I want... I can't... I don't trust you yet Derek. I can't, I'm sorry." Derek's heart sank, but then silently cursed himself.

"No," Derek sighed. "I'm sorry. I... I just spoke from the heart and, I know it is hard for you to trust me after what I did to you so, it's okay."

"I really am sorry Derek... we can work this out... our children will be loved and that's all that matters," Meredith sighed.

"No, it's fine," Derel nodded.

"Um, I'll see you later Derek," Meredith nodded. "Maybe at my sonograms or..."

"I'll be here after every shift," Derek smiled.

"I know you will," Meredith laughed. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Bye Derek."

"Bye," he smiled at her sadly, and kissed her cheek gently. He turned towards the door.

"Derek," Mer said before he left. Derek turned around. "Since you are okay, I think maybe soon we should um... check out your trailer, baby proof it, get your own cribs. I am going out with Iz or Addie soon, once I understand what is best for them, I can help you."

"Okay, good plan," Derek said, trying to hide his smile until he turned around. He was happy she was making plans. Not only did it show how amazing of a mother she will be, but that she still had no clue what he was planning.

* * *

_One month later..._

"What are you doing up so early?" Addison asked as she came down the steps and into the kitchen where Meredith was sitting with a cup of decaf coffee. "Don't you know the meaning of maternity leave because of preeclampsia?"

"And it means that I can't get up at 6 in the morning to maybe see my friends, enjoy a cup of coffee, and take my blood pressure medicine," Mer smirked.

"Pregnancy has made you a smart ass Grey," Alex chuckled.

"And besides the fact that Izzie is off today," Meredith added.

"And what are you and Izzie doing today?" Addie asked.

"Something I am surprised she hasn't dragged me to do yet... get stuff for the twins' nursery," Meredith said, grabbing the newspaper, distracting her from the panicked look in their eyes. "I am allowed to leave right, walk around for a little bit."

"As long as it is not for hours and hours at a time," Addie said, a little shakily.

"What's wrong?" Mer questioned.

"Um... what about Shepherd?" Alex said. "Wouldn't he want to be involved."

"I already promised him we will baby proof the trailer together and get necessities," Mer shrugged.

"It looks like you have everything planned out," Addie said.

"Well... almost everything," Mer shrugged. "This past month on maternity leave has given me a lot of time to think about things. I mean, I am 28 weeks pregnant."

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"I'll be back," Addie added and went upstairs.

"Ugh," Meredith moaned as the twins kicked her. "Bean is putting a lot of pressure on my bladder at the moment. I'll be back." She followed Addie up the stairs slowly, catching the last of her and Izzie's conversation.

"I... I think it's done... I'll call him," Addie said.

"What if she wants to buy stuff?" Izzie asked. "What should I say?"

"Go along with it, we will need the stuff anyway when they vi-" Addie said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mer cut them off.

"Oh... Callie is going to the store this week, it's her turn but she's the newest one to this little house and we don't trust her," Izzie lied and Addie shot her a look.

"I'm sure Callie will do fine," Mer waved her hand, not understanding why that was so important to talk about.

"I'll do what?" Callie questioned, coming out of George's room.

"Oh," Meredith began but Addie interrupted.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she said quickly.

"You guys are acting strange," Mer rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

"We're strange," Callie chuckled. "She's the one eating mustard and hot sauce on pickles."

"What is going on?" George questioned.

"She's prying," Izzie whispered. "She almost found out about McDreamy's surprise."

"I won't be a surprise much longer," George said. "It's finished. Alex, Mark, Burke, and I just finished moving in the last of the furniture yesterday."

"Really?" Addie said. "Thank god... we have avoided shopping for as long as we could."

"You guys don't want to go out shopping?" Meredith questioned.

"I want to," Izzie covered. "Addie is just being a pain in the ass."

"Remember Izzie, attending," Addie rolled her eyes.

"You two have been spending way too much time together," Meredith giggled. "What kind of enviornment will I be raising Peanut and Bean in if all any of you do is bicker."

"Speaking of Peanut and Bean," George said. "Are you going to give them actual names any time soon."

"Der and I still have time," Meredith said. "But he has been avoiding me lately, and hardly around, I mean he's only been here once this week and it is only Thursday, something is up and I don't know what."

"Beats me, it's McDreamy," Callie shrugged as her and George made their way down the stairs.

"So what time do we want to go out Mer?" Izzie asked her.

"Maybe eleven... gives me a chance to relax a little, take pressure of my swollen feet," Mer said.

"Good plan," Addie nodded as Mer went to her room. And then in a lower voice she added, "Gives us enough time to talk to Derek."

"Yupp," Izzie smiled. Everyone left, leaving Izzie alone with the hormonal Meredith, grumbling around the house until eleven when they left. They stopped at McDonalds and got a massive amount of things, most of which Mer inhaled. Then they went to the baby store where Izzie gushed over all the clothes, trying to distract Meredith into looking at them instead. It did distract them for about an hour until Mer wandered into the crib section.

"Oh this is so cute," Mer said as she said the blue and pink cribs that sat near each other. "They have matching changing tables and everything... Iz... what..."

"Well are you going with that theme?" Izzie questioned. "Pink and blue... or are you doing neutral... let's talk about that first."

"Well... I haven't thought about that... I..." Mer began.

"Look books," Izzie said. "Goodnight Moon... I used to love the book when I was little... and the Velveteen Rabbit, I used to try and read that by myself, holding my own stuff rabbit."

"Oh... um..." Meredith mumbled, confused. She picked up a book called Moo, Ba, La La La. "I don't remember any of the books I used to have... I think there was Surgery for Dummies or something of that sort."

"Your parents used to read you surgery books... when you were a baby?" Izzie gasped.

"My mom did, I don't remember my dad though..." Mer trailed off.

"Your dad... I never heard you mention him," Izzie said.

"Because he was never my father... he left when I was 5 but... nevermind," Mer mumbled and picked up a bear. "I was thinking buying them each a bear, and then when we pick out names, we can embroider them on the chest or something."

"I can do that..." Izzie volunteered but then looked at her friend with worry as she fell silent. "You okay Mer?"

"Just... just thinking," Mer whispered and began getting lost in clothes and stuff again. Izzie let out a sigh of relief and quickly texted Addison the okay that she had wanted to buy nothing so far.

"What do you want to do next Mer?" Izzie asked.

"I was wondering if you could take me somewhere," Mer murmured.

"Sure Mer... where?" Izzie asked. Meredith reached in her purse.

"Here," she said, handing Izzie a small piece of paper with an address on it. Izzie nodded, they paid for the books, clothes, and stuffed animals, and left the store in silence. Neither of them spoke as they drove to this mystery house.

"We're here Mer."

"Good," Mer nodded and opened the door.

"Where is here?" Izzie questioned, opening her own door.

"Nowhere you need to come with me," Mer said flatly. "Stay here."

"But Mer..." Izzie protested, but Meredith had already shut her door and began waddling to the front step of the house. Izzie watched as she knocked on the door, and a gray haired man, probably in his 50's or 60's, opened it.

"Hello," he said. "I... um..."

"Why didn't you stay and fight for us?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith," the man gasped. "Your pregnant."

"Why?" she asked again, her hand on her stomach.

"Do... do you need anything... anything at all?" the man asked her, avoiding answering her question.

"There is nothing I need from you," Meredith said harshly.

"Then... why..."

"I wanted to show you the grandchildren you will never meet, because you left me... goodbye Thatcher," Meredith said, turning around.

"Meredith wait," he said. "Grandchildren?"

"Twins... a boy and a girl," Mer whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"It is none of your buisness," Mer said simply and walked away, not looking back. She got into the car, and watched as Thathcer turned around and walked back in, being met by a red haired woman, most likely his wife.

"Mer who was that?" Izzie asked.

"My father," she whispered. "Take me home Iz."

* * *

"No Izzie, you can't take her home yet, make an excuse... Derek needs... okay," Addie said into the phone. She looked up at her ex-husband. "You need to go, now... page Izzie and go intercept them."

"Okay," Derek smiled as Addie left the nurses station. "And Ads... thank you."

"Just helping my friends," Addie shrugged and met Mark down the hall.

"Okay... nurse, page Doctor Stevens," Derek said.

"Saying what?" she questioned.

"It's time," he said.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked.

"I told you I was taking you out to dinner too," Izzie said.

"But Iz," Mer whined.

"No buts Meredith, you just saw the father that abandoned you 20 years ago, you are pregnant, I am taking you out to dinner and you will like it," Izzie demanded.

"Yes sir," Mer giggled slightly.

"Shut up," Izzie laughed. That's when her pager went off.

"I didn't know you were on call," Mer commented.

"I wasn't... but it's an emergency," Izzie said.

"So... take me home," Mer said, confused as Izzie pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"She's going to the hospital," someone said into the open window. The door all of a sudden opened. "You are coming with me." Meredith's head snapped over to see Derek holding out his hand for her.

"But," she said, looking at Izzie.

"Go before I kick your pregnant ass," Iz threatened jokingly. Meredith shrugged and took Derek's hand who helped her out of the car. Izzie drove away the minute Mer shut the door.

"I guess I have no choice then go with you," Mer giggled.

"Unless you want to walk home," Derek said.

"Tempting... but Addie, you, about everyone would kill me," Mer commented.

"That would be correct," he said, helping her towards the Land Rover.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he chuckled. "But you have to put this on." He pulled out a scarf.

"Hmmm... secretive, like everyone else has been the past month," Mer looked at him.

"Shut up and put it on," he joked and Mer complied.

"So... since I can't know where we are going... talk to me," Mer said as he began to drive.

"About what?" he asked.

"Names," she smiled. "We don't have names for them yet."

"Okay... names..." Derek nodded. "Boy or girl first."

"Boy," she nodded. "Brandon."

"Daniel."

"Trevor."

"Zane."

"Tony."

"Anthony... I kinda like it. Logan."

"Wyatt."

"Allen."

"Keaton."

"So the only one we agreed on so far is Anthony," Mer giggled. "Harrison."

"Seth."

"I like it. Jacob."

"Nice... Timothy." Mer shrugged.

"Okay... we have enough for now," Mer said. "Girls."

"Meredith," Derek smiled.

"Not happening," Mer rolled her eyes.

"Gina."

"Ashley."

"Rose."

"Erin."

"Christine."

"Too close to Cristina... Caroline."

"Love it... Faith."

"Too common, Lacie."

"Delaney."

"Melissa."

"Possibly. Ziva."

"What kind of name is that Derek?" Mer asked.

"From the tv show NCIS, I think it would be cool if we choose Tony and Ziva, they are main characters."

"Derek... for a brain surgeon, you have no brain!"

"No to Ziva," Derek chuckled. "Abigail."

"Abby... maybe." She waited for his suggestion but it never came. "Derek?" No answer. "Derek?" Panic rushed through her and she reached for her blindfold.

"Don't you dare," he warned.

"Derek," she breathed. "Where were you? Where are we?"

"You must wait my dear," he laughed.

"You are really corny," Mer sighed and felt as he took her hand. "I hope you really aren't an axe murderer who is taking me to the woods to kill me."

"Well you are close," Derek laughed. "About the woods I mean."

"Are we on your land?" she asked.

"Hush," he said as he began leading her somewhere.

"Derek," she whined.

"Almost there Mer," he reassured.

"Well... where is there?" she questioned.

"This," he said and took off her blindfold.

"Derek," she gasped at the sight before her. They were at the clearing, their clearing near the cliff, but it was no longer a clearing. "Oh Derek." On the hill sat a large house, overlooking the cliff and Seattle, it was beautiful. It was perfect. It was...

"Derek... you built a house... you built a house for..."

"You," he finished.

"But this is your land Der."

"And you are carrying my children. And that means it is their land which also means it is yours as well."

"But Derek... you... and... me... we are..."

"Going to raise our children, here, together. Inside there are two rooms, on either side of the nursery. Those are our rooms. There is a kitchen where I will make you and the kids breakfast everyday. There is a backyard where we can watch our babies grow up on. We will have our own little family, even if we are not together."

"How?" she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Your friends are pretty amazing people Mer... now I know why they acted the way they did when I did what I did," Derek told her. "They are protective but... they helped."

"This is our house Derek," Mer cried.

"It is... do you want to see it?" he asked.

"Yes... yes I do," she whispered as he took her hand and helped her up to the large wrap around porch where swings and benches sat. She looked over the cliff. There was the sunset. It was beautiful. It reminded her of the times when her and Derek were happy together. Before Addie came. When they used to have picnics at the edge, and sit there for hours, talking, watching, blissfully happy. Maybe they could get back there some day.

"Now you know what everyone was so secretive about," Derek whispered in her ear as he opened the front door and her eyes began scanning the living room and foyer that stood before her. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"You said something about the nursery," Meredith whispered. Being how pregnant she was and with a high risk pregnancy, that was the most important ting.

"Upstairs my lady," Derek smiled and grabbed her hand again, ready to help her seven month pregnant body up the stairs.

"Thank you," Meredith giggled through her tears. Her tears of happiness as she marveled at the house. Her house, Derek's house, the house where her children would be raised. All her worries she ever had about this pregnancy quickly disappeared.

"You're-" Derek began but was cut off.

"I heard there was a trailer," a new voice said. "But no one ever mentioned a house!" Both Meredith and Derek spun around.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Derek asked, clearly shocked at the appearance of the woman standing before him.

"Mom," Mer gulped. Staring wide-eyed at the woman.

"Carolyn Shepherd," Derek's mother introduced herself, walking up to them and sticking her hand out. "And you must be Meredith, unless my son knocked up another girl." Meredith stared at her hand in utter shock. The fears were back. Full force. She was going to kill Derek Shepherd...

* * *

**Oh Derek... oh Mama Shepherd... poor Mer... but how awesome is Derek right now! He is no longer a complete ass I mean, he built her a HOUSE! :D**

**Okay, now I have decided to build the twin's names from scratch or... from you guys... please suggest two names, a boy and a girl, to help me choose, please and thank you! Feel free to suggest some of the names I have considered in the past or mentioned in this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25: Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or quotes I use. If I owned it, I wouldn't have a disclaimer :) I only the twins ;) And Sarah and Cameron who will be coming back in the story soon, not sure when but soon...**

**So last chapter left off with amazing Carolyn Shepherd showing up unannounced and freaking Meredith out… this chapter deals with the aftermath hehe! (: Poor Mer…**

**Here it is… Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Carolyn Shepherd," Derek's mother introduced herself, walking up to them and sticking her hand out. "And you must be Meredith, unless my son knocked up another girl." Meredith stared at her hand in utter shock. The fears were back. Full force. She was going to kill Derek Shepherd..._

"I uh… uh… I'm," Meredith stuttered, her hand clutching her swollen stomach.

"Mother," Derek snapped.

"I'm sorry… just genuinely curious if you screwed up again," Carolyn said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Shepherd, but these babies are not a mistake," Meredith defended.

"Oh dear," Carolyn chuckled. "I did not mean the babies… I meant how stupid he acted with you."

"Mom," Derek sighed.

"We started off on the wrong foot," Carolyn ignored her son. She immediately embraced Meredith. "I'm Carolyn Shepherd."

"Meredith Grey," Mer said uncomfortably. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Shepherd."

"Meredith, you are carrying my grandchildren," Carolyn smiled. "You can call me Carolyn."

"Okay… Carolyn," Meredith murmured as she let her go.

"I am so glad to finally meet you," Carolyn gushed. "My son has told me all about you."

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I can't come visit my son," Carolyn said, walking over to him and kissing him gently on the cheek. "It's good to see you again Derek, I miss you… everyone does. Lizzie wants Vanessa to know her Uncle. And Nancy wants her baby to know you too."

"Lizzie had her baby," Derek gasped.

"Oh no dear… she's almost there, but Nessa's her name," Carolyn laughed. "I'm surprised you said nothing about Nance."

"It's about time Ma," Derek chuckled. "How many months?"

"Only 6 weeks, she just found out a week ago," Carolyn told him. "Meredith… my son has not told me. What are my grandchildren?"

"A boy and a girl," Meredith whispered. Derek could see Mer getting uncomfortable.

"That's excellent!" Carolyn rejoiced. "First boy in 7 years."

"7 years?" Meredith questioned.

"Not since Cole and Ethan were born," Carolyn said. "As you can see with Derek's four sisters that girls run in the family… and you can also tell twins do as well." Meredith gave a half hearted smile as Carolyn touched Meredith's stomach. Derek winced, unsure how she would handle this. Last week she almost took out an elderly couple for touching her stomach. Mer seemed unphased.

"We were just about to go out to dinner Mom so…" Derek began.

"Wonderful," Carolyn smiled. "I shall join you, I want to know everything about this pregnancy seeing as I have not been involved."

"Ma… I don't," Derek began.

"Nonsense Derek," she scoffed. "Meredith doesn't mind, does she?"

"No, I guess not," she muttered. Derek caught her piercing green eyes.

"Well I am going to show Meredith the upstairs and then we will come down to join you for dinner," Derek told her. Carolyn took a step forward. "Alone." Meredith was surprised that she actually listened to her son as they went upstairs alone.

A few minutes ago Meredith couldn't wait to see the nursery and their adjoining bedrooms, but now she couldn't wait to give the father of her children, the son of the woman downstairs an earful.

"So right here is the bathroom and…" Derek began talking.

"Derek…" Meredith growled immediately, cutting him off. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!"

"Mer," Derek reasoned. "I didn't know she was coming, honest. I have no clue why she is here."

"Then how'd she know where to come?" Meredith asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"My mom has ways," he chuckled. "And I told her my address months ago."

"So you knew there was a possibility she'd come," she accused.

"At the time I wanted her to come," Derek murmured. "Seeing as it was 4 and a half months ago." Meredith's gaze softened.

"Oh…" she sighed. "That's good enough."

"Good," he smiled. "Now what first… your room or the nursery?"

"Do I have to answer," Mer smiled and Derek to her hand and led her down the hall. He pushed through the door he had come to a stop at; immediately Mer gasped. It was perfect.

On two of the opposite walls there was a neutral green color while on the other two was a lavender purple. The opposite color had been painted on top of each other, creating a polk-a-dot pattern that spread across the room.

On either side of the rooms, two oak cribs sat adjacent to each other; corresponding bedding and a rug underneath, purple for their little girl, and green for their little boy. The floor was hardwood and in the center sat a single purple and green rug, on top a matching rocking chair sat. Closer to the door on either side, small closets sat; and next to them toy boxes that Meredith knew that would soon be full to the max.

Next to the cribs, two windows were also positioned on either side of the changing table and drawers.

In shock, Meredith walked over to the crib on the right, the girls. She ran her hand over the railing and looked inside. The bedding was polk-a-dot, matching the walls. In the corner sat a little stuffed rabbit. She looked over at the crib for her son. In the corner sat a little stuffed bear.

"I thought," Derek's voice came from behind her. "That when we name them, we can put their names in the space above." He motioned to the blank wall space that was right above both cribs. "And I also thought we could put picture on the walls. Of us, of their family. So they'll always know who loves them."

"We'll always make sure they know we love them Derek," Meredith pointed out.

"But what about the few seconds it takes when they are up wailing in the night for us to get to them, they can look up and see Mommy and Daddy," Derek gave her his goofy McDreamy smile.

"You already ready for that part Derek," Meredith chuckled.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"It's perfect," she murmured. She turned around and Derek saw the tears in her eyes. "It's perfect Derek… thank you!" He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh my… this is gorgeous!" the voice of Carolyn Shepherd rejoiced from behind. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Mother, didn't I say alone," he muttered.

"I left you guys alone for ten minutes," she smiled. "Is it a crime to see where my grandbabies will sleep?"

"It's fine Derek," Mer sighed.

"You guys ready?" Carolyn questioned.

"Almost Ma," Derek said. "I need to show Mer her room."

"You two aren't sharing one?" Carolyn narrowed her eyes.

"I said before Ma, we are not together, we are friends and going to raise our baby together," Derek rolled his eyes. "I screwed up big time and almost lost my children and her forever. Don't mess it up for me! Mer is not ready to trust me, and hell, I wouldn't! So stay out of it and wait for us to come down and go to dinner." Carolyn stood there shocked, Meredith wearing an identical expression as Derek dragged her to her room.

* * *

"So what do you want Mer?" Derek asked.

"Um… the steak looks good," Mer smiled. "Oh… and so does the eggplant parm! Can I get wings too?" Derek smiled as she listed off several dishes and appetizers that looked appetizing to her pregnant self. She broke off when Carolyn Shepherd began chuckling.

"Boy… that is one thing I miss about being pregnant… the cravings… the fact that my husband would do anything or buy anything for me," Carolyn laughed. For some reason Meredith laughed with her, completely ignoring the husband comment.

"Oh… not really cravings right now," Mer smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. "Just three people very very hungry." Derek smirked. The tension between his mother and Meredith had soon disappeared after his tiny freak-out when Carolyn mentioned sleeping in the same room.

"Well it's twins dear… and ones a boy too, they suck the life out of you from the start," Carolyn joked, looking at her son.

"Thanks Mom…" Derek said. "This is why I am glad one of them is a boy, living with 5 girls scarred me for life."

"Oh stop it honey," Carolyn laughed.

"I think he thinks he will get my sympathy," Meredith giggled. The waiter came to take their orders, very surprised at the amount of food the small party was ordering. That was until he saw Meredith's stomach.

"Before you two decide to mock me more," Derek excused himself. "I will excuse myself to the bathroom." Derek heard Meredith suck in a breath and her fist clenched. He looked at her and she turned a little white. Clearly she was only okay around his mother when he was there.

"Go dear," Carolyn urged. "Before our many appetizers get here." She shot an amused glance at Meredith, a little shocked at her sudden nervousness. Derek left warily. "You know dear, I'm not going to bite."

"Of course not," Meredith breathed.

"I understand you're a little nervous, I mean, you hardly know me and I just showed up and…" Carolyn began.

"It's not that," Meredith murmured. "It's just…" She sighed and looked up. This woman was the grandmother of her children, the mother of the father of her children, she was nice enough. "Parents usually don't like me. I'm not likeable. I'm dark and twisty. When I found out I was pregnant with Derek's children I was so happy, until I realized what it really entailed, what was going to happen soon, that he was going to leave me; and trust me, I was still happy I had them, but, I slowly realized that my life was honestly not going to turn out well. And yeah, Derek surprised me but… I am not the kind of person people like, let alone parents. My own father walked out on me when I was 5 and I saw him today for the first time in 20 years. If my own father couldn't stay…" She looked up to see Carolyn staring at her in shock. "What?"

"You said that all in one breath," Carolyn smiled.

"I ramble… a lot… especially now since everything that is happening, and that I am in front of my ex-boyfriends mother and…"

"Meredith… honey," Carolyn interjected before they got too off topic. "You are not… what did you say… dark and twisty. From what my son has said, you are surrounded by people who love you, care for you, and care for the twins. They may not be parents but they are your family. You seem like a bright confident girl that can raise these children with my son easily, perfectly. You seem more ready to be a mother than all of my girls had been. And my son, he loves you. I can tell. He really loves you; and I know you don't trust him, trust me, I gave him an earful when I realized that he acted like such an idiot; but you can see it in his eyes. The way he is ready to do anything for you… in a heartbeat."

"That's because I am carrying his children," Meredith shook her head. Carolyn reached her hand out to grab hers.

"Maybe," she gave her a small smile. "Maybe not… but you are lucky to have my son caring for you. And I am not just saying that because he is my son." Meredith sighed. She was right.

"Oh," she murmured. "They're kicking strong today." She watched as Carolyn's face lit up. "Here." Meredith brought her hand to her stomach.

"They are," she smiled. "I can feel one right here." She moved to the right side of her stomach.

"That's the boy," Meredith said.

"Hm… he's kicking more, definitely gonna be a little fighter," Carolyn told her. She moved her hand to the left side of her stomach. "The girl is pretty mellow. She's gonna be a heartbreaker."

"Oh goodness," Meredith chuckled. "Derek's gonna freak when she's a teenager."

"Why am I going to freak?" Derek questioned, coming behind Meredith.

"Nothing dear," Carolyn waved her hand dismissively. "Sit down, Meredith's food is here." Meredith giggled and Carolyn joined in. Derek's face grew into his McDreamy smile again, tonight was perfect. He never in his wildest dreams imagined that Meredith and his mother would get along.

* * *

Meredith was shocked that she genuinely enjoyed the company of Derek's mother for the next two weeks. They would sit on the couch talking as everyone moved around them, helping her and Derek into their new house. On several occasions, Mrs. Shepherd took her out to lunch before going shopping for the twins.

She always got a little angry at her because every time that she had a cart full of clothes and other things for her babies, ready to pay, Carolyn Shepherd would get out her wallet.

"_No, no, no dear… let me get it… these are for my grandchildren, it's the least I can do since I have not been involved from the beginning," Carolyn said. "Since it seems you are completely against the idea of a baby shower, this is everything I would have gotten you and more. And trust me, the minute my girls back at home hear how close you are and what they are, you will be getting UPS trucks and everything galore sent down here."_

Meredith wanted to believe that, but she really doubted her children's aunts would be so quick to except that the woman who split up Derek and Addison is having their brother's babies.

As she went with Derek to the airport to say goodbye to her, Meredith actually felt a little tug of sadness in her heart as Carolyn hugged her tightly, handing her her number, telling her she could call any time.

She's actually taken up that opportunity twice, both because she was bored out of her mind, sitting alone in her new gigantic house, as everyone was at work.

Most of the time Meredith spent her time lying in her bed, lying on the couch, looking around the nursery, or sitting in the kitchen; enjoying the view out the bay window that opened up over the cliff. Her favorite spot though was the porch. She could sit in the swing for hours at a time. Holding her stomach, talking to her babies, telling them stories about their crazy, mixed up family.

Now that it was two months until they were due, Meredith had been getting more and more anxious. She would never tell Addie or Izzie, and especially not Derek her slight panic attacks at times. She would think of a single thing that they needed and forgot and it would immediately trigger a complete breakdown. Her rising blood pressure would scare her enough to keep her calm until Derek got home and they could get whatever it was.

Today it was storybooks. They didn't have enough. She wasn't going to be a terrible mother that would not tell her children a bedtime story. But this time, something was different.

Meredith felt the need to go upstairs and check everything in the nursery. She researched the cribs, the rocking chair, anything that they had that could put her children in danger.

She had no clue.

The more she ran around, or waddled; the more they kicked. The higher her heart rate became.

That's when the Braxton Hicks started. She has been getting them once a week so she didn't worry.

She went downstairs to get a drink of water, usually if she just sat down and kept herself hydrated they would pass.

But as she grabbed her drink she looked on the counter and inwardly cursed herself. The panic attack she just had immediately came back. It wasn't as big of a deal as her hormonal brain was making it. On the counter sat three pills.

"Shit," she hissed. She forgot. Her preeclampsia was bad. She knew it. And the only thing keeping it in check was those three pills. And with the panic attack she already had and the one she was having right now…

"SHIT!" she exclaimed as a wave of nausea passed over her, caused by the large amount of pain that ripped through her stomach. "NO! NO! NO!" She bent over in pain. "It's too soon," she moaned. With shaky hands she grabbed the phone in her hand and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello, Mer… what's," he sounded cheery, but he wouldn't be in a few seconds.

"They're coming Der," Mer cried. "They're coming NOW!"

* * *

**Uh oh… **

**And sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong, if you could go into labor that fast from preeclampsia but… it was time and I am certainly not a doctor. I am only going to be a junior in high school. I was really into this chapter and then I wasn't all of a sudden so… sorry if it is no good.**

**Okay, I no longer have names in mind for the twins. Please suggest names since… well they are clearly coming soon. The only thing I ask is remember their middle names are going to be Elizabeth (for girl) and Christopher (for boy).**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the form of a review by clicking that little link right there ;)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	26. Chapter 26: Yes

**Disclaimer: I only own the twins, anything/anyone else is all Shonda!**

**IMPORTANT: I changed my penname from merder4ever33 to LyssLovesTiva33, so this is still me, still written by the same person, just under a different name.**

**This chapter picks up directly after the previous one, it will probably be pretty short…**

* * *

_"They're coming Der," Mer cried. "They're coming NOW!"_

"What?" Derek gasped.

"The babies Der," Mer sobbed. "I'm having contractions and they are getting closer."

"But… it's only 32 weeks," Derek stuttered.

"I know Derek," Mer growled. "But our babies don't think that they need to wait that long. You need to come get me!"

"I'll be right there," he said, hanging up.

"Hurry," Mer whispered, clutching her stomach. "Mommy loves you. But I don't want to meet you just yet. Please." That's when she dialed Addie's cell.

"Hello?" Addie said.

"Addie," Mer cried.

"Mer! What's wrong?" she asked.

"I am having contractions," she cried.

"Mer calm down, you've had Braxton Hicks before," Addie told her.

"But Braxton Hicks NEVER get closer," she yelled. She bent over in pain and let out a moan. "9 minutes now. It was 10 minutes."

"Mer, I am coming to-" Addie said.

"Derek's coming… just…"

"You need to calm down Mer, we can stop the labor hopefully," Addie reassured. "Now I am in surgery, but when you get here I will get someone to cover for me… but… just keep talking to me."

"Addie I don't know what to do, they are only 32 weeks," Mer whimpered. "They are too little."

"Everything is going to be okay Mer," Addie sighed. "What I need you to do for me right now is go to the couch and sit. Rest. And keep calm."

"Addie my blood pressure," Mer whispered.

"Will be fine, keep telling yourself that Mer, you will be fine, your babies will be fine, everything will be fine," Addie told her.

"But you never believe me when I tell you I am fine," Mer pointed out shakily.

"But this time I am telling you you are fine, and I am right," Addie said adamantly.

"Okay," Mer sighed. "We don't have names yet Addie."

"And if I have anything to do with that, you won't need them Mer, trust me," Addie told her.

"I trust you Ads but… what happens when my water breaks?" Mer asked. "Then you can't stop it."

"And that hasn't happened yet!" Addie snapped. She heard Mer gasp. "Sorry."

"No it's just… they are kicking so much Addie, they are scared," she whimpered.

"And that means you have to be brave Mer, they need their mom to be okay, and she will not be okay if her blood pressure skyrockets," Addison told her.

"I know," Meredith whispered, trying to take a deep breath.

"MEREDITH!" Derek exclaimed, bursting into the living room.

"Addie Der's here," Meredith told her friend as Derek helped her up.

"I'm getting someone to cover for me, but keep talking," Addie said. Meredith turned to Derek.

"Der I am scared," she whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay," he reassured, kissing her head gently, his hand grasped tightly in hers. He led her to his car and brought her to the front seat. She tried to hold on to the words 'It's gonna be okay' but the longer it took to get to the hospital, the more it seemed less likely.

"Mer? You still there?" Addie asked.

"Yeah, I am," Mer sighed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Addie questioned.

"Still 9 minutes," Meredith breathed.

"Good, that means it has probably stalled, I am getting off now, but I will meet you at the ER entrance, tell Derek to go there," Addie said.

"I will, bye Addie," she sighed and hung up. "Ads said to go to the ER entrance."

"Okay," Derek nodded.

"We don't have names yet Derek, they don't have names," Meredith shook her head. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"We have ideas, don't worry Meri," Der reassured.

"Do you think I'll be a good Mom?" Meredith questioned, looking at Derek. Derek looked over at her, shocked.

"Of course Mer, why would you think otherwise?" he said.

"I can't protect them now," she sighed. "How can I protect them when they are here. Facing the world."

"You are protecting them Mer, how can you say you aren't?" he asked.

"I forgot to take my meds Der," she whimpered. "I… I forgot." Derek gasped.

"One mistake doesn't mean you aren't protecting for them, caring for them," Derek said. "You love them don't you."

"Will all my heart," Meredith nodded.

"Then you will be just fine," he reassured. Meredith nodded and took a deep breath. "Just relax Mer, you are almost there." She nodded and focused on the fact that she loved them. That she loved the two of them more than anyone in the whole world. Even… even Derek. She loved Derek. She loved HIM with all her heart. Why did it take a situation like this to make her realize it. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. He was so worried. Not just for his babies, for her. He loved the twins. He loved her too. He was going to be a great father. He was going to be a great…

"We're here!" Derek said, coming to a stop and jumping out of his seat. He ran around the car to see Addie there with a wheelchair.

"Has her water broken yet?" she asked as they opened her door.

"No," Derek shook his head as Meredith grasped his hand tightly, there was another contraction. He helped lift her out of the seat and immediately he felt a rush of water pool around her feet and his.

"Shit," Mer hissed as they placed her in the wheelchair.

"We need to get her up to maternity now," Addie gasped running ahead of them into the hospital. Derek followed closely where they already had an elevator waiting. They got in and began riding it up to maternity.

"Seven minutes," Mer whispered. "It jumped from nine to seven."

"They are coming Mer, but it will be okay," Addie reassured. All of a sudden Mer reached out to grasp Addie's arm.

"Addie," she moaned. "It… it hu-hurts, a… a lot." And that's when the smell hit them.

_Blood_.

"Mer, let me see," she sighed, glad that her friend had not gotten out of her pajamas that day. All over the bottoms was blood. It was covered in blood.

"Addie," Derek whispered as Addie jumped up and hit another floor button. They recognized it as surgery.

"Addie what's wrong?" Mer cried.

"Mer… it's going to be okay but… you are having a placental abruption," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We are going to an OR, I am paging a team."

"No," Meredith cried. "It's too early… they… they can't…."

"If you don't go into surgery now Meredith," Addie snapped. "You will lose your life, AND the babies. Do you want that?" Mer shook her head before grasping Derek's hand tightly. He gave it a tiny squeeze. The elevator doors flew open. "Let's go!"

"Meredith," Izzie gasped as they past her, Cristina, and George.

"They're coming," was all that Derek could say as they past. Immediately the three followed them.

Ten minutes later, Meredith was laying on an OR table. Sitting by her head was Derek, over her stomach Addie. In the corner she saw her friends, Addie had let them come in. Next to Addie was Bailey and the Chief.

"Derek, I can't feel my legs," Mer whispered.

"It's because the babies are coming, everything will be fine Meri," Derek said, running his hand over the surgical cap that covered her hair.

"You keep saying that… but it hasn't been since I called you," Mer sighed.

"Believe me this time then," Derek nodded.

"I want to," she murmured.

"Okay… here is your baby boy," Addie rejoiced as she lifted the boy from Meredith's stomach. Mer gasped.

"Mer he's beautiful," Derek smiled. Mer held her breath, there was no cry. But just as she was thinking about it the little boy that was being whisked away that out a cry of anguish. She let out a sigh of relief.

"They need names Der," Meredith whispered.

"And we will name them later, together," Derek told her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"And here is your baby girl," Addie said, but went silent.

"Wh-What's wrong," Mer gasped. Something was not right.

"Meredith, we have to put you under," Addie said hastily. But that was not the problem. Unlike the boy, the girl had not let out the cry of anguish.

"She's not crying," Meredith cried. "Why is she not crying?"

"Meredith, you are bleeding out," Addie told her.

"De-Derek, she is not crying," Meredith whimpered. "Is… she dead?"

"Mer," Derek whispered, at the moment more concerned for her. His baby girl was in the confident hands of another doctor.

"Derek," she cried. And that's when it hit her. In his eyes she saw his concern for her, his concern for his babies, all at once. He _is_ going to make an amazing father. He _will_ be the best… HUSBAND.

"You need to go under Meri," he whispered. "Or you'll..." He couldn't say it.

"I don't want to spend another day of my life without you," she said. "I… our babies need a mother and father who are together. They need…"

"Mer," he gasped.

"Derek," Addie snapped.

"Yes," Mer whispered. "I'll marry you Derek Shepherd."

"Meri," he murmured. He watched as her eyes started to close. And that's when he realized that the anesthesiologist had not begun to put her under.

"I love y-" Meredith began to say, but her eyes drifted shut before she could finish. The next thing he knew was getting shoved away and all he could hear was her heart monitor plummeting.

"Meredith!" he cried as he began to get led out of the OR. And just above the blare of the monitors that were hooked up to the woman who just accepted his proposal; Derek heard the tiniest cry coming from his little girl.

* * *

**And yes, I do know that I am very very evil hehe (;**

**Last chance to suggest names for the twins, remember, their middle names are Elizabeth (girl) and Christopher (boy). **

**Please please please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**A/N: Do you think you could all take the time to look at my profile and vote on my poll for the title of my first real, long, NCIS fic (that I am not starting until I finish this fic and LCNBF)… and if any of you read NCIS fics could you take a look at my three-shot NCIS fic entitled Crossfire… thanks! (:**


	27. Chapter 27: Forever

**Disclaimer: I only own the twins and Sarah and Cameron who actually come back this chapter… (FINALLY, I have missed them even though I really did not get to develop their characters like I wanted!)**

**I wanted to ask any NCIS fans to check out my NCIS Tiva child three-shot entitled Crossfire, or to vote on my poll in my profile for the title of my first long, multi-chapter NCIS fic… there are two options; An Angel's Pain and New Found Angel, I cannot seem to choose (the description of the fic is on my profile page) so even if you do not read NCIS ff I would appreciate it if you could just tell me your favorite title for it…**

**This chapter picks up right after the last… Enjoy (:**

* * *

Derek paced the waiting room for probably the hundredth time in the past hour. The past hour since he was pushed out of the OR his fiancé was currently fighting for her life in. The OR that his babies were born in.

He could hardly breathe as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Every few minutes Izzie would whisper something about, 'everything will be okay; she will survive this' and grab his hand. A few times Alex said, 'She loves you and she loves those babies, she won't give up so easily.' And even once Cristina added, 'She may have been dying, but she meant it, at least, I think she did.'

It wasn't until George got up and asked a nurse about the twins that Derek remembered that they were in danger too. They were only 32 weeks old. Immediately he began cursing himself inside. What kind of father was he if he forgot about them?

Within the next hour Bailey came out of the OR, not to update them, but to send her interns to do whatever Callie says but to no longer wait outside. That left Derek all alone.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man," a little boy pulled on his mother's shirt from across the waiting room.

"Hush Noah," the woman said, looking towards Derek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Derek mumbled, collapsing in a chair.

"Who are you here for?" she asked, pulling her son close.

"My fiancé," Derek sighed, the first time he used that phrase out loud, not sure if it even pertained to him and Mer.

"Was she in an accident or…" the woman questioned.

"Child birth complications," Derek murmured.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry… but congratulations… is it a boy or a girl?"

"One of each, twins," Derek croaked out, trying to smile.

"I hope she pulls through," the woman said. A nurse came over to her a few seconds later, saying that she could see her husband now. She got up, the young boy in hand, nodded at Derek, then walked away.

"Noah," Derek whispered. "I'll have to remember that."

"Meredith Grey!" a new voice pierced through the now quiet waiting room since Derek had sat down. "What's going on?" His head snapped up. At the nurse's station sat two people, a man and a woman, no one Derek recognized. That was until he got closer.

"Sarah? Cameron?" he said, walking up to them. He remembered seeing them briefly at the hospital when Mer collapsed.

"Dr. Shepherd," Sarah said. "You're here, does that mean Mer is…"

"Call me Derek," Derek nodded. "And yes, she's here."

"What's happening?" Cameron asked. "We haven't heard from Mer in weeks and… Addie called us a few hours ago saying she went into labor."

"Why don't you two sit down, I'll tell you," Derek sighed, looking at Meredith's friends closely. They looked exhausted. It seemed like they had just gotten off of a shift when they got the call and drove across state. Derek remembered that they had a Nazi resident as well who worked them harder then Bailey herself and made a mental note to go get them coffee once he told them what happened. He was surprised at himself. With all the new distractions he had calmed down enough to speak unlike an hour ago. It was like his body finally allowed him to be in shock not just the wild flurry of emotions.

"Is… is Mer alright?" Sarah asked.

"Her preeclampsia was confirmed about a month ago," Derek began.

"When you were in the OR next to the bomb, we know, she called," Cameron finished. "By the way, way to go, that was pretty awesome being so brave."

"It was not way to go, Mer collapsed because of that," Sarah slapped Cam's shoulder.

"Anyway," Derek sighed. "Everything was fine from then on, she took her meds, took it easy. And… I finally showed her the surprise it was the…"

"House," Cam smirked. "Addie told us about it when you first started, did Mer like it?"

"She loved it, and she loved the fact that she finally got away from Izzie and Addie," Derek said.

"Izzie?" Sarah questioned. "One of her friends from here, right?"

"Yes, you can meet them later," he attempted to smile.

"So… if everything was fine…" Cameron said.

"She didn't take her meds," Der murmured. "Today…"

"Oh Mer," Sarah shook her head.

"She went into preterm labor, Addie was getting her to maternity when… when she started bleeding," Derek whispered, closing her eyes briefly, remembering those few moments.

"Placental abruption," Sarah gasped. "Is Mer…?"

"I don't know, she's still in surgery," Derek sighed.

"The babies?" Cameron questioned.

"I don't know," Derek shook his head. "I just… don't know. One of Mer's friends asked about them. They are in the NICU, critical condition, no visitors."

"But you are their father," Sarah said.

"It doesn't matter apparently," he whispered, tears threatening to spill again.

"Don't worry Derek," Cameron said. "We saw Mer through one of her toughest times, if she got through that she will get through this. The twins too."

"I hope so," Derek sighed, leaning his head against the seat, praying for a miracle.

* * *

"Derek any news?" Izzie asked as she came around the corner about another hour later after Derek, Sarah, and Cameron sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"No I-" he began.

"Who are you?" she asked, turning to Sarah and Cameron.

"They are from SVH, where Mer was," Derek explained.

"You were Mer's friends she talked about?" Izzie asked. Sarah and Cameron nodded. "Thank you for keeping her company!" Izzie exclaimed and threw her arms around both of them. "Without you, I don't know if Mer would have ever come back, if she would have ever even… made it…" She let them go and Sarah and Cam stumbled back surprised.

"Mer is a good friend," Sarah smiled.

"You will let us know right Derek, when she gets out of surgery," Izzie said.

"I will," Derek nodded as Izzie scurried down the hallway.

"She was…" Cameron raised his eyebrow.

"Izzie," Derek chuckled for the first time today. "She's just… she's Izzie."

"I see… that's why Mer was happy to get out of the house," Sarah smirked.

"Yeah I…" Derek began but broke off as he looked up to see Addie walking towards him. The front of her surgical gown spattered with blood.

"Addie," Sarah gasped as Derek jumped up and ran towards her.

"Addison, how is she?" he asked. "Is she…"

"She lost a lot of blood," Addie sighed, removing her surgical cap. "But we managed to stop the bleeding without too much damage to the uterus."

"So she will be…" Sarah said.

"Weak, sore, but we are transfusing blood so she should be fine in a few weeks," Addie smiled. Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Ads," Derek smiled.

"Sarah, Cameron, you didn't have to come," Addie said.

"Chief Schiller has been worried about her since you left, he wanted an update," Cameron smiled. "We were happy to."

"Can I see her?" Derek asked.

"Yes, she's in ICU, only you though," Addie said looking at Sarah and Cameron.

"Fair enough," they shrugged. Addie turned down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned.

"You know where I am going Derek," Addie sighed.

"Let me know Ads," Derek said desperately.

"I will Der," Addie said and Derek nodded.

"When she's awake, tell us," Cameron told Derek.

"I will," he sighed and made his way to the ICU room. Before he even entered his breath caught in his throat. Meredith looked so small now, he had gotten used to her pregnant body. She was pale and her breathing was a little irregular. Several IV's ran from her arms giving her fluids, blood, and what else. Hopefully one of them was morphine because when she woke up she would be in a lot of pain from the gaping wound across her stomach.

Derek couldn't really believe that it was happening as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, taking her frail hand in his. Yesterday the two had sat on the porch of their house, spewing out names like their lives depending on it.

"_Anna."_

"_Carlee."_

"_Hannah."_

"_Lily."_

"_Erin."_

"_Ashlyn._

"_Evan."_

"_Teddy."_

"_Liam."_

"_Aaron."_

"_Nick."_

"_Kevin."_

"_Wow this is hard," Mer had giggled._

"_We have two more months Mer to decide, it will be okay," Der had reassured, giving her hand a little squeeze before running his hand across her stomach._

It was almost as if he jinxed her. Derek was too lost in thought to realize that Mer had groaned. It wasn't until her hand gave his a little squeeze till he snapped his gaze back to her.

"Der," she whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"Meri," he sighed as she moaned. "Careful."

"Babies," Meredith said immediately.

"I'll get Addie," Derek said.

"No," she said reaching out for him. "Stay… she'll come."

"Alright," Derek sighed, kissing her hand gently.

"Wh-What happened," Mer asked as her hand moved to her stomach. Immediately she winced.

"You were bleeding out," Derek explained.

"I remember," she nodded. "But…"

"Everything is fine," Derek reassured. "You lost a lot of blood, but your uterus and ovaries are still intact, Addie saved them and you."

"Good, good," Mer whispered. "That's good." She winced again.

"Do you want me to get you a morphine drip," Derek questioned.

"I'm fine," Mer shook her head. "Have you seen them yet?"'

"No," Derek told her. "They weren't allowed visitors."

"That bad huh," she sighed.

"I wouldn't have seen them anyway, they needed both their Mommy and Daddy, not just their Daddy," he told her.

"But…" Mer was cut off.

"Derek I-" Addie began, walking into the room. "You're awake!"

"Hmmm, yupp," Mer smiled. "How are the twins?"

"Right now I am the one asking the questions," Addie said. "How's the pain?"

"There, but its fine," she shrugged. "Tell me about my babies."

"Their small," Addie admitted. "Underweight, their lungs are underdeveloped, they are oxygen dependent, but I am confident that a few days in the NICU and they will get bigger and stronger."

"How small?" Derek questioned.

"The boy, he's stronger than the girl and bigger, he's 16 inches long, 2 lbs 6 oz," Addison explained. "The girl, she's much smaller. 12 inches long, 2 lbs. Her lungs are worse than her brother's."

"Can we see them?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith, you just had major abdominal surgery," Addie reminded her.

"And my babies need their mother," Mer snapped.

"Mer I don't think," Derek began but Mer glared at him and he went silent.

"Seems like she's getting her strength back already," Addie laughed and Mer smiled.

"Please Addie," Mer begged. Addie sighed, looking at the woman in the bed.

"Fine, but you start to hurt you stop Meredith Elizabeth," she threatened and went to get a nurse and a wheelchair. She returned a second later.

"Thank you," Mer smiled. She grabbed Derek's hand as he wrapped his other around her waist.

"Careful," Addie warned rushing to her other side, watching Meredith wince. The nurse wheeled the chair underneath her and Meredith collapsed in it gratefully.

"Are you sure you are ready Meri?" Derek asked.

"I want to see my babies Der," Mer whispered and looked up at him pleadingly. Derek smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek as they began to wheel out of the room.

* * *

"Meredith," Addie said as they stood outside the NICU. "I want to remind you that this room… it's…"

"Addie I have been in there before," Mer reminded her.

"But never for your own children," Addie sighed bending down beside her friend. "Never with your hormones on overtime. They aren't healthy Mer, they are premature, they will look sick."

"I'm ready Addie," Mer nodded. "_Please_… let me see my babies."

"Alright," Addie murmured as Derek went behind Mer's wheelchair to push it. He watched as she played with the surgical gown she had draped over her as they pushed their way through the automatic doors met with the beeping of monitors and running of machines. In the center of the room sat to incubators close together. Derek had to hold his gasp at how many wires were coming out of them, how many they needed. Slowly he wheeled Mer in between them.

"Here's the boy," Addie smiled, touching the incubator to the left. "He's a little fighter, despite his small size I am confident he will be off the oxygen in a few days. You can reach in and touch him if you want." Derek looked warily at Mer, whose green eyes went wide and eagerly reached into the incubator without hesitation. He noted the tears that were glittering in her eyes before casting a glance at his son.

"Hey baby boy," Meredith whispered. "Mommy's here."

"Here's the girl," Addie said a little hesitantly. While the boy had his oxygen mask and a few IV's giving him fluids and such, the girl was in much worse condition. Only because she was much smaller and there were more IV's and wires hooked up around her. She seemed lost amongst them.

"Oh… oh," Meredith gasped, looking at the tiny baby. "Derek," she whispered.

"Meri do you need to go," Derek questioned.

"No," she whispered harshly but then her voice softened. "She's so tiny Der… she's so…"

"We saw from the beginning that she was smaller Mer," Addie reminded her. "Because she was born so early she was even tinier than we expected. Her lungs were not as developed as her brother's so she has a stronger dose of oxygen. We hope that if she gains more weight we can wean her off of it by the end of the week."

"Hi baby girl," Meredith said reaching in and touching the baby's little hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little," Addie said quietly, nodding to the nurse who was standing by; the two of them leaving the NICU. Derek held Mer's shoulders, looking down at his little girl.

"They are beautiful Der," Mer smiled, removing her hand from the girl's incubator to wipe a tear from her eye quickly.

"They are," Derek agreed, reaching in to his son's incubator to touch his hand. Derek gasped as his little hand wrapped around his thumb and squeezed.

"That's right, it's Daddy," Mer giggled. "I'm so sorry we weren't here earlier, Mommy needed to make sure she was all ready to see you."

"And Daddy needed to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself doing it," Derek added.

"But we are here now, and we are never going to leave you alone again," she vowed. "Derek," she turned to him. "We can't keep calling them baby boy and baby girl… they need names."

"We never made a list," Derek shook his head. "I… let's just come up with them now."

"Okay," Mer nodded, looking at her little boy. "He looks like you Derek."

"But he has your nose and mouth Mer," Derek told her. "And his hair is straighter." He was right. On the top of his head was a full head of dark brown hair like Derek's, but instead of curling, it laid straight.

Mer turned to the girl.

"She's you completely, except the nose thank god," Mer giggled, running her hand across the wild curls that covered her head.

"My nose is…"

"Adorable," Mer finished. "But Derek it is…"

"Mark's fault," Derek hissed.

"Of course," Mer rolled her eyes.

"So…" Derek whispered.

"Sean," Mer asked, clearly she was starting with the boy.

"Jack," Derek suggested.

"Wyatt," Mer murmured.

"Tony," Derek said. They both froze.

"We said that before didn't we," Mer said eventually.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I remember… I liked it."

"Anthony," Mer murmured. "Anthony Christopher."

"It's perfect," Derek nodded.

"What do you think Tony," she smiled, twining one hand with Derek's while looking at her son. "That's your name." As if in response, the little baby waved his hand.

"I think he likes it," Derek chuckled. "Now what about my little princess?" His heart still clenched as he looked at his little girl, but he trust Addie to do her best.

"Alyssa," Mer suggested.

"Ella," Derek said.

"Willow."

"Aria."

"Macie."

"Dana."

"Stella."

"Lisa." They fell into another silence, staring closely at their little girl.

"Kate," Mer whispered. "Caitlin."

"Caitlin Elizabeth," Derek tested it.

"I love it," Mer smiled. "Kate for short or Katie."

"Anthony Christopher Grey-Shepherd and Caitlin Elizabeth Grey-Shepherd," Derek said. Meredith looked over at him in shock.

"Shepherd," she murmured quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Anthony Christopher Shepherd and Caitlin Elizabeth Shepherd," Mer told him. "I meant it Derek. I didn't just say yes because I thought I was dying. It was real Der."

"Meri," he whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"If you still want to marry me Derek, be a real family…" Mer began.

"I do," he nodded. "So much."

"Good," Mer smiled. She was going to turn back to her babies until all of a sudden something shiny caught her eye. "Derek," she gasped.

"Will you, Meredith Elizabeth Grey, the love of my life, the mother of my children, marry me?" Derek asked, bending down, holding a ring out to her.

"Yes," Mer nodded. "I will Derek." He took her left hand gently and slid it onto her finger.

"Good," Derek said and stood up to kiss her.

"How?" she asked.

"Mom," Derek smirked. "She gave it to me."

"This was hers?" Mer whispered.

"My dad gave it to her, and he promised it to me when I was young… he told me to give it to the girl of my dreams… and that wasn't Addie… it was you…" Derek said.

"I love you Derek Shepherd," Mer said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you too," Derek whispered, cupping her face gently and kissing her deeply on the lips, simultaneously wiping the tears from her eyes. Just then Kate let out a small cry, Tony joining in.

"Looks like they didn't like the fact that I was the center of attention," Meredith giggled.

"Sorry babies," Derek smiled. "But did you hear everything? Because now we are a real family. We're going to live like a real family. Mommy, Daddy, Tony and Kate. Together we are going to live happily ever after." Meredith hit his chest lightly, standing up slightly to place a kiss on his lips, despite the slight stab of pain in her stomach.

"Corny," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. Looking into his deep blue eyes, Meredith Grey… no Meredith Shepherd knew that this was forever.

* * *

**FLUFF! Don't you like it when my chapters are actually fluffy and cute and perfect (: And… Anthony and Caitlin, Tony and Kate, I am sorry, I could not resist even though many people suggested it anyway, many people I do not believe watch NCIS. Thank you for all of your suggestions for the names, while I wish I could use all of them these were my favorite. But don't be surprised if your names pop up later (; Hope you liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE review; the GREY'S GODS WANT YOU TO (stolen from VerySpecialAgentTiva except hers is NCIS)**

**A/N: Reminder to vote on my poll or read my fic if you are into NCIS fanfiction, thanks! And… REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: Tony and Kate

Disclaimer: Man, I am getting tired of these things, but I still don't own it )': Kate and Tony, I own them!

**Glad you all liked the names I finally chose, and it was a bonus because I got to use the names of two of my favorite characters (one my favorite, one like my fourth or fifth) from the other show I am obsessed with lol! This chapter is called Tony and Kate, and will be all about the babies. From the families finding out, a little family time in the NICU, and much more! Oh yeah, soon, once they are out of the hospital, I have pictures of what I envisioned the babies to look like so check my profile out later :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We're gonna be a family Der," Mer whispered, looking up at Derek tearfully. "A real family."

"A perfect family," Derek smiled.

"We'll learn," Meredith laughed. "I wish I could hold them."

"In a couple days Mer," Derek reassured. "In a couple days they will be all ours." Meredith reached into Anthony's incubator, allowing the baby boy to wrap his hand around her thumb.

"Forever," Mer murmured.

"And-" Derek began but shot up as machines began blaring beside them.

"Kate," Meredith gasped as she looked towards her baby girl's incubator. The baby, who had been squirming slightly just a minute ago was completely still, the stats on her monitor taking a steep incline. "No… no…"

"Meredith! Derek! Get out of here!" Addie ordered as she came flying in and towards Caitlin.

"I'm not leaving my baby girl," Mer cried but winced as she strained herself.

"Get them out," Addie snapped at a nurse as she pulled out her stethoscope.

"Yes doctor," the nurse said, taking a hold of Mer's wheelchair in one hand, Derek's arm in another.

"Let go," Meredith yelled, straining to get up but collapsing in pain and exhaustion. "Derek…"

"Do as they say Mer," Derek sighed as he was led out of the room as well.

"Her lungs collapsed! Her heart is getting too much stress!" was the last thing they heard come out of Addie's mouth hastily as the NICU doors shut behind them.

"De-Derek," she whimpered.

"Shh, Mer," Derek said, bending down beside her. "It's going to be okay, Kate is strong. Just like you."

"Her heart," Mer cried.

"Meredith," Izzie gasped. "You're awake." They looked up and saw Izzie, Alex, George, Cristina, Burke, and Mark waiting outside. Cameron and Sarah went back to their hotel for the evening

"My baby," Mer whispered, ignoring them. All of a sudden Cristina slapped Derek's arm.

"OW, what was that for?" he asked.

"For not paging us," Cristina hissed.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to be alone with my family," Derek said indignantly. He pushed Mer's hair out of her face. "She's gonna be fine, Addie is with her."

"Oh my god!" Izzie exclaimed, spying Mer's right finger as it entwined with Derek's. "You're engaged!" Derek forced out a smile despite how worried he was for Kate.

"You are marrying McDreamy," Alex scoffed. But then snapped his head up. "Dude I just called you McDreamy."

"And you said yes," Izzie gushed.

"How could you care about that now when my baby girl is fighting for her life," Mer snapped. Izzie sighed.

"She is going to be fine Mer, like Derek said, she is in Addie's capable hands," she reassured.

"I know," Mer gasped but buried her head in her hands. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not," George said.

"Yes it is, if I would have taken my meds," Mer exclaimed. "They would still be safe."

"You don't know that," Burke said. "I may be a heart surgeon, but you were in serious condition anyway, there was a risk of this happening anyway."

"Hell I even knew that," Mark mentioned. Mer chuckled slightly.

"I feel stupid," she whispered.

"You just had twins Meri," Derek said to her gently. "Your hormones are off the charts. You are concerned. That is all. Like a good mother."

"You are completely ruined now," Cristina muttered. "A mother, and getting married. You're like a pregnant version of Barbie here."

"Excuse me," Izzie huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Mer. "So when is the wedding, because I need to plan and…"

"Izzie," Alex smirked. "They just had two babies, and only just got engaged. They will be busy for a little while."

"But it's all up to you," Mer said. "We'll be too busy-" She was cut off by Addie coming out of the NICU.

"Addie," Derek began.

"The girl, her lungs collapsed and she stopped breathing because of the strain on her heart… we got her breathing again but she is critical, the next few days we will need to monitor her closely. When she gains more weight she will hopefully get stronger… but for now we put her on more oxygen… she also looks like she has slight jaundice… but we'll worry about that later on," Addie explained. "But right now she's out of the woods."

"Kate," Mer whispered.

"What?" Addie questioned.

"You keep calling her she, or the girl… she has a name," Mer sighed.

"Are you gonna keep us waiting or tell us Grey?" a new voice said. Meredith looked up to see her mentor, Dr. Bailey now joining the group. She smiled slightly.

"Caitlin Elizabeth Shepherd, but we are calling her Kate or Katie."

"And the boy," Derek continued. "Is Anthony Christopher… Tony." He placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Adorable!" Izzie squealed. "I am going to have to stitch them on the blankets, and your bears, and the hats, and the…"

"We get it, a lot of stuff," Cristina muttered.

"Congratulations you two," Miranda nodded.

"Thanks," Mer sighed, a tear falling down her cheek as she looked towards the NICU again.

"Now you Meredith Grey, are to get your butt back into bed," Addie scolded. "You just had major abdominal surgery and have been up far too much for my liking. You can visit them again tomorrow. Seeing how Tony is doing, you may even get to hold him and feed him." Meredith eyes lit up and she looked at Derek excitedly. "Only if you get back to bed."

"Yes ma'am," Mer smirked. Addie rolled her eyes and sent them on their way. Back in her room, a nurse and Derek helped her back into bed. Derek bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Rest," he said. "I'm not leaving."

"I love you," Mer said. "And I love our babies too."

"Me too," Derek sighed and sat in the chair next to her bed, watching her until her breathing evened out to indicate she was asleep. Derek closed his eyes exhausted, but they immediately shot open. Now asleep, a slightly snore filled the hospital room.

* * *

"Derek," Mark hissed into Meredith's room. Meredith was sound asleep on the bed, Derek fast asleep on the chair, his head lolling back to almost touch the back. "Derek!"

"Hmmm what," he mumbled. But all of a sudden he shot up in bed. "Mer, Tony, Kate… what?" Just then he heard chuckling coming from the door. Derek turned to see Mark there. He hurried. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he smirked. "You sort of slept yesterday away."

"My fiancé almost died and my daughter almost joined her… forgive me if I was tired," he said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8… and mom has already called _me_ to ask why Meredith did not call her yesterday," Mark informed him.

"Oh crap," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Did you tell her?"

"It's not my news to say," Mark said. "And I never really said congrats buddy… Addie let me take a peek… they are beautiful."

"Thanks… and they are," he murmured. He stopped for a second before looking up at Mark. "You love her don't you?"

"What," Mark said.

"You were trying to find her… when we first got reunited… and now, we found them, I got my fiancé and babies back… and you… how long have you been seeing her?" Derek questioned.

"For almost three months," he sighed. "Nothing gets past you."

"This is the first time I honestly had a break since we got them back Mark," he reminded him. "Mer is asleep and the babies are in Addison's hands… I can finally just breathe."

"Well you deserve it," Mark clapped him on the back.

"What did you tell mom? As an excuse I mean," Derek asked.

"That you were busy yesterday, got a visit from some old friends… speaking of, where are they because Addie was asking, wanted to catch up with them or something," Mark said.

"Should be here soon…You are really serious about her," Derek said seriously.

"Um… yeah… kinda," Mark mumbled.

"You deserve each other Mark… I give my blessing," Derek said.

"Thanks bud," Mark said. "You should probably call mom."

"Before she comes out here again… I know," Derek smirked. "See ya around."

"Good luck," Mark chuckled and disappeared down the hallway. With a sigh Derek grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He was excited to tell his mother about the babies… but it was more his sisters that he was worried about. Today was Sunday, and Sunday meant family days. Every other Sunday Nancy flew in from Connecticut to have a family dinner at their mother's house. The girls all came around nine to start cooking, everyone else got in around 4. They were one of the things Derek missed most about moving from New York.

Derek closed his eyes briefly before hitting call.

"Derek dear, there you are," he immediately heard Carolyn's voice on the other line. "You and Meredith worried me. I enjoyed my daily talks with her. Why are you not in work?"

"I am, well technically," Derek chuckled. "Yesterday was a busy day."

"Is that Derbear?" Derek heard Gracie gasp.

"Ugh," he moaned as the flurry of voices came from the background of his mother's phone. But at least he wouldn't have to call each of them individually.

"Girls!" his mother's voice sliced through them all. "I am trying to have a conversation with your brother, if you all can behave, I will put it on speaker." Derek held back a laugh as he heard muttered okay's come from the other end. "As long as that is okay with you dear."

"I'd prefer it," Derek said, sounding surprised himself. He waited for the click of the speaker phone before he opened his mouth.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Kathleen's voice screeched. "You've been talking to mom and not us! I'm hurt! You haven't even spoken to us since you left! We miss you!"

"And you knocked up some intern, and divorced Addie," Nancy scoffed.

"He loves this girl guys, and Markie said, he and Addie are friends now," Liz said softly. Derek smiled, Lizzie was always his favorite sister and she knew it. That statement started a flurry of words being thrown back between the four sisters.

"What did I say?" Carolyn interjected after about a minute. "Now dear, why did you call? Mark reassured us you were fine and…"

"I have something to say," he said quietly.

"Spit it out Derbear," Kathleen said.

"I'm a daddy," he smiled.

"WHAT?" all five women exclaimed.

"How?" Gracie asked.

"When?" Liz asked.

"17!" Carolyn rejoiced.

"But I thought she wasn't due for another two months?" Nancy stated.

"She wasn't," Der murmured. "Premature, critical, but for now they are both stable."

"A boy and a girl right?" Gracie said.

"What are their names?" Carolyn asked.

"Anthony Christopher and Caitlin Elizabeth," Derek said. "Tony and Kate."

"You named your daughter after me!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"We'll let you think that Lizzie," Derek smirked. "But Mer's middle name is Elizabeth."

"They are wonderful Derek, I expect pictures soon!" Carolyn demanded.

"Once they are out of the NICU I promise," Derek said.

"Congratulations Derbear, if anyone deserves to be a father it's you," Gracie told him.

"I cannot wait to meet them," Kathleen said. "And now my baby will have more big cousins!"

"There must be something in the water over there," Derek muttered. "But congrats, how many weeks?"

"Only five, mom had another feeling," Kathy smirked. "And Nance is already 8 weeks now…"

"And I can't believe they beat Nessa," Liz added.

"Still?" Derek questioned.

"They are Derbear's children, of course they have to come out first," Nancy said.

"I am almost at my due date, any day now," Liz smiled.

"And when will we meet these newest Shepherds?" Kathleen said.

"Girls, lets not hound him… he's a daddy," Carolyn said, Derek could swear he heard her crying silently; like she was thinking about her late husband. "We'll meet them when he's ready."

"As long as he doesn't bring the slutty intern," Nancy muttered almost inaudibly. "How are you working out custody?"

"NANCY?" Derek, Liz, and Carolyn snapped at once.

"Way to go Nance," Kathleen rolled her eyes. "At this rate we'll never meet our niece and nephew."

"You'll meet them, when the time comes," Derek said. "And Meredith is awake… I got to go."

"Goodbye honey, congrats again," Carolyn said quickly.

"But Derek," Gracie and Nancy spoke up but Derek hung up. If his sisters did not improve their attitude, they'd only have Meredith's family, his mother, and maybe Liz.

* * *

"I want to see them," Meredith demanded the minute Derek walked through the door.

"I don't get a hello, a good morning," Derek smirked. "An I love you for your fiancé?"

"Hello, good morning, I love you… lets move," Meredith said sitting up. Derek shook his head and chuckled before kissing her gently.

"Love you too," he smiled.

"Who were you just talking to?" Meredith asked.

"Mom, told her the good news," he told her.

"And it brings me back to the earlier demand… I want to see Tony and Kate," Mer narrowed her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Derek laughed grabbing the wheelchair from the corner of the room. "I'm only agreeing because it is 7:30 and I honestly don't want to wait for Addie who should be here around 9."

"You are a smart man Derek Shepherd," Mer smirked.

"I know what you are like when you are hormonal," Derek commented.

"You think I am hormonal," Meredith hissed and Derek winced.

"Of course not dear, let's go see our babies," Derek said while kissing her head. The smile that spread across her face proved that his distraction of her brief anger towards him worked. Carefully he helped her up, but now being the next day she had more strength and could help more. Within ten minutes they were outside the NICU.

"Meredith, you know Kate may look a little worse than yesterday right?" Derek warned as he put the gown overtop of her.

"I know Derek, I'm a doctor, I am not just a regular patient," Meredith snapped again.

"But you are a mother Mer, I am just warning you," Derek said.

"I'm fine, now are you going to push me in or do I have to do it myself?" she questioned. Derek shook his head before pushing the wheelchair through the automatic doors of the nursery.

Meredith gasped at the scene she saw in front of her.

One incubator sat in the middle of the room. One. Not two. Kate. Where was Kate? Where was her baby girl?

"De-De-De-Der-DEREK!" Meredith gasped. That's when they noticed Addie standing over the single incubator. At the sound of Mer's voice Addie's head snapped up.

"Calm down," Addie smiled brightly.

"C-Caitlin," Mer whispered.

"Is fine, wonderful actually; bring her here Derek," Addie said. Derek caught a glimpse of what she was talking about.

"The quints," he remembered.

"Mer's idea," Addie nodded. Now Mer understood as well.

"Charlotte, I remember," Mer whispered as she peered into the incubator. Sure enough there were two babies lying side by side. "Did she…"

"She only needed her big brother to look out for her," Addie said. "She needed his comfort. Maybe she missed him."

"Her lungs?" Derek questioned.

"She came around, she's gonna be fine," Addie reassured.

"Oh thank god," Mer murmured, leaning against Derek. Addie caught a glimpse of the ring shining on Mer's finger.

"I'll let you explain later," she smirked as she left the happy family.

"Wait, Addie," Derek called. "When can they go home?"

"If they continue the way they are going, you could be holding them by tomorrow, home by the end of the week," Addie told them. "Congrats."

"Here that Meri?" Derek said as Mer reached in to touch Caitlin. "They'll be all ours soon."

"As they should be," Mer nodded. Derek sat down on the other side of the incubator, allowing Tony to curl his fingers around his thumb. They were a family. They could do this.

* * *

**Yay! Everything is okay and they are getting out of the hospital soon! Meredith too (: But the fic is not over. We still have the trials and tribulations of Meredith and Derek raising twins (who have completely different personalities), getting married, and the scariest one of them all… the Shepherd family… muahahahahaha :D**

**Please review…. the GREY'S ANATOMY GODS WANT YOU TO!**

**A/N: If any of you read NCIS fanfiction, check out my profile and vote on my poll for the title of my first multi-chapter fic… here is its summary:**

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aliah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aliah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


	29. Chapter 29: Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: After 32 chapters, you'd think I'd own it... but nope! I make no profit off of this. I only own Tony and Kate!**

**This chapter is basically a fluffy, filler chapter of Mer and Der and the babies... honestly no interaction from anyone else except in the beginning. Pretty proud of this chapter, but if it sucks let me know since I finished it at 12:30 am. Hope you like it though!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Three days later…_

"Smile for Grandma Katie Kat," Derek smirked as he snapped a picture of his baby girl in the now open and free of wire incubator.

"You are such an idiot," Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek smiled up at her, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"When you meet my family Mer, you'll get it," he chuckled as he moved to Anthony's incubator. "Now be a good boy Tony and smile like you're sister." He snapped a picture. "Perfect!"

"They are four days old Derek," Mer sighed. "All they can do right now is eat, sleep, poop, and cry. Smiling is out of the question."

"You ruin my fun," Derek muttered as he pulled her in for a kiss. His hand barely brushing over her now healing, but still tender stomach.

"You're a child," she giggled, tugging on her shirt that he had pulled up. The past few days had flow by. Meredith had gained most of her strength back and got cleared to be discharged yesterday. However, all she did was go home for less than an hour, shower, get changes, and come back to be with Tony and Kate. Together, Meredith and Derek spent the night in a cot the nurses set up near the NICU.

The twins have been doing just as well, if not better. Each of them gained at least one and a half more pounds, were weaned off of oxygen, and were on a steady improvement. About ten hours after Kate improved Meredith and Derek were able to hold them. The next day, both Tony and Kate were being breast fed. At the moment, both Mer and Der were waiting for Addie's 'Okay' that they could finally come home.

The NICU doors open and their heads shot up.

"Oh," Derek sighed as Cristina walked in.

"What's that supposed to mean McDreamy," Cristina hissed a little too loudly. The disturbance awoke Kate, and the little girl let out a wail.

"Cristina!" Mer snapped as she picked up Kate and cradled her in her arms, bouncing her up and down to calm her. "You gave to be quieter in here."

"Two words," Cristina muttered. "Mama goo."

"She's a mother now," Derek pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious," she rolled her eyes. She looked in disgust at Kate who was still wailing in Mer's arms. Then Cristina peered at Anthony. "I like this one, he's quiet."

"You should like him seeing as you're his godmother," Mer smiled, nodding at Derek.

"You serious," Cristina raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously," Mer nodded. "You and Cameron."

"Good, he's the cool one," she smirked as Meredith shook her head.

"Would you like to hold him?" Derek asked.

"No thanks, I like him quiet and at a distance," Cristina informed them matter-a-factly. "If I hold him held cry and be too close for comfort. Major disaster, and then I would not like my god kid."

"Is it bad when I actually believe that would happen," Derek chuckled. Cristina glared at him.

"Just because I like you now, doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass," she hissed.

"Language," Mer warned.

"Yeah yeah," Cristina said.

"So how is my goddaughter?" Mark exclaimed, as the NICU doors opened again. Meredith sighed. Kate just stopped crying but at Mark's loud arrival, wailed yet again. "That good huh."

"Mark," Mer growled.

"McSteamy is her godfather… poor kid," Cristina laughed.

"And I heard you Yang are Anthony's godmother, both of these kids are screwed then," Mark countered.

"Why'd we pick them again," Derek sighed.

"Like I told you, you should have picked me and Alex," Izzie joked coming in as well, Alex behind her. "But I understand why you did… oh Katie's upset, let me hold her!" Mark stood in front of her.

"My goddaughter, my job," Mark huffed and reached out for Kate. Mer smirked and handed her to him, surprised as the little girl began to quiet. "See, she knows."

"Tony's mine then," Izzie giggled as she reached for the baby boy. She cradled him in her arms and looked closely at him. "You are such a beautiful baby boy." Iz tapped his little nose. "You look just like your Mommy, yes you do," she cooed.

"And what about the hair?" Derek asked.

"It's more dirty blond than brunette," Izzie informed him. "When he grows up it will probably look just like Mer's."

"You have Caitlin who looks like you dude, grow up," Alex teased.

"Says the person who before Izzie, slept with half the hospital," Cristina scoffed.

"If it wasn't for Montgomery, Sloan would be the same way," Alex muttered.

"I thought you want to be in plastics?" Derek questioned, glancing at Mark. "Be nice to him and soon you might stop running errands."

"He's too invested in the baby," Alex said, smirking at the fact that Mark was making silly faces at Caitlin.

"Not too invested to make your life H-E double hockey sticks," Mark warned.

"Seriously," Alex snorted.

"No language around the babies," Meredith said.

"Of course," Alex chuckled.

"What in the world is going on here?" a new voice said. "A party?"

"Addie," Mer smiled. "What's the news?"

"Intermediate family only in the NICU," Addie frowned.

"Don't be such a stickler Addie," Mer rolled her eyes. "Mark and Cris are technically family, you know, if me and Derek die."

"Out, everyone," Addie commanded. Mer shook her head as everyone muttered a goodbye, Izzie and Mark placing both Tony and Kate in their respective incubators. "You two may be doctors here but you cannot break _all_ of the rules."

"We get it Ads, you're a Nazi," Der chuckled. Addie glared at him and pulled out her stethoscope. She placed it on Kate's chest.

"Good breaths sounds, her lungs are definitely improving," Addie nodded. Kate grabbed the stethoscope with her tiny hands. Addie tugged at it but Kate tugged back. Addie looked up and Mer and Der, an amused grin on her face. "And strong too." She took it from her gently and moved towards Tony. She placed it on his chest and smiled. "Not a flaw. And pretty mellow too. She'll be a heartbreaker; he'll be the one to keep her in line."

"That's our babies," Mer smiled.

"You're babies who can go home," Addie reassured. Mer's head snapped up from Kate and Tony.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Really," Addie nodded. Meredith turned towards Derek and jumped into his arms with a squeal.

"They're coming home Derek," she giggled.

"They're coming home," Derek smiled.

"They are all ours!" she smiled as Derek grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I'll get the discharge papers," Addie shook her head and left them to celebrate alone. Derek grabbed her hand and felt for her engagement ring.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her again.

"I love you too," Mer giggled. Kate let out a whimper. "And you too Katie Kat."

"Don't forget about our mellow baby boy," Derek smirked. Meredith bent down to pick up Anthony.

"Never," Mer murmured, kissing his nose. Tony patted her cheek as she cuddled him close. "That's right baby boy, you're coming home."

* * *

Derek smiled as he looked into the rear view mirror. In their pink and blue car seats Tony and Kate sat there, clad in their matching green and yellow onesies, their eyes trying to take in all their surroundings at once.

His fiancé sat beside him, not looking at him or in the rear view window, but was completely turned around, making faces at them, although they were not looking at her.

His heart pounded in his chest as he drove up their long drive way. They were coming home for the first time ever, to the home they would be living in for the rest of their childhood lives. He couldn't wait. The minute he pulled into the garage, Meredith jumped out of the car and rushed towards Kate's car seat. By the time Derek was unbuckled she already had the baby girl in her hands.

She was as excited as he was.

Derek was a lot slower. He glanced towards who was getting antsy and before he could even reach Tony, he was in Meredith's arms as well. He shot her an amused glance.

"Someone's excited," he chuckled.

"Our babies are coming home for the first time Derek," Meredith sighed and looked down at the bundles in her arms.

"I know," he smiled, pushing his way inside before her. By the time she was coming in, he was poised with the camera. "And I want to remember every bit of it." He snapped the picture just as Mer was walking through the door.

"Anthony Christopher and Caitlin Elizabeth Shepherd," Mer whispered. "Welcome home."

"This is our house," Derek smiled. "Your house."

"And this is the living room," Mer giggled. "When you get older you will have your playpen out, but for now you will be spending a lot of time with Mommy and Daddy."

"Let's bring them to the nursery Mer," Derek said. Mer nodded and gave Derek Kate. Taking the little girl in his arms, he walked upstairs towards the nursery. He entered it slowly and watched as a smile spread across Meredith's face.

He had asked Mark, when they decided on their names a few days ago, to come over with the stencils for their names on the wall. Now, precisely over each of the cribs were the names Caitlin and Anthony. Inside the cribs, sat a newly embroidered bear for Tony and a rabbit for Kate. It was now officially perfect.

"I think our little prince has fallen asleep already," Mer murmured, looking down at their son. Indeed Tony was already dozing in his mother's arms.

"Kate's not," Derek said, amused. Their daughter who was in his arms was squirming and opening her mouth. "I think she's hungry."

"Give her to me then," she said as she placed Tony in his crib. Derek obliged and Meredith sat down with her baby for the first time in the rocking chair. She looked up to Derek as if she expected him to leave.

"I'm going to be your husband, and it's not like I haven't seen this before," he smirked.

"If you don't shut up you'll never see this again," Meredith hissed as Kate latched onto her.

"I never asked how it felt." Derek said.

"This?" Mer questioned. "It's a little weird, but I feel like I am really bonding with them, like I am claiming them as my own." Just then, Tony woke up and began wailing.

"Derek, get him for me, he is probably hungry too," Mer said.

"Can you do both at once?" Derek said cautiously.

"Derek, two babies, two boobs," she rolled her eyes as she readjusted Kate so she could fit Tony.

"Very true," Derek said, and then looked at the floor. "So…"

"What?" Mer questioned.

"Your room or mine," Derek blurted out. He looked to the floor again. He has been wanting to ask this since she had said yes but all of their conversations had been about the twins.

"To be our room?" Mer said looking up from the babies. "That is very easy. Your room," she said simply.

"You don't like your room?" Derek questioned immediately.

"It's not that, it's just… your room… it smells like you," she smiled. "I like it."

"Do you want me to move all of your clothes and stuff into my room?" he asked, not showing how happy it was that Meredith liked his smell, or honestly wanted to be with him at all. Derek was surprised at how quickly their relationship became so strong.

"You do have more closet space," Mer laughed.

"Haha," Derek muttered dryly. He left to do the deed. It honestly was not that hard. Most of the clothes Meredith owned at the time were maternity clothes, which she honestly did not own much of anyway. She had gotten angry a few months ago and threw out a lot of her old clothes because they did not fit. As Derek was moving the seldom clothes she had left, he made a mental note to remember to ask Addie or Izzie to take her out shopping soon.

The task took about an hour and Derek returned to the nursery. There he found Meredith fast asleep on the rocking chair; Tony and Kate snuggled on her chest. He looked closely and saw that the twins' hands were just touching. The moment to cute to resist Derek snapped a picture before heading downstairs to make dinner for his fiancé, seeing as it was already 5 o'clock.

Around 6 o'clock Meredith came downstairs claiming she smelled food. Derek almost made a comment about her hormones still raging but he had better judgment then that. Halfway through dinner Tony and Kate woke up, wet and hungry. Meredith fed while Derek changed, Derek immediately suggesting that she begin pumping as well, seeing how exhausting breastfeeding was already making her.

Once fed and changed, Tony and Kate fell back asleep in their mother and father's arms. Derek handed Tony to Meredith while he went to set up the two bassinets in his… their room. Once he finished that, they placed Tony in one, and Kate in the other, before leaving a baby monitor and going back downstairs.

Of course, as soon as they went downstairs, the babies began crying again, so they decided to take them downstairs with them. Tony stopped crying the minute he was put into Derek's arms but Kate was fussy and her cries escalated by the minute. It was clear that their behavior in the womb was reversed in real life.

The minute Kate finally calmed down and was drifting off to sleep, Meredith and Derek found it safe to go back upstairs and head to bed, seeing as it was almost 10 and they were exhausted. In their respective bassinets, Tony and Kate fell asleep. Derek and Meredith lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"How do you like being a Daddy?" Mer asked as he ran his hand down her leg.

"It's amazing," he breathed. "How do you like being a Mommy?"

"Best job in the world," Meredith smiled.

"We get to do this for the rest of our lives, not taking care of them… but feeling like this," Derek beamed.

"I have never been happier," Mer nodded. "We are parents now... _forever_."

"I can't wait," Derek sighed, closing his eyes after placing a brief kiss on Meredith's lips. Meredith too. Just as they were drifting off to sleep they heard a whimper come from Kate's bassinet.

"No," Mer whispered. The second she said that the baby began wailing. Now disturbed, Tony followed suit.

"Parents," Der muttered. "Best feeling in the world…" He grabbed Kate and began bouncing her up and down. "We're never gonna get any sleep with this one here are we?"

"They are worth it," Mer smiled widely.

And they were.

* * *

**Like I said, fluff of them coming home for the first time. Not that eventful, but trust me, it's coming (hehehehehe). But don't worry, it's a good thing... or at least will _eventually _be a good thing. So stay tuned... We still have the trials and tribulations of Meredith and Derek raising twins more (who have completely different personalities as you can see), getting married, and the scariest one of them all… the Shepherd family… muahahahahaha :D**

**BTW, I am going to be posting pictures of what I believe Tony and Kate look like so look out for them on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me a happy person who updates sooner (;**

**A/N: If any of you read NCIS fanfiction, check out my profile and vote on my poll for the title of my first multi-chapter fic… here is its summary: **

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aliah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aliah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


	30. Chapter 30: Family

**Disclaimer: After 33 chapters, you'd think I'd own it... but nope! I make no profit off of this. I only own Tony and Kate!**

**This chapter is another filler for next chapter, which will be AWESOME (: And long, well, you'll see… it's a lot more with Mer/Der and the babies and I will bring back Sarah and Cam again!**

**I know this will be a shock to you all but… this story has only about 9 chapters more (including this one)… **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Meredith's eyes shot open as a whimper was heard on the baby monitor.

"Hmmm," Derek groaned and turned over. "No…"

"That's Kate," Meredith said. "She won't stop until Tony is up too."

"What time is it?" Derek asked as Kate whimpered yet again.

"1:26," Mer sighed as she lifted herself out of bed.

"She is totally your daughter," Derek murmured as he put his face down in the pillow. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked hastily towards the dark nursery. The second she opened the door Kate's whimpers escalated to cries.

"Here we go Katie Kat," Meredith sighed jumping forward to snatch the baby out of her crib and hold her against her chest. "It's okay, you're okay; Mommy's got you." Kate continued to wail. "Shh baby girl… you don't want to wake up…" she froze as an agitated wail came out of Tony's crib. "Your brother…" she finished and peeked into his crib. Not fully disturbed, the baby boy was on his side, a slight scowl on his face.

"It's okay Tony," Mer whispered as she rubbed small circles on his stomach at the same time she bounced Kate up and down. That's when she smelled that Kate needed a diaper change at the same time Tony's whimpers decided to escalate to cries. Sighing Meredith leaned into the baby monitor.

"Daddy, Tony needs you," Meredith said sweetly into the monitor. She moved Kate who's cries had finally died down to whimpers again. She laid Kate on the changing table and sighed. "DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD!" she snapped into the monitor. "Get in here now!"

"I'm coming," a tired groan came from down the hall.

"Yeah you better," she joked as she turned back to Kate while Derek picked up Tony.

"Someone's cranky," Derek muttered as Tony's cries went to sobs. "Not wet, maybe he's hungry."

"I pumped Derek," Meredith informed him.

"So I actually have to get it," he whined as he looked at her. Mer rolled her eyes and nodded. With a huff, arms full of a crying baby, went downstairs.

"So in these past few weeks I have learned something about your Daddy," Mer smirked at Kate who she finished changing. "He's a whiny baby at 1:45 in the morning." She yawned as she sat down on the rocking chair will Kate. "Now it's time for you to be more cooperative than Tony for once and go to sleep. Can you do that for me Kate?" The baby gurgled as Mer held her against her chest.

"Good girl," Mer smiled but spoke too soon as she heard a crash from downstairs. At the loud noise she heard Tony's cries get even louder than before and Kate began crying again as well. "I am going to kill your father," Mer muttered as she walked down the stairs with Kate. She groaned at the darkness that surrounded her except the one from the kitchen.

"Mer, what happened with Katie?" Derek asked exhausted.

"Her father is a klutz when he is tired," Mer rolled her eyes at the open fridge with the middle shelf now on the bottom shelf, bottles of milk, etc lying on the ground around it. "You are lucky Richard has Shadow Shepherd and gave you two weeks of paternity leave and two weeks of restricted surgeries, no one would want you operating on their brain right now."

"Hmmm… mean," he muttered as she moved towards him to inspect the damage. "Give me Tony, I'll feed them both and you can clean this up."

"You sure we couldn't just reverse the roles," Derek joked.

"Seeing as all the breast milk I pumped it now dripping onto the floor, I am the only one who can feed them Derek," Meredith informed him. "Unless you want to try and convince me that you now have boobs and carried these two little trouble makers for 7 months?"

"I get cleaning," Derek sighed. Mer smirked as she leaned in to his face.

"Good," she teased as her lips danced dangerously close to his mouth. "Thank you…"

"Mhm," Derek groaned. Just as he leaned in Meredith stole the still wailing Tony out of his arms and turned towards the couch. "Evil!"

"But you love me," Mer yawned sitting down and allowed both babies to latch on.

"That's why you have a ring on your finger," Derek nodded. Meredith sighed contently, closing her eyes and chuckling silently as she heard him fumbling around the kitchen. She looked down at her finally silent babies.

"Yepp, that's your daddy for you," she whispered. "But we love him, we always have."

* * *

"Meredith!" Sarah called into the house as she and Cam walked in. "Dr. Shepherd!"

"Sarah," Mer smiled weakly as she walked in the foyer, immediately a loud cry was heard.

"God Mer, that girl has a pair of lungs on her," Cameron shook his head.

"Don't I know it," Mer sighed.

"You look like crap," Cameron pointed out.

"Love you too Cam," Mer rolled her eyes. "It's hard not to when you have two children less than a month old, and one of them a little girl who loves attention."

"Let me try," Sarah said eagerly.

"She doesn't like strangers, but, you're welcome to," Mer nodded.

"Where's Dr. Shepherd?" Cameron asked as Meredith passed Kate towards Sarah.

"Upstairs with Tony," Mer said. "He likes the rocking chair the best."

"What does little Katie like?" Sarah asked.

"Haven't figured that one out yet," Mer smirked.

"Well, we have to head back to Spokane tomorrow," Cameron told her.

"Seriously," she groaned. "We haven't been able to catch up like, at all."

"Well, the only reason we came here was because you were having the babies, we didn't expect much… but I did learn how much I love Seattle," Cameron smiled.

"And you're friends are pretty cool too," Sarah added. "We also talked to your chief, he said after you came back you somehow got a copy of our files."

"What can I say, chiefs love me…" Mer smiled. "And you said you guys might want to leave."

"He said he'd keep in touch, if there is room in the program after our intern exams, he said our files were pretty impressive," Cameron said.

"Good, because you two are too good for that hospital, especially with Patterson," Meredith reassured them. She looked towards Kate who had out of nowhere quieted. "I need to talk to chief sooner."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because that was amazing, she takes forever to stop crying… I need to keep you… forever!" Meredith said, her eyes wide.

"Sorry Mer, I need her to keep me company back in Spokane," Cameron smiled. Sarah smiled back at him discreetly but Meredith narrowed her eyes at them. She opened her mouth to speak when Derek came down the stairs with an upset looking Tony.

"Derek what-" Meredith began but stopped as she saw the phone at his ear.

"Yes Nance, Tony and Kate, that is what we are calling them… No Kath, I don't think that name Kate it too close to your name, we spelled Caitlin with a C, didn't you even read the announcement or just look at the pictures?" Derek sighed. He looked up. "Hi Cam, Hi Sarah." They both waved at him. "No, they are Mer's friends… yes, for the hundredth time, I built the house for her!" Sarah and Cameron looked at Mer.

"His sisters," she explained. "Been calling him since the twins were born… non-stop. The babies don't like the sound of the phones so it's been a joy."

"Thank you Lizzie," Derek nodded. "Nancy! If you keep saying that all you will ever see of them are those pictures!"

"They don't like me," Meredith said again.

"Yes I just threatened you," Derek groaned. "Yes Mom agrees with me… Thank you again Lizzie… I don't care… You know what… I done with this fighting-Goodbye!" Just then Tony let out an earsplitting wail.

"Here Tony, give him to me," Meredith sighed rushing forward to crap the baby boy. "Yeah Tony, it's okay… daddy was only yelling at your evil aunts."

"Funny Mer," Derek said rubbing his face. "Sorry you had to hear that…"

"It's alright Dr. Shepherd," Sarah shrugged.

"Please, call me Derek," he smiled. He looked at Kate. "She likes you… that's the longest I've seen her go in someone else's arms without crying… even Mark or Addie."

"She must love her Mom and Dad that much," Cameron said.

"How long you guys here for?" Der questioned.

"Only till tomorrow," Sarah said.

"Well… you haven't been given the tour of the house yet…" Derek said. "Wanna see it?"

"Sure," Cam nodded. "Sar?"

"Nah, you go, I'll stay here with Mer," she nodded at him.

"I'll show you the basement," Derek said.

"That means they won't come up for another hour or two," Mer chuckled as she lead Sarah over to the couch once Tony was quiet again.

"So…" Sarah began.

"When were you two going to tell me?" Meredith said immediately. Sarah looked at her shocked.

"How'd you know?" Sarah sighed.

"You two were kinda like me and Derek… inevitable… you know, minus the whole pregnancy thing," Mer told her.

"We were that obvious," Sarah said.

"I just know what to look for… I am happy for you guys… and the whole thing with Richard, that's great!" Mer said reaching over the babies to give her friend a hug.

"It's thanks to you… without you and Addie, honestly, Spokane is torture anymore…" she explained.

"I'm sorry I-" Mer began but Sarah interrupted.

"It's fine… it's only Fassbender but now she is the only one else in our intern group and Dr. Patterson favors her all the time," she rolled her eyes. "Rumor is they are sleeping together."

"If I was still there…"

"You probably still wouldn't be here Mer," Sarah sighed. "I hate to admit it but…" She looked down at Kate. "I don't think that if you stayed in Spokane, away from Derek… you would have…"

"I know," Meredith whispered placing a kiss on Tony's head. "It wasn't too easy here away from Derek either… but now… you know…" She held up her left hand.

"I never really got to congratulate you," Sarah said. "I am so happy for you."

"We're the family I never thought I'd have," Mer smiled. "Isn't that right Katie?" She tickled the little girl's stomach and laughed as she gurgled and reached out for Meredith. The two sat side by side for the next couple of hours, catching up, talking about the wedding, and everything while the twins were put contently in their basinets. About two hours later the guys came upstairs.

"Hey, the game is on," Derek said to Cameron, all of a sudden remembering. "Why don't you two stay. Maybe I will call Mark over, Alex too."

"Sounds great," Cam smiled.

"Oh god," Meredith rolled her eyes. "I am not sure you're getting him back. Derek has been bugging for Mark to come over and watch the game, but every time they plan something the babies are always crying, they are quiet right now."

"Let them have their fun," Sarah said. "We can fuss over the babies while they can spend time in…"

"The man cave," Mer sighed.

"I like the sound of that," Derek nodded, grabbing his phone. "Mer… do you think you could order pizza's."

"I will Derek, but if once you guys are too loud and you wake the babies up, they are your responsibility," Meredith warned.

"Of course my dear," Derek chuckled, kissing her on the cheek before turning back to the phone. "Mark, come over, game night… calling Karev, O'Malley, and maybe even Richard."

"In that case Derek," Meredith called. "Tell the girls to come too… me and Sarah do not want to be overwhelmed with testosterone, we had one girl and one boy to even that out."

"Keep believing that Mer," Derek smirked as Mer grabbed the house phone, hovering over her children briefly. They really were the family she never thought she had. They loved each other, and that's more than Mer ever dreamed of.

* * *

_One month later…_

"Wow mom," Derek chuckled as he sat in front of the computer screen and saw his mother. "Never thought I'd see the day you knew how to set up a computer."

"Don't be silly dear," Carolyn Shepherd laughed. "I'm still stuck in the 20th century, Dan helped me out."

"Probably could have guessed," Derek laughed.

"Now where is Meredith?" Carolyn asked.

"Right here Carolyn," Meredith said sitting down beside Derek.

"My my," Carolyn smiled. "You had twins a month ago and you still look great… congratulations dear."

"Thank you… but you only see the top half of my body… and even that looks bad… your transmission must be a little bad or something," Meredith pointed out.

"Oh hush," she shook her head. "Now where are my grandbabies?"

"Oh… sorry Mom," Derek sighed. "We just put them down, and Kate is quite the handful, she gets it from Mer." Meredith slapped him.

"It's quite alright, I know the feeling Derek… you were the same way," she smirked and Meredith giggled.

"Ha," she said. "She does not get it from me!" She waved her hand at him.

"Excuse me!" Carolyn gasped. "Is that my ring on your finger."

"Oh… I…" Mer's eyes widened.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, you did not tell me she said yes!" Carolyn exclaimed. "Congratulations! I am going to have another daughter-in-law, finally!"

"You had Addie," Derek pointed out.

"But she was not right for you… I loved her… but… Meredith, you are the perfect woman for my son, I am so happy for you!" Carolyn rejoiced.

"And thank you so much for the ring… are you sure you want to part with it, I am sure Derek could…" Meredith murmured.

"Nonsense! I gave it to him! He did not even ask," Carolyn reassured. "It's fine, I want you to have it."

"Told you Mer," Derek whispered in her ear.

"Now… Meredith, before you become a part of our family… I think it's long overdue for you to actually meet the Shepherd family," Carolyn said. "Why don't you two come down here for Easter next month, bring the babies."

"Oh-I-uh-hmmm," Meredith mumbled.

"Mom… subtle," Derek rolled her eyes.

"I mean, only if you feel comfortable dear, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to," Carolyn said.

"It's not that… I want to see you again and I want Tony and Kate to meet their grandma it's just…" Mer sighed.

"The girls have been terrible towards her," Derek said. "Minus Liz. You need to tell them to behave if you even want us to consider this."

"What have they been doing?" Carolyn questioned.

"They-" Derek began but Meredith interjected.

"It's fine… you know what… I am actually looking forward to meeting them and meeting Derek's family… it is fine… really," Meredith lied, forcing out a smile.

"Mer…"

"That's wonderful!" Carolyn said. "If you can get off, come down a day before so I can spend time with just you two and stay the week!"

"I don't know if I will have that much time off," Derek said.

"I'm sure Richard Webber will make an exception, you have hardly been at work this past month because of the babies…" Carolyn reassured. "I must go now though… I cannot wait to see you two again, bye."

"Bye Ma," Derek sighed.

"Bye Carolyn," Meredith said. Derek turned off the webcam.

"Are you sure Mer?" he questioned.

"The babies need to meet their family," Meredith nodded. She moved her ring around on her finger. "And they will be my family too… soon enough. It needs to happen." Just then Kate's cry was heard on the monitor. "I'll get her," Mer said.

"I'll order plane tickets," Derek told her. "Like Mom said? The day before."

"Sounds great," Mer forced out another smile and ran upstairs to get Kate. She picked her up and smelled her diaper. As she laid her down on the changing table she looked into the baby girl's blue eyes.

"Oh Katie," she sighed. "What did I do?"

* * *

**Next chapter… Meredith meets the SHEPHERD FAMILY! (; Who doesn't know (minus Carolyn) that they are engaged…**

**Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me a happy person who updates sooner (;**

**A/N: If any of you read NCIS fanfiction, check out my profile and vote on my poll for the title of my first multi-chapter fic… here is its summary: **

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aaliyah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aaliyah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


	31. Chapter 31: Mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I only own Caitlin and Anthony! (:**

**Okay, I totally feel bad… I led you all to believe that you would get to see the Shepherd family meet Mer and the twins this chapter, but… that's kind of next chapter… hehe (:**

**This chapter, they are still going to New York, but they are having a day alone with Carolyn… thought it would be better this way, letting Mer at least get to spend time with the one Shepherd she knows does not mind her lol! So, here's the next chapter, full of fluffiness :D**

* * *

"Derek, do you have their diaper bags?" Meredith asked.

"Yes dear," Derek said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Pacifiers?"

"Yes."

"Pack n' play?"

"Yes."

"Bears?"

"Yes."

"Their suitcase?"

"Yes."

"Stroller?"

"Yes."

"Car seats?"

"In the car honey," Derek rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Meredith snapped.

"Meredith, did you even pack for yourself?" Derek questioned.

"I did that last week," Meredith huffed. "Iz and Addie took me shopping and I basically just filled my suitcase with all of that and the shoes… why do you think I have been wearing sweatshirts and the same crap as before?"

"I thought you didn't buy anything," Derek informed her.

"I'm not stupid Derek," Mer snapped.

"I know sweetie, but aren't you forgetting something, or two somethings?" Derek asked.

"I am not about to leave my children you idiot!" Mer slapped him. "If we weren't sleeping on a plane or at your mother's house, you'd be sleeping on the couch!"

"I love you," Derek smirked and kissed her cheek. Mer sighed. He was really easy to forgive.

"Love you," she smiled and bent down to pick up Tony who was sleeping. "And I love you too my sweet boy, are you ready to go on your first plane?" Tony smiled and drooled. Kate let out an agitated cry.

"One out of two is better than nothing," Der grinned cheekily.

"Can't wait till she's older," Mer smirked.

"She's never leaving the house," Derek said flatly as Kate let out another agitated cry.

"Good luck with that," Mer laughed. "Come on… we need to go if we want to catch our plane."

"You are awfully calm for what is about to come," Derek commented.

"Oh… that's comforting," Mer muttered.

"You know… I mean… uh…" Derek stuttered.

"I know Derek… but at least I have your mother, that's why we are going a day early, before I threaten to leave so your mother can know our babies," Mer said as she grabbed Kate from Derek and allowed him to carry everything left that they packed. She took the babies in the garage to place them in their car seats before running back in and grabbing her purse that held most of her carry on items for the plane ride.

"You have the medicine?" Derek asked.

"Yes, just in case one of them wakes up," Meredith said getting in the car. Derek got in next to her and looked in the back at all their luggage, most of it for the babies, and the babies. Tony was sound asleep while Kate was wide eyed.

"You're not gonna wake up and make a fuss are you Katie?" Derek smiled at her. In response, the baby smiled and gurgled.

"Reassuring," she muttered dryly.

"How much of that stuff do you got?" Derek teased.

* * *

"Hm," Meredith murmured as she opened her eyes.

"Morning… or afternoon," Derek chuckled.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Only about an hour… we got in the air and I swear you just conked out," Derek smirked.

"Planes make me sleepy," Mer whispered and looked next to her where Kate and Tony were sleeping soundly. "They okay?"

"Haven't woken up… yet," Derek commented.

"Oh Der, why did you say that?" Meredith hissed.

"Why? They are both, even Kate, fast asleep," he informed her.

"Because Kate loves to-" she broke off as one of them let out a whimper. "See?" Both of their heads snapped towards the two car seats that sat side by side. There they saw Tony, surprisingly, with his eyes open. "It's okay…" As soon as she said that, Tony's mouth opened in a wail. "It's okay Tony baby," Mer soothed and picked him up. His cries immediately escalated and felt the stares of many people on them.

"He's gonna wake up-" Derek began just as Kate started to wail from the sound of her distressed brother.

"Thank you very much Derek," Mer growled as she handed Tony to him and picked up Kate. "Shhh, I know, the plane is scary but we are going to see Grandma."

"Be my big boy and be brave," Tony whispered to Tony.

"Where's my purse?" Meredith asked.

"Above," Derek answered as he stood up, balancing Tony.

"Excuse me," a man from behind them snapped all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry sir," Mer apologized. "It will just be a minute."

"Why in the world would you even bring a baby on an airplane, let alone two?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me… are you saying that we have no right to have our children with us?" Meredith said, whipping around, still soothing Kate.

"They obviously aren't too happy," he pointed out.

"Because they are not even a year old," Mer hissed.

"Meredith," Derek warned as he fished through the overhead compartment.

"Which is why you shouldn't bother," he said rudely.

"Listen buddy," Derek warned. "If you want to get a black eye, I suggest continuing this conversation, if you'd rather keep your eye… not black… I'd shut up."

"I am just saying, what kind of-" he trailed off as Meredith glared at him just as Derek found her purse.

"Here Mer," Derek said sweetly. Mer gave him a half smile and found the medicine.

"Open up baby girl," Meredith said to a still crying Kate. She allowed the medicine to go into her mouth but her cries escalated. "I know." She handed it to Derek and watched as Kate's eyes began to droop and her cries die down to whimpers.

"It works," Derek said happily.

"Now if only we could give it to that guy," Mer growled as she nodded behind her. Derek chuckled as Meredith put both Tony and Kate back into their car seats.

"Mommy's just kidding," Derek said to a drowsy Tony. "Mommy knows we need this for the plane back."

"Oh joy," Mer whispered and rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

* * *

"So… are you really sure you know where your mother lives?" Meredith questioned as Derek drove down the same block for the second time.

"Yes Meredith," Derek rolled her eyes.

"Well… it's just… we've been down this road already, and it's getting dark," Mer said amused. "And I am 90% sure that this medicine we gave the twins will wear off soon and I'd rather not be lost, in a car, with you driving, when they start crying again." Derek gripped the wheel tighter and started looking closely as the house numbers. Mer chuckled. "Or at least Kate, who won't stop crying till Tony is up too."

"Mer," Derek said.

"I thought you grew up in this house?" Meredith questioned.

"Mer."

"And it's only 6 o'clock, it's not like it is that dark," she commented.

"Mer."

"And…"

"MER!" Derek exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"We're here," Derek told her. Mer looked around and indeed they sat in front of a house.

"Oh… I… well…" Mer mumbled.

"I love you," Derek chuckled.

"Come on, let's go," Mer said excitedly. "I have much to discuss with your mother."

"It's only been about one and a half months," he informed her.

"But last time, we weren't engaged," Mer smiled, flashing her finger before opening up the door of the rental car. "Hey Kae… let's go meet Grandma."

"Wait for Tony and I Mer," Derek told her as he got out of the car and grabbed Tony out of his car seat.

"Told you Derek," Mer commented as Kate's eyes began to flutter open.

"Well, you will soon learn Mer… that my mom has the magic touch," Derek told her.

"What does that mean?" Mer asked as Derek rang the doorbell.

"Meredith! Derek!" Carolyn exclaimed immediately and Kate let out a whimper. "Oh my goodness, look at them!" Kate began to open her mouth for a wail. "Oh… may I?" Meredith looked at the older woman strangely. She was talking a mile a minute but allowed her to take Kate in her arms.

"Sure," Mer said.

"This is Caitlin?" Carolyn asked as she bounced the baby up and down.

"We've been calling her…" Mer began but froze for a second as Kate was silent. "Kate."

"Like I said, magic touch," Derek whispered in Mer's ear.

"She is such a little heartbreaker," Carolyn smiled at the little girl. "And even more gorgeous in person… Derek, she looks just like you."

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Please Carolyn, don't agree with him," Mer begged.

"The ego is still as big as always, I see dear," Carolyn chuckled and squeezed Derek's cheek. He grimaced as she looked down at the baby in his arms. "Anthony, correct?"

"Or Tony," Mer told her.

"Now Tony," Carolyn began. "Other than the hair color… he is you dear." She grabbed Meredith's hand. "Congratulations you two, you have a gorgeous family."

"Thanks," Meredith said.

"You two must be exhausted, these little dearies must have cried the whole way," Carolyn said.

"Oh no, quite the opposite," Derek smirked and Mer giggled.

"Now… I know I saw it over Skype but…" she began and Mer smiled, holding her left hand out. "Oh, it looks great on you… I knew it was a good idea to give it to my son. He made an excellent choice in the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

"Th-thank you," Mer stuttered, taking Tony from Derek just as his eyes opened.

"Look at that," Carolyn chuckled. "Beautiful green eyes, just like you."

"Yeah, they finally changed last week," Mer beamed. "Kate's are blue like Derek's… we have one of each, and we each have our own little clone. My hair was this dark when I was younger, I used to practically be brunette… when I was about 13 it started getting lighter."

"Sounds like you have the perfect family," she smiled. "Derek, be a dear and get all of your bags from your car… Meredith and I have a lot to catch up on." Derek's face fell.

"Yeah Derek… be a dear," Meredith smirked.

"Which room?" Derek questioned.

"Yours of course," Carolyn said. Derek nodded and exited the house.

"Derek's room, can't wait to see that," Mer bit her lip.

"Hasn't changed since he was in high school," Carolyn smirked as she tickled Kate's foot and sat down at the kitchen table with Meredith. "So how are you… your recovery and everything."

"Derek was pretty amazing… Addison patched me up and sent me home a little before the twins were healthy enough to go home," Meredith explained. "I was sore… but he's helped me so much. Kate is a little colicky and seems to respond to me best, so when she doesn't get calmed down before she wakes Tony up… as long as it is not in the middle of the night… Derek will get him without complain."

"I always knew he would be a wonderful father… but maybe because he has a wonderful mother by his side," Carolyn said, watching as Meredith pressed a kiss to Tony's head before allowing him to rest on her chest. She ducked her head and blushed.

"I'm anything but a wonderful mother," she shook her head. "With my mother as an example."

"That doesn't mean you will be like her," Carolyn shook her head. "You love those children."

"And maybe my mom used to love me… but she doesn't anymore, not that she can remember me," Mer sighed.

"Derek told me… she has Alzheimer's?" Carolyn said.

"Very advanced," Mer nodded solemnly. "Bet she wished she got it early… that way she wouldn't remember me at all."

"That is not true," Carolyn shook her head.

"My mother used to leave me home alone, when I was 8, tried to kill herself in front of me when I was 5," Mer began. "Told me I was worthless when I was 10. Told me I was a mistake when I was 13. Then finally, at my graduation, told me she wished I was never born, because I didn't get a 5.0, only a 4.4 GPA and was valedictorian."

"But you're father was also not around I believe," Carolyn reminded her.

"But he abandoned me when I was 5 as well," Mer muttered. "I'll be a great influence on them." She sighed before shifting Tony. Carolyn shook her head.

"You are a great influence on them… if you could overcome all of those terrible things that were said and done to you, and still love both of these babies and my son… that's all they need," she reassured.

"Really?" Mer sighed, readjusting Kate's onesie.

"They'll still love you," Carolyn told her.

"I stopped loving my mother a long time ago… what happens when they asked about her?" Meredith asked.

"You do have a mother," she told her.

"She's practically a vegetable," Mer shook her head.

"I was talking about me," Carolyn smiled. "I can be your mother."

"Oh… I… I couldn't…" Mer shook her head.

"She could," Derek said, leaning on the door frame.

"Derek Christopher! How long have you been eavesdropping?" Carolyn snapped.

"Seriously Mer… she could," Derek said, coming up to her chair. "She accepted all of the men who married her girls as sons… it will be even easier for her to accept yet another daughter."

"And what does that mean?" Carolyn warned.

"Nothing Ma," Derek smirked, kissing both her and Mer on the cheek, tapping Kate's nose gently and watching with amusement as it wrinkled and she reached up to grab his finger.

"So what do you say?" Carolyn asked.

"She does have enough love to go around… plenty… even with five sons, four daughters, and fifteen and two pending grandchildren."

"Only one is pending now," Carolyn smirked and watched as Derek's eyes lit up because of the news of his 10th niece, Liz's baby Vanessa. "But it's very true… I would love to have five daughters again!" Derek squeezed Mer's shoulders. "And besides, you need someone to fully except you into the family before you meet my other daughters."

"Thanks for helping out the cause," Derek rolled his eyes. "Like she wasn't nervous enough."

"No… it's fine Derek," Meredith shook her head. "And… and it sounds great… Mom."

"I'm very happy to hear that," Carolyn smiled widely. Kate let out a gurgle and squeal. Tony following suit. "And they are too."

"Tony and Kate are always right," Derek said. "They are my children after all."

"Hopefully they don't have your ego," Mer wrinkled her nose.

"I think they will be the perfect combination of both of you when they grow up," Carolyn mentioned.

"So they'll have pink hair and be band geeks, that's comforting," Mer laughed. "At least Kate will be a heartbreaker."

"Never leaving house," Derek growled protectively.

"If she's anything like me… steel bars on her windows," Mer smirked and giggled when she saw Derek's face turn ghost white.

"Maybe she'll be like you… forced out of the house in order to be somewhat social," Carolyn suggested.

"Something Mer didn't need to know," Derek said.

"Too late," Meredith bit her lip.

"Maybe they'll get all our better qualities?" Derek suggested. "Like your laugh, and your personality."

"Or your intelligence, and… that's about it," Mer teased. Derek opened his mouth to retaliate, Mer ready to say something back, before he was silenced.

"No matter what," Carolyn stepped in before a mock fight began between the two of them. "They'll be perfect. They are perfect."

"No doubt about it," Mer smiled, completely oblivious of what was to happen tomorrow. She didn't care though, as long as she had the twins, her fiancé, and her mom, she'd be okay.

* * *

**Fluff, I know you all like fluff so I guess you can't complain about no crazy Shepherd's yet… but just you wait hehe ;) Next chapter, not so much!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please R&R! It makes me very happy!**

**A/N: If you reviewed on chapter 31, you will not be able to review this chapter because I deleted all of the author's notes so the amount of chapters are the same as the amount of chapters in the story... same with 32 and 33!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Shepherd's

**Disclaimer: I only own Tony and Kate, nothing else! That's why it's called **_**fan**_**fiction.**

***Cue scary music* Here they come ;)**

**And so yes, I know that it is Easter on the real Christmas/near it but… I didn't think that much ahead before I wrote it…**

* * *

Derek was awoken by loud thumping across the floor downstairs. He turned towards Meredith who was sleeping soundly, then at the clock.

It was 11:38.

Derek was so used to getting up for work now that he was back at work 95% of the time, and it was a blessing to sleep in. And that's when he remembered. He was not sleeping in his and Meredith's bed, but the bed of his teenage years, in his mother's house. With his sisters, brothers-in-law, nieces, and nephews obviously there already and running amok.

"Mer," Derek whispered in her ear, but she didn't wake. She only turned over. Of course she'd be tired. Not only had they gone to sleep so late when talking to Carolyn. Tony and Kate always had her on her toes and last night they had been awake around 1 and 4.

"Tony, Kate," he hissed. Surprised that his children were not already up. That's when he peeked in their bassinets and found them both fast asleep. "Weird," he began before seeing a note on his nightstand.

_Derek and Meredith, _

_Before everyone got here I fed them and put them back to sleep. I did not want to disturb you. You both need rest. Now rest._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Derek smiled, that was a blessing. He did feel refreshed and ready to fend off his sisters. Meredith could sleep more, but Derek got changed and warily opened the door.

Now he heard the commotion downstairs echo down the hallway, closing the door quickly to not bother his fiancé or his babies.

"Ready for a headache," he muttered to himself as he began to go down the stairs to face the family he hadn't seen in over a year.

The second he stepped off the stairs to face the many people who sat in the living room, family room, and wherever else they could be, there was uproar.

"It's Uncle Derek!" Josh exclaimed

"Uncle Derek!" Jessica squealed.

"Derek!" Liz smiled.

"Derbear!" Grace yelled. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by most of his nieces and nephews, along with all four of his sisters. He caught a glimpse of the men, who stood off to the side and all wore a look that said, "_You tried to ignore the family for a year, this is what you get._"

"Give him some space!" Carolyn cut through the noise. Derek sighed contently as everything finally went quiet.

"I didn't know you were coming," Jenna giggled at his feet.

"Yes Derbear, why didn't you tell us," Kathleen asked.

"Well I-" Derek began.

"Uncle Derek!" Alexis broke through the crowd and marched up to her Uncle. "Member me?"

"Of course I remember you Lex," Derek smiled and scooped her up. "You're my little girl."

"Mommy said you had a baby," she said.

"Two actually, a boy and a girl, so I guess that makes you my big girl now," Derek tickled her stomach.

"I three now," Alexis said proudly, holding out three fingers.

"Alexis Marie, you know how to talk like a big girl," Grace said as Derek put her down. "Hi big brother."

"Hi Gracie," Derek sighed and hugged her.

"She gets a hug but not me?" Liz asked, pushing through to hug her brother.

"Of course Lizzie," he chuckled.

"Excuse me," Nancy huffed. "Forgetting about us little brother?"

"I do like them a lot more Nance," Derek smirked but hugged both her and Kathleen at the same time. When they broke up Nancy and Kathy both slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Derek hissed.

"You've avoided us for more than a year and managed to knock up someone who had your children," Nancy chastisized.

"And you still didn't answer why you didn't tell us you were coming," Kathy added.

"And why you're children aren't with you!" Grace exclaimed.

"Guys I-" Liz began but they broke off as someone moved upstairs. Most of the kids have scattered by now, leaving the girls and their husbands, Carolyn monitoring from afar.

"You did not bring the slutty intern with you, did you?" Nancy growled.

"Derek-" Meredith voice called. "Oh I…" she trailed off as she saw not only her fiancé's eyes on her, but eight more pairs she did not recognize. In shock her head snapped down to the children that sat in her arms.

"Guys," Derek said, walking up to meet her and take Tony from her. "This is Meredith."

* * *

She was going to kill him. As Meredith stood on the stairway of his mother's house, clutching her daughter to her chest, and staring at his evil sisters; she needed to kill him. Maybe that way, she'd escape this.

"Meredith," a woman who looked like all of them but a little younger. They all had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. It must be a Shepherd trait. "I'm Derek's younger sister Liz… it is so great to meet you." She rushed up the stairs to help guide her down the stairs. "You will soon find that I am the cool sister, also that I am Derbear's favorite too."

"I beg to differ Lizzie," the woman who looked even younger than Liz said. "I'm Grace, Derbear's youngest sister." Meredith watched as Liz glanced at the two remaining women who stood rigid, looking at her with accusatory eyes.

"Meredith," Liz supplied. "This is Kathleen." She pointed to the slightly older woman. "And this is Nancy… she's the oldest of the five of us." Meredith looked towards the women warily.

"Hello," Mer nodded at them. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Nancy said smugly. "Oh Derbear! They are adorable!" She saw their scrutinizing glares turn into mush as they looked at the bundle in her and Derek's arms.

"What are their names again?" Kathleen asked as she moved towards Tony.

"This is Anthony Christopher, but we've been calling him Tony," Derek explained.

"And this is Caitlin Elizabeth," Meredith said a lot quieter, unsure of what they would do since it was her answering. "But we call her Kate or Katie." She let out a sigh of relief as Grace and Liz moved over to look at Kate, not Kathleen and Nancy. Of Derek's sisters, the two of them seemed the nicest.

"Derbear, she has the Shepherd hair!" Grace giggled. "See Nance, there was no way these children were not his." Meredith's eyes widened and she took a step back. As she opened her mouth to say something, the other interrupted her.

"GRACIE!" Kathleen, Nancy, Liz, and Derek exclaimed. Liz and Derek out of shock. Kathleen and Nancy had more of a tone that said, 'why did you admit that in front of Derek?'

"Don't listen to her," Liz said just as Meredith was searching for Carolyn, and it seemed Derek was doing the same. Unfortunately, Alexis, Alyse, and Annabelle were all hovering around her as she held another baby. Presumably Vanessa, Liz's newest addition. "She looks a little bit like you too, because she doesn't have Derbear's nose and mouth thank goodness."

"Luckily neither does Tony," Kathleen smirked.

"He looks a lot like Mer doesn't he," Derek said proudly.

"Uh huh," Nancy said halfheartedly. "Can I hold him… I haven't held a baby…"

"Since five minutes ago," Liz rolled her eyes. "You held Ness."

"Okay… a baby boy," Nancy rolled her eyes right back. Mer held back a smile at how alike the two sisters were. "Because if I have it my way, he'll be the last baby boy for a while." She rubbed her small baby bump.

"Over my dead body," Derek growled.

"11 girls vs. 6 boys… it's kind of ridiculous," Grace admitted as Derek handed Tony over to Nancy. Meredith bit her lip.

"May I?" Liz asked and Mer gave her a slight smile. At least it was her.

"Sure," Mer smiled and handed her Kate gently.

"Ma," Derek called to Carolyn. "Can I hold my newest niece."

"In time my dear," Carolyn said. "She's my 17th, I need more time with her. I had all yesterday with Tony and Kate… Nessa needs some loving by Grandma too." Meredith smiled.

"So," Kathleen said. "Meredith… you're an _intern_ at Seattle Grace."

"Uh… yeah," Mer mumbled, fumbling with her hands, now not having a baby to occupy her.

"It's a very hard program to get into," Nancy continued. "Sure the fact that your last name is Grey didn't…"

"Nancy," Derek hissed. "_Enough_."

"No Derek," Meredith lifted her head indignantly. "Yes, my mother may be Ellis Grey, but I was one of the top people in my class at Dartmouth."

"Dartmouth," Liz choked out. "I applied but I even didn't get in… and I was top of my class in High School and at Columbia. I ended up just staying at Columbia."

"Hmm," Kathleen snorted but then caught the eye of her mother. They watched as Derek moved to Meredith's side and wrapped his arms around her. Meredith, in turn, now that her fiancé was by her side, relaxed slightly. Things weren't as bad as she thought they'd be, she even watched as the men of the family came to greet her. She met John, Nancy's husband. Chris, Kathleen's husband, Greg, Liz's husband, and Andrew, Grace's husband. Meredith all of a sudden seemed a lot more comfortable. They all knew what it was like to not be a part of the Shepherd group, and John, Chris, and Andrew had a lot more class than their wives. Greg was about as friendly Liz was.

Just as Meredith started to feel comfortable, now that attention was almost all on the babies and off of her, she relaxed completely in Derek's arms. Her right hand instinctively went to her ring finger, and began to twist her engagement ring around. It was one of those things that was an instinct. This reminded her that he was there for her, and that he was hers and she was his now.

"Is that a…" Kathleen gasped all of a sudden. Meredith's eyes widened and she moved her hand away from the ring with a flinch.

"Derbear," Liz squealed excitedly. She moved to hug him but froze when she saw Meredith's face and her sisters stepped in front of her.

"Is that Mom's ring?" Grace asked, looking at her mother.

"It is," Nancy muttered. "Unfreakingbelievable!"

"Nancy…" Carolyn began. Derek took a step in front of Meredith and towards his sister, ready to defend her.

"Of all people for him to marry, the slutty intern who carried his love children," Nancy continued.

"Nancy," Derek growled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the men begin to usher the smaller children outside, all of who were completely oblivious of the fight that was about to explode.

"What Derek," Nancy spoke up, looking down at Tony for a second before looking at her little brother again in disgust. "I'm right and you know it! She made you break up with Addison and then rejected you. She ruined your life! You children, they are mistake, just like you are making…"

"Excuse me," Meredith spoke up just as Derek open his mouth, Carolyn as well. "What gives you the right to judge me like this?"

"Meredith I-" Derek began.

"What gives you the right to call my babies a mistake?" Meredith's voice rose. "You call yourself his sister but you know absolutely nothing about him!"

"I beg your pardon, you hardly know me!" Nancy shouted.

"As do you!" Meredith countered. "You know nothing of me except what was passed down by word of mouth!"

"Mer…" Derek said.

"Shut up Derek," Mer snapped.

"If she can't respect our brother, how can we respect her," Nancy mentioned to Kathleen in disgust.

"At least I love him," Mer shot back.

"And I don't!" Nancy screamed. "He's my brother; I've known him since he was born! You… you have only known him for what… a year, a little more! That doesn't give you substance, that doesn't give you anything over me."

"My children?" Meredith questioned.

"Bastard children," Nancy growled.

"How dare you," Meredith's eyes widened. "If you knew anything about your brother you would think twice about calling his children bastard! How when we wake up in the morning, the first thing he does, before even kissing me, is running into their nursery and saying good morning to them. They are the light of his life! My children! And he loves me for it and he loves me for other reasons too! If you can't respect that, then you can't respect me and I am sorry but if one of my future sister in laws," she looked towards Kathleen and Grace. "And possibly more cannot respect me… or treat my children with respect, than I cannot be a part of this family."

"Mer," Derek whispered.

"Now give me my children," Mer snapped. Liz, who was still holding Kate, handed her over to Mer right away. Nancy was still holding Tony who was for some reason still quiet. "Give me my son!" Tony now, decided to begin wailing. In compliance, Nancy, still reeling from Mer's outburst, handed him to her before she marched upstairs towards Derek's room.

Gently, she placed Tony and Kate in their car seats and grabbed her suitcase to begin packing. From downstairs, she heard Derek's booming voice.

"What the hell Nancy? What do you think you are doing?" he exclaimed.

"What do you think you are doing marrying her," Nancy said.

"Nancy," Kathleen snapped.

"I just…"

"No… you just should shut up," Derek growled.

"First your fiancé, now you," Nancy said.

"Nancy Denise Shepherd-Harlow!" Carolyn raised her voice. "You, have said enough. Yesterday that girl was happy to be a part of this family, I got her to call me Mom, the second time I met her while it took years for your husband's… and now, she wants no part of it… so you will go into the kitchen and not come out until I have had a word with you!"

"I'm not a child-" Nancy began.

"NOW!" Carolyn yelled.

"Serves her…" Derek began.

"And you… dining room," she snapped. Mer heard no response from Derek so she assumed he complied. It was now almost silent in the house as Mer started to chuckle.

Unfortunately, the chuckling turned to tears as she sat down on the bed and began to sob. This was unbearable and she never thought things would turn this bad. She did not think that her future sister-in-law would hate her still much to call her babies bastards and mistakes. Tony's cries were dying down to whimpers now, but at the sound of his mother's cries wanted more attention.

"Oh Tony baby," Mer whispered and picked him up. "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry. I want you to know your family, I really do, but I can't…"

"Not all of us are like her you know," a voice came out of nowhere. Mer whipped around to face Liz. Self-consciously she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Liz," she gasped.

"Well, Kathleen too, but she usually just follows Nance," she continued.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I caused a lot of trouble on what should be a time for family."

"I don't think you should not marry Derbear because Nancy's a bitch," Liz told her.

"You thought… oh god… does Derek think that?" Mer exclaimed, placing Tony down again. "I meant… ever coming _here_ again."

"Well, you shouldn't do that either," Liz shook her head.

"After what just happened…" Mer began.

"You never saw any of the men come into our lives," she laughed. "Greg was petrified and, oh god, poor Andrew. He almost didn't make it out of here alive. Almost didn't get to meet Carrie."

"Her oldest yes?" Mer questioned. "The one she had first year of college?"

"Derek's told us about you," Liz smiled widely. Mer looked down.

"I… I wanted to know everything about his family. I wanted to make a good impression because I just love him so much… he gave me my beautiful children," she whispered. "I can't imagine my life without him, or them, anymore. I… I used to think I'd live life completely and utterly alone but now… now… I don't know what's going to happen. What if Derek…"

"I am sure you heard him yelling at Nancy and the rest of them," Liz said. "My brother his head over heels for you… I have never seen him like this… _ever_."

"Really?" Mer murmured.

"Really…" she nodded. "What you need to understand is… is Nancy and Kathleen are Derek's older sisters. They protect them just like he'd protected me and Gracie, even if we didn't need it. Derek was sort of like you in high school, thinking he'd be alone all the time…"

"Actually," Mer spoke up with a smirk. "I had pink hair in high school. I was the rebel."

"Then you were kinda like me," Liz said proudly. "But… then Nancy introduced him to Addie in college and… he thought he was in love, and about the only people who could see otherwise were me and Mom. Everyone was fooled by their "love" and when they got a divorce… because of you… Nancy vowed to never forgive you."

"Then she hasn't talked to Addie recently… has she?" Mer questioned.

"No, she hasn't, she moved out to Spokane for some reason before coming back to Seattle for Markie," Liz said.

"Not really," Mer shook her head. "She went out with me because we are friends… she's Kate's godmother."

"Jesus Christ," Liz gasped. "You should tell Nancy that…"

"I don't think I want to talk to her all that much," she admitted.

"Understandable," Liz nodded. "But you don't have to leave… the kids would love to meet you, Gracie is not as bad as she seems seeing as she always just follows Nancy and Kathy, and since Kathy follows Nancy, she ought to be on your side soon enough. And besides, Mom quite likes the fact that you call her Mom."

"Well, I do too."

"And I'd like to have another sister," Liz told her. "I love my sisters but you saw them today… I'd like to have a normal one."

"Not sure I'd call myself normal," Mer laughed weakly.

"You have my brother who loves you, a family in Seattle that loves you, and two gorgeous babies," she said. "If that's not normal I don't know what it is…"

"I-" Mer started but was interrupted by Derek walking in the room, startling Kate who began to cry.

"I'll let Derbear talk to you now," Liz said. "I have Nessa to go look after… and Meredith, if you need me, just let me know. I'm on your side if that comforts you at all."

"Thanks Liz," Mer smiled brightly as she picked up her baby.

"Anytime," Liz waved her hand dismissively before walking out of the room.

"Hey Der," Mer whispered as he engulfed her in a hug.

"I am so proud of you," he said. "I never had the guts to do that to Nancy."

"You're proud of me?" Mer questioned while putting Kate down to change her diaper.

"And scared as hell of you," he chuckled. Derek looked towards the suitcase that sat open on the bed next to Kate. "Liz got you behind on your packing."

"Why are we packing?" Mer said, puzzled.

"Um, did you forget what just happened?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not," Mer shook her head. "But if you caught like, half of the conversation with Liz that I know you heard…"

"How do you know I heard?"

"Because I know you," Mer smirked. "And… Liz, I don't know, explained stuff to me. About Addie and Nancy's hostility. What can I say… the minute I call Cristina and Izzie, she'll be renamed McBitchy."

"Hmmm, that sounds about right," Derek laughed.

"You're not mad at me at all?" Mer said nervously.

"I can't speak for my other sisters, but Mom, the men, and I are kinda stunned," Derek told her, running his hands through his hair. "And… totally understand that you don't want to be a part of this family." He looked as if he expected her to hand him the ring.

"Derek I love you," she whispered. "You brought me my children, you built me a house, and you have loved me throughout the many times I denied you. I'm not about to run away from your evil sisters."

"Wha-" Derek said, shocked. Uncharacteristic was an understatement as she reached up and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere… we're a family," Mer laughed. "You're stuck with me _Derbear_." He couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face.

* * *

When Meredith and Derek walked downstairs for dinner four hours later, the entire downstairs went quiet. It seems that all of them, minus Liz, believed they'd be packed and ready to leave.

"Uncle Derek!" Alexis exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I was upstairs with my babies Lex," Derek told her.

"You're babies?" she questioned. "What are their names?"

"Tony and Kate," Derek answered.

"Who that?" she asked, looking at Meredith.

"She's my fiancée," he said. "Meredith. She's also Tony and Kate's Mommy."

"Hi," Alexis waved. "I'm Alexis."

"Hello Alexis," Mer smiled.

"Do you want to see my dolls?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe a little later, I think dinner is about to go out," she told her.

"Oh," Alexis looked down. "Baby." She pointed to Tony who was in her arms.

"Do you want to meet Tony?" Mer asked. Alexis nodded vigorously.

"I want to too!" a voice exclaimed and almost immediately Meredith was surrounded by kids.

"Guys," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Meredith doesn't even know your names and you are bugging her, give her space." Mer looked up at her thankfully. "I'm Rebecca."

"Hi," Mer nodded.

"I'm Brooke, the cooler of the older kids," the other older girl stood in front of her cousin.

"But she's older Brookie," a little girl said. "I'm Annabelle."

"Hi Annabelle," Meredith said.

"Kids," a new voice exclaimed as she was automatically overwhelmed with little voices spurting out names. "Give your Aunt Meredith room." Meredith looked up to see Grace.

"Aunt?" Carrie asked.

"You're Uncle Derek's marrying her, so yes, she's your Aunt," Grace answered. Mer smiled up at her and stood up, Tony still in her arms. "Now go get washed up for dinner."

"Thanks for that," Mer said.

"No problem," Grace told her. "I protect all my sisters." Mer's head snapped towards her in shock. "I'm the youngest, I follow the older. It's an unfortunate thing that sometimes makes you judge wrong. And that's what happened today."

"You sure Nancy won't…"

"You knocked her off her pedestal, only Mom has ever done that," Grace smirked. "Pretty impressive."

"Comes with being a new mother I guess," Mer shrugged.

"Well, you seem to be a great mother, so protective," she smiled. "You're already a Shepherd before you are even married to my brother."

"My children are Shepherd's, I want to be one too," Mer said.

"Three out of five of our family is on your side now," Grace smirked. "Kathy is almost… Nancy… Lizzie told you about her so I don't need to."

"I have something on my side that she doesn't know," she reassured.

"May I hold him?" Grace asked. "I haven't held a baby boy since Cole, Ethan, and Connor."

"The other twins in the family, right?" Mer said.

"Very good," Grace laughed as Meredith handed Tony over.

"He'll like you," Mer told her. "Liz was probably only one of three people who Kate didn't cry for. Tony's a…"

"Sweetheart," Grace finished. "Derbear was right; he does look just like you…"

"I was glad both of us got a child that looked like us, thought it was cute that it was the opposite sex," she said.

"I want a baby again," Grace complained. "Nancy and Kathy are pregnant, Liz just had Vanessa, and you have the twins while me, the youngest but with the most kids, have no one."

"Well-" Mer began.

"Mer!" Derek called. "Come here…" He patted a seat next to him, Kate already in her high chair, Tony's next to her. She noticed Nancy was at the other end of the table.

"Your fiancé beckons," Grace smirked handing Tony back to her. "You'll be safe."

"Derek doesn't really want to deal with me anymore, not sure about that," she laughed and went over to Derek at the table. The rest of the family minus Nancy was relaxed. Carolyn was eager to talk to Meredith as well as most of the kids and Liz. Grace was looking at Kathy most of the time while Derek was looking at Nancy. The two older sisters stayed quiet.

After dinner, her babies were whisked away by Grace, Carolyn, Derek, and most of the men. Leaving Liz and Vanessa for Meredith. Happily Meredith held Vanessa, while talking with Liz, until Annabelle was getting teased by some of the older boys and began to cry. That was when Kathleen suddenly appeared at the side of her.

"She's a sweetheart isn't she," Kathleen said. "Kinda quiet like Tony, Kate's like Derek when he was a baby. Always fussing."

"Why are you being nice to me now?" Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"Because while single my mother, brother, and sisters don't scare me… but as a unit well, they scare the shit outta me," Kathleen said. "And you're worse than all of them together."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she questioned.

"In this family," Kathleen laughed. "I was wrong about you I guess. Lizzie and Carolyn were talking to me, explaining stuff… you'd think after 37 years I'd stop following in Nancy's footsteps but, what you do for 37 years, it kinda becomes a habit."

"I wouldn't know," Mer sighed. "Kate and Tony are my first experience with a family. And Derek of course."

"I heard, Mom seems to know a lot about you."

"Called her everyone day the last month of my pregnancy," she informed her.

"That's Mom for you… and… I'm sorry, just wanted to let you know that," Kathleen said. "Derek's my little brother, I saw him through those awkward teenage years and we were always really close when we were younger. I need to protect him sometimes but I also need to learn that I need to back off." Meredith looked towards Nancy who was surrounded by her younger nieces, all marveling at her pregnant belly.

"She's not gonna be that easy I am afraid," Kathleen mentioned. "Nancy's the oldest, and the most anal." Just then Kate began to wail from the arms of Brooke. "She sounds a tad like Derek too," Kathleen joked. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah," Mer chuckled. "And Kathleen… thanks."

"No problem," Kathleen nodded. Meredith rushed towards her daughter whose wails escalated to sobs like usual. Tony was not close enough to her to be aroused by her cries which usually gave her comfort. Without that comfort, the baby continued to cry. Meredith bounced her up and down, handed her off to Derek, Carolyn, and even Kathleen all who failed.

After about an hour of wailing, attempts to change her, feed her, Meredith went outside to side on the swing on Carolyn's deck.

"Shhh baby girl," Meredith whispered. "Mommy's got you, you're all right."

"I hate to admit it but you're amazing with her," a new voice said. Meredith turned around in shock and pulled Kate closer, seeing as it was Nancy. "And plus, you managed to make it 4 vs. 1."

"Didn't know we were keeping score," Meredith said coolly while pressing a kiss to Kate's head.

"In my defense, I didn't know that you'd bite back that much…"

"And it gives you the right."

"Now I came out here to help you with Kate, if you don't…"

"What did you have in mind?" Mer asked.

"Let me try," Nancy said. "What harm could it do?"

"I-I guess…" Mer whispered and handed her over warily. In shock, after several minutes of silence other than Kate's cries, they eventually died down to whimpers, and finally silence as she fell asleep on Nancy's shoulder.

"There we go," Nancy smiled.

"That was amazing," Mer breathed.

"First mother in the family," Nancy shrugged. "Been there for them all, it comes with experience I guess."

"It kind of almost seems Grace would be more experienced," Mer mentioned and was surprised when Nancy let out a laugh.

"You'd think," Nancy smirked. "But who do you think flew down from Connecticut for a month to help her when Carrie was born."

"Sounds like what my friend Izzie was prepared to do, you know, before I gave her my house when Derek built us ours." With that Nancy turned away. "Okay… so I know you don't like me but, I really thought we were having a civil conversation here."

"Forgive me if you broke up my brother from my best friend," Nancy said accusingly.

"You really haven't talked to Addie," Meredith shook her head.

"Not since she moved to Spokane to get away from you and Derek," Nancy informed her angrily.

"Not exactly," Mer said. "She went to Spokane with _me_."

"With you," she gasped.

"Your brother decided to not tell her I was pregnant, you know, something that happened before I even knew he was married," Mer explained. "She got pissed, found me breaking down hormonally, and, we sort of forged a friendship in spite of Derek. We lived out there for about two months until my resident there worked me into pre-eclampsia or pre-pre-eclampsia. She called him, we moved back, Der and I were friends, she was my OB, he built our house, he almost got blown up by a bomb, I went into labor, said yes… and…"

"And what?" Nancy asked.

"Addie is Kate's godmother, Mark her godfather," Mer told her. She watched as Nancy looked closely at Kate in shock.

"I had no clue," Nancy looked down.

"I fell in love with your brother before I knew he was married. I found out I was pregnant the same day I met Addie," Mer explained. "She's my best friend now. I wouldn't have… survived without her. She saved me on several occasions… starting with the day we became friends. On the roof." Nancy gasped again. "Don't tell Derek…"

"I'm… Addie and you," Nancy said.

"Oh god, she annoys the hell outta me," Mer smirked. "As I am sure you know."

"Bitch doesn't give up," she laughed.

"Let's just hope Mark gets the guts to marry her soon or she'll be all of our problems," she smiled.

"You're not half bad Meredith," Nancy said.

"Neither are you," Mer informed her. She turned around to the door. "We better get back inside before Derek comes out to make sure Kate was not left out here while one of us is burying the other." Nancy started to laugh again as she handed Kate to Meredith again before they both went inside. Derek immediately ran towards them and took Kate out of her arms.

"Jesus, calm down baby brother," Nancy said.

"Forgive me… you two were out there, alone for a while, with my baby girl… and after this morning," Derek explained. "I wanted to make sure that you did not just leave Kate while one of you were burying the other." Nancy and Meredith looked towards each other and started to laugh.

"You do know him," Nancy shook her head.

"It comes from hearing him on the baby monitor when he thinks I'm asleep and he's in the nursery," Mer said.

"I'd love to have a recording of them," Kathleen spoke up.

"I should do that some time," Mer giggled.

"Please, we need more blackmail, the whole dork thing as a child is starting to get old," Liz begged.

"If I told you some of his names he suggested for our children…"

"Like what…" Grace began.

"Ziva, because it was a couple name of his favorite tv show with Tony," Mer laughed.

"Oh my god," Nancy shook her head.

"Derbear, are you dumb, Tony is okay… and Kate… but… you could have at least chosen Abby if you wanted a girl name from NCIS," Liz giggled.

"I'm taking my daughter, because she still loves me," Derek huffed and turned away from the girls who all laughed at his expense.

"Baby," Mer teased.

"So… Meredith," Kathleen led her to the couch. "What are you planning to do with your wedding?"

"I think I may just leave most of it to my friends who like that stuff… because if it was up to me, we'd get married on a beach in Hawaii in my bikini."

"Hey," Kathleen said. "I wouldn't mind that."

"As long we're invited of course," Nancy added.

"Of course," Mer nodded.

"Meredith and Uncle Derek are getting married soon!" Alyse spoke up. "She's gonna be my _real_ Aunt!"

"I don't know," Kathleen said. "Ask her yourself."

"Are you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes I am," Mer smiled.

"You're nicer than Auntie Addison," Alyse said excitedly. "Belle! Did you hear that?" Alyse turned around to talk to her cousins.

"She's a little firecracker," Liz smirked. "Can't wait to see what she's like when she's a teen."

"Imagine Kate," Grace mentioned and laughed as both Meredith and Kathleen went white.

"We'll be a Shepherd out of you yet Meredith," Kathleen said. "Now… about Hawaii…" They launched into more conversation about the wedding while the men watched tv and Derek stood off to the side.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked Kate who just woke up in his arms and looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Family," Carolyn answered for Kate from behind him. Derek turned around and smiled. What was once thought to be impossible just happened in front of him, without him even realizing it. He couldn't wait to tell Mark and everyone in their Seattle family.

* * *

**So… it was a tad angsty but, well, they are talking about a wedding now, you have to at least semi-like the person to care (:**

**This chapter was pretty bad because it was so long and it took me many tries to make so please be kind and PLEASE R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33: Milestones and Rivals

**Disclaimer: I only own Tony and Kate; the rest is only inspiration from the copyrighted tv show lol!**

**Well, since a lot of you still can't review I guess I can understand the lack of response for last chapter lol! It was kinda long a dragging but it was needed I guess… anyway… this chapter is going to be a lot of bridezilla (even if she's not the bride) Izzie and some cute Mer/Der and babies…**

**Hope you enjoy (and maybe some of you can review lol!)**

* * *

"So you all but called her a bitch, and then all of a sudden you were like… friends?" Cristina asked.

"Not all of a sudden, I still don't think she particularly likes me all that much and neither does Kathleen but…" Mer shrugged. "We talked and I helped her understand."

"Now you know why I didn't call her," Addie smirked as she reached into a bag of chips that was laid on the table and grabbed one.

"Thanks for that by the way," Mer rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" Izzie exclaimed as she walked into Meredith's living room. Meredith, Cristina, Addie, Sarah, and Callie were all sprawled out on the couches and chairs eating while Sarah held Tony and Callie held a fussy Kate. After Meredith returned from New York with Derek, Izzie immediately hopped into wedding mode, hustling Meredith and Derek to choose a reasonable date.

July 12th was what they eventually chose, and now with the date set. She transformed into a monster. Today, she invited all of Meredith's bridesmaids over in order to start planning even more.

"I told you to start looking through the magazines," she huffed.

"Well we decided to raid Grey's cabinets and fridge," Callie said simply. "For someone as skinny as she is after giving birth to two children… she has a lot of food to eat."

"Thanks Callie," Mer rolled her eyes.

"Stop eating, from now until August 12th is race to wedding day," Izzie explained.

"Race, doesn't sound all that fun," Cristina told her.

"Iz, Derek and I aren't in any rush," Mer informed her as she took Kate. "We're already a family. We already love each other. The only thing we will be doing is making my last name the same as Derek, Kate, and Tony's."

"Speaking of Kate and Tony," Izzie said. "Is Kate going to be the flower girl and Tony the ring bearer?"

"Yes, well technically," Meredith said.

"So you have been talking about the wedding," Izzie smiled.

"Well yeah, it's our wedding," Mer reminded her. "What we want to do is have Kate and Tony carried down the aisle by probably Liz and Grace, but Derek's niece Alexis will be the real flower girl. I want someone from his family to be in the wedding."

"Sounds great because Derek let me know that whatever you want you get, he doesn't care, he already had a wedding," Izzie said happily.

"Which basically means whatever Izzie wants," Addie joked. "And he just told you that because he doesn't do weddings. He'd rather get married naked on a beach."

"I suggested Hawaii in bathing suits, he didn't like the idea… but it could have to do with the fact that I was telling it to his sisters," Mer smirked.

"Beach wedding, I could do that," Sarah mentioned.

"Meredith, you never told me this… if we do that I…" Izzie rambled.

"Iz, I want a simple wedding," Mer told her. "All I want to do is walk down the aisle and marry the love of my life." She lifted Kate up and kissed her nose gently, laughing as the baby wrinkled it and reached out her hand to hit Mer's nose. "I want my babies to have a normal mom and dad. I don't want either of them to remember us being apart or not have the same name. It doesn't feel right to still be a Grey when they're both Shepherd's."

"But it's your wedding Mer," Iz huffed.

"Stevens chill out, eat something, it won't kill you," Callie muttered. "I'm really liking the Hawaii thing."

"I really just said that out of a joke," Mer said.

"And the more you say it, the more I like it," Addie told her.

"If it means I don't have to wear heels," Cristina mentioned.

"Barefoot wedding," Mer smiled.

"But I don't have magazines for beach weddings!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Iz," Addie rolled her eyes. "That's the point. It's casual. You don't wear long dresses that would drag in the sand; it's simple, white chairs, arches, a few flowers… that's about it."

"Simple, I like it," Mer smiled.

"No! No! No!" Izzie sighed. "A wedding should be…"

"When Karev gets enough balls to propose to you, you can have your perfect wedding," Cristina hissed.

"A beach wedding sounds like something perfect for Mer," Sarah agreed. "And… I've never been to Hawaii."

"Neither have I, which is why this is sounding better and better the more we discuss it," Mer smiled widely. "What do you think Katie? You wanna go to Hawaii for Mama's wedding… do ya? Yes we do!"

"Tony doesn't look all that pleased," Izzie said quickly.

"And why is that?" Sarah asked as she looked at Tony who was asleep in her arms. "He's out like a light."

"Exactly, it bored him," Izzie exclaimed. All the girls laughed.

"Give it up Iz," Cristina said, running into the kitchen and coming out with Derek's laptop he left for them to use. "I'm gonna look for hotels in Hawaii that host weddings."

"You really want a Hawaiian wedding?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"I think my mind's been made up for me," she smirked looking at everyone else. "And I have to clear it with Derek, but, it looks like we are going to Hawaii…"

* * *

"Did Iz have a cow," Derek chuckled as he turned down their bed for the night.

"You're missing the point, can we afford to go to Hawaii and send everyone out there?" Mer asked.

"Well, maybe not send everyone," Derek said. "But, I'm a world class surgeon Meredith," he said proudly. "We can afford the hotel and probably everything else."

"Doesn't the wife's parents usually pay for the wedding," Mer whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Derek shook his head. "This is our wedding. When have we ever been traditional?"

"Very true," Mer giggled and rolled on top of him to kiss him.

"Hm," he groaned.

"Babies," Mer whispered.

"Then why are you torturing me," he whined.

"They are almost five months old Derek," Mer smiled.

"It's May," Derek reminded her. "In July…"

"They'll be 7 months old," she sighed. "It's going by so fast."

"That's why I have tomorrow off," Derek told her. "All day we will just marvel at them."

"I do that anyway," Mer smirked.

"When you go off of maternity leave?" Derek questioned.

"I want them to remember me home at some point," Meredith sighed. "I don't want them to only remember the day care at the hospital like I did."

"You love them Mer," Derek said. "And they know that, they know it now and they'll know it when their 25 and older."

"You, mentioning Kate as an adult, brave," Mer chuckled.

"Not thinking about it," Derek growled kissing her.

"I'm tired," she yawned.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here," Derek told her.

"I don't mind," Mer smiled. "I get all day with two screaming children… or one screaming baby girl and a baby boy who gets very annoyed with his sister."

"Sounds peaceful," Derek sighed.

"It's your night," Mer reminded. "That is if only Kate or Tony gets up…"

"Which means it's your night too," he reminded her.

"Well you get up first," Mer mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"Not if you are on top of me," Derek said.

"Love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Derek laughed as they both succumbed to their sleep at around 11. It was until 5 when they were woken up, both children crying for their parents. It wasn't until they were both sitting on their respective rocking chairs when Meredith caught what time it really was.

"Derek," she smiled as Tony had calmed down. "It's five o'clock."

"Five," Derek repeated. "They slept…"

"Through the night," Mer exclaimed and pressed a kiss to Tony's head. "Yes you did baby boy, you were good for Mommy and Daddy." Tony gurgled and giggled.

"They are getting so big," Derek said.

* * *

Meredith woke up to the sound of her alarm, something that was becoming a regular thing. At almost five months old both Tony and Kate slept from at least midnight to six nowadays, sometimes longer. They also no longer cried the minute they got up, it was not a strange thing to come into the nursery and look into one of their cribs to find either bright blue or bright green eyes staring up at her.

Slowly she put a robe around her and looked at Derek's note near her alarm.

_Big surgery today, be home by seven at the latest. Love you_

_~ Derek_

That meant she had a whole day to spend with her babies and maybe narrow down the list of hotels they were choosing for their Hawaiian wedding. The list had grown from two to four to about seven now, and Izzie, still mad about not having a traditional wedding, was getting madder by the second. However, the Shepherd's were giddy the minute they confirmed Hawaii.

Slowly, Meredith walked into the nursery and found something strange. When she peeked into Kate's crib, her eyes were open, but she did not see her blue eyes, she saw the cloud pattern of the back of her pajamas.

"Hey Katie Kat," she murmured, picking the baby up. "How'd you get to your stomach?"

"Bada Go So Lo," Kate babbled. Mer smiled. Tony and Kate recently made up their own language which was quite adorable. She could sit for hours and watch the two babies interacting in their playpen.

"Daddy pick you up before he left and put you on your stomach?" she asked. Kate's eyes blinked at her. Moving over to Tony's crib she let out a sigh of relief, they baby was still sleeping. Recently he cut his first tooth and was even crankier than Kate. Most days he was drugged up on Baby Tylenol and wouldn't let go of the teething ring Derek bought him. For now, Meredith was very happy Kate was a little behind Tony in that development area. Two cranky babies would have been hell, especially one of them being Kate.

Meredith put Kate on the changing table and picked up the phone to call Derek.

"Mer," his voice answered in an echo. He must be in surgery.

"Hey Der," she smiled grabbing a diaper.

"Just get up?" he asked.

"Yepp, they wake you up at all?" Mer questioned as she threw away the dirty diaper.

"Tony was whimpering before I left, poor little boy and his first tooth," Mer could hear the pride in his voice. "Gave him Tylenol. Still asleep?"

"Thankfully," Mer said. "Was Kate up when you left?"

"No, she was sound asleep; I didn't want to disturb her," Derek said.

"So you didn't put her on her stomach?" Mer asked grabbing one of Kate's outfits.

"She was on her back, you found her on her stomach?" he stated.

"Yeah," she whispered, whipping around. Her eyes widened as Kate, clad in only a diaper, pushed on her right side and flipped to her stomach. "YEAH! Oh my god Der! She just flipped over!"

"Way to go Katie girl!" Derek cheered. Mer heard slight chuckling and clapping in the background. Immediately Meredith scooped her baby up. Agitated for a second, Kate let out a short wail but was quickly calmed.

"I'm so proud of you," she rejoiced.

"And I missed it," Derek sighed.

"You're going to do it for daddy when he gets home right?" Mer asked Kate. She held the phone to the baby.

"Fa so baba," Kate giggled.

"I think that means yes Der," Mer chuckled, bringing the phone to her ear.

"I have to go but… Oh my god," Der breathed.

"I know Derek," Mer said. "Go save a life, I'll get her baby book."

"Meanwhile try and get a picture of that tooth of Tony's," Derek said.

"Yeah right, that's daddy's job," Mer smirked. "Bye Derek, love you."

"Bye Mer, love you too," Derek said. Meredith hung up the phone and turned back to Kate.

"Let's get you changed baby girl," she said.

"Ha so ma," Kate whimpered as she stuck her hand in her mouth and looked up at Mer. She got her changed into her outfit and downstairs in the playpen with her bottle just before Tony's scream echoed throughout the house.

"Poor baby," Mer said sympathetically as she picked him up as the tears pooled around his bright green eyes. "I know it hurts, Mama will get your ring." Balancing him on her hip, she went downstairs to find it and place him with Kate. However, Tony didn't want to keep it in there but continue crying.

"I know," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his head. Sighing, she realized Derek left at 4 which meant it was only two hours since he was last dosed.

"Ga ra mah!" Tony wailed. The sound of her brother crying disturbed Kate and she lost control of her bottle and let out a whimper.

"Sorry Katie," Mer sighed as she lifted it up with one hand and gave it back to the baby. "You were such a good girl today and Mommy can't congratulate you properly." She smiled contently as Kate's eyes blinked up at her and a giggle was heard from behind the bottle. "Now you Mr. Tony, are one little cranky boy." Sighing she grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and sat on the couch with him.

"Bada," he whimpered and Mer pressed a kiss to his head.

"It hurts," she sympathized as she tried to get him to except the bottle. "But that means you are going to be ready for solid food soon." She would have tried it earlier but she knew babies who were premature, especially two months premature, were often slow in the development process. Little did she know her babies were eager to impress their parents. "It may not sound exciting but it is just exciting as Katie rolling over today, your first tooth, and the first time you smiled at me, whenever both you and Kate came up with that language of yours." Meredith watched closely as, mesmerized by his mother's words, Tony accepted the bottle. With a smile, she placed him in the play pen next to Kate, who she picked up.

"Are you going to be as cranky as Tony when you get your first tooth?" Mer asked her daughter. In an answer, Kate stuck her hand in her mouth before patting her mother's face. "You're going to be a little devil aren't you."

"Ma!" Kate screamed. If Meredith had known any better, she would have said that was her first word, but Kate and Tony said Ma and Da to everything, and more often than not was often Mada, Dama, etc.

She kept an eye on Tony who was almost finished his bottle, and just as she gave Kate her pacifier, she maneuvered quickly to give Tony his teething ring.

With the two of them content, Meredith rushed to get both of their baby books. She flipped through each of their achievements to get to the first unfilled page before writing the date of two days ago when Tony got his first tooth and today's date, the day Kate rolled over for the first time. With a side glance at the twins, Meredith flipped back to the beginning of Tony's book.

_Welcome to the world Anthony Christopher Shepherd_

_Born 1/11/2005_

_2/15/2005 (1 month old)- Lifts head for the first time  
3/3/2005 (1 and ½ months old)- Held head up for almost two minutes  
3/23/2005 (2 months old)- Smiles for the first time  
4/1/2005 (2 and ½ months old)- Does "mini-pushups"  
4/12/2005 (3 months old)- Laughs for the first time  
4/20/2005 (3 months old)- Holds bottle for the first time  
5/10/2005 (4 months old)- Sleeps through the night  
5/17/2005 (4 months old)- Can bear weight on his legs  
5/26/2005 (4 and ½ months old)- Cuts his first tooth_

With a sigh, Meredith looks up at Tony, her little boy was so old. Almost regrettably, Meredith picks up Kate's baby book.

_Welcome to the world Caitlin Elizabeth Shepherd_

_Born 1/11/2005_

_2/16/2005 (1 month old)- Lifts head for the first time  
3/6/2005 (1 and ½ months old)- Held head up for almost two minutes  
3/24/2005 (2 months old)- Smiles for the first time  
4/5/2005 (2 and ½ months old)- Does "mini-pushups"  
4/13/2005 (3 months old)- Laughs for the first time  
4/22/2005 (3 months old)- Holds bottle for the first time  
5/10/2005 (4 months old)- Sleeps through the night  
5/18/2005 (4 months old)- Can bear weight on her legs  
5/28/2005 (4 and ½ months old)- Rolls over from back to stomach_

Meredith had seen a pattern up to now. Everything Tony had done, Kate would follow two or three days later. Despite her nature, Kate was always the smaller and a few days behind Tony. Except, now that Tony had gained his first tooth, both Mer and Der were expecting a cranky Kate sooner or later, not her to completely skip the tooth and move onto something else. Maybe Kate was tired of living in her brother's shadow?

Finished reading through the books, Meredith felt tears slip down her face. Time was going by so fast, she was getting married in less than two months, in a little more than 7 months, Kate and Tony would be a year old. Meredith never thought she'd be this person, the mother, the sentimental, and the woman who had a family and a husband and a life.

Looking down into the playpen again, Kate was reaching out for Tony who was too cranky to care, upset with her brother ignoring her, Kate started to cry.

"Aw Katie," Mer smiled through the tears. "Tony being like Daddy when he is cranky?" She couldn't resist playing with Derek, even if he wasn't there. "Don't worry, he'll come around, won't you baby boy." She picked up Tony as well and sat on the couch. They were both so much heavier than they used to be, and it used to be easier to do this.

"Mommy loves you both so much," she whispered as Kate decided to rip the teething ring out of Tony's mouth in revenge for ignoring her, Tony in response wailed and Kate let out a giggle as the ring dropped from her hand and disappeared under the couch. "What am I going to do with you when you grow up?"

* * *

"Derek," Mer whispered in the dark after she laid down to go to bed. The day had been uneventful if you ignored the fact that for almost 5 month olds, Tony and Kate sometimes argued and cried like they were 5 years old.

"Hmm," he moaned. The surgery had taken forever and he was exhausted.

"Tony and Kate, they are growing into little people," she murmured. Derek turned to face her.

"Of course they are," he smiled. "They're growing up."

"Too fast," she whimpered and tears betrayed her.

"Mer," he chuckled.

"Derek I want another baby," she said. He looked at her closely. "Not now," she reassured. "But, after we get married, I… I don't want to be one of those families who wait forever to have children, I want our children to be close."

"You want more than two kids," he breathed.

"We need to keep up with your sisters," Mer giggled. "Nancy is going to have three soon, Kath is going to have five, Liz had four, and Grace… well, all of them are saying she's bound to get pregnant any day. Liz too."

"Liz just have Vanessa," Derek pointed out. "And wait… you talked to my sisters." Mer smiled widely.

"They are my family," she reminded him. "Nancy is going to call me when she finds out the sex, all the girls have a bet. I say it's a boy."

"This is too weird," Derek said.

"Deal with it Der, I'm a icky gooey family person now," Mer told him.

"You're not icky and gooey, I think it's adorable," Derek smiled.

"Corny," she whispered and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on hers right before his arms around her body. "I love you."

"I love you too." It was just like Kate to be the one two break two weeks of 12-6 sleep at 3 in the morning. Disoriented, both Meredith and Derek got up and walked to the nursery. Kate was on her back, wailing. In the middle of her open wail, sat something white.

"Derek," Mer breathed. "Her first tooth."

"Oh dear god," Der mumbled as Mer picked her up. "Now we'll have two…" he broke off when he looked at Tony's crib.

"What?" Mer asked as she grabbed the Children's Tylenol ready to give it to Kate.

"Did you put Tony on his stomach?" he asked, looking down to see Tony's eyes closed contently, still drugged up from his own dose of Tylenol.

"No, on his back," Mer answered.

"He rolled over," Derek said, shocked.

"What a day," Mer laughed. Her babies may have been growing up and becoming their own person with their own characteristics. One of those characteristics was obviously becoming rivals.

* * *

**The wedding's set, and so is the end of this story. Sorry for all those who are fans of my angsty stories, it's all fluff from here ;)**

**Btw, to make me feel a bit accomplished, can you maybe PM or something if you can't review yet and just let me know you read it, thanks!**

**Please R&R!**


	34. Chapter 34: Demons

**Disclaimer: I only own Tony and Kate! If I owned Grey's well… Mer and Der would have a baby by now!**

**I believe this is the last chapter in which most cannot vote, which is perfect timing because… NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING! This chapter is basically Mer growing up and facing her demons. Basically fluffy in a way because she has the twins with her the whole time… you can probably guess what I am talking about before you read it.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Katie, Mommy's taking you out," Meredith cooed as Kate scowled.

"Ga soh," Kate whined.

"I know you're cranky but I am taking you and Tony to meet Grandma," Mer whispered. She sighed as Kate reached for her face, a quizzical expression on hers. "I know you already met daddy's mom, but your 6 months old and you have another grandmother. My mom." Kate giggled.

Mer bit her lip. Who knows what she would do when she met Ellis? Certainly not giggle. It was something she was regretting, but she knew was necessary. Soon, Meredith and Derek would be married. Soon, she would be going back to work. Soon, her babies would be all grown up. It was necessary.

"You're gonna be better than Katie right Tony?" Meredith turned to her baby boy. The past couple of days he had been down with a fever. For what he had been with his first tooth, his first fever had been pretty mellow. The poor baby had no idea what to do except sleep and bury his face into his mother or father's shirt. That was why Mer was so confident that this meeting may go well.

She picked Tony up in one arm, Kate in the other, her purse and diaper bag draped over her shoulder before going to the car.

"What am I getting myself into Katie," she asked the baby when she squirmed and let out a quick cry. "Shhh, it's okay. You like car rides." With a brief kiss on her daughter's forehead, Meredith closed the car door and got into the front seat.

Tightly, she took the steering wheel in her hands and drove off to the ferry. The car ride usually put her babies to sleep so Meredith took the time to think.

Her wedding was less than a month away and she had yet to visit her mother since the twins were born. She hadn't visited her since she was 6 months pregnant. Her mother, thinking she was 16, called her a whore and told her to get out of her face. Now that her children were 6 months old, Meredith thought it was time to try again. Although they wouldn't remember her, Meredith remembered that her mother probably did not have much time left and she would like her children to at least meet her once.

Her mother, if she was lucid, would have several choice words for the fact she was not married and had children. Actually, if her mother was lucid, she'd probably disinherit her just for having children. Ellis didn't want her have her, why would she want to be a grandmother?

When Meredith had suggested it to Derek, he had been ecstatic. Anything Meredith did to face her past made him almost giddy. It was cute that her cared for her so much. It was something Meredith never had and gave her confidence that she would be able to be a great mother. That and the fact that the past couple of months that she met the Shepherd family, she talked to them all regularly and they promised her that she was now a Shepherd for all intents and purposes. They just had to wait for July 12th to make it official.

In the months she had not talked to her Alzheimer ridden mother, she had gone from a pregnant woman not sure what to do with her life to a mother with the love of her life by her side. Meredith didn't understand it, but she loved it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a car horn honking. She had been on the ferry and in the underneath garage and it was time to get off.

Pulling into the nursing home, Mer took one final deep breath before going into trunk, grabbing the stroller, and placed Tony and Kate in it gently. Luckily, they were both fast asleep and not cranky.

"Meredith," one of the nurses said, shocked, as she walked into the home. "We haven't seen you in…"

"My twins, they were premature, several months, the recovery time alone and taking care of them, I have hardly been out of the house," she excused.

"I forgot you were pregnant," she said gleefully. "Oh my god, they are adorable! What are their names?"

"Anthony and Caitlin, Tony and Kate," Mer answered.

"You're mother is in the day room, she has been declining recently, I will warn you," the nurse warned.

"I am getting married soon, I want her to know that and to know her grandchildren, even if she won't remember," Meredith told her. "I'd like to think she'd remember one day, maybe in heaven or something."

"Optimism, I never struck you to be an optimistic person in that sense," the nurse said.

"Motherhood does that I guess," Mer shrugged and pushed her way through the door, spotting Ellis immediately. The nurse was right. Her health had declined since she last saw her. She seemed older, sicker, and more distant; before she even talked to her. Maybe this was a bad idea? With a sigh she sat down.

"Hi Mom," Mer said with a smile.

"Meredith, finally decided to come home huh?" Ellis turned towards her. "That boyfriend of your dump you or something?"

"Mom, I'm not in high school anymore," Mer said sadly. She was talking about when she was 14, and Meredith had lived with her 17 year old boyfriend for all of a week until his parents kicked her out. "I'm an intern now, at Seattle Grace."

"We don't live in Seattle anymore Meredith, stop bugging me to go back there," Ellis hissed.

"Mom, we are in Seattle though… I am out of high school, we moved back when you got sick…" Mer said and closed her eyes. "I'm engaged mom, and I have two children now. 6 months old they are. Anthony and Caitlin. Your grandchildren."

"My child is going to Europe instead of med school, that's the only child I have," Ellis said suddenly. Mer flinched. That was a major time jump, from 14 to 22 in almost a second. Gently, Meredith picked up Tony and watched as Ellis' eyes suddenly clear as well.

"Meredith," Ellis whispered. "Who is this?"

"This is my son mom," Mer told her. "Anthony… Tony, my fiancé and I have been calling him. I have a daughter as well, his twin… Caitlin or Kate. "

"Fiancé?" Ellis questioned. "A son, a daughter. My Meredith, you have grown up." Ellis reached out to touch her face gently.

"Yes I have Mom," Mer whispered. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Anthony," Ellis said, amazed, as Meredith handed him to her. "My is he big, strong… he will be a strong boy one day. He looks like you. Kate, I assume looks like your fiancé."

"She does, his name is Derek," Meredith said.

"Is he good to you, my daughter deserves the best," Ellis said. "Does he understand?"

"He's amazing mom, the love of my life, he has a career and I am well on my way," Meredith told her, taking Tony from her.

"It's not the life I would have picked out for you… but yet, I am so…" she trailed off.

"So what Mom?" Mer asked a big smile on her face.

"So that boy got you pregnant?" Ellis hissed all of a sudden, Tony let out a wail at the sudden loud noise. Mer closed her eyes, the moment was gone. That one amazing moment she was even sure really happened was gone.

"Bye Mom," she whispered, bent down, kissed her cheek, and bounced Tony on her hip till he calmed down. With Tony quieted and Kate still sleeping, Meredith found herself back in her car and driving. She drove back to the ferry, but turned around. She drove to the hospital, but didn't get out of the car, she drove to the park, but figured neither of the babies would be up to it, and then she found herself outside a house, a house she only ever saw once. The last time she was here, she told the man who lived inside he'd never meet Tony and Kate, but why was she here?

Maybe it was because her meeting with her mother had gone so well? Maybe because the nurse was right and she was now an optimistic person? Maybe, she wanted to get everything out in the open, and stop hiding from her past? Whatever the reason, Meredith somehow ended up on the front step of her father's house, Kate and Tony in her arms, knocking on the door.

"Hello," a woman greeted. "I… uh… are you Meredith?" Meredith looked over the woman. It was the woman she had seen greet Thatcher when she left the house the last time.

"Yes," Mer nodded.

"I'm Susan… Thatcher's…"

"Wife… I know," Mer nodded. "May I come in I…"

"Of course… of course," Susan said. "Thatcher told me you came to visit… months ago. He said you were pregnant."

"Not anymore," Meredith offered. "Do you mind," she nodded to Tony, who was now calm. Tony didn't mind people, Kate did.

"Not at all, what is his name?" Susan asked.

"Tony… Anthony Christopher… and this is Kate, Caitlin Elizabeth," Meredith said.

"Wonderful names," Susan praised. "May I ask… why are you here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to my father," Mer questioned.

"He's out visiting our daughter, Molly, he will be back in less than an hour," Susan said.

"Okay," Meredith nodded.

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"I don't even know you."

"Then let's change that." Meredith, yet again, didn't know why she let Susan talk and interact with her. But no matter what was going through Mer's mind at the moment, she wasn't sure why it was so easy for her to do so. By the end of the hour, the woman who she could call her evil-stepmother and a person Meredith once could not see liking, was a lot like her mother-in-law, someone she could see herself loving.

Without even seeing her father, she ended up handing her an invitation and a flight number to her wedding. It was as much as a surprise to herself as it was to Susan.

"Thatcher," Susan called as the front door opened. "Look who's here."

"Meredith," he gasped and Meredith nodded. "You had… you had your children."

"I did," Mer said, standing up with Kate still in her arms.

"How are you?"

"Enjoying motherhood I guess," she shrugged.

"Is there any reason you came over?" he questioned.

"Meredith came here to invite us to her wedding, in Hawaii," Susan intervened.

"You're getting married?"

"To the twins father yes… unconventional, basically restated what we already believe," Meredith said. "And… I have to go, it was nice meeting you Susan."

"You too Meredith, and I really hope we can come to the wedding," Susan said.

"Me too," Mer smiled. "Um… bye," she nodded to Thatcher. She grabbed Tony from Susan and walked towards the door.

"Wait Meredith," Thatcher said. "What are their names?"

"Tony and Kate," Mer told him.

"Congrats," he said. "On the babies and the engagement, I hope we really can go to your wedding."

"Thank you," Mer sighed and walked back out towards her car. She really wasn't sure what actually happened today, but, she faced her demons of the past, and maybe soon, she'd be on her way to being totally and completely happy.

* * *

**So he made up with her mother (for all but a second if lucidness) and has invited Thatcher and Susan to the Hawaiian wedding… next chapter… the Hawaiian wedding! There are 35 chapters in this fic so FIVE LEFT! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**This chapter wasn't all that good, but I did finish at midnight during midterm week so I guess you can forgive me (:**

**Please R&R! It makes me happy!**


	35. Chapter 35: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I only only Tony and Kate, and Sarah and Cam!**

**Here it is, the moment I am sure all of you have been waiting for for 34 chapters! The WEDDING!**

* * *

"Hm Derek, do we have to get up," Mer mumbled into his chest as he nudged her.

"Unless you don't want to get married today my love," he teased her with the nickname. Mer's eyes opened, glaring slightly at him, and then around the hotel room they were in. They had flown in yesterday in order to make sure everything they wanted was going to happen. Izzie could harass when she arrived this morning.

"We could get married in bed," Mer suggested lightly.

"Um, I am sure Izzie is going to have a cow when she found out we spent the night together," Derek reminded her.

"We're not conventional Derek," Mer shrugged. "And those two over there were quite cranky from our plane ride up here, neither of us really slept." She nodded to the twins bassinets set up on the other side of the room. Derek smirked and got up, not surprised to see blue and green eyes staring up at him. Gently he picked them up and brought them over to the bed.

"You aren't cranky, are you Katie?" Derek asked.

"Bah so," she giggled. He placed Tony on the bed and watched as he pulled at the comforter and managed to make his way towards Mer. Two weeks ago, both of the twins had become very mobile and proved to be very difficult to keep track of. Meredith could no longer place either on the on the floor for more than a second if she was not sitting on the floor with them.

"Where you going silly boy," Mer laughed and picked him up. She lifted him up above her and blew raspberries on his stomach, making him let out a squeal of delight. "What time do you have to get out of here?"

"Mark is on the plane with the entire Seattle crew invited, going to text me to get to 'my' room that I was supposed to use last night when they get off," Derek reassured.

"Who did he say actually came?" Mer questioned.

"Izzie, Alex, George, Callie, Addie, himself, Cristina, Burke, Bailey, Chief, Sarah, and Cam," Derek told her.

"No one else," she whispered, pressing her nose to Tony's diaper and wrinkling it.

"Mer, I'm sure he just didn't know what Susan and Thatcher looked like," Derek said.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Mer," Derek sighed, balancing Kate in one arm and moving behind her as she grabbed a new diaper. With his free hand, he massaged her shoulder gently while she changed Tony. "Don't think like that, it's our wedding day."

"It's not a big deal," she whispered. "We're already a family."

"But we'll be a real family," Derek reminded her, placing Kate down next to Tony.

"Ma ga soh," Tony babbled.

"Ra ca la," Kate answered.

"What are you two chatting about?" Mer questioned.

"They're saying, Mommy's being a worry ward," Derek teased.

"Shut up," she slapped his chest. Suddenly his phone buzzed. "Already, how did they get here so fast?" Derek looked at his phone.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed.

"Hey," Mer protested. "Little ears." She looked towards her babies who were sitting up and rolling around on the bed.

"This is not good," Derek muttered.

"Come on, the wrath of Izzie is not that bad," she reassured. Derek looked at her.

"But the wrath of my mother, Nancy, Kathy, Liz, and Gracie are," he hissed. "And they are downstairs in the lobby demanding to know where you're room is and where my room is."

"Tell them to check into their own rooms first," Meredith said. "Calm down." Derek texted it back and Nancy answered quickly.

"They already did," he gasped. Mer's eyes widened.

"Izzie just texted me!" she exclaimed as her phone rang the Godzilla ring tone she set when she became Bridezilla.

"Tell her the same thing," Derek mentioned, grabbing Tony and the separate diaper bag Mer packed for him when he'd be with Derek. Mer answered him with a glare that said 'yeah right'.

"Go now, Izzie is the one who booked our rooms," Derek said. "Give yourself two minutes for…"

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey!" Izzie exclaimed from outside the door.

"Crap," Derek groaned.

"I'm coming in," she exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Derek asked.

"Keep a hold of the babies; she can't hurt us when we are holding them," Mer smirked as the key card clicked and the door opened.

* * *

"I cannot believe you thought you could get away with it man," Mark smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror and straightened the tie on the casual suit he wore.

"Hasn't changed, even with a kid, or two," Greg mentioned, who was holding Tony.

"And how is that?" Alex asked.

"Gullible," Chris explained.

"You two are lucky that Izzie would kill me if I decided to change up my groomsmen," Derek growled.

"Who would you choose if not for them or me or whatever," Mark teased. "O'Malley?"

"Remember O'Malley is in the room," George spoke up.

"That was the point dude," Alex rolled his eyes. "You're just peeved that I am and you're not."

"It's not like Callie is walking down the aisle with someone else," George said. "I don't care; I'm here for Mer…"

"Who is probably getting grilled by Stevens," Mark chuckled. He looked towards Derek who turned away from the group of men. "Derek, man?"

"Should I be nervous?" he questioned.

"Of course," Chris said. "When I married Kath I…"

"Don't finish that sentence," he growled.

"You're marrying Mer," Alex said. "She's one of my best friends but that itself is reason to be nervous, let alone the fact that you love her and are actually getting married."

"We've lived in our house together for over 7 months, we've known each other for more than a year and… we already have two children together," Derek sighed, reaching into Greg's arms to take Tony. "This is only confirming what we already know in our heart."

"Dude, you do realize how much of a chick you just sounded like there," Alex snorted.

"Maybe Meredith has some cause for concern," Andrew spoke up for the first time.

"You're the last person he wants marriage advice from," Greg rolled his eyes.

"I just feel… what if I mess this up?" he asked. "What if I… our lives are so perfect. Yeah, we had a love child, two love children, what if I do something that messes it up? I love my life the way it is."

"You just said yourself you are only confirming what you already know in your heart," Mark reassured. "You love her, she loves you. You and Grey and perfect for each other."

"Ga soh!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hm," Cameron said coming out of the bathroom. "My god-son seems to know what he's talking about."

"Let's go get you married to Grey," Mark nodded.

"Shepherd," Derek whispered.

"What?"

"She's gonna be Shepherd now," Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Tony's head. "Like the rest of us. Right Tony?"

"Ma sa bo!"

* * *

"I cannot believe you thought you could get away with that!" Izzie exclaimed as Mer attempted to jerk away from Izzie while she attempted to put makeup on her.

"Iz, I don't need this much makeup," Mer snapped.

"You slept with him on the day before you're wedding!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Give her a break Bridezilla," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"I will say that we hardly slept," Mer suggested.

"Oh gross Meredith, there are certain things we don't need to hear about our brother," Kathleen said as all four Shepherd sisters groaned.

"Not like that," she rolled her eyes. "The twins aren't really fans of plane rides and we didn't give them a high enough dose of that sleep stuff. One word… cranky."

"That sleep stuff, you've been away from the hospital too long," Addie smirked.

"It's hard to believe that this little angel is ever cranky," Carolyn Shepherd ignored the conversation and cuddled Kate, having already being dressed.

"Angel," Cristina snorted and slapped Izzie's hand away from Mer. "Bridezilla, stop it!"

"Stop calling me Bridezilla!" Izzie exclaimed.

"She's having a wedding on a beach Izzie," Addie stepped in. "She doesn't need all of this."

"Yes she does Addison!" Izzie snapped.

"All she is wearing is no more than a white slip and flip flops," Cristina informed her.

"And she can't make that look pretty?" Izzie said.

"Did you see her, she looks beautiful!" Addie informed her.

"Meredith," Nancy hissed. "Do they even realize you aren't sitting in that chair anymore?" All of the Shepherd's turned towards the woman who was standing next to them now.

"Trust me," Mer snorted. "When Izzie goes on one of the Bridezilla rants, Cristina tries to counteract it, Addie tries to be neutral and calm Izzie but eventually goes on Cristina's side, and Callie stands by and watches."

"And what do you do?" Kathleen asked.

"I usually grab Kate and Tony, but seeing as Tony is with the boys and Mom has Kate… I'll talk to you instead," Mer smirked.

"You have interesting friends Mer," Liz told her.

"What can I say, they all but bombarded my old house, if your brother didn't build me my house," Meredith shook her head.

"Are you ready to marry Derbear?" Gracie asked.

"What kind of question is that Grace Harriet?" Carolyn Shepherd snapped. Kathleen, Liz, and Nancy snickered.

"What my little sister meant was, are you nervous?" Kathleen corrected.

"Not about marrying him, I love him… but, it's the whole commitment thing," Mer sighed.

"Trust me, when you see him…" Grace smiled.

"You're one to talk miss elope," Liz rolled her eyes.

"Is it pick on Grace day or something?" she snapped.

"It's Mer's day, not yours," Nancy reminded her.

"Speaking of," Carolyn said, getting up and handing Kate to Liz. "I have you're something borrowed and new."

"Mom," Mer gasped. "It's not a traditional wedding; our reception is a dinner with whoever is there."

"We know," Kathleen said. "But it's a Shepherd necessity."

"A what?" Mer questioned. Carolyn reached into her bag and pulled out two things.

"All of my girls, even Grace, wore this on their wedding day; it was mine," Carolyn said. With that, she pulled out a simple veil from a box. "And so are you."

"It's beautiful," Mer whispered. "I… thank you." Carolyn smiled and placed it on Mer's head after taking a few of Izzie's pins out.

"Perfect," Carolyn nodded. "Now…" She hands Meredith a jewelry box. "Something new." Meredith took the box in her hands before running her fingers over it gently. With care, she opened it.

"Oh my," she whispered as she uncovered a gold locket with an 'M' on it. "Mom, I couldn't possibly…"

"You could," Nancy interrupted. "But she's given us all one on our wedding day." All four Shepherd girls pulled out a chain, all wearing identical necklaces to her with a respective 'N', 'K', 'E' and 'G' on them.

"Here," Liz said, taking the necklace and clasping it on her.

"Th-thank you," Mer gulped. "I…"

"You're part of the family now," Carolyn smiled and embraced her.

"Wait, where did Mer go?" Izzie finally said. Mer smirked and turned around, completely ready. She caught a look at herself in the mirror. The dress was perfect for her, simple. It went down to about mid-calf, had nothing but a few jewels and designs going down the side; but the real touch was the veil. It reached halfway down her back, and despite the fact that it was a simple wedding and this was no simple veil, she had never seen anything that matched so perfectly.

"Took you long enough," she laughed, holding the necklace in her hand gently. "I don't know about you, but I am getting married."

* * *

Meredith couldn't believe how beautiful it was, and all she had seen was the back of it, where they were waiting to walk down the makeshift aisle.

"Lex, you know what to do, right?" Liz asked.

"Uh-huh, I walk down in front of Aunt Mer and throw flowers, right Aunt Lizzie," the little girl giggled as she wore the purple flower girl dress Izzie had picked out along with everything else.

"Correct," she nodded, holding Kate close. "Are you ready to watch your Mama get married?" she asked the baby.

"I know Tony is," Grace smirked. "He's out like a light."

"That's my boy," Mer smiled, bending down to place a kiss on his head. "When they get older, he'll be the one to straighten his sister out."

"That's what they said about Derek," Liz snorted.

"Hm, sure that worked out well," Cristina rolled her eyes. "Just because those babies are here proves that didn't happen."

"Nice," Callie smirked.

"You guys are terrible to him, and each other," Sarah sighed.

"I like Sarah, she's the sensible one," Liz commented.

"That's because she's from Spokane, not Seattle," Grace reminded her.

"Guys, where is Meredith?" Izzie questioned. All the girls turned around in shock. "No-no-no!" Immediately she spotted Meredith walking around the corner onto the beginning of the beach.

"Did you see them?" Mer questioned.

"Who?" Izzie asked.

"Susan and Thatcher?" she clarified.

"Mer, I don't know what they look like, none of us do… you'll know," Addie reassured.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Now," Izzie said, handing her the small bouquet of flowers and attempting to fix her hair again. "You're getting married; I'll let them know we're ready." Before Mer could respond Izzie was gone and replaced with Cristina.

"First you get pregnant; now you're getting married… you're bright and shiny," Cristina said. "You're…"

"Different," Mer shrugged. "A mom."

"Not cool," Cristina smirked.

"Huh," Mer looked at her.

"Do we have to hug now or something?" she questioned.

"It's usually customary, traditional in these kind of situations," Mer said.

"But we aren't traditional, this entire wedding is proof of that," Cristina reminded her. "For you at least." Mer nodded but was not surprised as Cristina's arms wrapped around her. "You made me wear a dress for this, so you better go marry McDreamy and live happily ever after."

"I was planning on it."

* * *

The entire ceremony was a blur for him.

The second Derek saw Meredith walking down the aisle; he knew for sure his life was complete. She was beautiful, and he all but broke down as he saw the all too familiar veil she wore on her head. He had walked each of his sisters down the aisle and knew exactly what his mother always did.

It didn't even surprise him when he saw the gold glow off of her neck and the locket that showed an in scripted letter M. God she was beautiful.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hi," he choked out as she joined him at the altar, and he took her hands in his. The two were easily lost in each other's eyes. This was a completely new feeling. When he had married Addison, he looked into her eyes and saw only expectance, looking into Meredith's eyes, he saw his life.

The priest said stuff and they responded, but Derek didn't care. He found her amazing. The way her green eyes darted around the area, taking in the deep blue water several feet away, the almost white sand, the fact that this was their wedding.

Tears came to her eyes as the preacher came to the end.

"Do you Derek, take Meredith, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," Derek whispered as he turned to Meredith.

"Do you Meredith, take Derek, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do," Mer lifted her head high, allowing the tears to freely flow.

"Can I have the rings please?" he asked. Grace, holding Tony and the pillow holding the rings stood up and walked over. She handed them over to the priest as Meredith and Derek looked at Tony.

"Hi buddy," Derek breathed.

"Ka mo!" Tony giggled.

"Bah!" Kate exclaimed from Liz's arms.

"We didn't forget about you baby girl," Mer chuckled. "Hi Kate." A soft laughter traveled throughout the attendees.

"Derek, take the ring and repeat after me while placing it on Meredith's finger," the priest instructed. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Derek smiled and felt on a high as Meredith did the same thing.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Hawaii, I know pronounce you, man and wife," the priest announced. "You may now…" Derek swept Meredith off her feet and kissed her hard on the lips, not allowing the man to finish or it be broken by the adorable hollering from his nieces and nephews.

"It gives me pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd!" the priest exclaimed as Meredith grabbed Tony and Derek grabbed Kate.

"We're a family," Mer whispered. The few moments after the wedding was complete, after they were husband and wife, were a blur as well. There was one memorable thing Derek could remember.

"Derek, this is Thatcher, my father," Meredith introduced a gray haired man. "And his wife Susan." Derek turned toward the red haired woman.

"Nice to finally meet you Derek," Susan greeted him with a wide smile.

"Congratulations," Thatcher grunted and he watched as Susan embraced Meredith happily, as if she had known her for more than a few days. "You take better care of her than I did, you hear?" he said all of a sudden. "I see in both of your eyes that you love Tony and Kate, not that I don't love Meredith… but don't be a coward like I was."

"Meredith resents you," Derek informed him, pressing a kiss to Kate's head. "But I'm sure she still loves you, and she'd love to hear that _from_ you." Thatcher nodded and walked away. Several of his nieces and nephews soon flocked his sides, but the next time he saw Thatcher, it was in Meredith's embrace, and she was crying, happily. The moment had been ruined by Izzie freaking out about her makeup but it was memorable nonetheless. Both Meredith and Derek felt like they were on a high as they danced and talked and lived their first few hours as a married couple.

Tearful goodbyes to Tony and Kate came soon after it was finished, this being the first long term time they would be away from them; but it gave them comfort that Izzie of all people was watching them, and also had to deal with them on a plane.

"How do you feel Mrs. Shepherd?" Derek asked as they settled back, relaxed, in their now baby-free room.

"No talking," she hissed with a smile. "You're mine now." And she was right. He was hers, she was his, and they were going to live happily ever after.

* * *

**Don't you like fluff? It's so weird to be actually writing fluff but I think it is kind of fun! Please R&R! 4 chapters left!**


	36. Chapter 36: Babysick

**Disclaimer: I only own Tony and Kate!**

**This story is winding down. This chapter is after the honeymoon (I really don't like to write smut, sorry)… more big things happen… so keep reading!**

* * *

"I never thought that the woman I would marry would be in such a hurry to get home from our honeymoon," Derek called after Meredith as she snatched their bags.

"Our honeymoon was amazing Derek," Mer said, still a few steps ahead of him. "But it is over and I want to see our babies."

"Meredith, it's been a week, remember? The fact that you got all of that color in the last two days," Derek smirked. Meredith threw him a look. "Nothing could have changed…"

"Says the brainless brain surgeon," Meredith growled. "I'm going back to work next month and I need to spend as much time with them as I can!"

"Mer, it's…"

"We've never been away from them this long," she whimpered.

"Izzie told us they are doing fine, you have to calm down," Derek told her as they approached their car.

"But Izzie would say anything to make me feel okay, she would lie!" Mer snapped.

"I…" Derek began.

"You don't have an answer, do you?" Mer narrowed her eyes at him.

"The more we fight, the longer we go without seeing them," Derek reminded her.

"Ha, so I am not the only one," she smirked.

"Let's go Meredith," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Gladly," she wrinkled her nose at him.

"What could have happened when we were gone?"

"A lot Derek," Mer sighed. "Things happen! What if they started walking and we didn't see!"

"Meredith, they just began crawling and Kate has only just learned to stand holding on to something," Derek reminded her. "She hasn't gotten herself up yet."

"But what if she did," Mer's eyes widened.

"Meredith," Derek sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll calm down."

"Thank you," Derek smiled as he concentrated on the road. Out of the corner of his eye, Derek watched as Meredith opened her wallet and pulled out a photo he had taken a month ago, when the twins began to crawl. The two of the were sprawled out on the carpet white Meredith was bending down playing with them. She sighed.

"Can't you drive faster," Mer huffed.

"Well if you want the police to pull me over," Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith began tapping her foot.

"What if they forgot us?" Mer's eyes widen.

"Find out for yourself," Derek said.

"What?"

"I stopped driving," he informed her. Mer's eyes snapped up to see that he was parked in front of her old house.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she exclaimed and rushed out of the car. Derek hadn't even opened his door by the time Meredith burst through the front door.

"TONY! KATE!" Mer yelled.

"Ugh, Meredith," Mark mumbled, coming out of the makeshift bedroom they had made for Addison back when she lived with them. "Some of us just had a night shift."

"Where are my babies," she demanded.

"Upstairs," Mark rubbed his eyes. "With Stevens." Meredith didn't stick around to hear him whine to Derek as she shot up the stairs. By the time Derek followed her up, Meredith had two sleepy babies in her arms, nuzzling them close by gentle enough to not wake them yet.

"Oh Katie, Tony, I have missed you so much," Meredith mumbled into their clothes.

"So how were they Iz?" Derek asked.

"Little angels," Izzie smiled, eyeing the exchange between Meredith and the still sleeping twins. "You have them on a pretty impressive sleep and eat schedule. Shifts were easy, but they missed you terribly. Probably a little more cranky with diapers and baths than they would have been with you."

"We have a month to wean them off that," Derek said.

"Have you two looked at nanny's?" Izzie asked.

"We have interviews set up this week for some we interviewed before," Meredith answered, reluctantly placing Tony in Derek's arms.

"Knowing Meredith none of them will be good enough," Derek muttered. "We'll be searching forever."

"I heard that Derek," Meredith informed him, turning to Izzie. "Thank you for taking such good care of them while we were gone."

"Did you make them a younger brother or sister while on your honeymoon," Izzie smirked.

"Iz, we had them before we were even married," Mer rolled her eyes. "I love them, but no more for a while, right Der?"

"Huh, what was that Mer?" Derek smirked, bending down to pick up one of the bags.

"Let's go home Derek," Mer growled. "I'm your wife now and have the right to ban you know what."

"Izzie, stop smirking," Derek said, turning to move out of the door. Meredith picked up one of the bags left and Izzie the other.

"So was it magical," Izzie asked.

"Indescribable," Mer told her. "Married is an amazing feeling. Almost as amazing as being a mother. I loved my honeymoon, but I am glad to be home." Mer placed a kiss on Kate's head. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem," Izzie said. "Any of us, as Addie, George, Alex, or Callie would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I notice how you left Mark and Cristina out of that," Mer chuckled.

"Their adorable, but not miracle workers… they love them as god kids, but the second they cry they are out," Izzie smirked as she led her to their car where Derek placed a sleeping Tony in his car seat.

"Bye bye Auntie Izzie," Meredith raised her babies hand to wave. "She'd be doing this almost on her own if she was awake."

"I don't doubt that," Izzie smirked.

"Thanks again Iz," Mer hugged her. "See you later."

"And at work in a month," Izzie reminded her.

"Don't remind me," Mer sighed, placing Kate in her car seat.

"Bye Mer," Izzie laughed, handed Derek the bag, and returned inside, already yelling at Mark before she got in the door. Mer was very thankful she no longer lived in that house for several reasons.

"To home my wife," Derek said, opening her car door for her.

"Why thank you my husband," Mer rolled her eyes and sat down. Derek watched Meredith look in the back seat in the same manor she did when they first brought the twins home; her eyes never leaving them. She was silent the whole way until on the ferry.

"Derek, what if they wake up at home and forgot us and everything," Mer said out of nowhere.

"Meredith, your overreacting, Tony and Kate know we are their parents and know their house, it will be fine," Derek sighed.

"But Derek," Mer protested.

"Close your eyes Mer, and relax," Derek said as they got off the ferry. Mer huffed but did as she was told. When they got home, Mer suddenly got eager because she saw both of the twins' sleepy eyes opening. She went to Tony and Derek went to Kate. Before Mer was able to say anything, she all but fell to the ground as Tony and Kate's little eyes lit up.

"MA!" Tony exclaimed, holding his arms out to her.

"DA!" Kate exclaimed, holding her arms out to him. Mer's eyes widened and tears hit both of the proud parents immediately.

"And you thought they forgot us," Derek chuckled as Meredith scooped Tony in her arms; her words traveling a mile a minute as both of her children said their first word.

* * *

_One month later…_

"Meredith," Derek whispered in her ear softly. "It's time to get up."

"No," she mumbled, turning over.

"Meredith, it's time to stage your comeback, you are going back to work today," Derek reminded her.

"Says you," Mer growled.

"Says Tony and Kate too," Derek smirked. Meredith rolled over to see her two children lying in bed with her; Derek must have gotten up to get them.

"Mama," Kate giggled, patting her face. Mer smiled sadly.

"See Derek, she doesn't want me to leave," Mer protested.

"How do you know, she can only say Mama and Dada," Derek reminded her.

"Do I have to go into work," Mer muttered.

"Not sure how Rebecca would feel," Derek reminded her.

"Ugh," Mer growled and sighed as Kate and Tony giggled at her. Derek scooped them into his arms.

"I'll feed the twins and get them ready, you get a shower," Derek smirked, kissing her on the cheek before moving downstairs. Mer grimaced but rolled off the bed to the shower anyway.

After 9 months of maternity leave, Meredith was finally returning to work. 17 days ago she had taken the intern exam along with her friends, despite the fact that she did not log enough hours as an intern. The chief had made an exception that she could be considered a resident, but would not get interns until she caught up to them all.

This was the day all of her friends were going back to work as residents, and because she passed, Meredith had to as well. And that meant a nanny for the twins.

After going through about twenty applicants, the Shepherd's narrowed it down to 11 to interview. Having gone through ten of them, Meredith did not expect to fall in love with Rebecca Walker as quickly as she did. She was in her mid-thirties, single, and was unable to have any children of her own. She had a lot of past experiences, adored children, and was one of the first people who were not considered family that Kate took to. If anyone was going to be their nanny it was Rebecca.

Despite how perfect she was, Meredith didn't want anyone but her taking care of her babies.

She stepped out of the shower and sighed, looking in the mirror. Her hand ran over the scar from her emergency c-section. A constant reminder of what she went through to have her two gorgeous children. Maybe throughout the day it would provide comfort.

Downstairs, Mer spotted both Tony and Kate, sitting in their highchairs; Derek doing his usual, 'look at me, I can feed two at once' where he sticks a spoon in each hand, then in the baby food, then 'skillfully' into each babies mouth at the same time. It's amusing to Meredith when he messes up; but today she found it adorable.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Mer, it's probably Rebecca," Derek said and Mer slumped to get it, not surprised when it was.

"Hi Mrs. Shepherd," she repeated.

"Hello Rebecca, and please call me Meredith; we'll be seeing a lot of each other now," Mer smiled weakly.

"What time do you and Mr. Shepherd have to go into work?" Rebecca asked.

"One, call me Derek," Derek said. "And two, in about ten minutes."

"Do you mind if I get settled?" Rebecca questioned.

"Our home is your home when you are taking care of the twins," Meredith reassured. Rebecca smiled and turned towards the living room. Meredith, realizing Derek said ten minutes, rushed to the kitchen.

"Ma," Tony giggled.

"Hello my sweet boy," Mer greeted. "Mommy has to leave you guys today."

"Ma," Tony repeated. "Bah so?"

"I need to go back to work or the chief will be very mad," Meredith said. "But I have Auntie Izzie and Auntie Addison to keep me sane." She kissed him while ruffling his dirty blond hair. "I'll miss you so much."

"Ma!" Tony said, giving her a grin. Meredith turned to Kate.

"Are you going to be as good of a girl to Rebecca as you are to me?" Meredith asked the baby girl.

"Mama ra ca la," Kate's eyes looked up at her mother and stuck her hand in her mouth.

"Reassuring Katie girl," Mer sighed. She watched as Derek poured coffee in each of their coffee mugs and looked over at her. Derek had been leaving the twins since they were a month old and he knew that this day would be hard for his wife.

"I'm coming," she whimpered and scooped them up in her arms. She walked to the living room where Rebecca was smiling at her.

"Hello Tony and Kate," she greeted. "We're gonna be fine today without your Mama, aren't we?"

"They need to eat around 12, but if they get hungry we have a few bottles that they drink every so often, Katie hasn't been completely weaned yet," Meredith said, placing them in their playpen. "They'll fall asleep every once in a while but you need to make sure…"

"Meredith," Rebecca placed a hand on her arm. "Everything is written down; you're just a phone call away if I have any questions."

"Don't hesitate to call," Meredith said, looking over at her babies.

"And I won't mind you calling either," Rebecca told her. Mer nodded and looked at Derek; he held her coat out for her, keys in hand. Meredith complied but ran over to the playpen, watching as both Tony and Kate stood up, heads bent towards her.

"Be good my angels," she sighed and kissed them gently. "Mama loves you."

"Mer let's go," Derek said.

"Bye," she muttered and followed him hastily.

"They are going to be fine," Derek reassured.

"Yeah," Mer said wistfully.

* * *

Derek watched as his wife's head was bent down on the nurses' station, scribbling in a chart. Her mind seemed somewhere else. It was only 10 am and she was already freaking. Their shift lasted until 6. Just as he walked towards her, he got paged.

"Meredith," Izzie called happily, coming from nowhere.

"Hey Iz," she mumbled.

"Rough day?"

"Understatement," she sighed.

"Mer, it's to be expected," Iz reassured. "The only other time you have been away from them longer you spent having sex with your husband."

"Thanks for saying that out loud," Mer rolled her eyes. "How are your interns?"

"Idiots," Izzie muttered.

"Any of them pregnant with twins," Mer smirked.

"Haha," Izzie rolled her eyes. Her pager went off too. "I have to go, take care of yourself Mer." Meredith nodded and watched her leave. The second she was gone, she whipped out her cell phone.

"Hello Meredith," Rebecca answered.

"How did you know it was me?" Mer questioned.

"You called an hour ago, and an hour before that," Rebecca informed her.

"Oh… I-"

"No Meredith, it is fine, I get it, but both of them are sleeping already," Rebecca answered.

"What? That's…"

"It's okay, they were just really active, they will probably still sleep at 2," she told her.

"Okay… thanks Rebecca," Mer nodded.

"Don't mention it," Rebecca smiled. Mer hung up the phone and hung her head. It had only been three hours but she missed the coos that would come from their mouth. She missed them calling her Mama or Ma. She missed their baby smell.

"Hey Mer," Cristina greeted. "You look like you have Mama troubles?"

"I do and…"

"Really Mer?" Cristina scoffed.

"Fine," Mer growled. "How are you're interns."

"Idiots," Cristina answered.

"Same thing Izzie said," Mer smirked.

"Well we weren't this stupid," Cristina informed her. "Or, you could have been, just weren't here long enough to find out."

"Thanks Cris," Mer rolled her eyes.

"At least chief didn't make you start over," Cristina shrugged.

"Yeah," Mer nodded.

"Come on, I have nothing to do and my interns are doing grunt work, everyone is meeting us in the tunnels," Cristina said, dragging her. Soon enough, everyone from her intern group was there; discussing their interns. Feeling out of the loop, Mer pulled out a picture of the twins,

"Seriously Grey," Alex scoffed, spying her.

"It's Shepherd," she hissed.

"Whatever, you really miss them that much?" he asked.

"Answer me that when you have kids Alex," Mer sighed.

"Do you regret not having interns?" George asked and Mer's eyes widened.

"Way to go George!" Izzie exclaimed. "What kind of question is that?"

"That's like saying that I regret having the twins," she whispered.

"It's not…" George tried to explain but Mer got up and walked away.

"I didn't even ask that Bambi," Cristina rolled her eyes. Mer, head spinning from missing Tony and Kate, walked up to the maternity floor. She passed the NICU, where she had spent the first few days of their life with them and went to the nursery.

The second she saw the babies and smelled the baby smell, she began to cry; missing her children even more. Missing her babies.

"Mer," Derek said from behind her.

"I forgot they were this small once," Mer whispered. "Tony and Kate are so big now."

"I know."

"I miss them."

"I know that too."

"I want to go home to them."

"Maybe during lunch."

"I want to have another baby."

"Me too."

* * *

**Cute chapter, right? Another one is coming, actually three more, then this fic is over… that means you have to review those last three chapters because it will be the last three chances you can…**

**You can also R&R on this chapter too! It makes me update faster!**


	37. Chapter 37: Traditions and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I only own Tony and Kate…**

**This story is almost over, this is the last real chapter and the next two are epilogues! I thank you all for staying with me through all of this… this chapter is the babies first Christmas (yeah, time jump, but I really didn't think I could drag it out much more since they said their first words last chapter and Mer/Der went back to work)… **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mhm, Derek," Mer groaned as Derek buried his face deeper in her shoulder. "We need to get up."

"I don't want to go to work," he whined and Meredith chuckled. "What?"

"Derek, we need to get up because our babies are not only babbling on the baby monitor but it is almost 8:30 in the morning on their first Christmas," Mer said and immediately her husband shot out of bed.

"I need my camera," Derek said.

"I started charging it last night when we played Anta-S, lause-C," she reassured and looked in the mirror. If she was going to be on film, home video or not, her hair was like a Medusa. Once fixed she took a look at herself. Today was not only her first Christmas, but her first Christmas with Derek. Last year she had refused to take part in the holiday, mostly because the drugs that were being pumped in her made her cranky and sore, but this year was different, this year she was not just living in the house Derek built her, she was living in the house Derek built _them_.

That apparently came with traditions. It started with cookies and it ended with… what she was wearing right then. In the Shepherd family, what would have happened if most of the Shepherd's had not been forced to work the day after, everyone got matching Christmas pajamas. This year, although separate, Carolyn had shipped them down to Meredith and Derek; which was why she was now wearing a red pajama shirt with a snowflake on them and green, white, and red flannel pajama pants.

Derek, now with his camera in hand, turned it on and pointed it at the mirror.

"Derek, the point of this is to film the babies," she reminded him.

"Then let's go wake them up from their first Christmas Day," Derek smiled and pushed in on her.

"Derek stop it," Mer snapped, pushing the camera away to walk towards the nursery. When they walked in, both Tony and Kate were standing in their cribs, grasping the rails, eyes wide and smiling.

"Merry Christmas," Meredith smiled at them.

"Mama," Kate babbled, reaching out for her mother.

"Dada," Tony babbled, reaching out for his father.

"Merry Christmas bud," Derek ruffled his dirty blond hair.

"Kaye," Tony whined as Meredith picked Katie up.

"Onee," Kate teased.

"Come on, it's Christmas, no fighting," Meredith laughed as she picked Tony up too. "You want to go see what Santa brought you?" Both babies tilted their heads and looked at their mother inquisitively, having no clue what she was saying.

"Ta?" Katie questioned.

"You'll see Katie Kat," Mer told her, trying to move towards the door.

"Wait, let's take a look at those Christmas pajamas," Derek said. Mer rolled her eyes but held them out towards the camera. Also complimentary of Carolyn, they both had footie pajamas, Tony's blue, Kate's red, with Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer on them.

"Am I really supposed to believe we must do this every year?" Mer questioned.

"The pajamas, heck yeah," Derek nodded. "I can bet that later when we Skype with Ma she'll show us the babies and Charlie will have the same as Tony and both Lydia and Vanessa will have…"

"That is not right," Mer suddenly pouted. "Stupid Chris and his job, I wanted to see my goddaughter's first Christmas too." Derek smirked as they walked down the stairs, the camera trained on Kate and Tony whose eyes were getting distracted by the garland at the bottom of the stairs and the bright lights from their Christmas tree. Kathy, three months ago, had her daughter Lydia. Nancy, two months ago, had her son Charlie. He knew Meredith was disappointed that she was not going to see the new babies and his family until the twins first birthday.

"Hey Kate, Tony, look," he pointed his finger and camera to the simple Christmas tree in the corner. Underneath sat a pile of presents, half Tony's, half Kate's.

"Mama," Tony questioned.

"Yepp baby boy," Mer smirked. "All for you." Derek turned the camera off.

"I'll start coffee," Derek said as Meredith settled down on the living room floor with her children.

"I don't know if I ever got this," she whispered. "But I will make sure you do, every single year, for the rest of your life."

"Ma," Tony said, pulling himself up to his feet and walking towards the tree.

"No Tony," Meredith gasped and grabbed him. Tony had started walking two days ago and suddenly walking turned into running.

"Onee," Kate furrowed her brow and pushed herself to her feet. One foot stepped forward but it collapsed under her and she fell to the ground with a bump. Kate's lip quivered, but not from pain, only frustration.

"Don't worry Katie girl," Meredith smiled at her daughter, cupping her chubby cheeks in her hand while still trying to keep a hand on Tony. "You'll get it soon enough."

"Here you go my lady," Derek smirked, handing her a coffee cup and setting a plate of chocolate chip and spritz cookies on the coffee table.

"Yum," Mer smirked, grabbing on and eating it. Derek shook his head and positioned the camera on the tripod he had set up and aimed it towards the tree and the pile. After that he scooped up his daughter and settled down next to his wife.

"A plan of attack?" he questioned.

"Santa was very busy this year," Mer nodded.

"I know, this one first," Derek said, picking up a small box that sat in the middle of the two piles. The stockings weren't going to be that significant this year, it was mostly socks and smaller things.

"What is that Derek?" Mer asked.

"A first of many," Derek smirked. "This one is for the twins, that one is for you." He pointed to an identical looking present in the corner.

"Derek, I thought we said this year was only necessities and indulge on the twins?" Mer gasped.

"Open it Mer," Derek said. She opened it up and gasped. It was an ornament, a porcelain house with a picture inside. The picture was from their wedding. The photographer, after they were married, snapped a picture of them near the water, holding each other while they held the twins.

"Oh Derek, it's beautiful," Mer's eyes watered. Derek kissed her cheek and handed her the other one as he placed it on the tree. "Oh… oh," Mer wept again. Derek turned towards her and smiled even wider. This time it two small baby shoes, one pink, one blue. On the bottom it said 'Baby's First Christmas,' stitched on the fabric it read Tony and Kate on the blue and pink boots respectively.

"Perfect," Derek commented as he placed it on the tree as well. He held Kate up to the tree and allowed her to look at it.

"It's… wonderful Der," Mer smiled.

"I thought we could make that a tradition as well," he said.

"I agree," Meredith nodded. "Now Tony, which one first?" Tony reached out for a present, Kate following. They got new toys, new clothes, basically an entirely new playroom. But the only thing they cared about was the wrapping paper.

"Wow, I feel like we just spent so much money for them to fall in love with playing with the wrapping paper," Mer sighed, leaning against Derek, watching the twins play in the wrapping paper.

"As long as they love it, I am completely happy with that," Derek said with a smirk, placing a kiss on her lips before reaching to stop Kate from grabbing a branch of the tree. "And don't hurt themselves…"

* * *

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-" Mer trailed off her countdown as she was cut off.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a scream echoed through the house.

"Iz," Kate babbled in Meredith's arms as she heard her Aunt's voice.

"Mhm hmm Katie, there's you're insane Aunt Izzie, I can only imagine what she is wearing right now," Meredith said to the baby.

"What is that supposed to mean," Izzie gasped as she entered the Shepherd living room.

"Case in point," Mer whispered to the baby as Izzie stood there with one of those cheesy Christmas sweaters complete with a Santa, jingle bells, and more.

"Heard that," Iz muttered. "Merry Christmas Katie!" she put down her purse on her chair and scooped her out of Mer's arms.

"Really Izzie," Alex growled from behind as he heaved a bag of presents almost as big as theirs into the space.

"Isobel Katherine Stevens," Meredith gasped. "What did you do?"

"Chill out Mer," Izzie rolled her eyes at both her and Alex. "This is George and Callie's stuff too." Meredith looked towards George and Callie who followed them in.

"Then what are they holding?" Mer narrowed her eyes.

"Addie's stuff," Callie muttered.

"Montgomery and Sloan went so much more all out than Izzie," Alex let her know.

"You'll be glad to know that Montgomery is not holding anything," Bailey added walking into the house with her two presents in her hand, Tucker with Tuck in his arms. "The Chief is coming over once he's done at home with Adele."

"Thank you all for coming," Mer smiled. "Where are Addie and Mark."

"I'm right here," Addie mumbled, waddling in. "Cam's helping him."

"With what?" Mer asked.

"You don't want to know," Cristina muttered, bringing in her presents, Mer acknowledging the sour expression on her face. Last Christmas she at least had Burke, but now he was gone and was surprisingly into buying presents for her godson and niece.

"Where's Derek and Tony?" Izzie questioned.

"Right here," Derek said, placing Tony down.

"Cwis," the baby smiled and waddled over to his godmother.

"Dude, he's walking," Cristina gasped, picking him up.

"Started two days ago," Mer smiled.

"Always said you were cool," Cristina nodded and sat down on the couch. "McDreamy, can you hand me those cookies."

"Cookies, where?" Addie's eyes widened, spying them on the table.

"No fair," Cristina growled. "Hormonal pregnant woman does not trump hungry single woman!"

"I can share," Addie informed her.

"You better," she said. "When are you popping that kid out?"

"She's coming soon," Addie said. "In two months."

"Not soon enough," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Iz," Kate whined.

"That means she wants to get down Izzie," George informed her.

"I know," Izzie snapped, placing the baby down and holding her arms.

"It sounds like a circus in here," Sarah informed, walking in with her own bag of presents.

"Oh my god, these kids are spoiled!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Tony," Tuck pointed at the baby in Cristina's arms. Cristina put him down and let Tony walk over to Bailey's son.

"HO! HO! HO!" Mark called into the house. "Ow! Cam!"

"Do you need help?" Derek asked.

"NO!" Mark snapped. A few seconds later he walked in with a box three times the size of him.

"HOLY MOTHER OF… ADDISON ADRIENNE FORBES MONTGOMERY-SLOAN AND MARK JACKSON SLOAN!" Meredith exclaimed.

"What?" Mark smirked, attempting to put the box down, failing as he stepped on a stray piece of wrapping paper from earlier.

"Mark!" Addie exclaimed.

"WOAH!" Mark yelled. Everything happened at once.

Tony started to cry.

Mark started to fall.

Cameron attempted to keep his balance.

George, Alex, Tucker, and Derek ran forward to prevent a crash.

Addison, Meredith, Izzie, Bailey, and Callie stared in shocked.

Cristina laughed.

It ended with Mark on the floor and the large box balancing precariously over him in the hands of the men.

"Get that thing away from me," Mark growled.

"What is it?" Mer snapped now that it was under control. "And why did you even buy it?"

"It's a kitchen set," Addie told her, standing up. "A very good one too. Scarlett can use it too when she comes over for play dates."

"You picked a name," Callie gasped.

"No," Mark said, sliding out from under the box and standing up, brushing himself off. "Willow."

"God no," Addie shook her head.

"Mer, where's Kate!" Izzie gasped, realizing she let go of the babies hand in the chaos and she was no longer standing in front of her.

"WHAT?" Mer exclaimed. "KATE!" She spun around and her eyes widened.

"Mama," Kate said obliviously, standing in the center of the room, placing her hand in her mouth, and walking over.

"Katie girl, you're walking!" Mer smiled widely. Derek ran to his daughter's side and scooped her up. The little family surrounding her and celebrating her first steps.

"Was this camera on the whole freaking time!" Mark snapped suddenly, stumbling over to the tripod.

"I needed to document their first Christmas," Derek shrugged.

"I am going to kill you," Mark growled.

"Well this will be quite the first Christmas to remember, huh," Bailey chuckled.

* * *

"I know Tony," Mer whispered as he rested his head on your shoulder. "You're tired."

"This has got to be a record, it's 8:30 and both are almost asleep," Derek commented as he lead the way upstairs. "Maybe it should be Christmas every day."

"Yes because Addie and Mark seriously need to bring a gigantic present over our house and almost kill themselves over it every day Derek," Mer rolled her eyes.

"He set it up in the play room, he can do whatever," Derek smirked.

"They do love it," Mer nodded, remembering that playing with the kitchen with all of their Aunt's and Uncle's was the very reason they were so exhausted.

"I think Katie really enjoyed herself," Derek added.

"Mostly because Cristina somehow slipped that cookie in her and she was one of the most hyper 11 month old I have ever seen," she rolled her eyes.

"That is the very reason we handed her off to her for the rest of the night," Der reminded, remembering the look of horror on Cristina's face. "Besides, it distracted her from Burke."

"Aren't you glad I convinced you not to make him Tony's godfather," Meredith said.

"Mama," Tony whimpered.

"Sorry bud," Derek said. "Mommy and Daddy are talking to loud."

"I really should kill Cristina, look at Kate's dress," Mer shook her head as Derek set her down on the changing table and grabbed the pajamas.

"If 'my stupid family didn't have to all work tomorrow' she would have been much worse," Derek reminded her. "You saw Vanessa and heard Mom."

"I'm glad you're Mom has Skype, it was good at least seeing them… we need to get them up here soon, they've never been to the house and Lydia is so darn cute, I miss them that small," Mer said.

"It feels so long ago," Derek whispered.

"11 months ago," Mer said, a twinkle in her eye over something.

"God," Derek breathed.

"Our talking seemed to finally put him out," Mer commented. "Do you think they enjoyed their first Christmas?"

"I think they'll enjoy watching that video when they're older," he smirked.

"I cannot believe we got that on tape," Mer giggled, placing Tony on his side in the crib. "I will never forget this day."

"Me either," Derek smiled, pulling her close after putting Kate down.

"Goodnight my angels," Meredith whispered in the room. "Next year Santa will probably spoil you even more."

"And Aunt Addie and Uncle Mark…"

"But they'll have their own daughter to spoil," Mer added.

"Even Cristina spoiled our children Mer, it's fate, they are going to be spoiled brats," Derek teased.

"My babies will not be brats," Mer huffed.

"When they are not babies they will, at least Kate… which is why I might buy bars for her windows now, or whenever we move her into her room," Derek said.

"Poor Katie girl," Mer shook her head as they went downstairs. Everything was still on, Christmas music still hummed softly. "This wasn't just their first Christmas Derek," Mer reminded him, walking over to the tree.

"It was ours too," Derek nodded. "I remember." He pulled her close.

"Derek, look down," Mer murmured in his ear, a playful smirk on her lips. Confused, he took a step back and looked down.

"What is this?" he asked, a tiny box sat at the bottom of the sparkling tree.

"Open it," Mer teased. Derek obliged, still confused.

"But you said…" Derek said.

"Derek, open it," she growled playfully.

"Wha-" he gasped. Lying in the box sat a pregnancy test, _positive_. "You…"

"Baby Shepherd #3," Mer smiled widely, placing her hands on her still flat stomach. "Coming in 8 months."

"Jesus-," Derek breathed. "Holy-"

"Quite a first Christmas indeed," Meredith whispered as she grabbed Derek's face a kissed him gently. His hand traveled to her stomach, twining with hers that still rested there. The spot where Baby Shepherd #3 was now growing and waiting to become a part of their crazy, dysfunctional family.

* * *

**YAY! They are pregnant again! Please tune into next chapter for the epilogue and the chapter after that for epilogue two! I think you will enjoy them because they, in my opinion, are the perfect ending to this story. **

**Please R&R! You only have two more opportunities after this one!**


	38. Epilogue 1: Together

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Grey's at the beginning of this, I still don't at the first epilogue.**

**This chapter is basically self-explanatory. Life in the Shepherd family moves on in happiness, all sides of the family grow closer, grow larger, and grow happier. Location: Shepherd's house. Time: Christmas (again!). Who: EVERYONE! **

**Here you go, Epilogue 1: Together**

* * *

_Five years later…_

Meredith's eyes blinked open as she suddenly felt a little hand patting her face.

"Mama," the owner of that hand babbled. When her eyes focused, she suddenly saw the dark hair and blue eyes of her one year old son, Zachary Michael Shepherd.

"Zach," Mer mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you talking to Mer," Derek sighed. "It's 7:00."

"You're son, who somehow got out of his crib and made it over on our bed," Mer said.

"That's impossible," Derek said, turning around, meeting the drooly face of his one year old. "Or not…"

"Hm… who could be the culprit of this?" Mer asked Zach as she picked him up. The two got quiet and suddenly heard giggling coming from behind the door. "It couldn't possibly be Kate, could it?" More giggling. Derek smirked and stood up.

"I don't know, maybe Zach got out of his crib and walked here, maybe he walked for the first time," he shrugged.

"But if it was Kate, I am sure she had _no _help," Meredith said again, standing up. Derek didn't even get to the door when it flew open.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a cacophony of voice giggled as five girls sped into the bedroom, barreling into Derek.

"It's Christmas Daddy," a now seven year old Kate smiled, sitting on his chest.

"Kate," Derek grumbled. "You're getting too big to do this to me." Kate huffed and got off, but was quickly replaced by another girl.

"What about me daddy?" said the curly blond three year old. Derek looked into the bright blue eyes of his youngest daughter Madalyn Caroline as she pressed her face against his.

"You're still my little girl Mads!" Derek joked, jumping up and scooping her up in one single motion.

"Aunt Mer, you need to wake everyone up," Addison and Mark's six year old daughter Kylie Meredith Montgomery-Sloan begged.

"Yeah Aunt Mer," Lydia, Kathleen's daughter added.

"It's only seven," Mer reminded them. The five girls had all slept in Kate's room and had probably been the first ones up.

"But all the boys are already up trying to guess their presents," Kate pouted, grabbing his mother's arm. "Pleaseeeeee."

"They are going to start opening them if you don't stop them!" Vanessa, Liz's daughter added.

"Where's Abby?" Mer asked.

"Still sleeping," Maddy said. "She lazy."

"How about you guys go downstairs and wait for me… I will make you all hot chocolate and will wait another hour to wake everyone else up… deal."

"DEAL!" Maddy giggled, turning around.

"Quietly," Mer hissed. "Derek… can you take care of him." She handed her son to him.

"Of course my love," Derek said cheekily. "Merry Christmas."

"Remind me why I switched the tradition to our house," Mer sighed.

"Because you love them all," Derek said. Mer shook her head and walked out, looking at herself in the mirror. Christmas pajamas, again. This year all the women had gone with last year's again while they bought all new ones for the kids. The older ones were not too fond of carrying on the tradition, but this had been the first year it extended onto Meredith's side of the family completely.

She walked to Kate's room where all the younger girls had slept, and sure enough, Abby was still curled up on the blow up mattress. It took a trained eye and knowing her daughter to know the four year old was not sleeping but playing a video game underneath the blanket.

"Hey princess," Mer murmured in her ear, rubbing her back. "Why aren't you down stairs with the girls?"

"Tired," she mumbled.

"Hmmm… not tired enough to play huh," Meredith smirked. Abby's brown eyes looked towards her sadly.

"I'm a Shepherd now," she whispered. Mer smiled knowingly, placing her on her lap.

"You're first Christmas as a Shepherd, I know," she tapped her nose. "Aren't you excited?"

"Mhm hmmm," she nodded but pressed her face into Meredith's shirt. It must have been genes that made all of her children so outgoing, the very reason why Abby was not. Abby was not her biological daughter, although she was very much her daughter now. Two years ago, two year old Abby was brought into the ER from her foster family. She had not been hurt by them, but she had jumped off her tricycle and broken her arm badly enough to need surgery. Her foster family had two kids of their own, younger than her, and she was trying to get attention. This stunt only cost her her family since it was not the only time she did something like that and they could not handle her.

Meredith had heard about this from Callie, and how she had to stay a few extra nights longer because the group home would not be able to accommodate her injuries at the moment. Devastated, Mer visited her and immediately connected.

Learning of her story, Mer felt her heart clench. The day after she came home as a baby with her parents, a robber broke into her house and confronted her parents. They were both shot dead and Abby was left an orphan with no other family to speak of, lost in the world of foster care for years because she was a colicky baby who wanted her real mother.

Mer soon learned that she was shy, but full of spirit, and talked to her eagerly once she learned to trust her. Soon, Derek met her as well and immediately fell in love. By the third day, after school Meredith brought her other children to meet her as well. When it was time to leave, Abby had cried, not wanting to leave something that felt permanent; little did she know in a few days she would soon be brought into the Shepherd house and adopted a year later.

"I love you Mommy," Abby pressed her face closer to Mer's chest. Mer kissed her head gently and put her on her hip.

"Don't you want to go see what Santa brought you?" Mer questioned. Abby's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Now," she piped up.

"You can look at your pile, when everyone else is up…" Meredith didn't get to finish her sentence as Abby wiggled out of her grasp and ran down the stairs.

"Walk on the steps Abigail Marie," Mer said but she was already at the bottom.

"Someone is feeling better," Derek smirked.

"Derek Shepherd, _shut up_, it's 7 o'clock" Cristina hissed as she opened the door to Abby's room where she was staying with Owen, her husband of two years. "Do you know where my son is?"

"I was told by the girls all the boys were downstairs," Mer said.

"Caleb Owen Hunt," Cristina growled.

"Merry Christmas," Owen greeted happily.

"Everyone seems in a great mood," Derek mused.

* * *

If he thought the few people they encountered when they first woke up, when the entire household was up it was even worse. Carolyn had kept to the kitchen, preparing things with the help of Vanessa, Lydia, Alexis, Maddy, and Kylie.

The boys were huddled around the presents, eager to open them but their parents would not let them yet. The older kids were rolling their eyes at the immaturity of their younger brothers, sisters, and cousins.

The Shepherd family mixed and mingled with Mer's family while babies such as Zach, Jake Karev, and Wyatt Montgomery-Sloan were passed around in their matching footie pajamas.

"Mom, can we open our presents now," Tony whined. Mer opened up her mouth to say something but Kate beat her to it.

"Tony, aren't I usually the one annoying Mom and Dad," Kate teased.

"Don't start," Meredith warned.

"He doesn't have to be a baby," Kate huffed.

"A what?" Tony hissed. "You're the one who cries when you fall down."

"And you're a macho man," Kate stood up to him; she was several inches taller, completely opposite of how they were as babies.

"Mom, Dad, they are fighting again," Benjamin Derek, the middle Shepherd boy sighed.

"Of course," Mer shook her head. "Caitlin Elizabeth and Anthony Christopher, stop it now or no presents." Ben smiled and ran over to Abby, tugging on her pony tail before running away. Derek rolled his eyes at his son as Abby's lips quivered.

"Remind me again why you had so many kids," Cristina said at them as Derek rushed to his daughter's side.

"Because I love being a mom," Meredith shrugged, taking Zach from Nancy.

"Hm… I did too, but I chose to only have one more child," Nancy said, nodding to Charlie who was now playing with Ben. "He's an angel compared to Becca and Dan."

"We were not as bad as they are Mom," Dan pointed to Tony and Kate.

"Humph," Kate stuck her tongue out at Dan. "I'm not a trouble maker."

"Katie, why are you lying?" Abby questioned, looking up from Derek's shoulder.

"I never lie!" Kate said.

"That's probably a lie too," Carrie snorted.

"Is not!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yepp… not a baby," Tony said.

"Ugh!" Kate growled and ran towards her brother, barreling into him. Derek put Abby down and walked over to the now wrestling pair. Standing over them threateningly, he crossed his arms.

"I am sure children at the hospital would enjoy those presents if you two do not behave," he threatened.

"No daddy!" Kate stopped, sitting up on Tony's chest. Tony heaved up and knocked her off.

"She attacked me," he mumbled.

"Tony," Meredith narrowed her eyes at him.

"Life would be so much easier if you could have just had one kid at one time, preferably me," Tony said.

"But then I'd hardly get to use my belt as much," Derek teased and Tony went white. His seven year old had only gotten it once, but it was not a pleasant experience.

"I'm hungry," Ben poked his head out.

"I'm not done with you mister," Mer said and Ben ducked behind the wall of the foyer. Abby stood up and stuck her tongue out at where he disappeared and scampered off to the kitchen.

"Grandma, I'm hungry!" she giggled.

"Hmm, she's a Shepherd all right," Addie nodded; adjusting Wyatt on her shoulder.

"Can you wait for this," Kathleen asked her former sister-in-law. "When he grows up and Kylie…"

"If they even think of acting like those two," Mark pointed to the twins. "They wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks."

"Like us," Kate squeaked.

"Like you," Mark said.

"But you all love me, right Uncle Markie… I am so much better than Tony," her blue eyes glittered in amusement.

"Caitlin," Derek warned.

"Face it squirt," Emily said to her younger cousin. "We twins always get picked on… and it's girls who get the most."

"Hm, really," Cole spoke up.

"Now those two are just trouble since they're both boys," Emily reminded her whole family, pointing to Cole and Ethan.

"BREAKFAST!" Vanessa suddenly interrupted.

"PRESENTS!" Ben squealed, coming out of hiding.

"Gotcha," Mer said, grabbing onto her son as he sped by. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Aw, come on Mer, it's Christmas," Grace teased. "Alexis, how many of those cookies have you already eaten." She turned to her nine year old who was currently grabbing one off the tray. Meredith still looked sternly at Ben.

"Sorry Abby," Ben sighed, walking toward his sister and gave her a hug. Abby smiled widely and giggled.

"Daddy, can we open presents now," she asked sweetly. Derek looked up at all the other parents in the room, and then the piles upon piles of presents that were stacked, yet destroyed. "Why not," he shrugged.

"YAY!" all the little kids screamed and charged towards the pile.

"Kids," Jessica rolled her eyes, nodding at several of her fellow cousins, yet everyone watched as they slowly inched towards the pile themselves.

"Uh huh," Mer said. "Now why do you all suddenly want your gifts?"

"Um… I asked for Uggs," Brooke informed him.

"Just because you asked, doesn't mean you got them," Chris mentioned.

"Dad," she whined.

"Brookie, you sound like Katie," Maddy told her.

"Come on munchkin," Brooke said, grabbing a present from her pile and setting her on her lap.

"Clothes," Caleb Hunt huffed.

"UGGS!" Brooke squealed.

"Barbie!" Maddy giggled.

"IHome!"Emily rejoiced.

"Pokémon cards!" Charlie smiled.

"Lego Star Wars!" Tony pumped his fist in his air.

"Books!" Kate smiled.

"Dork," Tony teased. Kate opened her mouth for a retort but was silenced by Derek's glare.

"Hospital would love those books and that Wii game," Derek reminded them. Kate pushed her brother away from her before scooting over closer to Kylie and Vanessa. Shaking his head, Derek went to the rest of his family as they sat back and watched as the massive amount of kids tore the pile apart, shouting out their favorite gifts and running towards their parents when it was extra special.

In the end, looking over their children, Meredith and Derek found that the only one who had patience was Abby of course; the other five had torn into the packaging for more than half of them. It didn't take long after the presents were through that everyone began eating the breakfast Carolyn had helped prepare.

"God Mrs. Shepherd, you cook better than Izzie," Alex moaned as he shoveled the food on his plate.

"Don't give me all of the credit, I had some help Alex," Carolyn said. "Right girls!"

"Yeah," Vanessa, Lydia, Kylie, Maddy, Alexis, and Maddy smiled.

"Me too!" Abby spoke up.

"Speaking of… Abby, come here sweetheart," Derek said. Abby cocked her head but Derek motioned to his lap. Abby smiled and ran over to him happily.

"You're father and I have a tradition where we buy a new ornament for our tree every year… it's usually just between the two of us," Meredith said.

"But this year we broke tradition, and didn't buy it for each other," Derek smiled. "And it's a secret, you can't tell anyone."

"What?" Abby's eyes went wide.

"Open this and see," Meredith said, handing her a small package. Abby's eyes widened and she took it gently. With a little hesitation, she opened it slowly.

"For me," she gasped.

"And our tree," Derek whispered in her ear. Meredith and Derek smiled as she marveled at it. It was a picture frame of house, and in the picture frame was a picture that Addison had snapped almost a year ago. The day Abby was officially adopted.

At court, when the final papers were signed, Abby had jumped into Derek's outstretched arms, calling Daddy. Meredith, heavily pregnant had embraced her as well as possible. Tony, Kate, Ben, and Maddy ran to surround them, ecstatic that she was finally officially a part of their family. Addie picked the perfect time, just as the entire group embraced, to take the picture.

"Thank you!" Abby giggled, burying her face into Derek's shirt happily. "I love you!"

"Let's put it on the tree," Derek said, picking her up and carrying her over. She picked a place directly in the middle, a picture where everyone could see the day they had completed their family.

* * *

Meredith was shaking with excitement as her children bumbled down the stairs in the midst of the rest of the family after getting out of their pajamas. This Christmas, although it was big for other reasons, they had left the biggest part for later. They usually had a lot more presents in their pile.

Tony and Kate usually got a few less presents anyway because their birthday was only two weeks after Christmas so they did not even suspect.

"Guys, do you think you could go into the garage for a sec, there are spare plates that we need you to get," Derek said.

"Kate can do it," Tony said immediately.

"Why do any of us have to do it," Kate groaned. "It's Christmas."

"And you're the host, it will take ten seconds," Meredith chastisized.

"Maddy can't grab any plates though," Ben added. "She'd break them."

"Hey," Maddy squeaked.

"She would not," Abby huffed.

"Enough fighting, go," Derek commanded, rolling his eyes at his children's stubbornness. They would love what they were making them do the minute they opened the door.

"FINE!" Kate growled and stomped over, Abby scurrying behind her and Tony, Ben, and Maddy following. "OH MY GOD!"

"PUPPY!" Maddy squealed.

"Seriously," Ben and Tony gasped in unison. Abby turned around immediately.

"Is she ours?" her eyes went wide.

"Yes," Meredith nodded with a smile as a golden retriever puppy scampered into the house with a red bow around her neck.

"Doggy," Zach pointed to the dog.

"Yeah Zach, she's ours!" Kate exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"She's so cute!" Carrie said.

"You're so lucky," Kylie whined.

"Mommy, can I get a puppy," Caleb asked Cristina who immediately glared at Derek.

"Her idea," he pointed to Mer. "Do you guys know what you want to name her?"

"Puppy," Maddy giggled.

"No way," Tony shook his head.

"Ben," Ben smirked.

"She's a girl," Kate pointed out. "I guess we could name her Tony."

"How about cry baby," Tony retorted.

"Puppy!" Maddy whimpered.

"Stupid," Ben said.

"Nuh uh!" Maddy stomped her foot.

"Take it back!" Kate yelled at Tony.

"You take it back!"

"Enough!" Derek boomed. "I-"

"Hi Noelle," Abby cooed to the dog as it sat on her lap. "You're a good puppy." Everyone froze and looked at the young girl.

"Noelle, that's adorable!" Grace smiled.

"Hmm… sounds like she has a name," Derek said. "Huh Noelle." He reached down to pet the dog.

"But I wanted to name her," Kate whined.

"Maybe you should have stopped fighting with your brother long enough to come up with one," Mer said sternly. "Welcome to the family Noelle."

"Being a Shepherd is awesome, I would know," Abby giggled, petting the dog. "Noelle Shepherd is a good name, almost as good as Abby Shepherd." Everyone smiled widely at her before basically the entire family rushed to pet her. Noelle loved the attention but it was quickly interrupted as Lydia looked outside.

"SNOW!" she exclaimed. Without hesitation, the kids of the family sprinted outside to see the ground now white.

"It's a White Christmas," Kate smiled, lying down in the snow happily.

"Caitlin Elizabeth," Derek warned from the door.

"I'll change later," she piped up. Suddenly she whistled. "Noelle! Come here."

"Kate I-" Derek began. The puppy, not yet used to the name, still came charging outside to the sound of the whistle. The second her paws hit the snow, she slid with a yelp and whimpered from the snow. Not used to the snow, she immediately began running around in circles wildly.

"It's okay Noelle," Abby said, holding her hands out to the puppy. Frightened, Noelle took off towards the house.

"No!" Meredith exclaimed as the soaked puppy sped into the house.

"Get her!" Tony pumped his fist in the air, getting all the little kids to follow.

"That's not a great…" Meredith was cut off as the group of kids barreled into the house again. "Idea."

"Oh god!" Derek sighed as someone screamed inside.

"NOELLE!"

"Totally now you're idea," Mer smirked.

"You got a devil dog Derek Shepherd!" Nancy exclaimed as he watched Noelle crash into the multiple pile of presents.

"Our presents!" Vanessa cried.

"Stop it!" Abby screamed.

"Funny," Zach laughed.

"The plates!" Carolyn yelled as Noelle went head first into the table and shook it, letting several plates fall off and shatter on the ground. The vibrations also knocking over a chair and careening it into Next, Noelle, still chased by Tony, Ben, Charlie, and Kate, ran passed Derek who scooped her up quickly.

"Got ya!" he said as everyone collectively sighed. "You're gonna be more trouble than Kate, aren't you?"

"Always!" Kate growled.

"Messy," Zach pointed out. Everyone looked up from the puppy still struggling in Derek's arms to the section of the house that Noelle wreaked havoc.

"Oh god," Meredith rubbed her temples.

"Messy," Zach repeated. This comment made everyone but Meredith double over in laughter.

"Christmas' here don't have a good track record, do they," Cristina laughed.

"This reminds me a lot of National Lampoons Christmas Vacation," Mark commented.

"Mark," Meredith hissed. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Derek," Meredith murmured over the heads of of Abby and Maddie who had managed to convince them to sleep in their bed. Not only them, but Noel, the dog that caused the excitement this Christmas. Not like there was a choice though, she had chosen to sleep with Abby and had whined unless she did so.

"Yeah Mer," Derek said with a smile.

"Never again," she growled.

"Oh my darling wife," Derek teased. "You said that last year…"

"Shut up."

"And the year before that, and the year before that, and for probably god knows how many more years."

"Hate you."

"I read you like a book."

"Still hate you." Derek smirked as both Maddy and Abby groaned in their sleep. Their eyes locked, glittering playfully.

"I love you too Mer."

* * *

**Recount: Tony and Kate (7), Benjamin Derek (5), Abigail Marie—adopted (4), Madalyn Caroline (3), and Zachary Michael (1)… SIX KIDS!**

**Pictures of them will be posted on my profile!**

**Well, Meredith and Derek sure love kids ;) And to think, Mer was once a dirty pregnant mistress lol! Next epilogue is entitled Flashback, Flashforward… I will let your minds think about that until I update the last chapter. Yeah, this was five years later but it is not the same!**

**This epilogue was basically a continuation of last chapter… miscellaneous yet so much happened. They have been a family for so long**

**Please R&R! There is only one last opportunity to do it for this fic after this chapter!**


	39. Epilogue 2: Flashback, Flashforward

**Disclaimer: I only own Tony, Kate, Ben, Abby, Maddy, and Zach! Nothing else (:**

**Btw, the musical episode was… AMAZING! Everyone in that cast is so talented!**

**This is the LAST chapter of If Only I Knew, I cannot believe it! This is Epilogue 2 entitled Flashback, Flashforward; so you can probably imagine what takes place. It's mostly the Shepherd's this time, not much of their extended family and tidbits into their lives after the last chapter… not Christmas this time though lol! This story has come so far and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

_10 years later…_

"MOM!"

Meredith winced as she heard her 14 year old daughter whine as she stomp down the steps.

"Yes Abby," Mer sighed as she checked to make sure that the camera was charge.

"Look what Zach did to my dress," she growled and she came to a stop in front of her. Down the front of it was what looked and smelled like orange juice was spilled down the front of it.

"And how did he do that?" Mer questioned.

"I was getting ready and he came into my room, I tried to get him to leave but he refused, I started to get up towards him and he turned around, splashing this on me in the process!" Abby scowled.

"I'm sure I can get the stain out, but you will have to wear something else," she reassured her.

"But Mom, I wanted to wear this to their graduation," she whined.

"Whining will get you nowhere Abby, go change and I'll deal with your brother," Mer said.

"Fine," she huffed.

"What is she complaining about?" Kate asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Caitlin Elizabeth, what are you still doing here?" Mer exclaimed.

"Chill mom," Kate laughed. "We're leaving now. TONY!"

"Hold on," he snapped from upstairs.

"I HAVE NOTHING ELSE; I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ZACHARY MICHAEL!" Abby shouted. At the sound of his sister's angry voice, Zach ran downstairs, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hold it," Mer called to him before turning back to Kate. "Can you go deal with her, Tony takes forever to get downstairs and I need to call your father, brother, and sister to make sure they get home on time from Maddy's game for us to leave."

"Still have two hours Mom, our family is not that late," Kate smirked. "TONY! If you are not done by the time I am done dealing with Abs' crisis I am leaving!" She called to him and she ran up the stairs. She opened her little sister's bedroom door to find her with a furious expression on her face. Noelle, still loving her best, laid on her bed and watched her intently.

"What seems to be the problem girly?" Kate asked.

"Looks what Zach did!" Abby exclaimed.

"Mom will get it out," Kate reassured.

"Not by the time we leave she won't," she retorted. "I have no other dresses."

"What do you call this?" Kate questioned, opening up a side of Abby's closet and revealing at least five dresses.

"Ones I wore before," Abby shrugged.

"You're worse than me," Kate rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom that conjoined her and Maddy's room and came out on the other side. She opened up her closet and shook her head. "Who would have thought with us being such girly girls our youngest sister would be such a tomboy." There was only one dress in the entire closet surrounded by shorts and soccer shirts. "I don't think you want to wear this…" she motioned to the dress that had to be at least two years old.

"Katie, can I wear one of yours," Abby blinked up at her sweetly.

"Why not," Kate said with a smile and went across the hall to her room, making sure there was no evidence that indicated she was in Maddy's room.

"What is this crisis you've been screaming about Abs?" Tony questioned as he exited his room.

"This," she growled, motioning to her dress.

"But you look better than him," Kate whispered. "Seriously Tony, that's what you are wearing under your gown?" Tony smirked.

"It's graduation Katie, they'll only see my gown," he said. "We're late."

"Because of you," Kate said. "Go to the car, I'll be down in a minute."

"Now I'm waiting for you," Tony teased.

"How did you both come from the same womb at once?" Abby asked.

"I'm thinking the fact that we were like extremely premature as the reason he's so dumb," Kate said. "I mean, in class ranks I was #10, he was #110." Abby laughed as Kate opened her closet.

"This will look adorable," Kate told her, pulling out a knee-length floral dress. "Happy now?"

"Thanks Kate!" Abby hugged her older sister and scurried out of the room. Kate smirked as she checked herself over in the mirror and let out a sigh. Graduation. She was 18 and she was graduating high school. It was unbelievable. It was amazing. It was nerve-wracking.

"Hey, Tony's down there complaining you're the one taking too long now," Meredith said, standing at her door.

"I don't care," Kate shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Mer questioned.

"Nothing's wrong," Kate said. "I'm just… I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Across the country, I know," Mer nodded.

"Dartmouth," she smiled. "Thankfully Tony didn't get in or I would have ended up transferring somewhere else."

"You get to escape him, we get him here in Seattle still," Mer laughed.

"Good luck with that," Kate chuckled.

"My Katie girl," Mer smiled, running her hands through her long curly dark hair. "I remember the day you were born, so tiny, so perfect."

"From what Aunt Addie tells me it was nothing like that," Kate reminded her. "You almost died, so did Tony and I."

"But you were strong, even back then," Meredith said.

"Don't start crying now," Kate laughed.

"My oldest children and graduating, what am I supposed to do?" Mer sniffed. Kate leaned in to kiss her mom on the cheek.

"You have Abby to keep you sane," Kate said. "I feel like she was meant to be a part of the family. Maddy is no help and I won't even begin to talk about Ben or Zach. She keeps all of us sane."

"Unless she's making you insane," Meredith laughed. "God what will I do in three years?"

"I don't know Mom, I'll be in med school," Kate said. "But now I really have to go before Tony has a conniption."

"Go," Meredith smiled and watched as she flew out of the room as quick as a flash. Just like the last 18 years have felt like. She heard the door slam shut, bickering following after it, before she heard the door open a few seconds later.

"WE'RE GOING TO CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Maddy exclaimed.

"No way!" Zach cheered. Meredith smiled, her youngest daughter had a talent for soccer and had managed to make it onto one of the best teams on their side of the state.

"She scored two goals out of the three," Derek mentioned.

"It would have been a hat trick if coach didn't take me out," Maddy grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

"Congrats honey," Meredith said as she took her in. She had mud smeared on her knees, uniform, and part of her face. Her curly blond hair was falling out of the pony tail it was thrown up in, and she was still sweating.

"Ew, gross," Abby said, sticking her hand out her door. "If she doesn't shower, I am _not_ getting in the same car as her."

"Well we gotta leave soon…" Maddy began.

"Madalyn Caroline, we are not going to your brother and sister's graduation with you looking like that, take a shower and _I_ will pick out the outfit you will wear," Meredith put her hands on her hips.

"Aw Mom," Maddy scowled.

"Go," she commanded.

"Why does she have to be so-" Abby rolled her eyes. "Not like Kate and I." Meredith laughed.

"Remember your fifth birthday party," Meredith said. "Still three years old, in a dress, and she took off diving in a pile of mud. She was a lost cause."

"Looks like she did that again today," Abby muttered and turned back into her room.

"Twenty minutes Maddy," Meredith knocked on the bathroom door. "If she's not out of there, I actually give you permission to kick the door down." Abby smirked. "Half an hour for you."

"Aw Mom," Abby mocked.

"Wise ass," Meredith laughed and walked downstairs where Ben and Derek were telling Zach about the game.

"My boys," she announced. "Ben, I figure you know how to dress yourself, but if you come down here in anything you know I wouldn't approve of…"

"Got it Ma," Ben huffed and walked upstairs.

"Zach, your clothes are laying out for you," Meredith said.

"Oh god," Zach rolled his eyes.

"Don't oh god me," Mer said, pointing upstairs and Zach oblige, she walked towards her husband. "I don't need to say anything to you, do I Der?"

"Hey, I just have to change, I wasn't playing soccer," he shrugged, pulling her in for a kiss. "What I miss?"

"Tony and Kate bickering all the way to the car… Zach spilling orange juice on Abby's dress…" Mer said. "Usual."

"Ahhh, of course," Derek smirked. "Can you believe they are graduating high school."

"I feel like we just watch them graduate preschool," Mer admitted.

"Like that day wasn't hectic at all."

"At least this one everyone is not pushing to see- we only had ten tickets and they couldn't manage to fight it out who got to come so they are just coming to the party."

"Like _that_ won't be hectic." Mer shrugged.

"Worth it though," she smiled. She then proceeded to teasingly give him the speech she just gave Ben and gave her entire family thirty minutes to come downstairs. Knowing them it had taken forty but managed to make it to the stadium in time to get their seats before the ceremony started.

It was not that hard to find Tony and Kate, because even in line, Kate upset that he got to go before her, they were bickering. She remembered when she first found out she was pregnant with twins. That had not even been the worry. It had been who was going to help me take care of two babies, not just one. It had been was the father going to want joint custody. It was how I could continue having them when they reminded me of the man I loved who had a wife. Somehow, she had gotten answers to all of them. And they came in the form of bickering Tony and Kate. They loved each other, of course they did. But they did love to torture each other more.

The ceremony was excruciatingly long and Meredith realized that in two years this would be for Ben, in three Abby, in four Maddy, and in seven Zach. As quickly as the twins' life had gone by, her other children's had too.

"And now your graduating class shall receive their diplomas," the principal announced. "Nicole Abbot." Mer closed her eyes, Shepherd would take forever.

Content with knowing that the forever would slow down the time it would take for her babies to graduate, Mer relaxed against Derek's shoulder. Abby and Maddy were fighting quietly about the dress Maddy had been forced to wear. Ben and Zach were discussing the baseball game they were missing. Her oldest children received their diplomas.

"Anthony Shepherd," he heard their principal call. "Caitlin Shepherd." Mer laughed from all the way back in the stands; seeing both of their scowls because of their full names from back there.

"They totally resent us for not just calling them Tony and Kate," Derek told her.

"Well if only we had more of a warning that they wanted to come into this world," Mer smirked.

"Of course," Derek nodded. Mer smiled against him as he kissed her head.

"Ladies and gentleman, the graduating class!" the principal exclaimed and all of the kids jumped up and threw their caps in a scream. Meredith began applauding, sudden tears spilling down her face.

"Pay up!" Abby told Ben. "I told you it would be immediate, not just when she saw them coming over."

"Abigail Marie," Derek chastisized and Ben handed her a ten.

"I won it fair and square," Abby whined.

"Give it here," he ordered.

"Dad!" Abby growled.

"Do I get it back?" Ben said hopefully.

"I totally won that bet," Maddy mumbled.

"Mom!" Kate's voice suddenly broke through the crowd. Meredith had not paid attention to the fighting that broke out, she had dealt with enough today. Enough, including the sorrow of her oldest children growing up too fast.

"Oh," Mer whispered through her tears as she spotted Kate, Tony next to her. She ran towards them with outstretched arms.

"My babies," she cooed.

"Mom, we're not babies anymore," Tony complained as she trapped him in a hug. The rest of the Shepherd's realized they were now there.

"Pay up," Zach said to Derek. Derek reached into his wallet.

"DADDY!" Abby screeched.

"Mom," Katie squirmed.

"Shut up," Mer hissed. "You'll always be my babies."

* * *

_11 years ago…_

"Where's Abby?" two year old Maddy frowned.

"She's at the group home sweetie," Meredith told her youngest. Well, if she didn't count the child currently growing in her stomach.

"Why," Kate suddenly shot up. "Why is she back there still?"

"I thought she was going to be our sister," Tony said.

"Never said she wasn't," Mer told them with a smile.

"Then…" Ben began.

"We're gonna see Abs in a little while guys," Derek said. "You just have to be patient."

"Now," Maddy said hopefully.

"Soon," Mer promised,

"Hey Shepherds, big day!" Mark called into the house.

"Why we invited everyone to court I don't know," Mer shook her head.

"Just be glad only Mom is coming from New York _today_," Derek said as all of Meredith's family ushered in the doors. "We got everyone else to hold off till the party tomorrow."

"Party," Kate said.

"Yes," Mer told her oldest. "A party for Abby."

"How come?" Ben asked.

"Because, today we are adopting her," Mer explained.

"What's adopting?" Maddy asked.

"Well… it just means, that even though Abby isn't related to us by blood, she's gonna be a Shepherd anyway," Derek said.

"YAY!" all four of her kids exclaimed.

"We're gonna have five Shepherd kids now, great," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Six soon," Izzie reminded her.

"And why they are adopting another kid I will never understand," she shook her head.

"Abby belongs with us Cris," Mer said.

"Speaking of, she's gonna be waiting for us if we wait any longer," Derek said as it took five minutes for Mer to waddle to the car, strap in all four car seats, and twenty minutes for all of the group of cars to get on the ferry and twenty more to get to the court house. Surprisingly, for the first time in their lives, they were early. Probably God made it that way because today was so special.

"Where is she Mommy?" Maddy asked.

"Her case work is probably saying goodbye, she's a very special little girl and we're very lucky to finally have her as part of the family officially," Meredith explained.

"She's coming home for good, for real?" Ben questioned. "Promise?"

"I promise," Meredith nodded.

"But Abby's already part of our family, why does it have to be official?" Kate said.

"Because it's the way things work," Derek shrugged as the large group entered the court room. Abby was actually already in there, her eyes lighting up, a smile spreading on her face. Meredith and Derek settled next to her, kissing her head.

"Today is a very special occasion," the judge said. "And only a formality as I see how wonderful Miss Jones fits in with you all." Three year old Abby beamed at the judge even though she hardly knew what he was talking about. She only knew that today she would have a family. "I don't think I should keep her from becoming Abigail Marie Shepherd so let's get this done and over with shall we?" The second Meredith and Derek signed the papers they felt complete. Baby Shepherd #5… no, #6, kicked inside Meredith as if he knew that he was going to be the last Shepherd to come into the world.

"DADDY!" Abby giggled, hopping onto the chair and jumping into Derek's arms. Everyone around her laughed in amusement, she was certainly a Shepherd.

"Yepp, I'm your daddy," Derek whispered, his _daughter_ feeling completely right in his arms. Meredith, as well as she could with Baby Shepherd #6 kicking both her _daughter_ and her husband.

"Abby!" Kate, Tony, Ben, and Maddy exclaimed and jumped towards them. Just as everyone embraced as one, Addison snapped a picture. They didn't care if there were several people waiting to congratulate them as well; they were all too content with the fact that they were all together, as a family. A moment they would never forget, and never want to.

Meredith used to say if only Abby had been born to her before, back when she first fell in love with the little girl and didn't know if she'd be able to stay. Now it didn't matter.

* * *

_19 years later…_

"Why I agreed to share an apartment with my pig of a brother I will never know," Kate growled into the phone. "I know Angela, I miss you guys too!" She threw a look at Tony who was driving the car. "Well you should have applied to Seattle Grace… No we did not just get the job because my Uncle Mark is chief."

"Okay, Katie, shut up…" Tony rolled his eyes.

"You shut up!" Kate snapped. "So when do you start?" She opened up the mirror to check her make-up. "Lucky! I wish I was there with you… how beautiful is Italy?"

"Kate…"

"Stop bugging me Tony!"

"Kate."

"WHAT?"

"We're here." Kate looked up and suddenly realized they were parked in a parking spot. "Tell me why I thought sharing an apartment with my chatty, obnoxious, and controlling twin sister was a good idea." Kate slapped him before getting out.

"You love me."

"Sometimes," Tony smirked and walked swiftly into the hospital before she could retort. Doctors around them who knew who they were because they were here for 30 or more years felt déjà vu as the two twins walked the similar path as their mother 27 years ago and headed to an empty OR where their Uncle Mark was standing. Even if he was her godfather, Kate, wanting to keep a low profile of being the daughter of two famous neurosurgeons and niece of many doctors in the hospital, didn't even acknowledge them.

Tony and Kate, taking in their Uncle Mark's speech and suddenly realizing what they were facing, walked in tandem doing their freaky twin thing where they both felt the same thing and knew what the other was thinking and went to the intern locker room.

They recognized several people from the mixer last night and found out who their residents are. And that is when conversations started.

"I heard a rumor that we have an inbred," one girl named Lauren Reynolds said.

"It's not uncommon," a man named Jason Lawrence reminded her.

"I heard that too… she means like this hospital inbred; Drs. Derek and Meredith Shepherd—the ones behind the Shepherd Method," Rosie Michaels said. Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"God, I would love it if they were my parents," Lauren smiled. "They are like, geniuses!"

"Is it cheating?" Rosie asked.

"Only if that person is stupid which I doubt they are with those genes," a man named Jacob Kent said.

"You guys are all wrong," Kate suddenly spoke up.

"What do you know that we don't?" Jason questioned.

"There are two of them, two inbreds this year," Kate continued.

"How do you know?" Lauren asked.

"Caitlin Shepherd, call me Kate," Kate smirked, sticking her hand out.

"Anthony Shepherd, call me Tony," Tony spoke up, standing next to his sister.

"What?" Jacob gasped.

"Twins," Tony explained.

"Fraternal obviously," Kate said.

"Any more questions about our life or are we done," Tony said.

"Um… one more," Lauren said. "Do they really call him _McDreamy_?" Tony and Kate looked at each other, and laughed.

Meredith and Derek, on the other hand, had a very different morning.

"Hey hey!" Abby's voice suddenly appeared at their foyer while they were eating breakfast.

"Abby!" Maddy rejoiced. She had been home since May when her final year of college let out. She currently was on a job hunt after getting a business degree at UW and living at home until it happens.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked, rushing over to embrace her daughter.

"Hardly any snow days… kids getting out early means teachers do too," Abby told them. "And loving every second of it!"

"And that means you come home?" Derek asked, hugging her as well.

"My apartment is lonely and two hours away, and besides… we all know what day it is," Abby smirked.

"And what would that be," Zach mumbled, walking down the stairs. Ever since he graduated and decided that he would be following in Tony, Abby, and Maddy's footsteps and going to UW.

"The day WWIII starts at SGH," Abby and Maddy said simultaneously and began laughing.

"What are you all laughing at?" Ben asked, walking in the house out of nowhere. This surprised everyone because Ben was currently studying Columbia Medical School and had told them all he hadn't planned on coming home. "Probably what I think…"

"Most likely," Abby giggled, running towards her brother.

"Did you all plan this, just to torture us," Meredith mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Us Shepherd's think alike I guess," Maddy shrugged with a smirk.

"That smirk doesn't help your case at all," Derek informed her.

"To be truthful, only Mads and I planned it," Abby admitted with a sly smile.

"All the Shepherds are in Seattle once again," Ben smiled. "You should be happy, not tortured."

"Do you all not know each other?" Meredith asked and Zach, Maddy, Abby, and Ben began laughing hysterically. That's when Meredith's headache began. Two Tylenols later and she started to feel better after a successful craniotomy; that was until both Tony and Kate decided to take over the tunnels where she planned to take a nap.

"Oh, hi Dr. Shepherd," Kate said cheekily.

"Dr. Shepherd," Meredith nodded.

"What's up? Or is that inappropriate for an intern to say to a resident?" Kate said.

"We're her kids, it's not like she's chief or anything," Tony nudged Kate. Meredith simply stared at them, or more like glared. Kate, never one for punishment, still visibly flinched as she did when she was younger.

"So, do you want us all to leave?" Kate asked, motioning to fellow interns that surrounded her.

"We'd be happy to move if you ask nicely," Tony spoke up.

"Why did I hope that your childish behavior would disappear when you became interns," Mer groaned.

"You love us," Kate said. "And we love you… so we'll leave. Right?" All of the other interns stood staring at Meredith, speechless.

"She doesn't bite, she just snaps… a lot," Tony smirked.

"Anthony Christopher– me, your father, your Uncle Mark and anyone else can easily ban you from the OR before you even set foot in one," Mer threatened.

"Mom, I believe it is your father, your Uncle Mark, anyone else, and I," Tony said. Kate slapped him as Meredith glared at him.

"Nice goin' Shep," one of the guys in the group laughed.

"Go, now," she growled.

"Let's go Tony before you get me banned too because I am your twin and despite the fact that you are a boy and I am a girl we'd somehow get mixed up—besides, our residents will undoubtedly page us in any minute," Kate dragged her twin away from their mother with a smile. Mer could always count on Kate to be sensible. That was her last coherent thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Mer," Derek called into the tunnels an hour later, she had texted him that she was going to find somewhere to sleep and that he should join her; that had been an hour ago and he had yet to find her. "Mer?"

"Hmmm," someone mumbled and Derek smirked.

"Morning sleepyhead, or should I say good afternoon," Derek chuckled.

"Shut up," Meredith snapped.

"Seems like your mood dissipated from bad to worse."

"That's an understatement. You were no help when all of your children just decided to show up for breakfast this morning minus the two who are here."

"Why do I have a feeling the two who are here were the problem?" Derek smirked.

"Just one," Mer shook her head.

"He takes after you Mer," Derek informed her. "I passed him in the hall. I have never seen so much concentration on his face when he was actually trying to fill out the charts right. Why do you think Mark gave him Dr. Harrison, the hardest resident this year."

"He's nothing compared to Bailey the Nazi… and besides, even if he has Kylie, he loves Kate too much as a goddaughter to give her Harrison, favoritism or not our daughter has him wrapped around her finger still at 26," Mer informed him.

"Can you believe they are here Mer?" Derek took a seat next to her. Meredith rested her head on her shoulder before.

"Kate didn't know, but I was following her a lot today before my craniotomy, probably why I have such a headache because I forgot what it is like to be an intern," Mer said.

"You were hardly an intern," Derek reminded her. "You had resident status by the time you got back from maternity leave or almost."

"And it's all thanks to the two devils who followed in our footsteps," Mer shook her head.

"Who would have believed they'd both go into medicine… I was 99% sure Kate was gonna be a teacher growing up," Derek said.

"I feel like they are babies again, we are treating them like babies," Mer said.

"Miranda still calls all of you her babies," Derek reminded her.

"Speaking of, Alex decided to let me know that he called dibs on Tony coming to OB/GYN with him and Addie. I'm afraid to think he'll consider it," Mer grimaced.

"He's second generation neuro god," Der protested.

"Unless Kate goes peds on us I think she will," Mer nodded.

"What about Ben?"

"Can he graduate med school first," Mer laughed.

"Agreed," Derek kissed her head. Things were peaceful, until the 32 hour intern shift ended and Abby, Maddy, Ben, and Zach apparently reserved them a table at the family's favorite restaurant that was still around. Tony and Kate, were not thrilled with the idea and neither were Meredith and Derek; however, no one could say no to Abby and Maddy. A year apart the girls were more like twins than Kate and Tony.

"Excuse me, waiter," Abby called to the person who just walked away with their food orders. "I know you do stuff for birthday's… but what about first day of internships?"

"ABBY!" Tony and Kate snapped.

"What?" the waiter asked.

"My brother and sister, see the ones who look like they haven't slept in 32 hours… well they really haven't. They just started working at the hospital, they are interns and going to be surgeons soon; I think they deserve cake too," Abby smiled.

"Abigail!" Meredith narrowed her eyes as the man did not know what to say to that.

"You can't Abigail me Mom, I am already working for a living unlike most of our family," she waved her hand.

"Soon!" Maddy piped up. Tony and Kate didn't even respond.

"Jeez, are you really that tired that you aren't bickering," Zach spoke up to them.

"Shut up," they hissed simultaneously.

"Oh joy," Mer mumbled.

"Isn't this great," Maddy smiled.

"I agree," Abby nodded.

"I am just glad I don't have to pick up a text book for another three months," Ben shrugged.

"And I have to deal with these two at the hospital every day until I retire," Derek muttered in a similar tone to Meredith. "Great deal."

"And me," Ben added.

"Eventually me," Zach reminded him.

"Just wait until we have kids," Abby giggled. "We'll be the perfect little family."

"Little," Kate suddenly spoke up. "My med school graduation was insane because you invited EVERYONE!"

"Your med school graduation, it was mine too," Tony retorted.

"Well you weren't valedictorian," Kate stuck her nose in the air.

"At least I get paid… youngest sister and I actually have my own apartment and my own job; who would have thought," Abby said.

"Not for long, I'll be out of Mom and Dad's in no time," Maddy informed them all.

"I'm gonna beat you all out somehow," Zach said.

"I'm going to be the best next generation surgeon at SGH," Tony said.

"Behind me like always yeah," Kate declared.

"Behind ME like always," Ben told her. "I was valedictorian for high school and college, on my way for med school too."

"Don't get too cocky Benny," Abby smirked.

"Don't call me Benny!"

"Don't make a scene, you are not five," Derek cut through their conversation but the kids continued to talk around them. Kids. They were all adults but they still acted like kids.

"If only I changed the locks on the door before I knew this day was coming," Meredith muttered.

* * *

_25 years before…_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Tony and Kate, Happy Birthday to you!" a cacophony of people sang in the middle of the Shepherd's dining room. In the center of all of this sat Tony and Kate in their highchairs, a large cake far in front of them and two tiny ones that were pink and blue respectively directly in front of them.

"Make a wish," Mer smiled as she took her spot next to them. Derek zoomed in on the twins' faces. They were looking around confused. Mer nodded to Alexis and Alyse who were poised on either side of the cake eagerly. Pretending it was Tony and Kate they quickly blew the two '1' candles out.

"YAY!" everyone rejoiced and Derek chuckled from behind the camera.

"Hey Katie, you want to eat some of Auntie Izzie's Kate," Izzie immediately jumped towards the baby she was closest to. "I know you do too Tony." Izzie stuck her finger in the icing of the pink cake she baked specifically for her and held it out for Kate.

"Ma," Kate looked at her mother.

"You can do it," Mer nodded and turned around to see Nancy already doing the same to Tony.

"We want cake too!" Alyse pouted.

"Lyse," Rebecca said while holding her little brother Charlie. "Watching Tony and Kate eat there cake is a lot more fun."

"Fun how?" Alexis piped up. Tony who was a lot less timid than Kate eagerly licked the icing from his Aunt's finger. The second he tasted it, his other hand smacked down in the middle of the cake.

"Have fun," Cristina laughed and grabbed the knife set aside for the other cake. "So I don't want your parents to kill me so I will ask them how much cake you are allowed to have," she smirked at Alyse and Alexis whose eyes lit up when she took initiative with their own cake.

"I really hope Ness isn't like this," Liz shook her head. "My other kids were calm but leave it to my last to be a sugar addict."

"If Lydia is half as insane as the rest of my kids I will be happy," Kathleen said.

"Hey!" Brooke, Emily, and Connor protested.

"Charlie will take after me," Dan said proudly.

"Come on Katie," Izzie said to Kate, still not having licked the icing.

"Maybe my daughter doesn't like sugar, maybe she takes after her daddy in more than just looks," Derek sat up straighter.

"That explains why Tony looks like that," Alex chuckled. Derek panned in on Tony who was covered in icing.

"No!" Kate said, hitting Izzie's hand away.

"Victory," Derek boomed but was quickly shot down as Kate took both of her hands, smashed them into the cake, and smeared both of her hands all over her face.

"Serves you right," Mer smirked. "Cristina, just because Kath and Grace aren't looking doesn't mean they won't know you gave Lyse and Lex two gigantic corner piece."

"Aunt Mer!" Alyse and Alexis whined.

"Cristina!" Grace and Kathleen protested.

"I did the same thing last party… but I am their grandmother," Carolyn chuckled.

"Worth a shot," Cristina shrugged. "That is why Cam is Tony's godfather, if it was just up to me he'd be bouncing off the walls by now even if he just learned to walk."

"Encouraging," Derek said dryly and Cam laughed.

"Mama!" Tony giggled.

"Look at you my silly boy," Mer laughed and bent down to try wipe off some of the cake and icing from his hands and face. He squirmed and let out a growl of protest. Everyone around them laughed.

"Kate, I am begging you, don't get as messy as your brother," Derek said, walking over to place the camera on the tripod that was directed towards the twins. He returned to stand next to his wife. Everyone else was not eating cake contently and talking amongst themselves.

"They're a year old Der," Mer gulped. "One year."

"One amazing year," Derek agreed.

"I remember that day vividly, or at least the points when I was conscious."

"I remember every second, every scary second and every beautiful one."

"Like what?" she asked.

"When I saw Tony. Or when I heard Kate cry. When you opened your eyes." He pulled her into his arms. "When you said yes. When we named them."

"We did so much in one day," Mer breathed.

"If only I knew about them earlier," Derek whispered into Meredith's hair as he watched Kate gently place another piece of cake in her mouth surprisingly, as if her first attempt was not as fun as she thought; and not surprisingly, Tony shoved as much as he could in his mouth, most of it ending around his mouth and on his hands. The parts Mer just cleaned.

"Then what Derek?" Meredith questioned, stepping back to look at them together.

"I don't know… maybe things would be, simpler?" He placed his hand on Meredith's still not bulging stomach although there was a baby growing in there.

"Derek… if you had know, I don't think we'd be in the same place—there'd still be water under the whatever and-"

Suddenly Tony's handful of cake did not make it to his mouth, or what the one year old thought was his mouth, but instead flying into Kate's hair.

"No To-heee!" Kate exclaimed, with a sour look on her face.

"I don't think they'd be the same people," Mer sighed. "Things wouldn't be the same."

"We'd never have gotten engaged in an OR room."

"Or married in Hawaii."

"We would have been boring," Derek teased. Meredith laughed.

"KAY!" Tony cried as Kate knocked Tony's cake of the plate and onto the floor.

"I don't think that is a possibility for this family," Mer shook her head. "You're coming into an interesting family baby," she told her stomach. "But I think you're gonna like it."

"We have the perfect family Mer, after him, we don't need that many more, do we?" He looked at her knowingly.

"I don't know Derek," Mer smiled. "I kind of like this motherhood thing. I don't want my children to have a small family. I want them to have more brothers and sisters to fight with and love. Unlike I had. I want to give them the whole world. I want another one of these parties." Derek shook his head and kissed her hard on the lips. Some 'Aw's' and 'Get a room's' were heard but they stayed locked in their moment.

"And you will."

"Six sound good?" Mer questioned.

"Six sounds perfect," Derek beamed.

~The End~

* * *

**Recap: First Flashforward- Tony and Kate were 18, Ben was 16, Abby was 14, Maddy was 13, and Zach was 11. First Flashback- Tony and Kate were 6, Ben was 4, Abby was 3, Maddy was 2, and Zach was Baby Shepherd #6 in Mer's stomach. Second Flashforward- Tony and Kate were 26, Ben was 24, Abby was 23, Maddy was 22, and Zach was 18. Second Flashback- Tony and Kate were obviously 1 ;) **

**That's it… it's over… wow, 39 chapters, it is kind of unbelievable but it's awesome :)**

**I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers... if I could thank all of you individually I would but I do not think I have the time and this chapter is already long enough! Just know, that if you reviewed, good, bad, or neutral; I appreciate no matter what! You all helped me grow as a writer and I will be forever in your debt for that! Thank you again for sticking with me through 39 chapters over the course of 2 years (: **

**Please please review this last chapter; it's your last chance ever!**

**Sorry, I just have to say thank you again because this story was one of my first successes and always will be! It's really sad to be writing this last chapter... okay well... Goodbye :( [Unless you read Let Me Find You and Running Into Love or any of my current or upcoming NCIS fics (;]**


End file.
